Rogue Love
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Two male rogue Cloud ninjas find themselves attracted to Shino and Shikamaru. Rape and romance ensue. OCxShikamaru, OCxShino, OCxOC, ShikamaruxShino. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Fuck..." said a young man of average height, pushing his brown bangs out of his eyes, revealing an eyebrow piercing. He groaned and rolled his head, cracking his neck, then adjusting his headband around his neck. "Damnit, this is fucking pissing me off," he said, his lips twitching up in a snarl, revealing a spiked piercing.

His taller partner, a blonde with slightly shorter hair raised a thin, pierced eyebrow.

"Relax, Caelan. It smells nice out here," the blonde said with a small grin-like smile.

"Relax," Caelan scoffed and pouted angrily. "We have to go into a town soon, because you keep tearing that damn sash of yours."

"And we wouldn't, if you wouldn't be so short-tempered," the taller male said, giving the other a creepy smile, walking over to him and placing his finger on the other's lower lip, playing with his piercing.

The blonde had several of his own piercings, snakebites, a nose piercing, an eyebrow piercing and five up each ear.

"Get it back or I'll bite it off," Caelan said. "Mark..." he warned as the other ran his finger over his lip and down his chin. "It's your fault anyway. You're the one who likes to fight," Caelan huffed, trying to pull away.

"Yes, but I can control myself," Mark said with yet another creepy grin. "You, however... " Mark chuckled as he pulled away.

"Are you saying I can't control myself?" Caelan asked angrily and stood directly in front of Mark, trying to look intimidating even though he was at least half a foot shorter than the other. He wore a fishnet shirt and black shorts, and, as impractical as it was, chains across the front and back of his shorts, fishnet running down his legs, into his thong ninja shoes. He had spiked bracelets on both wrists. He crossed his arms and looked up at Mark angrily.

Mark smiled down at the other, wearing a tight turtleneck and standard chunin garm from the waist down. He also wore a chunin vest. His headband gleamed from the light coming through the trees as he smiled, sharing the same symbol as Caelan, clouds with a slash through them. They were rogue ninjas from the Cloud Village.

"Maybe I am," Mark taunted.

Caelan growled and reached out, pinching and tugging on his friend's nipple through his shirt, pulling roughly on Mark's piercing, making the other gasp.

"Caelan..." Mark breathed. "Stop," he said, grabbing the shorter man's wrist. "You know I like that..." he said, growling just a bit, bringing the hand he'd caught in his towards his face, taking one of Caelan's fingers into his mouth and sucking. Caelan blushed and pulled away.

"You're a fucking perv!" he shouted.

"You're the one who pinched my nipple..." Mark whined, following Caelan as he walked away. Caelan growled, as Mark was following him extremely close. He spun around and pushed Mark into the nearest tree. Mark grinned. Caelan leaned down and bit Mark's nipple roughly through his shirt, making Mark throw his head back against the tree and moan.

"Caelan..." Mark whined. "You know my nipples are my weak spot..." Caelan bit harder and tugged in response, roughly fondling Mark through his pants. Mark groaned and reached forward and down, groping the growing bulge in Caelan's pants. Caelan growled again. He let go of Mark's nipple and stood back up, smacking the other's hand away, latching his teeth on to Mark's neck. He gripped Mark's hips roughly and rubbed against the other. Mark groaned at the contact, the two bulges rubbing against each other. Caelan pulled back.

"Touch me," he ordered.

Mark slipped his hand into Caelan's shorts and squeezed the throbbing member, stroking gently. Caelan moaned. Mark turned them around and pressed the other against the tree, fondling a half-growling, half-moaning Caelan.

"Asshole..." Caelan moaned. Caelan reached up and yet again pinched Mark's nipple.

Mark moaned loud, right into Caelan's ear.

"It's all yours if you want it..." he said, gripping harder. "I want you to fuck me..." he whispered.

Caelan hissed. He pulled Mark's hand out of his pants and punched the other, hard. Mark fell to the ground and was instantly straddled by Caelan.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked, pushing the other's shirt up, leaning down, taking Mark's nipple piercing into his teeth and tugging, pulling rather hard.

"Oh, yes! Fuck yes! Ah, if you don't stop that, it'll bleed..." Mark moaned.

"But you like your nipples abused..." Caelan said, as he pulled away, letting the piercing from his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and licked the reddening nub.

"That has to hurt..." Caelan teased as he brought his hand up and rubbed his thumb over the nub.

"It does... and I fucking love it... God, just fuck me!" Mark whined.

Caelan grinned.

"Not here. Too public." With that, Caelan stood, leaving an achingly hard Mark on the ground, groaning out in disappointment. He sat up and muttered.

"Wait, shit... where'd I leave Kaminari no Tik'uu?!" Mark said, standing up, searching for his weapon he'd had at his back just a moment ago.

"It's over here, dumbass," Caelan said, pointing to a naginata leaning against a tree he was standing by.

"Oh, there you are, my baby!" Mark said, taking the weapon and putting it back in the sash around his waist. Caelan scoffed.

"For a quote, un-quote 'famous' weapon... You don't take very good care of that thing..." he said.

"I take very good care of my baby, don't I?" he said, rubbing the red, wooden shaft of the weapon, almost sexually. "Oh, yeah... You like that, don't you, sweetie?" he said, stroking the wooden shaft faster.

Caelan growled and then gave up, rolling his eyes.

He uncrossed his arms that had been folded almost this whole time and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Mark called after the other, running to catch up.

Caelan held out his arm, which Mark ran into with a small 'oof'.

"Shut up and look," Caelan said, motioning forward with his head.

Up ahead, two young boys were making out, or kissing, at least. They looked nervous as their lips touched, a small grunt escaping either every once in a while.

One boy, the seemingly dominant one, was wearing a green coat, cupping the slightly smaller, brown-haired other, who was in a chunin vest, his hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Ok," the brunette said, pulling back. "We should really get back to our mission... Sakura will be back at any time... and if she finds us doing... that... everyone will know," the brunette said, tightening his ponytail and standing. "That would be..." He paused, enjoying the soft breeze. "Quite troublesome."

"Hmm," the boy in the green coat said, as he stood as well, looking around.

"You already know where what we are supposed to be looking for is, don't you? After all, you Aburames are inclined to information about plants..."

The other boy hummed his response again.

"With your kikai and all..." the brunette said and stretched.

Mark and Caelan watched in silence. Both smirked.

"Up for a little fun?" Mark asked, quietly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Caelan said and rolled his eyes. Both boys jumped away when kunai were hurled at them.

"Show yourselves!" the brunette said.

Caelan and Mark stood in front of the other two in a flash.

"Guess we weren't stealthy enough, Cae," Mark said with a grin, reaching behind his head to finger the staff of his naginata.

"You mean you weren't stealthy enough," Caelan said, a vein throbbing in his temple.

"What is your business here?" the boy in the coat asked, putting on foot back, getting in a ready stance in case he needed to attack.

"You," Mark said to him, and the other raised an eyebrow. "That coat of yours intrigues me. What do you say we fight and if I win, you take it off, eh?" he asked.

Shino looked perplexed as Mark took a fighting stance, drawing his naginata, the blade slicing through his sash as he took it out.

"There you go again, ruining more material... Just untie the damn sash next time!" Caelan growled. He jumped to the side as Shikamaru attacked him.

"Fuck!" Caelan jumped to the side. "I don't have any intention of fighting you, punk." That term hit a chord with Shikamaru, and Caelan watched as Shikamaru formed some handsigns. Caelan formed some of his own with a smirk.

Mark brought his naginata up towards Shino, successfully popping one of the clasps off the other's black coat. Shino jumped back and lifted his arms, bugs pouring from his sleeves.

"Oh, you wield insects... that is interesting... Let's see if I can counter that..." He threw his naginata into the air.

"Careful, Shino! They're rogue nin!" the brunette cried out. He formed the last sign and shadow tendrils reached out for Caelan.

"Heh," Caelan chuckled as his body took on a coat of a silvery liquid and solidified into a very reflective surface.

"What the?!" the brunette shrieked, realizing his own shadows were holding him prisoner.

"Nice try, but not good enough..." Caelan said, as the silvery liquid melted away and disappeared. He walked over to the other.

"En guarde!" Mark called out, grinning as he pressed his palm into Shino's stomach, then putting his hands on Shino's forearms.

"Sealing Jutsu: Armme Null!" the tall blonde said and stood back to watch as the bugs went back into the green-coated boy and refused to move.

"What is going on?" he asked, trying to will the bugs out, they disobeyed.

"I sealed your insects, good luck trying to get them out now," Mark said as he caught the naginata and held out out to the second clasp on Shino's coat. "Now strip."

"Never," Shino said, launching a punch at Mark, who blocked with the side of his staff.

"Well, well, well..." Caelan said, putting his hand on Shikamaru's chin. "Aren't you a cutie?" He yanked on Shikamaru's ponytail, making the other yelp. "This is much better..." Caelan said, taking out a kunai and slicing the tie in the other's hair. Shikamaru stared in fear at the other as his hair fell around his face. "Ooh, you're a cutie..." he said, reaching into his shuriken pouch, taking out a collar, putting it around the other's neck. "It suits you," Caelan said, grinning as he unhooked a chain from his pants, attaching it to the collar. He released the jutsu and Shikamaru fell to the ground.

He turned and looked at Shino and Mark fighting. He stood, and formed the handsigns for a jutsu, but soon realized they didn't work.

"What the hell?!" Shikamaru said. Caelan smiled eerily.

"Seals on the choker are courtesy of my friend over there..." Caelan purred. "I'm going to have fun with you..." He sounded threatening. Shikamaru was shaking, his knees pressed into the dirt.

"Second button gone..." Mark said, sticking out his tongue, revealing yet another piercing. Shino was panting. "Three more to go!" Mark said, sounding a bit strained as he brought the blade up Shino's front side, successfully slicing up the black coat, revealing a tight fishnet shirt under it.

"Well, well, well now..." Mark said, coming in close to Shino, feeling over the other's chest. Shino just stood there, looking dumbfounded at the older, slightly taller boy. "You're a little hottie... why do you hide your body so?" Mark asked, flicking his finger over Shino's nipple. Shino took a step back, and Mark advanced on him again. Shino took another cautious step back. Mark stuck his naginata into the ground and advanced once more, pushing Shino back against a tree. Mark licked his lips as he gripped Shino's hips and rubbed against him.

"You're not trying to kill me?" Shino asked.

"No! Why would I want to kill a cute little piece like you?" Mark asked, seeming a bit offended as he pulled Shino's hood down and admired the other. Shino made a move to punch Mark, but the other effortlessly caught the thrown punch and gave Shino's hand a threatening squeeze. "Behave," he warned. Putting his hand on Shino's chest to hold the other in place, Mark turned to Caelan. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked

Mark hoisted Shino over his shoulder. Shino was mortified. The two walked off with their prizes.

"Shino? Shikamaru?" Sakura called, looking around, a basket full of herbs in her arms. "Damn those slackers..." she said. "They must've gone back to the village without me already..." A vein throbbed in her forehead.

Little did she know, Mark and Caelan were checking in to a seedy little hotel, toting their silenced bishies in with them.

--

Mark released the silence on Shino and pushed him to the bed.

"What do you gain from raping me?" Shino asked.

"Your sexy little body rubbing against mine..." Mark purred. "Maybe even a new fuck buddy," he said with a smirk as he took off his vest and shirt, watching the other watch him.

"What makes you think I will want to do it again if you are forcing me to now?" Shino asked.

Mark stripped himself of the rest of his clothing. Shino looked away when he saw the impressive, pierced cock, hard and throbbing. It embarrassed Shino that this was directed at him.

"You don't seem to be running," Mark said, stalking over to Shino, sitting the other up, stripping him of his coats.

"It's a bit difficult, seeing the current position I'm in," he said, referring to the sealed movement of his legs.

"Oh, yeah," Mark said, pretending to have forgotten and chuckling. "You'll enjoy this," Mark said, puling Shino's pants down, and off, along with his shoes. Mark licked his lips and took in the other's body.

"You need to get rid of these," he said, reaching out for Shino's glasses. Shino pushed the hand away, but Mark reached for them again. When Shino pushed his hand away again, Mark got mad. He grabbed Shino's wrists and pinned them to the bed above his head. He took the glasses off of Shino and placed them on the bedside stand. Mark gasped when he looked back at Shino.

Shino's lips were firm in a frown, he looked very displeased and was glaring slightly.

"You have beautiful eyes..." Mark whispered and pressed his lips to Shino's.

Shino started to struggle and eventually broke the kiss.

"Why are you kissing me if you are just going to fuck me and leave me here?" Shino snarled.

"Who said I'm just going to leave you here? I could never leave such a beautiful creature alone..." Mark ground himself against Shino, the later cursing his body for reacting. Mark nibbled on Shino's ear, forcing a tiny moan from the other. Mark reached between them and stroked Shino's hardening length. "See?" he said. "You're warming up to it..." Mark purred against Shino's neck.

"I can't control my body's reactions," Shino spat.

"You're not struggling."

The realization of that fact felt like a punch in the gut to Shino. He wasn't, he wanted this. He felt sick.

"Please, stop," he whispered. Mark shivered.

"Oh, I want to hear you beg again... only for this... You will enjoy it, trust me."

Mark released Shino's hands, and braced himself for the other to start struggling again. Mark moved down Shino's body, surprised as the other wasn't fighting him. He nuzzled Shino's erection, admiring the gasp that passed Shino's lips as his goatee brushed over Shino's cock. Mark licked the crown of his soon-to-be lover's cock, tasting him. Mark let out a tiny moan when he took Shino's length into his mouth and sucked. Shino moaned, cursing himself again. He bit his lip and thought about trying to get away. Things seemed hopeless. Even more hopeless when the wonderful sensation of Mark's mouth around his cock, and the pierced tongue rubbing the underside of his cock took him over and consumed him. Shino whined. He was close to giving in. It felt so good and it was just sex, right? He was still questioning Mark's motives, but his brain was becoming fogged with lust and the kikai were buzzing about, driving him crazy.

Mark pushed one of Shino's legs aside, sucking harder when Shino put his hands in Mark's short hair, fisting and pulling gently.

"Please..." Shino whispered.

Mark groaned and felt around for his vest. When he located it, Mark took a tube of lubrication from a scroll pouch and lubed up his fingers, pressing the tip of one into Shino.

Shino jerked back, scared of the sudden intrusion.

"No!" he screamed. "Please don't!" He tugged roughly at Mark's hair. Mark pulled back and licked the hood of Shino's cock, looking up at the other, who's eyebrows were knitted and his eyes clouded with a mixture of lust, horror and confusion.

"Trust me, it will feel good. Just let go to the feeling..." Mark instructed as he pressed his finger deeper into Shino, who's ass clenched around it tightly. Mark wiggled the finger, and curled it slightly. Shino screamed. He moaned and fell back, arching his back to the best of his ability. Shino was starting to sweat. "See? Just let yourself go..."

Shino moaned loud as the finger repeatedly brushed his prostate. Mark licked the side of Shino's cock, enjoying the sounds escaping the other. Mark pressed in a second finger, stretching Shino.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes..." Shino whined, closing his eyes tight. He arched his back again when a third finger was pressed inside him.

"Ah, you're so fucking hot..." Mark growled, roughly fucking Shino with his fingers, jabbing the other's prostate repeatedly.

"Please..." Shino whined.

"Ah," Mark moaned. "Do you want more?"

"Yes..." Shino whined.

"What do you want?" Mark asked, grinning. Shino whined rather loud.

"Don't... Don't..." Shino's breathing was labored, he could hardly talk, tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes. It felt so fucking good. Shino shifted and moaned, pressing back on the fingers as best he could with his legs unable to move. Mark pulled out his fingers, earning another loud whine from Shino. Shino tried to sit up, but Mark pressed him back down, with his hand on the other's chest.

"Shh," Mark said. "I'm getting there..." He grinned.

Mark opened the lube and slicked up his cock, throwing the tube to the floor when he was done. He pushed Shino's leg to the side and pressed his body between them. The ninja beneath him looked absolutely pitiful, his mouth hanging open, his eyes half-lidded, eyes filled with lust and questions as he looked up at Mark.

"Do you want me inside you?" he asked, pressing his erection against Shino's tight pucker. The piercing made Shino gasp.

"Yes!" he whispered harshly. Shino knew he'd regret it later, but the feeling...

Mark pressed in slowly, the head of his cock stretching him, the piercing rubbing him raw.

"Oh god..." Shino whispered, arching his back.

Mark forced all the way inside Shino, earning himself a loud moan and two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, the other's face buried in his neck. Shino gasped, his ass clenching tightly around the cock inside him, he felt the other piercing on the underside of Mark's cock and moaned. Mark pulled out, holding Shino close to him, and rammed back in. Shino gasped and moaned as the two bodies rocked against each other. Mark reached between them and teased Shino's cock with his fingertips. He spread the precum, smearing it down the other's cock.

"Fuck!" Shino moaned, and then let his head fall back, the piercing jabbing against his prostate becoming too much, screaming as he came all over himself and Mark. Mark gasped at the unbearable tightening around him.

"Oh god... I didn't know anyone could get this tight... It feels so fucking good... Ah, I'm going to cum... Want me to pull out?" he asked.

Shino barely managed a nod, unable to form words. Mark quickly pulled out and found himself spilling his seed on Shino's thigh. Mark gasped, enjoying the heat radiating off of Shino, who was still clinging to him.

"Ya know..." Mark said, panting against Shino's shoulder, resting his head. "You could have let me cum inside you and then had a rape kit run..." He looked up at Shino.

"I consented... But I won't again, now if you'll release me..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't... You're too good of a catch to let go..." Mark said, wrapping his arms around the other, pulling him close.

"Please... I have to go back to my village..." Shino said, weakly pushing at Mark, drained from his orgasm.

"Not yet... You're staying with me for a little while..." Mark said, leaning against Shino, holding him close, wrapping one of his legs around the other's. Shino whined.

Eventually, resigned to his fate, Shino fell asleep. Mark pushed Shino's falling bangs off his forehead and kissed it. He soon drifted off to sleep as well.

--

Caelan yanked Shikamaru into the room and removed the chain from his pants, hooking Shikamaru securely to the headboard of the bed.

"There," Caelan said, watching Shikamaru struggle to pull at the collar and try jutsu after jutsu to try and get it off. He couldn't muster enough chakra, and his arms felt weak.

"What the hell have you done to me?!" he demanded. Caelan only smirked.

Caelan reached out for him, taking the other's chunin vest from him with a flick of his wrist, he deposited it on the floor, leaving it where it fell. Caelan reached out again for Shikamaru's shirt, but Shikamaru grabbed his wrists.

"Stop it! Don't!" Shikamaru whined.

Caelan slapped Shikamaru's hands away and took a kunai from his own pouch. He grabbed the bottom of Shikamaru's shirt and sliced it, from the bottom all the way up to his neck, where he held the blade and pushed, ever so slightly, making Shikamaru have to lift his head to avoid being cut. Shikamaru held his breath as the blade pressed against his neck. He hissed and pulled back when the very tip of the blade punctured his skin. The sudden jerk tore a small, bleeding line in Shikamaru's neck. Caelan watched with a satisfied grin as the blood dripped down his neck and over his collar bone, down his taught chest and into the slight inward curve of his stomach.

Shikamaru whimpered and tried, yet again to pull away, he struggled with the chain, realizing he couldn't even move the bed, though it was only a queen-sized bed, he should have been able to move it with ease. Caelan frowned deeply as Shikamaru had messed up the flow of the small blood stream, smearing it across his stomach in his struggles. Caelan growled as Shikamaru continued to struggle. Caelan reached out and grabbed a fist full of Shikamaru's hair, tugging him so that he was face to face with the other.

"Go ahead and fucking struggle, you pussy. That just means it will be more painful for you..." He paused, and then grinned. "And more pleasurable for me..." With that, Caelan forced Shikamaru's head down, slamming it on the bedside stand.

Shikamaru fell to the floor, becoming disoriented for a moment. He tried to stand, but ended up falling onto the bed on his stomach, his legs still attached to the ground, but just barely. Shikamaru groaned and tried once more to right himself, ending up in the same position again. He whispered a curse under his breath and clutched the sheets of the bed in one hand, bringing his other hand up to his head. He held his throbbing head, groaning at the pain his hand caused. He looked down at the white sheets to see a few drops of blood on them. He cursed again and pulled his hand away, staring at the blood on his trembling digits.

Caelan stalked up behind Shikamaru, pressing the kunai against his pants, near his balls, poking his gooch. Shikamaru wanted desperately to pull away as Caelan started to cut them, but he knew better than to jump, lest he lose his balls.

Caelan completely shredded his pants, pressing the tip of the blade against Shikamaru's sac, teasing, poking with the painfully sharp object.

"Don't... Please..." Shikamaru whined.

"Aww, broken already?" Caelan asked, pulling the blade back and turning it around, rubbing the dull end of the handle between Shikamaru's ass cheeks.

"Fuck you!" Shikamaru said harshly. Caelan frowned and pressed the circular end inside Shikamaru, earning himself a whimper.

"Leave it there..." Caelan said, as he leaned over Shikamaru, whispering that phrase in his ear.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, and suddenly the presence behind him was gone. He opened his eyes and was met with a stiff cock right in his immediate line of vision. The throbbing cock was sticking out of Caelan's pants, the tip pierced, gleaming with a drop of precum, the zipper being a nice accent, a silvery and sharp contrast to the surprisingly tan skin of his member.

Shikamaru's mouth became dry and he felt the sudden need to lick his lips. Caelan grabbed a fist full of Shikamaru's hair, making the later wince at the throbbing pain on his scalp from the still fresh wound. Caelan thrust his cock into Shikamaru's face, grinning down at the other.

"Suck," he demanded.

Shikamaru growled, but surrendered when Caelan pulled his hair again, and let his small pink tongue dart out to lick tentatively at the head of the shaft, flicking over the piercing.

"More, take it in your mouth," Caelan said, his voice deceptively soft, pressing the straining cock urgently against Shikamaru's lips.

Shikamaru whimpered, but took the head of the older nin's cock into his mouth and suckled a little. Caelan lessened his grip on Shikamaru's hair and put the hand on the back of Shikamaru's head, forcing his cock deeper into the other's mouth.

Shikamaru gagged around the thick shaft in his mouth, the piercing tickling something in his throat, making him gag. After a few more seconds of the forceful throat-fucking, Caelan pulled out, leaving Shikamaru gasping for air.

Caelan walked around the bed, slowly, teasing and setting Shikamaru's senses on hyper drive. Shikamaru jumped when Caelan put his hands on the other's hips. Shikamaru shifted and made the kunai turn inside him. Shikamaru let out a groan, as the now warm metal object inside him brushed something, sending waves of pleasure up his spine, creating a tingling sensation that spread throughout his entire body.

"Ahh..." Shikamaru breathed.

Caelan licked his lips and grabbed the kunai by the blade, with no preference for the safety of his own skin, and pressed it deeper into Shikamaru, who moaned. Shikamaru cursed under his breath, damning his bodies reaction, his stiffening cock rubbing against the sheets. Caelan reached under Shikamaru, fondling him.

"Yes, you're getting into this now, aren't you?"

"No..." Shikamaru whined, but moaned as Caelan's caloused fingers stroked him gently, the touch confusing and draining his senses. Caelan let go of Shikamaru's cock and pulled the kunai from the other's ass. He used said kunai to cut a small wound on Shikamaru's asscheek, making the other whine in protest. Caelan threw the knife to the ground and smeared the first three fingers of his right hand in the blood and used the warm, liquidy substance, pressing them into Shikamaru roughly, stretching them apart, tearing Shikamaru's insides and making the other scream.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru screamed, his voice cracking. He buried his face in the bloody sheets, crying into it, sobbing as Caelan finger-fucked his ass, using his blood as lubricant.

"Mmm..." Caelan sounded very satisfied. "You're so tight. No doubt a virgin... Lucky you, you get to feel the pleasure of having a pierced cock inside you your first time. It'll blow your mind..." Caelan said, taking his fingers from the other and wiping them on the sheets.

He pushed Shikamaru's legs farther apart with his own legs and positioned his cock at the other's bloodied entrance. Shikamaru braced himself, for he knew what was coming next. Caelan thrust into Shikamaru, filling him, watching happily as a thin trail of blood ran from Shikamaru's ass.

"So tight... So hot..." Caelan moaned.

Shikamaru groaned out in pain as Caelan rammed into him, forcing his cock deep into him.

The piercing was rubbing over his prostate, again and again. Even though he was in an intense amount of pain, it made Shikamaru shudder with pleasure. Caelan reached around the other and teased Shikamaru's length with his slick fingertips. Shikamaru gasped and moaned, finding himself bucking into the hand.

Caelan ran his forefinger over the head of Shikamaru's cock, still teasing, pressing the tip of his finger into the dripping slit. Shikamaru gasped and started to struggle. Caelan pressed his finger a little bit further into Shikamaru's cock as the other cried out in pain, his ass clenching around Caelan.

"Oh, fuck yes..." Caelan hissed, taking his finger from the other's cock and fisting it, rubbing it roughly, trying to force Shikamaru to cum. "You like that, don't you, you little fucking bitch! Having your insides torn up and having your cock touched... You're moaning like a fucking whore... and clenching so fucking tight..."

Shikamaru drew in a sharp breath and arched his back, moaning as he came in the other's hand, his cock and ass spasming with his release, clenching around Caelan, who groaned and pounded him harder, forcing his cum-leaking cock into the sheets after his hand abandoned it to grip the other's hips. Caelan came, hard, deep inside Shikamaru and continued to pound him until he was soft, groaning as he pulled out, watching with a very satisfied smirk as a mixture of blood and semen leaked from Shikamaru's stretched passage. Shikamaru collapsed onto the blood and semen-stained bed and clutched at the sheets, sobbing. Caelan zipped his pants back up and pushed Shikamaru over, laying on the bed.

"Don't you fucking dare try to leave, not that you will be able to anyway. My friend is a genius when it comes to seals. If you some how break out of that collar, you'll still be the pitiful mess you are. Without us, you are nothing."

He pulled the sobbing Shikamaru to him and fell asleep as Shikamaru sobbed himself into unconsciousness against the other's chest, wondering why he was clinging to the very man who had put him in this pitiful state of despair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

AN: This is going to be fun. XD However, I don't reel like rambling for half an hour now about boring things, so comments plz! Love y'all!

EN: rambleramblerambleramble...

Also, I had to find something new to separate the scene changes since the dashes died for some reason...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Ngh..." Shikamaru grunted, squirming as he tried to get out of his bindings. He moved his arm back, bending it in a painful position, trying to pry at the bed rail and the cuffs, rubbing his fingers raw as he prodded it. He whined and relaxed himself a bit. He then tensed up and resumed trying to get free.

"That looks painful," Shikamaru heard and he growled at the playful tone in the other's voice.

"Fuck you," he said, as he turned and looked at his captor, Caelan, who had a piece of toast hanging from his mouth, and was grinning around it. Caelan was shirtless, but he was wearing his black chained pants. He held a tray of various foods.

Shikamaru's mouth watered as he noticed orange slices, toast, baked apple bits, and, he thought he saw, almost drooling, donuts.

"Oh, damn. Well, if you're going to be like that, I guess I'll eat all of this delicious food by myself..." Caelan teased, sitting on the end of the bed.

He sat the tray down just out of Shikamaru's reach. Shikamaru refused to give in and reach for the delicious food. He knew that was what Caelan wanted.

Shikamaru turned up his nose at Caelan as the other ate happily. Shikamaru could help but peak, and long for the delicious foods displayed just out of his reach. Shikamaru whined in the back of his throat.

"Oh? Are you hungry?" Caelan asked, picking up an orange slice, and sliding up on the bed, close to Shikamaru. Caelan held the slice about an inch over Shikamaru's lips and Shikamaru found himself subconsciously straining towards the fruit.

Shikamaru parted his lips and Caelan squeezed the fruit gently. Juice from the fruit dribbled over Shikamaru's lips, part into his mouth and part running down his chin. Shikamaru greedily gobbled up what he could.

"Mmm!" he whined. "Please..." he said. "I haven't eaten since this time yesterday..." Shikamaru said, leaning up, licking Caelan's finger free of the juice, his tongue swirling over the fruit. "Please..." Shikamaru whispered again when Caelan pulled back.

Caelan pulled the peel off the slice and pressed it rather forcefully into Shikamaru's mouth.

Shikamaru moaned around the fruit and gobbled it down. When the wet sweetness of the fruit had vanished from his mouth he whined again.

Caelan fed Shikamaru a few more pieces of fruit this way. Then he grinned.

"Beg," he said as he held the next piece a few inches from the other.

"Fuck you," Shikamaru said, growing angry fast.

"I guess you're not hungry then." Caelan shrugged, popping the fruit into his mouth and taking the rest on the tray and dumping it in a garbage can by the door.

"Gyah! How can you waste like that?!" Shikamaru shrieked. "You asshole!" he cried out.

Caelan slapped him, effectively silencing him. Shikamaru's cheek stung, and tears lined his eyes. He whined again.

"I was going to feed you if only you'd played along, but no... You went and fucked it up," Caelan said. He grabbed Shikamaru's arms by his wrists and pressed him back onto the bed.

"You pissed me off. Beg and maybe now I'll go easy on you..." Caelan said, grinning wickedly, running his fingernail over Shikamaru's hardened nipple roughly, but not quite hard enough to leave a mark.

He brought his lips down to Shikamaru's neck, straddling the other, grinding his clothed hips against Shikamaru's naked ones. Caelan kissed and nipped with his lips on Shikamaru's neck, moving to the pulse point, then over his Adam's apple. Shikamaru tensed, almost painfully so. He was hard, though trying to deny it and will it away. He was terrified and knew Caelan can and would, at any moment, bite him, and hard. It would hurt and he would bleed. The thought made his cock throb against Caelan's grinding pelvis. Shikamaru cursed himself and bucked up. That's when Caelan bit. His ear was first, and it hurt. It made him cry out, and Caelan groan appreciatively in his ear. Caelan moved his free hand from Shikamaru's nipple to his own pants, working on getting them off as he assaulted Shikamaru's neck and jaw with his teeth, leaving red marks and bruises in their wake.

"--hurts..." Shikamaru whimpered, turning his head to the side for some reason, giving Caelan better access.

"I know," Caelan said and then grinned against Shikamaru's neck.

Caelan rid himself of his pants and used his own legs to spread Shikamaru's, rubbing his throbbing cock against Shikamaru's dry ass, spreading his precum over his ass cheeks. Caelan's piercing was scraping against his ass, scratching him.

"Stop!" Shikamaru said when he felt the piercing scratch him as Caelan's cock spread his cheeks, prodding at his tight hole.

"Never," Caelan growled and forced his cock inside Shikamaru, the piercing scratching Shikamaru and creating a painful, tearing, burning sensation. Shikamaru sobbed and choked, trying to stop his cries.

"No!" he said and started to struggle.

Caelan moved his hand from Shikamaru's wrists to Shikamaru's neck, pushing the collar down so he could wrap his fingers fully around Shikamaru's neck.

"Stop fucking struggling..." Caelan hissed and forced his cock deeper into Shikamaru.

Though he was advising differently, he was enjoying Shikamaru's struggling, enjoying the younger man's clenching around his cock. Caelan moaned and gripped Shikamaru's neck tightly. Shikamaru's hands went to hold Caelan's arm as his eyes filled with tears.

"Hurts..." Shikamaru barely whispered.

"It's supposed to," Caelan said as he moved his other hand to Shikamaru's still hard cock and fisted it roughly, smearing Shikamaru's dripping precum all over the other's cock as he pounded Shikamaru back into the bed. Shikamaru tried his best to whine, but couldn't, the air forced out of him by Caelan's rough assault as he came, spilling his seed over Caelan's hand and all over his own chest. Shikamaru closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent moan.

"Ah, fuck..." Caelan whispered. "You're such a tight little bitch..." Caelan groaned before cumming himself, filling Shikamaru and pounding him until his dick was limp, watching in awe as he removed his hand from Shikamaru's neck, admiring the red bruise forming there in the shape of his hand.

Caelan pulled out slowly, admiring the blood-mingled semen leaking from Shikamaru's ass with a grin.

"Yes..." Caelan hissed and lay beside Shikamaru, who was sobbing.

"Help..." Shikamaru whimpered.

"What's that?" Caelan asked.

"Help me..." Shikamaru whimpered, closing his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks.

He buried his face into Caelan's chest and clung to him, almost making Caelan regret putting him in this state, almost. Then again, if he hadn't, Shikamaru wouldn't be clinging to him and crying like this right now.

"Please..." Shikamaru whispered.

Caelan smiled gently at how weak Shikamaru was, the seal still strong after more than half a day, all of Shikamaru's strength gone. Caelan admitted to himself he liked it that way as he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru and held the boy close to him, protectively, greedily.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Mark cracked open an eye as he heard a soft sobbing sound. He moved his arm and felt that Shino wasn't there. The bed was cold. Mark sat up and looked, realizing Shino wasn't there. Mark stretched and looked around the room, noticing the sobbing was still there and not a figment of his imagination.

He rolled his shoulders and swung his feet over the side of the bed and put them on the floor. Carpet, short, old and dirty. Not a pleasant feeling. He stood and stretched again, walking around the room, trying to find out where the quiet sobbing was coming from. He walked around the bed and noticed Shino, wearing only his green coat, curled up in the corner, near and underneath a window. Mark walked over to him and knelt in front of him. Shino's arms were wrapped around himself as he sobbed, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

"Hey..." Mark started, reaching out for Shino, who pulled back, and drew his legs up to his chest, continuing to sob, pressing his face into his knees. "Come on..." Mark whispered, reaching out and placing his hand on Shino's shoulder. Shino looked up at him, tears were running down his cheeks.

"I want to go home." He stated, his voice sounding as if he'd never been crying.

"I know, and I will let you go home," Mark said, his voice trailing off as he stared intently into Shino's eyes. "Eventually," he finished, making Shino furrow his brow again and bury his face back in his knees. "Come on..." Mark said and pouted, pulling Shino into a hug. Shino let out a soft whimper and put his hands up, bracing himself on Mark's bare chest, finding himself enjoying the feeling. The thought of enjoying it only made him want to cry more.

"Stop, please..." Shino said.

"Shino..." Mark said, and placed his hand on Shino's cheek, turning his head up to make the other look at him.

"Don't..." Shino said. "Please," he begged, stressing the word.

Mark pulled his hand back and sighed. He pulled Shino's hood down and started kissing Shino's neck.

Shino subconsciously turned his head away to give Mark better access. Shino let out a tiny moan as Mark bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Mark gently moved his hand between Shino's legs and caressed Shino's flaccid length, feeling it harder against his palm as he massaged it.

"No..." Shino said, even though he was spreading his legs. Shino moaned, as Mark took his length in hand and stroked, bringing him to full hardness. Shino gasped as Mark ran his finger over the slit of his cock, smearing a small drop of precum that leaked from him.

"Let's go to the bed," Mark said, hooking his arms under Shino's and lifting the other.

Shino whined as Mark moved him to the bed. Shino laid back, seemingly boneless as Mark took his erection back into his hand and stroked. Mark kissed down Shino's clavicle and over his chest, licking, kissing and nipping at Shino's nipple with his lips. Shino tensed a bit, expecting it to be bit, but it never was. Shino relaxed again, back into his boneless state as Marks lips traveled farther down, over his stomach, his tongue dipping into the others navel. Shino lifted his legs and spread them more when Mark moved his hand down, ghosting his fingers over Shino's ass. Mark licked the side of Shino's cock, and prodded gently at the others ass hole with one finger, smiling against the warm skin of Shino's dick as he heard the other gasp. He pressed the finger in, slowly, taking Shino's cock into his mouth as he did. Shino drew in a sharp breath and arched his back.

"Ahh..." He let the tiny sound escape, making Mark shiver with joy and his cock throb in anticipation.

Mark moaned as Shino's cock throbbed in his mouth, pressing a second finger in beside his first as he stretched Shino.

Shino cried out and arched his back. Mark pulled back and licked the hood of Shino's cock, Mark watched in awe as Shino moaned and writhed as his fingers moved in and out of the other. Shino's eyes were closed and his mouth open as he tried to deal with the pressure of a third finger being pressed inside of him, and the amazing sensation of the others brushing his prostate.

"Please..." Shino mouthed, barely breathing. Mark nuzzled his thigh as he watched the other lazily open and gaze down at him with lust filled eyes.

"You look so hot like that..." Mark mused against Shino's thigh. "But I want to try something different. Has my seal on your legs worn off yet?" he asked.

"I..." Shino started, but found his voice failing him, whimpering as Mark pulled his fingers out. "I can move my legs, at least," Shino said.

"Alright, good," Mark said, crawling up Shino's body, his hard cock brushing against Shino's slick throbbing one. Mark laid beside Shino, on his side, then turned Shino to face him. He then rolled onto his back. "Get on top of me," Mark instructed.

Shino stared at him in shock for a few moments, his face heating and turning red as he shyly sat up, realizing he still had his coat on. Shino got up on his knees and moved one shaky leg over Mark, and straddled him, the others erection brushing against his ass, rubbing between his cheeks.

"Ahh..." Shino breathed, and gasped when Mark shifted, prodding him.

"Put me inside you," Mark ordered, making Shino gasp at the deep, sexy, commanding tone in Mark's voice. Shino reached back, and pushed his coat to the side, taking Mark's penis in a firm grip, leaning forward, bracing himself on Mark's shoulder as he guided the other's cock into his entrance.

"Yeah, there, take it at your own pace. I want this to feel good for you."

Shino whined at those words, putting his hand on Mark's chest. Mark gasped as Shino's fingertips brushed his nipple, making him buck up and Shino whimper.

"Sorry..." Mark breathed, panting. "My nipples are just really sensitive," he said.

Shino took in this information and whined again, pressing down farther, the head of Mark's cock fully inside him. Shino continued to press down slowly, making Mark moan. When Shino was fully seated on his cock, his ass resting against Mark's hips, he got the idea to play with Mark's nipples. Shino brought both of his hands down to Mark's chest and fingered the piercings in his lover's nipples, then taking the hardened nubs between his forefingers and thumbs, tweaking them, rolling them roughly. Mark took in a deep breath and moaned loud, grabbing Shino's hips and thrusting up into him, forcing Shino forward, making Shino have to move his hands from Mark's nipples to his shoulders. Mark forced him back down on his cock and bucked forward again.

"Fuck, that was so fucking hot," Mark moaned, trying so hard not to close his eyes, giving Shino a sexy leer, trying to calm himself.

He groaned and moved his hands up Shino's sides and over his chest, then grabbing the others coat, pulling him down, earning a startled yelp from Shino that was silenced as he pressed his lips to the other's in a hungry kiss. Mark thrust his tongue into the other's mouth and did battle with Shino's tongue. His hands roamed back down Shino's body, down to his ass, where he groped and held firmly as he bucked up into Shino. He thrusted roughly for a minute, then moved his hand between him and Shino to stroke the other's cock in quick, rough, hurried strokes as he himself was almost ready to cum.

Mark broke the kiss and stared up at Shino.

"Every night, we could have this..." Then he moaned. "Every night we could fuck like bunnies and I could make you feel so good... If only you'd stay with me," Mark said, groaning as he felt Shino's cock twitch in his hand, and his ass tighten around his cock, making him have to thrust harder. Shino's seed dripped over his hand and down, onto his chest, which Shino smeared with a finger, up, over Mark's nipple, making Mark moan and throw his head back, crying out with his release inside the other. Shino collapsed on top of Mark, who panted and held tight to Shino, wrapping his arms around the other.

"But... I..." Shino said. "I want to go home," he started, breathing heavily against Mark's neck. "I have parents, who are probably very worried. Team mates too. I was on a mission when you took me. The Hokage herself is probably pretty pissed," he said, looking up at Mark.

"Two days," Mark said, poking the tip of Shino's nose. "Spend two more days with me and I will let you go home, alright?" Mark said and smiled. Shino nodded and buried his face back into the others neck.

"Will you..." Shino started, and immediately wished he'd never started talking to begin with. "Will you visit me?" Shino asked.

"Feeling sympathetic for your rapist?" Mark asked, his expression darkening just a bit.

Shino furrowed his brow and pulled up, letting Mark's flaccid length slip from him, along with the other's semen, warm and sticky on his thighs. Both boys let out a tiny moan.

"Yes, I will visit you. In fact," Mark said, smiling. "I'd like to date you."

Shino was floored by that comment. So much so, he fell over on his side and stared at Mark in shock.

"You don't want to do that," Shino said, looking away.

"Yes I do," Mark said. "Come here."

Shino looked up at him and was surprised by the palm in his stomach. Shino felt as though a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Wha..." Shino said, breathless.

"I released the seal I put on your insects. Now, come on," he said, sitting up. "Let's get a shower and then get something to eat."

He held his hand out for Shino, which the other took. Mark smiled and stripped Shino of his coat, kissing the other's neck. Shino let out a tiny moan and was guided away, into the tiny shower of the tiny hotel.

Half an hour later, the two met up, fully clothed, clean and full, with Caelan and a collar-clad Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked up at Shino, surprised at the fact that his friend seemed happy.

The four checked out of the hotel and began their walk.

Caelan stood beside Mark on his left, Holding Shikamaru's leash, tugging it every time the later fell behind. Shino shyly held onto Mark's arm.

"Why the hell does yours look so happy?" Caelan asked, looking over at Shino, who was blushing and faintly smiling, his green coat being buttoned as Mark had shredded his black coat the previous day.

"He's going home in two days," Mark said.

"What?" Caelan asked, abrutly stopping, making Shikamaru run into him.

"I'm letting him go home," Mark said and nodded. He then looked down and Shino and nuzzled the top of his head. "We may even date." Mark said with a brilliant smile.

"You're kidding, right?" Caelan asked, a hint of a growl edging his voice.

"No. I'm not," Mark said, looking down at his friend.

Caelan growled and handed Shikamaru's leash to Shino. He then threatened Shikamaru.

"Don't you fucking dare go anywhere," he said, and grabbed Mark by the arm, dragging him just out of ear shot of the guys, where they could still see them.

"What the hell are you thinking, having a relationship with someone?!" Caelan whispered harshly.

"I'm quite fond of Shino. Is there a problem with me wanting to date him?" Mark asked, his relaxed exterior suddenly changing to a calm, scary one.

"Yes, there's a fucking problem!" Caelan said. "We don't have time for relationships! Fuck buddies or slaves, maybe." Caelan stressed the last word. "We can't 'settle down,'" he said, using quote fingers for effect. "Until those two Akatsuki members are dead!" he hissed, grabbing Mark by the collar. "Have you forgotten our goal?" he asked, his attitude suddenly changing into one to match his friends. Mark reached up and pulled Caelan's hands from his vest.

"Did you ever think..." Mark started, casting a glance back at the boys. "That maybe having a relationship would boost our morale? Perhaps give us something to live for after we kill those assholes?" Caelan sighed.

"We can't," he said, still standing firmly in his decision.

"I want to date Shino," Mark said simply, still holding Caelan's wrists as his arms went limp, Mark having to hold them up. "I know you would like to date Shikamaru," he stated.

"We kidnapped and raped them," Caelan said, his arms tensing once more and glaring at Mark.

"Shino consented. You have to make it feel good for your partner and they will be a lot more willing to go with what you say. I'm sure that you can turn things around with Shikamaru," Mark said, dropping his friends arms and pulling him into a hug.

"I can't! What don't you get about that?!" Caelan said, rather loud, tears brimming at his eyes, that he whiped away before burying his face in Mark's shoulder.

"You can and you should. We should talk to them today. I'm sure we can make them understand," Mark said, simply holding his friend.

The other two just stood there, looking at each other, slightly confused. "Never thought I'd see the day..." Shino said with a grin, tugging on Shikamaru's leash.

"Shut it," Shikamaru said, shooting his friend a glare. "You're a lucky-assed bastard, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Shino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You got a nice, loving bitchmaster... I got kidnapped by a guy who shoves kunai up my ass!" Shikamaru said, throwing his hands up.

"Ouch," Shino said. "The sharp end?" he asked.

"No, the dull end! It's not exactly a pleasant feeling! Well, maybe, but still!" Shikamaru said and then sighed.

"I rather like Mark, though, I don't think I'd have given him a chance if he'd approached me normally," Shino stated. "We're going back to the village in two days, what are we going to tell Lady Tsunade?" he asked.

"Correction, you're going back to the village. I may never get back," Shikamaru said and sighed again.

"I'm sure your captor will let you go if he loves you," Shino said and reached out to his friend, dropping the leash and pulling Shikamaru into a hug. Shikamaru laughed sarcastically.

"Caelan has no heart," he hissed.

"Alright, bitches," Caelan said, returning, taking the leash from Shino. "We're going to go on to the next town now," he said.

Shino took Mark's offered arm and blushed like a school girl, being thankful for his glasses and coat.

"We're going to a store, and I'm going to get you a gift, Shino-kun," Mark said. Shino blushed redder. He definitely noticed the suffix added to his name. They reached the next small town in a matter of about twenty minutes, as they were walking rather briskly.

"A-ano... a sex shoppe?" Shino asked.

"Don't worry, I won't go too pervey on you," Mark said, leaning down and kissing Shino's cheek. He could feel the heat radiating off the other and grinned.

The four of them walked in and Caelan took Shikamaru off to the back, Shino and Mark browsing some lighter things, such as lubricants and small vibrators.

"Anything you want, Shino-kun?" Mark asked, molesting Shino with his eyes, and grinning.

"Um..." Shino said, blushing and feeling the intense look. "Maybe..." He trailed off.

"I'll get it for you, then," Mark said, reaching around and pulling Shino close. "What is it?" Shino reached out and picked up a small tube of lubricant, handing it to Mark. "Anything special about this?" Mark asked and read over it. "Strawberry scented... You like strawberries?" Mark asked with a grin.

Shino just nodded.

"Hey, you asses ready to go?" Caelan asked, pulling Shikamaru behind him. Shino blushed and hid his face even more.

"Yeah, just about," Mark said and then turned to Shino. "You stay with Caelan and your friend, I'll be right back," Mark said, giving Shino a kiss on the head and then running off, returning a moment later with a bag of his own. "Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm to Shino, who, still blushing, took it.

The small group made their way out of the shoppe.

"Maybe we should get something to eat? He looks hungry," Mark said, pointing to Shikamaru.

"He's fine," Caelan said.

Shino tugged on Mark's sleeve and shook his head in the negative.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry myself, so, maybe we could all just get a little snack, eh?" Mark asked.

"Fine," Caelan said with a sigh.

They made their way to a street vendor who was selling all kinds of sweets. Mark noticed and got Shino some chocolate-covered strawberries on a skewer. He got himself some dango and a soda. Caelan got Shikamaru a chocolate-covered banana and himself some small chocolates and a drink similar to hot chocolate. Caelan watched with a grin as Shikamaru devoured the banana, and listened as the other moaned almost sexually. Shino just smiled as he ate his strawberries, a few bugs coming out and devouring a small piece that fell to the ground. Mark chuckled. The group finished eating and deposited their garbage in waste receptacles. They then headed back out, into the woods.

Caelan stopped when he figured they were far enough away from civilization. He sat down and ordered Shikamaru to do the same. Mark sad down and Shino followed his lead. Mark sipped on his soda as he watched Caelan take something from his bag. Mark's eyes lit up as fond memories washed over him.

XxXxXxFlashbackXxXxXxXxX

"Ah... Caelan..." Mark gasped as Caelan tweaked and rolled one of his hardened nipple between his fingers, the other hand on Mark's hard, throbbing, leaking cock. "Do it..." he hissed, closing his eyes, bucking into the other's hand.

"It'll hurt..." Caelan said as he brought the piercing clamp up to Mark's nipple.

"I know..." Mark hissed, then screamed as the piercing was forced through his nipple. He gasped loud, as he spilled his seed over Caelan's hand, which was holding tightly to his cock. "Oh god..." Mark moaned.

XxXxXxXxEnd FlashbackXxXxXxXxX

"Ah, the piercing kit," Mark said with a grin. He then let out a small chuckle. "I have, unfortunately, nearly run out of things to pierce."

"Who said we were piercing you?" Caelan asked, grinning evilly in Shikamaru's direction.

Shikamaru whimpered in fear.

"Ooh!" Mark said and smiled, reaching into his bag and pulling something out. "Wanna get your ears pierced, Shino-kun?" Mark asked, pulling the other close and setting his soda down. "I got these cute little earrings that I was gonna wear, but I think they'd look much better on you!" he cheered.

"Ano... It'll hurt..." Shino whispered.

"I'll hold your hand... Or I can suck your dick..." Mark said with a grin, running his fingers over Shino's sides, making him shiver.

"I don't know..." Shino breathed as Mark worked on unbuttoning his coat.

"Come on, please!" Mark begged, unbuttoning Shino's pants, and taking out the other's half-hard length. Shino gasped as Mark took him into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Alright!" Shino gasped. Shikamaru felt a small twinge of jealousy.

"Yay!" Mark cheered, pulling back for a second to hand Caelan the earrings. "You are a man whore, Mark," Caelan said as he loaded one into the piercing gun.

Caelan pulled Shino's hood down and sanitized the other's ear. He held the machine up, Shino's earlobe between it, Mark's mouth was back around his hopefully-soon-to-be boyfriend's dick, sucking roughly, making Shino gasp.

Shino whined when his ear was pierced, but didn't notice it too much. Caelan took care of the other ear and watched for a few more moments as Mark brought Shino to a release in his mouth. He then turned to Shikamaru.

"No!" Shikamaru squealed and tried to pull away.

"It doesn't hurt that much, Shikamaru," Shino said, breathless as Mark buttoned him back up. "You should already know, you're ears are pierced."

"I know! I'm afraid of where else he'll pierce me!" Shikamaru whined.

"It won't hurt too bad... Come here..." Caelan said as he started to take off the struggling Shikamaru's pants.

"No!" Shikamaru whined.

Calean grabbed and began to stroke Shikamaru's cock, while soothing his back with the other hand. The comforting gesture confused and aroused Shikamaru, resulting in him letting out a small moan and bucking into the hand.

Mark watched curiously, and Shino seemed a bit pensive. Mark soothed him by placing his hand on Shino's thigh.

"It only hurts for a second," he said to the other.

Caelan held Shikamaru's legs down with his own, and tied Shikamaru's wrists back with the chain that was being used as a leash. Shikamaru whined pitifully as Calean sanitized his sack.

"No, no... not there, please!" Shikamaru begged as Calean brought the piercing gun up, stroking Shikamaru's cock with his other hand. Shino tensed and furrowed his brow.

"It'll only hurt for a second," Caelan said, stroking Shikamaru roughly.

Shikamaru cried out and came on himself when his sack was pierced, blushing, feeling mortified for having an orgasm over that. Caelan went on to lick his fingers clean and also pierce Shikamaru's nipple.

He untied Shikamaru's arms and let the other dress himself.

"It wasn't that bad, now was it?" Caelan asked with a small chuckle.

"I guess not," Shikamaru said, blushing, still feeling mortified.

"So, Caelan..." Mark said, picking up his soda again, and taking a drink. He offered some to Shino, whose mouth was dry as he tried to clear his throat and gladly took the offered drink.

"What?" he asked, looking over at his friend.

"How's about that thing with the letting Shikamaru go back to his village when I let Shino-kun go?" he asked.

Shikamaru's interest piqued, and he turned his head, looking excited.

"Maybe, on one condition," he said.

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked excitedly, looking happy for the first time in the past few days.

"You make me your boyfriend," he said to Shikamaru, making Mark grin, and Shino stare in shock.

XxXxXxXxXxX

EN: See? Caelan does care, he just didn't want to show it before. I'm uploading this chapter as you can probably tell.  
Anyway, remember to review, we like reviews very much.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I... I..." Shikamaru stammered, finding himself blushing. He brought his hand to his face and felt the heat radiating off of him. "Well, Maybe..." Shikamaru blushed a deep red and tried to shrink away and hide his face.

"Say yes!" Shino whispered harshly.

"I guess I could..." Shikamaru said, looking up at Caelan. "But... You can't always be so rough..." he said quietly.

"I know," Caelan said. "But you know you liked it," he said with a grin.

"I... I think I need a break after everything that has just happened," Shikamaru said with a sigh, his blush fading just a bit.

"Yeah, and I have somewhere I want to take Shino," Mark said as he stood. "Where should we meet later?"

"We'll find you," Caelan said, waving them off, following Shikamaru, his bag over his arm as he followed a slowly walking Shikamaru, who was losing his pants, as they were Caelan's, and too big for him.

"Alright," Mark said and smiled, taking Shino's hand, he took off running, pulling the staggering to keep up Shino behind him.

"What are we going to do?" Caelan asked.

"Watch clouds, I was hoping," Shikamaru said.

"Why?" Caelan asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's relaxing," Shikamaru said as he found a small clearing, he laid in the grass, stretching out and letting a tiny grunt as his back cracked.

"It'll make me sleepy," Caelan said.

"Then sleep," Shikamaru said simply, laying on his back, watching the clouds. Caelan joined him, scoffing at the fact he was going along with it.

Caelan and Shikamaru laid in silence for a few minutes, but soon, Caelan broke the silence.

"That one looks like a deer," he said. Shikamaru's eye twitched.

"I was about to say that," he said.

"Cool," Caelan said, and moved closer to Shikamaru, putting his arm over him, pulling the other close. Shikamaru sighed a happy sigh and snuggled into Caelan's chest, closing his eyes. Caelan pressed his face into Shikamaru's hair, which was down. He sniffed and enjoyed the scent. He moved his arm that was over the other downward, into the top of the other's pants.

"Caelan..." Shikamaru gasped.

"Shh, just a little. I'll save the best for later," he said, gripping Shikamaru's flaccid length and stroking it to hardness.

Shikamaru gasped, and closed his eyes again, letting himself go to the feeling, though his mind was still fighting just a bit. Shikamaru gasped again when Caelan's hand slipped lower, fondling his sensitive sack. Caelan gently tugged on the new piercing, making Shikamaru moan. He then removed his hand and placed it on Shikamaru's chest, grinning.

"You're an asshole..." Shikamaru whined.

"I know. I love you, too," Caelan said, jokingly. He noticed Shikamaru's blush and grinned more.

"I..." Shikamaru started, but quickly shut his mouth.

"You what?" Caelan asked, still grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

"Nothing. Nevermind," Shikamaru said and pulled away from Caelan and stood. Caelan followed as Shikamaru walked away briskly.

"Where are you going?" Caelan asked.

"I... have to take a leak," Shikamaru said, still blushing.

"Oh," Caelan said, and blushed a bit himself.

Shikamaru relieved himself and returned to Caelan.

"How long've we been out here?" Shikamaru asked sleepily.

"About an hour, why?" Caelan answered.

"Maybe... Ano, we should find Shino and his boyfriend."

"Mark."

"Yeah..." Shikamaru trailed off, still blushing the faintest pink.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Mark had produced, seemingly from out of nowhere, a fishing pole, and lead Shino to a lake, where they sat on a small cliff, naked and dangled the line down into the water.

"Ano, why do we need to be naked to fish?" Shino asked, turning to his boyfriend, who was sitting behind him, pressed up against him.

"We don't need to... I just thought it would be more fun this way," Mark said with a happy grin. He felt up Shino's chest, making the other moan and blush.

"Ano, what if someone sees us?" Shino asked, still blushing.

"Oh? Worried someone will see your hot lil body?" Mark asked as he wound up the line and placed the pole on the ground beside them.

"Maybe a little..." Shino said.

"Well, then, if that's the case..." Mark said, grinning.

He promptly pushed Shino into the water, hearing the other yelp he jumped in after him. The two floated in the water as Shino held on tightly to Mark.

"Why did you do that?!" Shino asked, practically whining.

"I thought it would be fun to go for a dip," Mark said as he pressed his lips to Shino's, successfully stopping any protests. Mark pushed Shino back against the muddy shore of the lake and attacked his neck with hungry kisses, running his hands over Shino's body under the water. Shino gasped and bucked as their bodies rubbed, legs swishing softly and intertwining, only to break apart to keep themselves afloat.

The two shared passionate kisses and groped each other excitedly, both breaking the kiss and sighing when they heard a voice from nearby.

"Come on! We need to get going!" Caelan called down at the lovers in the water. Mark sighed and started to climb out of the lake, Shino slyly admiring the other's ass as he followed.

They dressed and began to walk.

"I'm hungry," Mark said. Caelan rolled his eyes.

"You're always hungry," he said.

"It takes a lot of energy to be who I am!" Mark said, and then pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get something to eat when we get to town."

"What do you like, Shino-kun?" Mark asked, turning to his smaller boyfriend.

"Um... Fruits, vegetables..." Shino said, shrugging softly."

"Oooh, I know a great place where we can get some grilled fruit and stir-fry!" Mark cheered. "How about you, Shikamaru?" he asked.

"Yes, I am quite curious, Shikamaru. What kind of food do you like?"

"Seaweed, barbeque." He too shrugged.

"Doesn't that place have barbeque too, Cae?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I think so. We should go check it out," he answered.

The group reached the restaurant, and sat down. A nice waitress came and took their orders, giggling and blushing. They got their food and Mark chatted happily as they ate. Marks good mood rubbed off on everyone else, and even opened up the usually silent Shino.

Dinner went well, happy and full, they headed back to the same seedy hotel they'd first been in.

"This place has some memories doesn't it?" Caelan asked.

"Yeah," Mark responded, the other two just nodded. "Hey!" Mark said, as they got into their room. "This place has free porn!" he said, picking up a tape.

"God, Mark! You're worse than I am!" Caelan said, chuckling lightheartedly.

"What?" Mark asked, trying his best to look innocent. He put the tape in the VCR and sat on one of the two full-sized beds in the room.

All the occupants of the room watched intently as a black-haired male moaned, fisting his own cock as a large snake slithered up his thigh and over his stomach, flicking out it's tongue by his chest.

"Oohh...Yesss..." the male hissed, stroking himself faster.

"Well, I'll be damned if that isn't Sasuke!" Shino said.

"Who is Sasuke?" Mark asked.

"A former Leaf shinobi," Shikamaru pointed out.

"So he left Konoha to make porno films?" Caelan asked with a snicker.

"He left to gain power, but I guess he ended up making a porno in the process," Shikamaru said, staring, wide-eyed, shocked that he was growing hard at the missing nin's erotic display.

"Mmm, maybe we should make a video..." Caelan said as he slipped behind Shikamaru and pushed him to the bed, rubbing his hard, clothed cock against Shikamaru's ass.

"Ahh!" Shikamaru gasped and then whimpered, pushing back against Caelan. "No video. We can still do it though."

"That sounds like a good idea, doesn't it, Shino-kun?" Mark asked, pulling off Shino's coat and pulling the other on top of him. He gripped Shino's ass and rubbed against the other.

"Ah, not... Here?" Shino sort of asked, sort of moaned.

"Why not?"

"Shikamaru..." Shino whimpered.

"What? He saw your penis when I sucked it before," Mark said, slipping his hand into the back of Shino's pants, pulling them down. Shino whined and let Mark strip him.

Caelan and Shikamaru were already naked and rubbing against each other.

Mark sat up, with Shino on his lap and looked over at the other two, watching intently as Caelan and Shikamaru rubbed their engorged lengths against each other.

"Hey..." Caelan said, taking his and Shikamaru's length into his hand and stroking.

"What?" Shikamaru whined.

"You and Shino have kissed, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Shikamaru asked, his face tinting pink.

"Do you think you two could touch and kiss each other for us?" he asked.

"Ah!" Shikamaru gasped, bucking into Caelan's hand, rubbing his cock roughly against the other's. "If Shino is alright with it..." Shikamaru moaned.

"How about it, Shino-kun?" Mark asked, nibbling Shino's neck.

"A...Alright," Shino whispered.

The older boys maneuvered their lovers so that they faced each other in the middle of the bed they were on. Caelan spread Shikamaru's legs and bent down, licking at Shikamaru's anus, making the other gasp and brace himself on Shino's shoulders.

"Touch him," Caelan ordered, and licked Shikamaru's tight hole.

"O... ok..." Shikamaru whispered, reaching down, taking Shino's hard member into a firm grasp, stroking slowly. Shino moaned as he bucked into Shikamaru's hand, Mark's hand sliding over his ass, one finger pressing inside him.

"Ah!" Shino cried out.

Both older guys worked on stretching their lovers as Shikamaru stroked Shino, his hand shaking. Mark and Caelan looked at each other and grinned. They positioned themselves at their respective lover's entrance and pressed in, making both boys gasp, and Shikamaru stop stroking Shino, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders.

Mark wrapped his arms around Shino's chest, and Caelan held on to Shikamaru's hips, forcing himself deeper inside the other.

"Kiss..." Mark breathed into Shino's neck, reaching down and stroking Shino.

Shino gasped and pressed his lips to Shikamaru's. Both whined as their lovers pulled out and slammed back in. Shino bit Shikamaru's tongue, making him clench around Caelan. Shikamaru gasped and pressed his hands against Shino's chest, bracing himself. Mark nibbled on Shino's neck as Caelan pinched and teased Shikamaru's nipples. Mark and Caelan scooted closer, and forced their lovers closer together, making their erections touch, and rub, smearing the other's precum, dripping onto the bed. Mark took both of their cocks in hand, and Caelan wrapped one of his hands around Mark's as the two stroked off their lovers, kissing over shoulderblades and biting necks.

Each young ninja cried out their lover's name as they came in the older boys hands, on each other, kissing roughly yet again.

Caelan groaned and let go of Mark's hand, grabbing Shikamaru's hips and ramming him roughly until he came, deep inside Shikamaru. Mark kissed Shino's neck and Shino broke his kiss with Shikamaru, leaning back, against him.

"I love you... Mark..." Shino whispered, caught up in the passion of the moment. Mark gasped and moaned loud, filling Shino with his seed.

"Damn..." he said as he pulled out, turning Shino around, crushing his lips to the others. "That was fucking hot..." Mark picked up Shino, though his own legs were shaking, and carried him to the other bed, glancing at the TV, watching Sasuke get fucked by some random man with a rather large cock.

Caelan and Shikamaru just collapsed on the bed, Caelan pulling Shikamaru into a tight embrace.

"We'll clean up later," he whispered into Shikamaru's neck.

"I love you too, Shino," Mark said, pressing his lips to the other's softly. Shino cooed happily and promptly fell asleep. Shikamaru did the same. "See?" Mark said. "It's good to have a relationship... Something else to live for."

"Maybe you were right..." Caelan said, pulling the sleeping Shikamaru closer, falling asleep himself. Mark smiled and watched Sasuke getting fucked for a few moments before dozing off, holding Shino tightly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Back in Konoha, there were some very freaked out parents.

"Shikaku-san? Shibi-san?" Sakura asked. "Any sign of them yet?" she asked.

"Not a damn one..." Shikaku said angrily. "Tsunade said if they aren't back in two days, we're sending out a search party for them."

"I'll go. I should... It's sort of my fault they're missing. I left them alone to go look in another part of the woods for the herb we were after," she said, sadly, looking down at her feet.

"Don't blame yourself Sakura. You were in more danger, being by yourself," Shibi said, nodding slightly. "The search party will consist of you, Shikaku and myself. Perhaps even Yoshino-san," he said.

"Alright, I will train hard and bring my comrades back, I promise," she said, fighting off a tear, still blaming herself. Shikaku patted her shoulder and shooed her along.

Mark was the first to wake. He laid there, just holding his boyfriend, smiling at the placid look on his features, giving the sleeping Shino kisses and nips to his face and neck. Mark nearly squealed with delight as the sleeping boy whined and shifted in his sleep.

Mark soon grew bored and restless. He stood, being careful not to wake Shino and walked over to the other bed. He grabbed Caelan's arm and shook him awake.

"Ah, what the fuck do you want?!" Caelan asked angrily.

"I wanna sparrrr," Mark said, almost bouncing.

"Fuck off," Caelan said, turning over, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru.

"Please!" Mark begged, tugging on Caelan's arm. Caelan rolled back over and looked at Mark. He had to stifle a chuckle.

"You're standing there, buck naked, acting like a little kid... Asking me to spar? Put some clothes on first. What the fuck time is it?" Caelan asked, and let out his chuckle.

"It's about seven-ish," Mark said and walked around the bed, grabbing his pants and putting them on. "Wanna spar now? I'm wearing pants," Mark stated. Caelan chuckled again and sat up.

"Sure, why the hell not. It's been a couple days. We do need to stay in shape. Let me write Shikamaru a note," Caelan said as he pulled on his own pants.

"Cool! I'ma wake up Shino-kun!" Mark cheered as he hopped into his bed, straddling his boyfriend and kissing his neck. "Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey!" he said. Shino struggled with him for a moment before he fully came too.

"Oh, Mark... what the?"

"Caelan and I are going to spar, wanna come with?" Mark asked, bouncing excitedly.

"Uh, sure?" Shino said, sitting up, covering himself as he realized he was naked. "Could I have, ano, my pants?" he asked as Mark jumped up and ran to retrieve them.

Mark handed his boyfriend the asked for article of clothing. Shino put on his pants and set about looking for his coat. He found it and put it on, buttoning it, as Caelan left a note on the pillow beside Shikamaru's head.

"Let's go," Caelan said, and led the other two out of the room.

They found a small open field near by, not too far from the hotel, where both Mark and Caelan took fighting stances.

"Aim to kill," Mark said.

"As always," was Caelan's reply.

The two disappeared before Shino's eyes, reappearing only when one of their fists connected with the other.

Caelan was the first to fall down, Mark still on him, punching his shoulder, digging the other's back into the ground. Caelan grabbed Marks arm and threw him, Mark barely catching himself. Caelan looked pissed.

"You weren't aiming to kill!" he shouted as he rushed Mark, ducking down at the last second to slide between Mark's legs and knock the other down, kicking him in the back as he, being Caelan, jumped to his feet.

"Gyah!" Mark cried out, spitting involuntarily. "Shit," he said from the ground. Shino gasped as he noticed blood leaking from the corner of Marks mouth. The two had only been sparring for a total of about five minutes, but both boys were already beaten to a bloody pulp. "If I had my naginata, you'd be the one on the ground," Mark said as he struggled to stand. Caelan was panting.

"You depend too much on your weapon," Caelan said, trying to catch his breath as his leg suddenly began to sting."Fuck!" he said and tried to move it, unable to. "You got me with a seal," Caelan noted.

"Sure did," Mark said, chuckling as Shino helped him up.

"That was intense," Shino whispered as he wiped away some of the blood from Mark's chin. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, we used to do this for, like, three or four hours a day. Hard taijutsu training. Very important," Mark said, finally able to stand on his own. He limped over to Caelan and released the seal on his leg.

"I'm going back to the hotel, you two can do whatever," Caelan said.

"Cool," Mark said with a smile and fell down, into the grass.

"Mark!" Shino cried, scared that the other might truly be hurt. Caelan chuckled and walked off, back to the hotel.

He threw open the door to the room.

"Finally!" Shikamaru said.

"What? I wasn't even gone an hour!" Caelan said, plopping down on the bed beside a, Caelan noticed, still-naked Shikamaru.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Shikamaru shrieked.

"I was sparring with Mark."

"He really tore you up!" Shikamaru said, and reached up, fingering a small cut on Caelan's neck. It was at that time Caelan back-handed Shikamaru. He reveled in the moan that Shikamaru let out. Caelan pushed Shikamaru back onto the bed and straddled the other.

"You like that, don't you?" Caelan asked, pulling on Shikamaru's hair, making the other expose his neck for a round of rough kissing and harsh bites.

"Kind of!" Shikamaru responded. "It hurts, but there's a point in time where it feels good..."

"When is that?" Calean hissed in Shikamaru's ear and then bit his ear lobe.

"Ah! Right now!" Shikamaru moaned. Caelan took Shikamaru's hardening length into his hand and stroked roughly.

"I'll show you some good pain..." Caelan said with a grin as he pulled back.

He got off Shikamaru and let go of Shikamaru's length. He found his bag from the previous day. He took something out and opened it. Shikamaru could hear a buzzing sound and whimpered.

Caelan returned to him.

"Spread your legs, bitch," he said.

Shikamaru whined and did as he was told. Something cold and rubbery was pressed inside him with one quick shove.

"Oh god!" Shikamaru gasped and arched his back. "Fuck!" he hissed, a vibrating dildo ramming against his prostate. "Calean!" he whined.

"Yeah, feels good, don't it?" Caelan asked.

He lifted Shikamaru's legs over his shoulders and watched as he fucked the smaller boy with the fake, vibrating cock. Shikamaru whined and writhed and stretched, begging for more.

"Ah, you're such a sexy little whore... Tell me how this feels," Caelan said, as he pressed his cock inside Shikamaru beside the dildo, making Shikamaru cry out in pain. "How does that feel, bitch?" Caelan asked, pulling roughly on Shikamaru's hair.

"It feels fucking magical!" Shikamaru squealed, bucking, pushing back on Caelan who groaned at the tightness.

"Touch yourself," Caelan ordered.

Shikamaru gladly fisted his cock, his eyes closed tightly, moaning as he stroked himself, clenching around Caelan and the dildo.

"Please..." Shikamaru whined.

"Say my name, bitch!" Caelan said, ramming Shikamaru harder.

"Ah, fuck! Caelan! Kiss me!" Shikamaru cried.

Caelan roughly crushed his lips to Shikamaru's who whined into the kiss, spilling his seed all over himself, a small drop even reaching Caelan's chin. Caelan groaned into the kiss as Shikamaru whined. Caelan came, enjoying the sensation of the dildo vibrating against his throbbing cock as he filled Shikamaru with his seed.

"Mmnh..." Caelan moaned as he broke the kiss and pulled out of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gasped and shifted his hips as the dildo was still inside him. Caelan grinned and pressed it deep inside Shikamaru for a moment before pulling it out, turning it off and throwing it to the floor. Caelan wrapped his arms around Shikamaru and planted a kiss on the other's lips.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Shino sat beside Mark, looking down at the tired boy on the ground.

"Shino..." Mark said with a smile, reaching up to cup Shino's cheek.

"Yes?" Shino asked.

"Tell me about your team, back in Konoha," Mark said, letting his hand come to rest on Shino's shoulder, then, with a surprising amount of strength, pulling Shino to him.

Shino face planted in Mark's chest, then looked down at the older boy as he lifted himself to support himself on his own arms.

Shino threw his leg over Mark and smiled, straddling the other, leaning down and stealing a kiss.

"Well," Shino began. "There's Kiba Inuzuka. He's wild. He comes from a family that uses dogs as their weapons."

"And your girl? If there is one," Mark said, looking up at Shino, bringing his hand to the small of the other's back and resting it there.

"Hinata Hyuuga, from the famed Hyuuga clan. She has a Byakugan... and is really, really shy. She has a crush on the ... Naruto Uzumaki," Shino said, looking away. Mark laughed.

"The Naruto Uzumaki? This kid sounds famous," Mark said, closing his eyes and chuckling. "Though that name does sound familiar..." Mark said, looking at Shino. "Where have I heard it before?"

"Naruto is..." Shino whispered. "The... Nine-tailed Jinchuuriki...The fox spirit."

Mark's eyes widened and he sat up. He grabbed Shino by the shoulders.

"You better destroy her crush on him," he said, his voice stern. It shocked Shino, and scared him a little bit. "Don't let her crush last another day! If you do, she is doomed!"

"N-no!" Shino said. "Naruto is a good guy, he would never hurt her." Shino's look grew stern, grew to match Mark's.

"That's not what I mean..." Mark said and sighed, letting go of Shino, he put his face in his hands and cursed. "Fuck... My other team mate..." Mark sighed and covered his entire face with his hands. His strong shoulders started to shake. "She... was the three-tailed Jinchuuriki..." he whispered, hissing a bit. "She's the reason we left the village..."

Shino looked concerned. He gulped and leaned forward, wrapping his trembling arms around Mark. The rage that emanated from the boy was terrifying.

"We loved her like she was a sister... We were two of the few people that accepted her as a human being... She would have done anything for us, and us for her..." Mark sobbed, sniffing loudly. "And those bastards from Akatsuki... came along and took her..."

Shino pressed his face into Mark's quaking shoulder, his glasses moving up his face. Mark looked over at the terrified boy hugging him.

"The damned Raikage wouldn't let us go out and kill the bastards who took her. He didn't seem to give a damn about her. 'Better not to terrorize us.', he said. He wouldn't let us go... So we left, without his damned permission." Mark turned to Shino, who instantly wrapped his arms around Marks torso. "I'm sorry to have dumped all that on you," he said, and whiped the tears off his face.

"It's... alright," Shino said, furrowing his brow as he looked up at Mark.

"I vowed on my life that I would kill those assholes..." Mark said, and rested his chin on the top of Shino's head. "And now..." Mark tried to smile, pulling back. "I'll have something to return to when my goal is complete," he said, placing a gentle kiss on Shino's lips.

Shino's eyes widened as his glasses slipped down his nose. He returned and deepened the kiss, clinging to Mark. Mark pulled back.

"I love you..." he whispered.

"I... love you too," Shino said.

"We should go back to the others," Mark said, standing and lifting Shino with him. "Hop on," he said, forcing a smile to his face and bending over.

"I, um..." Shino said nervously, and yelped when Mark picked him up, hoisting him onto his back. Shino clung to Mark's shoulders.

"Come on," Mark said and headed off back towards the hotel.

"I shouldn't be on your back after that fight you just had!" Shino cried out.

"I'm fine! Let's run!" Mark said, breaking out in a sprint. Shino clung for dear life.

"Yeah, she was..." Caelan said with a sigh as he packed up the toy he'd previously used on Shikamaru.

"Mmm, my friend Naruto is the nine-tail... I don't know what I'd do if Akatsuki ever took him..." Shikamaru whispered. He looked down at himself and realized he was naked. He blushed. "Could I have my pants?" he asked.

"Yeah, here," Caelan said, holding them up for Shikamaru, now fully dressed himself.

"Are you... alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"You said it yourself, I don't always need to be rough," Caelan said, looking at Shikamaru. He seemed bored, and kind of upset.

"But, you seem kind of... Nevermind," Shikamaru said and stood to put on his own pants.

"Kind of what?" Caelan asked, no agression or anger in his voice.

"Sad... You're usually so angry..." Shikamaru turned around to see Caelan looking out the window, leaning against the woodwork, a small pout on his face. Shikamaru blushed, feeling like he was whitnessing something magical.

"Is that dissapointing?" Caelan asked, turning to Shikamaru, who was, to his surprise, standing really close.

"No..." Shikamaru said, reaching out, surprised that he was welcomed into an embrace. "I just...Ah, never mind it," Shikamaru said, pressing his face into Caelan's chest, wrapping his arms around Caelan's torso. Caelan hugged Shikamaru back and nuzzled his hair. Caelan sighed and reached up, running his fingers through Shikamaru's long hair. He smiled softly and pulled back. Caelan leaned down and gave Shikamaru a peck on the lips before pulling away and getting something out of a bag. He sat on the bed.

"Come here," Caelan instructed, though is was a soft, welcoming sound. "Sit, with your back facing me." Shikamaru did as he was told and waited.

Shikamaru tensed when he felt something on his head, but soon relaxed when he realized it was a brush. He let out a happy sigh as Caelan put his hair up. When the other was done, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Caelan's shoulders.

"Ya know, I loved her. Like a sister. I'm sure you have someone like that, too..." Caelan was looking away, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I do," Shikamaru said with a small smile, thinking of his loud mouthed, blonde haired team mate.He then frowned, thinking about what would happen if he ever lost her.

Shikamaru sighed and stood, straddling Caelan.

"Though it can be helpful in achieving a goal, it isn't always a good idea to dwell on those things," Shikamaru said, turning Caelan's face to look at him, he really was starting to fall for the older boy, and felt it, pulling at his heart. He looked relieved, but kind of scared when Caelan turned to him, a familiar glint of mischeviousness in his eyes.

"Going to do something to distract me?" he asked, grabbing Shikamaru's hips and pulling him close.

"I dunno," Shikamaru said, cocking his head to the side. "Is there something you had in mind?" he asked, grinning his own devious grin.

"I'm sure I can think of some things..." Caelan said, taking Shikamaru's lips in a fierce kiss.

They broke apart when the door was thrown open.

"Woohoo!" Mark shouted, turning around and showing off a terrified and clinging Shino to the two.

Caelan chuckled, gently pushing Shikamaru off of him.

"What did you do to the poor boy?" Caelan asked.

"I took him for a ride."

"In public?" Calean said with a chuckle.

"Not like that!" There was a short pause. "And you say I'm the perverted one!" Mark said and pouted as Shino climbed off.

Shikamaru stood and walked over to Shino. Shino reached out for Shikamaru and grabbed onto his shoulders. He was shaking. Shino chuckled nervously. He held on tightly to Shikamaru for a few moments before righting himself and adjusting his glasses, trying desperately to regain what was left of his dignity.

"Are you ok?" Shikamaru asked with a slight chuckle.

"Y-yeah..." Shino said, straightening out his coat.

"Hey! There is a movie playing in town that I thought we should all go see!" Mark said, sounding very excited.

"Oh really? What's it called?" Caelan asked, seeming calmer than usual.

Mark noticed and gave him a strange look and gaping like a fish, though he knew what had happened.

"Uh..." He then scratched his head. "I can't remember the name of the movie, but... uh, the poster looked good," he said and laughed nervously.

"Mark, you're an idiot," Caelan said and laughed. "But that sounds like a good idea. Finish dressing, Shikamaru," he said, giving the other boy a pat on the bum.

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru said and put his shirt on.

The small group headed out and watched the movie, thuroughly enjoying themselves.

"That was great!" Shikamaru said. "I haven't laughed that hard in ages!" he said, whiping a happy tear from his eye. His stomach growled.

"Ha ha! Dinners on me, guys!" Caelan said, and treated everyone to a large dinner, leering sexily at Shikamaru as he scarfed down his food, honestly and truly hungry for a change.

"Tomorrow... You go home," Mark said, smiling, his hands in his pockets, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Yeah," Shino said with a happy sigh.

Mark stopped and looked at Shino. He took his hands from his pockets, and took his cigarette from his mouth, throwing it aside.

"Can you promise me something, Shino?" he asked.

"What is it?" Shino asked, taking his hands from his pockets, and resting them in Marks upturned palms.

"These past few days have been... fun... and I want this to last. So, uh... Promise me that I'll get to see you again?" he asked, blushing a bit.

"Of course!" Shino said with a small smile.

"Good," Mark said, leaning down and giving Shino a gentle kiss.

"Oh come on! Cut the sap and get moving! I'm fucking tired!" Caelan said, kicking Mark in the side, sticking his tongue out.

Mark whined and grabbed Shino's hand. He then started to run.

"Last one to the hotel is a man-bitch!"

"I am no one's bitch!" Caelan said and ran after them. Shikamaru sighed and followed, chuckling to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

AN: I've had this for a little bit but haven't uploaded it, sorry. I think, soon, in the next chapter, we will have some conflict. Actual conflict, as in STORYLINE. OMFG.

EN: That makes me lol. Can anyone guess Caelan's sensitive spot? X3  
Oh yeah, next chapter, interesting things will happen... kukukuku


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After a wonderful and relaxing night's sleep, the boys got up and packed their things, ready to head back to Konoha.

"I can't wait..." Shino whispered to Mark as they walked. "To introduce you to my team mates." A soft smile played across his lips.

"I can't wait to meet them," Mark said, as he rested his arm around Shino's shoulders, smiling like mad.

Caelan and Shikamaru were holding hands for a few moments at a time before one member of the couple grew embarrassed and took their hand back, putting it in his pocket.

"We should be home... er... to your home in about twenty minutes if we keep up this pace," Caelan said, grabbing Shikamaru's hand again.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru blushed and squeezed Caelan's hand.

"Wanna sneak away and fuck like bunnies against the village wall?" Calean asked, pulling Shikamaru close to him.

"Uh-Wha?!" Shikamaru said, utterly shocked.

"Too bad, you have no choice," Caelan said with a grin, dragging Shikamaru off in another direction.

"He's taking Shikamaru away..." Shino pointed out.

"Yeah, they're just going to do it before going into the village. Sounds like a good idea, doesn't it, Shino-kun?" Mark purred, pulling Shino close.

"Ah, maybe..." Shino whispered, leaning against Mark.

Caelan shoved Shikamaru against the wall of the village.

"You're almost home..." he growled, leering sexily at Shikamaru. "Wanna celebrate?" he asked, grinning.

"S-sure..." Shikamaru whispered, bringing his hands up and pressing them against Caelan's chest.

Caelan growled and pressed him back against the wall- hard.

"You know, you should start fighting back," Caelan said, pulling on Shikamaru's ponytail, forcing his head to the side so he could nip at the other's neck.

"Wha-what?" Shikamaru asked. Caelan growled, biting roughly.

"Make me do what you want me to do. Force me to touch you if I neglect to," Caelan ordered, roughly fondling Shikamaru through his pants, making Shikamaru shift and moan. "Tell me exactly what you want. Fight me."

"Oh, wow..." Kotetsu breathed softly, watching the display.

"Mmm, that's hot," Genma whispered, walking up behind Kotetsu and wrapped his arms around the other as they watched the young couple play against the wall, from over the wall. "I didn't know there were any other gay ninjas besides us," Genma whispered, nipping at Kotetsu's ear.

"Maybe..." Kotetsu breathed. "Maybe now we'll have someone else to talk to... About things..."

"Maybe we'll get some kinky bedroom partners and have a foursome..." Genma whispered, making sure his senbon was out of the way before biting Kotetsu's ear roughly. Kotetsu moaned.

"Stop. They'll hear us," Kotetsu whined.

"Ah, Caelan..." Shikamaru moaned, reaching out and grabbing the other's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Fuck me..." he hissed.

"Your wish is my command..." Caelan said as he licked his lips.

Caelan grabbed Shikamaru's hips and spun him around, pressing him hard against the wall, grinding his almost painful erection against Shikamaru's ass. Shikamaru gasped and braced himself on the wall, pushing back and rubbing his ass against Caelan's crotch, earning a pleased moan from the one behind him.

"More..." Shikamaru whined.

Up above them, Kotetsu gasped as Genma reached around and fondled him through his pants.

"Genma, no!" Kotetsu harshly whispered.

"Live a little," Genma shot back.

"We're on duty though..." Kotetsu whimpered.

"Spread 'em," Caelan ordered, pulling Shikamaru's pants down quickly. Shikamaru did as told and moaned, then whimpered out in pain as a dry finger was roughly shoved inside him.

"Ouch! Be gentle, you dick!" Shikamaru cried out.

"Mmm, you know you like it rough."

"Not when it tears my insides, you asshole," Shikamaru said, even though he found himself pushing back on the twitching, curling finger.

"Oh, hush," Caelan said, forcing another finger inside the tight, all-too-willing passage, scissoring and stretching as Shikamaru writhed and moaned, touching himself with one hand, pushing against the wall with the other.

Caelan pulled his fingers out and unbuttoned his pants, freeing his erection to rub it between Shikamaru's ass cheeks.

"Are you ready?" Caelan asked.

"Yes, yes, for the love of god, yes," Shikamaru said, reaching back, grabbing Caelan's cock, shocking the other and making him moan at Shikamaru's sudden eagerness and controlling attitude. Shikamaru guided Caelan inside him, pushing back roughly on the other.

Caelan moaned, and when he gained his senses back, he grabbed Shikamaru's hips and held the other still.

"You must really want me to act like that," he moaned, leaning over, right in Shikamaru's ear.

Shikamaru whined and clawed at the wall desperately. Caelan slammed into Shikamaru, who let out a loud moan that shocked Kotetsu, him letting out his own moan and pressing back against Genma, feeling his boyfriend's erection digging into his ass.

"Genma..." Kotetsu warned quietly as they watched the young couple against the wall.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru screamed. "Right there, oh fucking god, right there! That's the spot! Yes!" Shikamaru hissed and tried to push back, but Caelan wouldn't let him. "Oh, fuck me harder, asshole!" Shikamaru screamed, earning him a hand over his mouth and a few rough thrusts. Shikamaru bit the hand. Caelan pulled it back, slapping Shikamaru's ass. "God damnit, I can't take it, please..." Shikamaru moaned, fisting his cock roughly. "Please!" he begged.

"God you're loud today," Caelan said with a smirk. He grabbed Shikamaru's hips again and slammed roughly into the other.

"You said to tell you what I want... and I want you to fuck me harder!" Shikamaru screamed when his prostate was struck dead-on yet again. "Oh, fuck yes..." Shikamaru whimpered.

"Ooh, you're getting tight..." Caelan pointed out.

"I'm about to cum!" Shikamaru cried out.

"Then cum, bitch," Caelan ordered, forcing his cock as deep as he could inside Shikamaru.

Shikamaru screamed, spilling his seed, it sprayed out onto the gray stone wall, Shikamaru sobbing in ecstasy as Caelan pounded into him.

"Oh, so fucking tight... You're going to make me cum..." Caelan said, thrusting hard into the tightening passage, and a few moments later, did exactly as he said he would, spilling his seed inside Shikamaru.

Kotetsu let out a small moan as his boyfriend fondled him through his pants, grinding against him from behind as he leaned over the wall, watching the other couple copulate, nearly creaming his pants at their screams of pleasure.

"Genma, stop..." he whined. "We need to inform Tsunade-sama that Shikamaru has returned..."

Genma was purring as he rubbed roughly against the other.

"She can wait..." he whispered, sneaking his hand into the other's pants, earning himself a soft moan from Kotetsu.

"But, Genma, we could get in trouble... and she'll be able to tell we did it... oh god, stop, you know I can't resist that..." Kotetsu whined as Genma ran the fingers of his hand over Kotetsu's inner thigh, making the other bite his lip as he tried to deny his urges.

"Real quick, just for a second... I'm so hot for you right now, Ko'. Just let me rub a bit..." Genma whispered.

Shikamaru and Caelan were dressed again, Shikamaru clinging to Caelan, the later laughing at him.

"Oh, shut up!" Shikamaru said, taking his arms from around Caelan's shoulders.

"Awwe, so cute and pouty..." Caelan said with a grin. "You think Shino and Mark are done yet?"

"Probably," Shikamaru said, his face bright red as he angrily crossed his arms, still pouting.

"Let's wait here for them, then."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Shino and Mark went off into the woods, just beyond the village gate, and sat together, kissing and whispering sweet nothings.

Mark gasped when Shino pushed him back on the grassy forest floor. Shino straddled Mark's legs and looked up at the other, leaning his face down, rubbing his cheek against Mark's crotch.

"I want to pleasure you..." Shino whispered, and set about trying to get Mark's pants open. Mark propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Shino unbuttoned Mark's pants, freeing his throbbing length.

Mark gasped again as he felt a tiny wet tongue press against the underside of his length.

"Ah! Oh my..." Mark whispered a Shino tentatively licked his cock, letting tiny mewls of pleasure pass his lips with each swipe of his tongue.

"Shino!" Mark gasped, moving one hand down to run his fingers through Shino's hair. "Oh my god, you're good at that..." he whispered as Shino flicked his tongue over Mark's piercings.

Shino took the head of Mark's cock into his mouth and sucked gently.

"Ah, Shino... Take off your glasses so I can see your eyes."

Shino pulled back for a second, and Mark's hand fell from his hair back to the grassy floor of the forest. Shino removed his glasses and put them on the ground besides them. He returned his mouth's attention to Mark's cock, making the other moan and throw his head back.

"Shino..." Mark growled.

Shino sucked and licked, and stroked the base of Mark's cock with his hand. A few moments later, he pulled back and looked up at Mark, who stared down at him, his passion evident in his eyes.

"Mark..." Shino just barely breathed. "I-...I'm so excited. I want you." He whispered.

"Take off your pants and come up here. Let me stretch you," Mark said, licking his lips.

Shino stood quickly and shed his pants, faultering a moment, putting his fingers in the waistband of his boxers.

"Something wrong?" Mark asked, stroking himself a bit, and eyeing Shino with lecherous thoughts running through his head.

"We're so close to the village, someone might see..." Shino said, knitting his brow.

"Just keep your coat on, love. You can ride me so no one will see," Mark said, sticking his tongue out and motioning for Shino to come closer.

Shino pushed off his boxers and knelt by Mark, who was now sitting up. He pulled Shino close to him and Shino braced himself on Marks shoulders. Mark reached between Shino's legs pressing a finger inside him.

"That's disgusting," Izumo said, as he and Tonbo watched from the trees not far away.

"Then why are you watching?" Tonbo asked, smirking his victory.

"Because I'm considering stopping them, this is right outside the village gate..." Izumo said, biting a nail, not knowing what to do in the awkward situation.

"I say let them finish. No one has any missions scheduled to leave out of this gate in the next half an hour, and I assume it wont take that long," Tonbo said, looking, well, more like, screening with his chakra, a list in his hand of the people who were supposed to enter and leave the village that day.

"Yeah, but two guys... just going at it like that... it's kind of disturbing," Izumo said, only half watching, out of the corner of his eye.

"To each his own," Tonbo said, taking a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lighting it.

"Are you gay?" Izumo said, looking over at Tonbo.

"I might be, then again, I might not be. Why should it matter to you if I'm not hitting on you?" he asked, taking a deep drag off the cigarette then taking from his mouth as he exhaled.

"I guess you have a point," Izumo said.

"Mark, oh god, Mark!" Shino cried out as one of Mark's fingers repeatedly jabbed his prostate. "Oh, I can't take this..." he whispered.

"Then get on and we'll end this shortly," Mark said, once again licking his lips.

Shino straddled the others his and reached behind him, taking Marks cock and guiding him to his entrance as he pressed down.

"Easy now, don't hurt yourself," Mark said, wrapping his arms around Shino and pulling him close so their foreheads touched.

"Mark--" Shino gasped.

"Yeah, there ya go..." Mark whispered as Shino sat on Marks lap, the later's cock fully sheathed inside the former. Shino drew in a sharp breath as Mark shifted. Mark put his hands on Shino's hips and lifted the other, then pressed him back down. Shino's moan could be heard long before it left his mouth. "Oh? You liked that, did you?" Mark asked, grinning up at his sexy lover on top of him, repeating the action, only rougher.

Shino whined and whimpered, writhed and ground against Mark as Marki stroked his weeping length.

"So... close..." Shino whispered. "Mark!" Shino cried, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck, hugging the others head. Mark too this opportunity to lick his partners sweaty chest. "I'm about to cum!" Shino whispered harshly.

"Then cum," Mark said, stroking Shino's cock faster.

"Ngh!" Shino groaned, trying to fight off his orgasm as long as possible. He gave up when Mark bit his nipple gently, and threw his head back, keening out his lover's name as he came in the other's hand.

"Oh, damn... Fuck!" Mark whispered, bucking up into Shino. "Ohhh, fuck..." he groaned as he came, filling Shino with his seed.

The two sat there, panting against each other for a few minutes, Mark's arms wrapped tightly around Shino's waist.

"I love you," Mark whispered, nuzzling the others chest.

"I love you, too," Shino said, breathlessly.

Shino whined when he lifted himself and Mark's flaccid length slipped from him. Mark stood with his love and helped the other dress. The two kissed lovingly.

"There, done," Tonbo said. "One of us should really go tell Lady Tsunade that Shino is back."

"And out... of the closet."

"Har har."

"Right," Izumo said, standing up straight and stretching, cracking his back, momentarily wondering if that was a bad idea. "You go tell Lady Tsunade, and I'll stay and guard the entrance to the village."

"You just want to watch and see if they do it again," Tonbo said, teasingly.

"Shut up and go!" Izumo said angrily, blushing.

"Right," Tonbo said before stubbing out his cigarette and taking off.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"About time!" Caelan called as he saw Mark and Shino walking out from between the trees.

"What?" Mark asked, smirking.

"Did you guys decide to take a nap or something while you were at it?" Caelan asked, throwing his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders, the other blushing ever so slightly.

"Fast and hard isn't always the best way to do things," Mark said, his grin growing.

"Yes it is," Caelan said back, smiling a bit himself. Shikamaru shrugged Caelan's arm off his shoulders, and Caelan looked down at him.

"We... can't act all lovey-dovey in the village... yet," Shikamaru said, avoiding looking at Caelan's face.

"Why?" Caelan asked, looking honestly confused.

"Nobody knows I'm gay yet. Well, except for Shino. It would be way too much to just like... all of the sudden come back with a boyfriend, don't you think?" Shikamaru said.

"I guess you're right."

"And especially for Shino," Shikamaru said, nodding at his friend. "I mean, he never expressed interest in anyone. He kept to himself his whole life. No one really even knew Shino and I were friends."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Don't want to scare the community too much," Mark said, planting a kiss on Shino's cheeks before putting his hands in his own pockets.

"And," Shikamaru continued, "We've been gone for a while, so, people are going to be asking a lot of questions!"

"Can we go now, Shika-kun?" Caelan asked, grinning. Shikamaru's blush deepened.

"For your sake and mine, call me Shikamaru, please," Shikamaru asked, trying to calm himself.

"Fine," Caelan said with a pout.

"Now, uh, shall we?" he asked.

"Yeah," Caelan said, nudging Shikamaru forward with his knee.

The small group walked the short distance to the village gate, and no sooner were they inside the village then were they attacked with questions from a certain pink-haired Chunin.

Sakura ran up to them, grabbing Shikamaru's shoulder and staring at him, almost psychotic.

"Oh my god!" she said, reaching up to his face and pinching his cheek. "You're real! You guys are really back!" she said, turning to Shino, about to do the same thing if he hadn't stepped behind Mark. "Who--" She looked up at Mark and Caelan and then took a step back, her hand, out of reflex reaction, going to her kunai pouch.

"Who are they?" she asked.

Shikamaru stepped up, in front of the others.

"We were attacked in the woods and these two nice young men rescued us," he said. Caelan raised en eyebrow and smirked, listening to Shikamaru talk.

"You were attacked?!" Sakura said, sounding worried. "We'll need to file a report, but we should get you both checked out at the hospital first!" she said, and grabbed Shikamaru's wrist, pulling him towards the hospital. "You too, Shino!" she said.

Shino just raised an eyebrow and looked up at Mark, who shrugged.

"Thank you honorable, umm... shinobi. But your assistance is no longer required here."

Shikamaru and Shino followed Sakura, without saying anything further. Mark and Caelan stood there for a second, looking confused, but decided to follow as well.

It was only a couple of minutes before they reached the hospital, Sakura throwing open the doors and running past orderlies and nurses, Shino, Shikamaru and the missing nin following. She yelled for someone to get Lady Tsunade, saying the ninjas who went missing on her last mission were back and went into a room, slamming the door shut before Mark and Caelan could get in.

Mark and Caelan stopped at the door, looking confused, nearly running into it. They waited a few moments, and were nearly knocked aside by a large breasted blonde woman. She had an angry aura to her as she opened the door, went in and slammed it behind her.

A moment later, Sakura and Shino came from the room, Sakura holding Shino's arm, leading him down the hallway to another room. He went in, but she shut the door. Mark went over to her, and she looked up at him angrily. He asked if he could see Shino, and flinched when he was yelled at in return.

Mark walked back over to Caelan, looking a tiny bit scared.

"God, all women are scary," Mark said.

"No kidding," Caelan replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"God damn, Shikamaru!" Tsunade said, running her hands over his shirtless body for, just an inch or so away from his skin. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked, taking in his bruises and cuts.

"I got attacked in the woods..."

"By who, what village?"

"I didn't get a chance to see a headband," he said.

"I see, we'll just have to record that later. Stand," she ordered and he got up off the bed. "Lose the pants," she ordered.

Shikamaru hesitated, his hands poised to unbutton his pants, but not moving.

"Well?" she asked.

"Right, sorry," Shikamaru said before removing his pants.

"Good lord!" Tsunade said, bringing her hand to her mouth and covering it, her eyes widening. She leaned in to get a better look as she ghosted her glowing hands over the bruises on his hips and the cuts on his thighs and lower back. He still had his boxers on and was fidgeting uncomfortably. "Are there more under there?" she asked, looking up at him from her kneeled position.

"No..." Shikamaru said nervously.

Tsunade gave him a stern, yet caring look.

"Don't lie to me, Shikamaru," she said.

"Maybe..." Shikamaru trailed off, yelping as she started to pull of his boxers.

"Would you be more comfortable if a male med nin did this?" she asked, stopping and standing.

"N-not really," he said.

"Good, take 'em off and lay face down on the table. I won't look," she said with a smirk, trying to joke a little and lighten up the situation. Shikamaru did as he was told, and Tsunade approached him.

Her hands glowed with chakra as she ran them over wounds on his ass.

"Good lord!" she pretty much screamed. "What the hell did you put in there?! A horse's cock?!"

Shikamaru scoffed at that comment.

She went about healing his insides, biting her lip.

"Shikamaru..." she started, sounding uneasy.

"Yes?" he said, looking back at her with a red face.

"Were you raped?" she asked, taking her hands away from him. "You may get dressed now."

Shikamaru stood and put his boxers back on.

"No, Lady Tsunade, I was not raped," he said, once he had put his pants back on, and was in the process of putting his shirt back on.

"Then what happened?" she asked.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her as he put his vest back on.

"You are an intelligent woman. If I wasn't raped, and it's not torn up from disease, then what happened?" he asked.

"Smart ass..." Tsunade muttered, but still smirked. "Tell him to be more gentle next time. I don't want one of my best shinobi limping everywhere he goes."

"I'm limping?!" Shikamaru nearly shouted. Tsunade chuckled.

"You shouldn't now because I healed it, but be careful. I'll let you rest for a day or two before I make you do any paperwork. Your teammates are probably looking for you. Sakura is taking care of the paperwork for your and Shino's visits here, so sit here in this bed, and I'll have someone get you something to eat, then we'll discharge you, ok? I'll let your friends in after I examine Shino," she said, before quickly walking from the room.

She took a clipboard and pencil from the holder on the wall, and scribbled some things down on it before putting it back in it's place, and yelling at someone to bring food to the room. She quickly made her way to Shino's room.

She entered the room, and Mark and Caelan just stood there, looking confused.

"Is she, like, head doctor or something?" Mark asked to Sakura, who was standing not five feet away, scowling at them.

"I'll have you know, shes our Lady Hokage!" Sakura said, standing up straight and puffing out her chest. Mark's eyes widened and Caelan chuckled at his friend's reaction.

"Damn. For a Hokage, she's pretty fine!" Mark said. Caelan slapped him upside the head. "What?! I was only being honest!" he said in his defense.

"Yo, Sakura!" They heard from behind them. They all turned around to see a feral looking boy with red markings on his cheeks, and a girl with long purple hair right behind him. "I heard Shino was back, 's 'at true?"

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade is examining him right now," Sakura replied.

"You must be Kiba and Hinata," Mark said, just casually walking up to the others.

"Who are you?" Kiba snapped, looking Mark up and down. "And why do you smell like Shino?" he asked. Hinata hid more behind Kiba.

"I have been with him for a few days now," Mark said with a smile.

"Are you the reason he was back so late from his mission?" Kiba growled.

"Calm yourself, pup, I didn't let Shino come to any harm," Mark answered.

"Quit teasing him," Caelan ordered.

"Meh..." Mark said before walking back over to Caelan, then turned back to Kiba. "Nice meeting you!" he said and smiled wryly.

"Aburame Shino..." Tsunade began as she closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I am fine," he said simply, from where he was standing by the window.

"If you would, come here, please. Take off your coats, glasses, headband and shirt."

Shino stared at her for a moment as though she'd grown another head. She waited about a minute before yelling.

"Now, please."

Shino stripped down to his pants, and laid the articles of clothing on the bedside table.

"Sit," she said, more calm this time. She gave him the once-over with her hands, noticing that he had considerably less bruises and scars than Shikamaru. "I know you're not going to want to, but now comes the part where you get naked and lay down on the bed."

Shino opened his mouth to say something, but Tsunade cut him off.

"Please, just do it," she said. Shino let out a tiny sigh and took off his pants, covering himself. He laid on the bed, face down. He tensed when Tsunade put her hands near his ass. "Relax, I'm just checking..." A moment later, she pulled back. "What the hell happened to your insides?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah..." Shino was honestly shocked, he was unsure of what to say. "All due respect, Lady Hokage, but, my bedroom habits are none of your business," he said, his face turning red.

"I see," she said with a smirk. "You and Shikamaru found yourselves boy toys on that mission it looks like." Her grin grew wider as Shino coughed nervously.

"Lady Tsunade..." Shino said, to inform her that he was dressed again. She turned back and looked at him.

"Alright, good." She motioned for him to sit on the bed. "I'll have someone bring you something to eat and we'll take care of your paperwork and get you out of here, ok, kiddo?" she asked. Shino nodded and gave a small smile. She patted him on the shoulder. "I won't make you fill out paperwork about your mission for a couple days, so take it easy for now."

"Right," Shino said with a nod as Tsunade left.

She closed the door behind her and took the clipboard from the holder on the wall and wrote some things down on it, before throwing it back where it came from.

She walked over to the small group of ninjas who'd gathered around Sakura and the missing nin.

"Kiba, stand down," Tsunade said, feeling the rage emanating from the young boy. "You and Hinata can go see Shino now. Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru can take visitors too," she said, waving off the group of Chunin. "Sakura, you have other patients to attend to. As for you, the missing nin..." she said, pointing to Mark and Caelan. "I need to have a talk with you."

Sakura looked scared for a moment, then scurried away to assist other patients. Each boys respective team mates went into the room which held their team mate, and Caelan and Mark followed Tsunade, looking a bit confused.

Following Tsunade, they walked from the hospital, all the way to the Hokage building.

"Miss Hokage?" Mark said, watching the blonde hair blow lightly in the wind.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you really trust us to just follow you back to... wherever we're going?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, sternly. "Besides, there are Anbu black ops everywhere. I can't be alone any more, I'm the god damned Hokage." She chuckled a bit to herself as she continued to walk. "Besides, if you run away, they'll catch you. If you try to kill me..." She trailed off and laughed. "You just wouldn't be able to." Mark smirked at this comment, and Caelan just looked confused.

When they reached the Hokage building, they were greeted by a tall woman with medium- length black hair, holding a pig in a vest.

"Ah, Shizune. Would you show these young men to my office? I have something I need to take care of real fast."

"Yes ma'am!" Shizune said, and led the boys into the building.

A few moments later, Tsunade returned, and Shizune excused herself from the room.

Tsunade walked over to her seat and sat down. She rummaged through some papers and took out a pen. She began to write on a certain paper as Mark and Caelan stood and just stared at her.

"Well," she started, making Mark and Caelan jump, surprised. "What are your names?" she asked.

"Mark," Mark responded simply.

"Caelan," came Caelan's reply.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and stared at the two like they were idiots for a few moments before scribbling something down.

"Right, so, you are missingnin from Kumogakure," she said, setting her pen down, folding her hands and resting her chin on them. "Sakura told me you were the boys who saved Shikamaru and Shino, am I correct?" she asked.

"Uh, well..." Mark began, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, that's about what happened," Caelan said, interrupting his friend.

"About what happened?" Tsunade asked, arching a finely-waxed eyebrow.

"Yeah, we took them to a hotel and nursed their wounds," Caelan said.

"And fucked them?" she asked, plainly, almost sarcastically.

"Er!" Mark stammered and blushed, it being Caelan's turn to grin.

"At any rate..." Tsunade said, closing here eyes. "You realize, that you are missing nin, thus, criminals. Being Hokage, I cannot allow criminals in my village. I assume you will at least want to stay long enough to Make sure Shikamaru and Shino are alright." She sighed and opened her eyes, staring at the boys with a stern yet sad look on her face. "I'll give you three days to either leave this village, or pledge your allegience to it. The choice is yours. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do. You are dismissed," she said and stretched out her arms, cracking her joints. She waved them off and they left.

"Um... Back to the hospital?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," was Caelan's short, quick reply.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

EN: I think I forgot where the conflict was supposed to be in this chapter... o wait, I think it was going to be in the next chapter. Ahehe...

AN: Whee! Another chapter! I didn't get quite as much into this chapter as I'd hoped, but I love to keep all my chapters about the same length. I have, like, Obsessive compulsive disorder when it comes to things like theese. So, please, review! Because they equal love! Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Mark and Caelan reached the hospital just in time to nearly get run over by Sakura, carrying some tubing of some kind, in a big hurry.

"Sheesh, the girls in this village are scary," Mark said, to his friend, but his comment went unnoticed as Caelan was already entering Shikamaru's room.

"Caelan!" Shikamaru said happily. "You guys, this is my knight in shining armor!" Shikamaru cheered, smiling big at Caelan. Caelan let a small smile grace his face as he walked over to the other.

"Feelin' ok?" Caelan asked.

"Yeah, uh-huh," Shikamaru said and smiled.

"Gee, Shikamaru, he's short. I thought you said he was--" Ino began to talk in a voice like she was mocking Shikamaru, "Tall, dark and handsome!" She then pretended to swoon.

"Hey! He's good looking! And really tan!" Shikamaru said, looking offended.

"Really, I never thought he'd be the type of guy you'd go for," Ino said, sighing discontentedly. "I always thought you'd be with Chouji if you were gay." She sighed again, closing her eyes. "Oh well," she said and smiled, clenching her fists in a victorious pose. "That just means more chubby love for me! Right, Chouji?" she said, turning to her teammate.

"Um..." Chouji said, looking around. "I don't think..."

"Say no, Chouji! Say no!" Shikamaru cheered from the bed. Ino growled and gave him a noogie. Caelan chuckled.

"You guys must be Shikamaru's teammates," Caelan interrupted their arguement. "It's a pleasure to meet you..." Caelan said, though it was a bit forced.

"Right! We are! I'm Ino Yamanaka!" Ino said, smiling cutely. "And this is Chouji Akimichi!" She got up real close to Caelan, which scared him and made him back up a step. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Don't say the 'f' word around him, or he gets really mad."

"Fuck?" Calean asked, looking over Ino at Chouji, raising an eyebrow. Chouji looked confused.

"Uh, sure, we'll go with that..." Shikamaru said from the bed. "Look, guys, they're going to let me out of here soon, so I'll be back to training in a couple days. I just wanted you to meet my new boyfriend and savior, or something like that," Shikamaru said, holding Caelan's hand inconspicuously.

"Alright, get feeling better!" Ino said and pouted. "And you!" she said, pointing at Caelan. "Get taller! I can't have my teammate being with a guy who isn't the perfect definition of hot! You hear?"

"Uh, sure..." Caelan said and chuckled a bit.

"Feel better, Shikamaru!" Chouji called as Ino dragged him out the door.

"Your teammates... uh..." Caelan said dumbfoundedly.

"Crazy. I know," Shikamaru said, then leaned up and stole a kiss.

XxXxXxXxX

Mark threw open the door to Shino's room excitedly.

"So you really bottom? Are you serious? Someone's uh... do-dad goes in your... uh..." Kiba said, stopping suddenly when Mark entered the room. Kiba bristled with anger instantly.

"Shino-kun?" Mark asked, closing the door behind him.

"Oh! Mark!" Shino said, reaching out to the other.

Mark smiled and briskly walked over to Shino, ignoring the growling boy. He reached his hands out and drew Shino into his arms. Hinata smiled and giggled a bit, her face turning pink.

"Kiba-kun, calm down," Hinata said, reaching out shyly and placing her hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Can't you see Shino is happy?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Kiba said and scoffed, turning away. "But I don't like the way that guy smells, there is something off about him," Kiba said, cringing slightly as he listened to Mark whisper sweet nothings to Shino. "Geez, get a room!" Kiba huffed and stormed out, Akamaru whining, looking back at Hinata and then following quickly.

Shino furrowed his brow, looking at Hinata, and looking confused.

"Sorry, Shino-kun. He's just upset. Y-you just got back and I think he wanted your attention... But, I'll go try and bring him back if you wa--"

"No, It's ok, Hinata. He needs some time to cool off anyway, it was probably pretty difficult to find out so much in one day... I mean, it's like I've been hiding things from you guys..." Shino said, sighing a bit and leaning his head against Mark's chest.

"N-no you haven't, Shino-kun... W-we never thought to ask you about those kinds of things. We only assumed..." she said. "Feel better, ok? I sh-should really go make sure Kiba doesn't... do anything... bad..."

"Alright, see you soon, Hinata," Shino said with a gentle smile.

"B-bye, Shino-kun! Get feeling better so you can train with us again!" Hinata said as she walked from the room, waving shyly.

"Mmm... Shino-kun..." Mark said, looking down at his lover.

"Mmh?" Shino hummed in response, leaning up as Mark leaned down, the two shared a slow, sweet kiss. Shino jumped and squeaked, and batted Mark's hands away when he felt the other groping him. "Mark!" he scolded.

"Sorry, I just can't keep my hands off of you..." Mark said with a grin.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsunade sat at her desk, unable to concentrate on her paperwork.

'Shino's insects had been sealed, by a damn good seal. I don't know who could have done a seal that good, save for Jounin from other countries, but why would Jounin attack little chunin who were simply gathering herbs? Not even rare herbs at that...'

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

'Shikamaru really looked like he had been raped several times, but he says he consented. I'm going to have to watch those boys and make sure they're not actually hurting my shinobi...' Tsunade sighed again and chewed on a pen, almost nervously.

XxXxXxXxX

"Shikamaru!" Shikaku said, excitedly, throwing open the door to the room.

Orderlies hung off of him like remoras on a manta ray. Shikaku shook off the orderlies and walked briskly to his side, a woman following him in and practically jumping Shikamaru.

"Son!" she creid, drawing him into her arms. "I was so worried!" she said, pouting, nearly crying. She then pulled back and punched him, hard, in the side of his head. "Don't you EVER do that again!" she screamed, and then hugged him again.

"I'm sorry... Mom..." Shikamaru whined, seeming scared.

Shikaku noted the other male in the room and quickly sized him up, from head to toe, frowning dissaprovingly and leaning down to touch Shikamaru's face.

"Are you alright?" he asked slowly.

"Yes..." Shikamaru said, fearing what was to come.

"We had a talk about this before, did we not?" Shikaku asked.

"Yes..." Shikamaru said, shrinking back into the bed.

"It's alright for now, so long as you're both safe. You had me really worried," Shikaku said, leaning down and hugging his son, his wife sobbing on Shikamaru's shoulder on the opposite side of the bed.

Shikaku pulled back and looked over at Caelan again, who was watching, seemingly unconcerned with the whole scenario, if not, a tiny bit scared.

"And who is this?" he asked.

"My, uh... friend. He helped me out when I was attacked," Shikamaru said, his mom finally standing up straight to get a look at the other, older boy.

"Does he have a name?" Shikaku asked, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow at the missing nin.

"Caelan, sir," Caelan said, bowing ever so slighty, inwardly cringing at his politeness.

"Caelan, yes..." Shikaku said, mulling over his observations of the boy in his head. "Well, thank you for helping my son. If you'd come with us back to our house, I will compensate your for your trouble," Shikaku said, nodding.

"It was no trouble at all, trust me, a pleasure to meet your son," Caelan said, though the thought of a reward was tempting.

"Please, come anyway. At least eat with us," Shikaku said before turning and leaving. "Yoshino, I will be waiting at the front desk," he said, and left.

Meanwhile, after Shino finally convinced Mark to stop molesting him, an older man walked in the room, silently. He looked at Shino and Shino looked back at him. He silently took in the fact that Shino was holding hands with this other boy.

"Shino..." the other man finally whispered.

"Father," Shino greeted back with a slight smile.

"You are alright?" he asked as he walked over to the boys.

"Yes, I am fine. Thanks to this fellow," Shino said, softly.

"Ah, I see. You have my thanks," Shibi said, nodding. "May I ask your name?" Shibi said.

"My name is Mark, sir," Mark responded, smiling gently and squeezing Shino's hand. A couple of Shino's bugs nervously crawled over Shino's hand, onto Mark's. Mark looked down and then turned to Shino with questions in his eyes.

"Is something wrong, son?" Shibi asked.

"I-I need to tell you something, Father..." Shino whispered, and then looked away.

"What is it?" Shibi asked.

"I..." Shino tried to, but couldnt speak. He pouted and sighed. "I can't say it..." Shino whispered. "I'm sorry Father, I'm such a dissapointment..." Shino whispered, even quieter then his last comment.

"You think your happiness would dissappoint me, Shino?" Shibi asked, leaning in a bit closer to his son. Shino looked over at his father, looking a bit shocked. "I'm assuming You two are holding hands for a reason. You don't have to be a ninja to figure out what you are trying to tell me," Shibi said, smiling a bit and looking at his son lovingly. "Yes, I was hoping for grandchildren, but your happiness is more important to me than that," Shibi said with a smile and reached out, ruffling his son's hair.

"Thank you, Father..." Shino said, sighing a soft sigh of relief.

"Should we get you out of here? Go back and reestablish normalicy. I was worried sick. You can bring your boyfriend with you if you'd like. I'm not sure how the others will take it, but I just want you to know, I will always love you, and your happiness, health and safety are the most important things to me."

Shibi turned, put his hands in his pocket and walked to the door, waiting for his son and his son's lover. Mark helped Shino out of bed and they walked to the door, Mark and Shino each putting their hands in their own pockets, not quite ready to openly display their affection in the hospital.

Mark looked behind him and swore he saw an Anbu on the window for a milli-second before it vanished.

'Why would they be watching me?' he wondered idly, and quickly brushed it off as he followed Shino to the front desk.

Once at the front desk, Mark and Caelan exchanged glances. Shikamaru looked slightly nervous, while Shino looked like he'd just had the best day of his life. Though, soon, Shino grew concerned when he saw how nervous Shikamaru was.

"Shikamaru?" he asked.

"Huh?" Shikamaru said, turning to Shino.

"Are you alright?" Shino asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Shikamaru said, too quickly.

"You didn't tell your parents, did you?" he asked. Shikamaru responded by shaking his head 'no'. "My father took it well."

"That's good," Shikamaru said. "Well, I have to go, I guess, I'll see you later," Shikamaru said, and followed his parents from the hospital, Caelan leaving Mark's side and their conversation for following Shikamaru.

Caelan gave Shikamaru's sleeve a slight tug and pulled him back, behind his parents, still walking, just slightly slower than the elder Nara's.

"Do they know yet?" he asked.

"That... That I'm..." Shikamaru asked, not wanting to finish the sentence, looking up at the other boy.

"Yeah," Caelan said, nodding slightly.

"No," Shikamaru said and shook his head.

"I see..." Caelan said as they continued to walk on, back to the Nara abode.

Elsewhere, the Aburames and Mark were just getting back to the Aburame estate.

While not as large as the famed Uchiha practical city within a city, it was still a large expanse of land for the Aburame clan to live on.

They strolled up to the main building, which was gorgeous, but strangely plain. Trees were everywhere around the estate, but with the plain stone walls and white pillars, it lacked color.

A few people stood out front, on what could be called the porch, all wearing high-collared, long-sleeved coats, though the colors varied, from deep green to a light tan, none were of shades that weren't earthly. Of the three men who stood on the porch, no ones eyes were exposed. Two had glasses, much like Shibi's, though lacking the beads, and the other's eyes were covered by some sort of strange wrap.

"Master Shibi, Shino has returned, I see!" one of them said. "Is he well? Is all well, Shino?" the man asked. He was about as tall as Shibi, and had the same unruly hair, though it was slightly longer than their clan's leader.

"Yes," Shino responded with a slight nod. "All is well."

"We come bearing good news. Shino has found a mate," Shibi said, giving the others a small smile.

"Oh?" the other man with the glasses asked. "You must bring the lucky girl by, so we can meet her," he said, excitedly.

"Shino's mate stands before you," Shibi said and turned, facing Mark. Mark's cheeks were tinted slightly pink, and Shino stood closer to his father than to Mark, looking at his boyfriend with a slightly worried arched eyebrow. "His name is Mark. Say hello, Mark," Shibi said.

"Um... Hi," Mark said, and stuck his tongue out a bit, waving awkwardly, closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head.

The three Aburame clan members stared dumbfoundedly for a moment, considering this boy.

"But... He is not an Aburame..." the one with the wrap-covered eyes said softly.

"As well as the fact that he is a he," the first of the glasses clad clan members to speak said. "That means he will not be able to have children, what will happen then, Master Shibi?"

"I guess he will have to just name another clan member to be head after his passing, but we will worry about that more when the time comes, yes? For now we celebrate Shino's safe return. Inform the others, I wish to have a small party of sorts in the main hall. Until we meet again, goodbye for now," Shibi said and waved the others away.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison, gave slight bows and then darted away.

Mark put his hand on Shino's lower back as he walked up the stairs, close to his lover.

"They took that well, I think," Mark said, looking a bit nervous.

"It seems that way," Shino said, simply.

"It isn't those three I'm worried about. I am very close with them. They are very open-minded, it's the others and mainly the women of the clan I am concerned about," Shibi said as he opened the door and motioned for Mark and Shino to enter.

Mark's naginata got caught on the door as he walked in, which made Shino chuckle slightly. Shibi followed shortly and closed the door gently behind him.

"It's the others, mainly the women of the clan I am concerned with. Many women have been trying to marry off their daughters with Shino to gain more power in the clan. I'm not exactly sure of what will happen when they find out about Shino's devious sexual orientation," Shibi said, his plain, soft speech never faultering in tone or volume.

Shibi and Shino took off their shoes and placed them close to the wall, Mark followed suit, though slighly nervously.

"Um..." Mark began, "May I put my naginata here, by the shoes?" he asked.

"Of course," Shibi said, and watched as Mark untied his sash, retying it around the shaft of the weapon now in his hand. He leaned the weapon against the plain white wall gently.

Mark straightened his back and stretched, looking around the front room they were all standing in. It was very, very plain, almost no decoration to make it seem welcoming.

'I've been in hotels with more decoration than this place,' Mark thought, 'Shino's family must be very business-like.'

Mark noticed one picture, the only thing breaking the bleakness of the plain white wall. It was a picture of a cute woman, seemingly in her late thirties, about, with short, curly, frizzy, dark brown hair, and glasses, smiling. She was wearing a jacket similar to Shibi's, save for a pattern on the front, much like that of a cheongsam, and the fact that the jacket was a pale pink color. Mark decided he would ask about it later.

"Come, I'll make us some tea," Shibi said, and started to walk off down the hall.

Shino and Mark followed.

They soon entered a plain kitchen, though the walls did have a floral-patterned wall paper on them, but the cabinets were a stark white, much like the other parts of the house that Mark had seen. Shibi motioned for Shino and Mark to sit, as he put water in a kettle and set said kettle on the burner of a gas stove. Shibi turned on the burner and stood back to watch the kettle for a few moments as Shino and Mark sat, almost awkwardly, next to each other.

Mark fidgeted with his vest nervously. Shibi turned to them, muttering something along the lines of 'a watched pot never boils,' and sat, across the table from the lovers.

"Tonight," Shibi started, "Well, actually, fairly soon, maybe even within the hour, the family will be meeting in the main hall to welcome you back, Shino. Are you feeling up to going?" Shibi asked.

"Yes, sir," Shino said with a nod.

"You may bring Mark, to introduce him to the rest of the clan, but I am not sure, as of right now, how they will take him. I can not guarentee that their reaction will be as kind as Haru, Kazuki and Oda's," he said, referring to the three they'd talked to earlier.

Shino nodded.

"I understand. But I... I love Mark. I am willing, and, surely able to take whatever insults the others are capable of coming up with," Shino said, moving his hand towards Mark on the table. Mark smiled and moved his hand on top of Shino's, squeasing tightly. "Would you like to come with me, Mark?" Shino asked, turning halfway towards his boyfriend.

"Of course," Mark said, smiling, though he was still blushing a bit. "I don't know exactly what I'll do or say, but--" Mark was cut off by the kettle whistling.

Shibi stood abruptly and went over to the stove. He took the kettle off and sat it on another burner as he went to the cabinet, taking out three cups and filling them with hot water. He sat the kettle back on the stove, turning off the burner and returned to the hot water, taking three tea bags out of the cabinet and placing one in each cup. He picked up two of the cups and sat them in front of Mark and Shino. He then went back and got his own, taking a seat across from the others.

They sipped their tea in silence, Mark still fidgeting. Shino chuckled a bit at his boyfriend's inability to sit still.

Shibi was shocked at this open display of happiness from Shino. He stared blankly, but soon a wide smile crept onto his face.

'Yes,' he thought, 'It is better this way. I am certian Shino is happy. I never thought I would see him openly laugh without force. This is how things should be,' Shibi sighed out of happiness.

"Father?" Shino asked. That snapped his father out of his happy daze.

"Uh... Yes, Shino?" Shibi asked, his face tinging with the slightest of pinks at being caught dwelling on his own thoughts and caught off guard.

"Are you alright?" Shino asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just glad you are happy, you haven't laughed since--"

"Yes, please don't speak of it now," Shino said, cutting his father off. "Those thoughts are for another time," Shino said, his face seeming to take on a sad look.

"I am sorry, Shino, don't dwell on it," Shibi said.

Mark was curious about the exchange of words that had just passed between Shino and his father, but decided not to press it.

An awkward silence passed between the three as they finished off their tea. Shibi stood.

"You should probably change before you come to the party, but the choice is yours," Shibi said as he walked around the table to his son. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around the young man. "I love you, Shino. Please be careful," he said before walking away quickly.

"I will," Shino whispered after his father.

"So... Gonna show me your room?" Mark asked with a devious smirk.

"Sure," Shino said simply, and stood, heading back into the hallway, and Mark followed, of course, up a case of stairs and into a room.

The room was plain as well, with just a bed, a nightstand a closet and a mirror. Though the wall was a pale shade of green. The sheets were a deep green color, which looked nice against the pale green of the wall.

Shino walked in the room and just stood there, waiting for Mark to enter. Mark walked in and smiled at his lover, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Shino's shoulders. He pushed Shino, who stumbled back and fell on the bed. Mark climbed on top of him.

"Mmm, your bed is small, I can't wait to make love to you in it..." Mark purred.

"Mark!" Shino gasped, giggling ever so slightly, pushing Mark back a bit. Mark leaned in and stole a kiss that Shino eagerly returned. "Mnh!" Shino moaned, breaking the kiss. "After I see the family, ok? I can't limp down there..." Shino said, chuckling softly.

"Oh, alright," Mark said with a pout, but smiled. He reached up and cupped Shino's cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Shino said back, nuzzling Mark's hand. "I need to change though."

"I should probably wait outside the room... Seeing you strip will make me horny," Mark said, and jumped up, chuckling, walking out of the room.

Shino hurriedly changed his torn black coat into a similar one, though it was more blue-tinted than black.

He walked from his room to meet Mark, taking the other's hand.

Without words, Shino led Mark to the main hall.

When Shino entered, the members of the clan present gave a hushed cheer.

"Welcome back, Shino!" they all said.

Mark was quickly pushed aside by clan members trying to talk to Shino. He was almost offended.

"Oh, Shino! You're back! Midoriko was soooo worried! She was scared you were lost forever!" came a shrill woman's voice.

"So was Keiko! She cried when she heard you were missing!" said an even more annoying one.

All Mark could hear was names being thrown about like no other: Kaoru, Amaya, Hisano, Misa, Kuri, Moriko, Umeko, Suzuki.

'God, just how many women were trying to get Shino to marry their daughter?!' Mark thought, enraged. He pushed through the throngs of irritating women to Shino. He took Shino's arm and glared at the women who gladly glared right back at him.

"Um... I'm sorry," Shino said to the women crowding him. "But I have already chosen a mate," he said.

"Damn right, you have..." Mark whispered, pulling Shino closer to him.

Everyone was asking the same question: "Who?" It was hard to hear though.

Mark looked down at Shino, who nodded at him.

"His name is Mark," Shino said, motioning with one hand to the older boy clinging to his arm.

Shock was everyone's first reaction. Women gasped, and men arched their eyebrows. Angry mothers began to crowd Shino more, pushing Mark away from him.

"Sheesh!" Mark said as he held his hands up in defeat. Mark sighed and backed off why the mothers begged Shino to have their daughters. Shibi placed his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"It's ok, I will handle the women, please, if you wish you may take leave. You will return later this evening though, am I correct?" Shibi asked.

"Of course," Mark said, nodding. "Thank you. I will be back in a bit," Mark said, before glancing at Shino surrounded by women before he grunted and left the building. As he walked away he could hear Shibi's voice raised, ordering the others to give Shino room to breathe.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ah, Genma, please, stop teasing!" Kotetsu whined, pressed back against the door of his and Genma's small apartment.

"It's called foreplay, love," Genma said, nibbling on Kotetsu's neck.

Kotetsu's shirt was hanging off of one arm, and Genma was completely shirtless, his pants open and unzipped.

"No, not tonight! It's teasing right now!" Kotetsu said.

"You're still all worked up after seeing Shikamaru and his fuck-buddy go at it," Genma purred, before nipping at and tugging on Kotetsu's ear. "I would have fucked you against that wall right there if you hadn't been scared of getting caught," he said, grabbing the other's hips and pulling him closer, crushing his body against Kotetsu's, who was currently clawing at his shoulders, begging for more.

"What was your favorite part of that whole exchange?" Genma asked, pulling back just enough to speak.

"Ah, the sounds..." Kotetsu whispered.

"The sounds? Oh? You like loud moaning?" Genma asked, licking Kotetsu's neck, down to his chest, raking his nails over Kotetsu's clothed thighs.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Kotetsu said, breathlessly. Genma pushed one leg between Kotetsu's, rubbing his thigh against Kotetsu's painfully hard erection.

"Mmh, I'd like to see that guy with all the piercings pound you into the matress, oh, god..." Genma said, moans edging his voice. "Mmm, especially if you were sucking my cock in the process..." Gemna moaned, right in Kotetsu's ear.

"Fuck!" Kotetsu screamed. "Bedroom, NOW," he demanded, dragging a grinning Genma off to the bedroom.

"I have the feeling I'm about to get raped," Genma said and giggled.

XxXxXxX

Someone entered the Yamanaka flower shop, and Ino, who'd been falling asleep at the counter, snapped to attention.

"Hello! How can I help you?" she said, forcing a cheery smile.

"Um..." Mark said, "I want to get some colorful flowers that bugs like," he said.

Ino stared at him for a moment, arching an eyebrow in confusion. Then, when she saw his headband, the realization set in.

"Oh! You're the guy who's dating Shino!" she cheered.

"Uh, yeah," he said, smiling and blushing a bit, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, man, why couldn't Shikamaru have got with you instead? All you need is a tan and you'd be h-o-t, hot!" she said with a slight pout.

"Uh...?" Mark said, looking very confused. 'But Caelan's hot...' he thought to himself as Ino got up and walked over to a row of flowers.

"Anyway! Here!" Ino said, picking up a small container of small red and orange flowers. "These are really popular with the insects around here...Do you want me to arrange them in a vase for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be cool. How much?" Mark asked, reaching into his pocket to take out his wallet.

"Nothing this time, it's on me," Ino said and winked. "I hope Shino likes them," she said, arranging the flowers. She held out the vase to Mark, who gladly took it and bowed to her.

"It seems all the women here aren't crazy. I thank you very much, Ino," he said and smiled kindly, and started to head out of the shop.

"Thanks, come back again soon!" she called out after him, smiling like mad. 'He doesn't know how wrong he really is about me!' she thought, which only made her smile wider.

Mark stopped in the doorway.

"I will, oh and, by the way, Ino," he said.

"Yes?" she asked, looking slightly confused.

"You are very pretty," he said and waved a peace sign at her, walking from the store.

When Ino was sure he was out of earshot, she cheered, "Yes! Even gay guys think I'm good-looking!" and pumped her fist in the air.

XxXxXxX

Dinner in the Nara house was awkwardly silent.

Yoshino served some gyudon dombori, and Shikamaru was picking at the beef on top of the rice. He'd taken the seaweed off of his onigiri and eaten it, as it was his favorite food. His mom always cooked the seaweed she used for her food in vinegar for him.

Caelan ate the beef happily, and devoured the rice, hardly sensing the awkwardness, save for Shikaku's constant glare at him.

Shikamaru put the rice and pickled apricot that remained of his onigiri onto Caelan's plate, and Caelan ate that too, smiling at Shikamaru in thanks.

Shikaku finished first, quickly and sat back, slowly sipping his tea, watching Caelan closely.

Caelan finished right after and he too, sat, sipping his tea slowly, on purpose, waiting for Shikamaru to finish his food.

Soon, Yoshino finished eating, and Shikamaru was still picking at the beef in the bowl.

"Something wrong?" Yoshino asked, the first to break the silence.

"No," Shikamaru said, obviously lying through his teeth. "I'm just not hungry," he said.

"That's alright, you did eat at the hospital," she said, offering him a gentle smile. "You and your friend can go, it's ok. Don't think you have to stay here until we dismiss you, you're almost an adult. Just be polite about it and you can go," she said.

"Thanks, Mom," Shikamaru said, standing.

Caelan stole a piece of the beef that would have gone uneaten and put it in his mouth as he followed Shikamaru.

Caelan turned back around and bowed.

"Thank you for the meal," he said, then turned on his heel and followed Shikamaru.

XxXxXxX

It was starting to get dark when Mark returned to the Aburame manor. He came in the front door to the main house silently. He took off his shoes, doing his best to line them up with the others, using only his feet.

"Shino!" he called out, trying not to be too loud. Shibi appeared from around the corner.

"He's in the den, follow me," Shibi said and started to walk off, his hands in his pockets.

Mark followed Shibi, holding the vase tightly, happily, smiling. Shibi led him to a room, which was slightly more inviting than all the others he'd seen so far. A plain tan sofa and a slightly darker tan armchair, that Shino was currently occupying, a book open and in his lap as he scanned the page. He sat by a fireplace.

"Shino!" Mark said, smiling brightly. Shino looked up, a bit shocked.

"Mark," he said in return, standing, marking his page in the book, putting it in a bookshelf with lots of other plain books that Mark would never have the patience to differentiate. Shino walked over to the other and looked at the vase in Mark's hands with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, uh... I got these... for... um... for something. To brighten up your day a lil..." Mark said, blushing.

"They're cute," Shino said, taking the vase. He turned to his father and saw the other smiling. "May I put these in the front room?" Shino asked.

"Of course," Shibi responded, stealing Shino's seat in the armchair.

Shibi took out a book of his own and began to read as Shino and Mark put the flowers in the front room on a small, plain wooden table there.

"Thank you," Shino said, taking a step closer to Mark.

"No problem," Mark said and reached up, cupping Shino's cheek. Shino and Mark closed their eyes and shared a soft, gentle, loving kiss.

"Ah, my room, yes?" Shino asked. Mark grinned. Shino certainly did have an interesting way of saying what he wanted.

"Sure, lead the way, my love," Mark said, following Shino closely, groping the other and making him yelp on the way up the stairs.

"Mark!" Shino said with a soft chuckle after it as Mark closed the door to the room behind them.

Mark closed the distance between him and Shino, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Shino reached up and wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders.

"Mmm, we get to break in your bed now..." Mark said, teasingly as he stuck his tongue out and licked at Shino's bottom lip.

"Yes..." Shino said, his face heating up and tinting with pink.

"But before that, this needs to come off..." Mark said, pulling at Shino's coat. Shino let the coat come off as he and Mark kissed. Mark worked at unbuttoning the other as their tongues danced.

Shino's other coat and Marks vest fell to the floor as Mark and Shino fell onto the bed, Mark on top, kissing and nipping at Shino's neck.

"This..." Mark started, playing with the hem of Shino's short, tight fishnet shirt. "Is sexy as hell."

"Glad you like it..." Shino said, licking his lips and staring up at Mark with lust-filled eyes as he watched the other pull off his shirt.

Shino reached up and touched Mark's chest as mark let his shirt fall off his arm and onto the floor. Mark let out a tiny moan as Shino's fair hands traveled over his chest, avoiding his nipples on purpose. Mark reached one hand up to remove Shino's glasses and put them on the bedside stand.

"You are so gorgeous..." Mark whispered as he ran his fingers through Shino's unruly hair.

"Ah, Mark..." Shino whispered, licking his lips once again. "I want you..." he said, already breathless. Mark let out a soft, deep moan and moved his hand down between Shino's legs, groping at the growing bulge there. "Ah!" Shino gasped and bucked into the hand, biting his lip to try and keep from crying out again.

"So fucking hot..." Mark whispered, biting Shino's neck, though not roughly.

"Please..." Shino breathed.

The two shrugged off the rest of their clothes and rubbed against each other. Tiny moans and gasps of pleasure escaped.

Shino brought his hands back to Mark's chest, running his fingers across the strong muscles. He ran the forefinger of one hand over Mark's nipple, making Mark moan out loud. The sound made Shino gasp, and his cock throb. Mark moaned and reached behind himself, forcing one finger inside himself.

"Shino..." he breathed, rubbing his unbearably hard cock against Shino's. "I need you. So bad..." Mark moaned again when Shino pinched his nipple, pulling gently at Mark's piercing. "Fuck!" Mark cried out, crawling up Shino's body. Shino's hand fell away as Mark pressed back on Shino's cock.

Shino gasped and brought his hands to Mark's hips.

"Mark!" he cried. "Wha--Oh, god..." he moaned as Mark pushed down on him, sheathing his cock in Mark's tight, hot opening. "Why?" Shino asked, breathless still.

"Touching my nipples... It... ah..." Mark moaned, and pushed down hard on Shino when the other pinched his nipple again. "Oh, fuck!" Mark pretty much screamed.

"Fuck me, Shino, please! I'm your bitch! You're little whore! Just fuck me!" he moaned, pressing down hard on the other. Shino whimpered and tried to buck up, pressing against Mark.

Mark leaned over Shino, pulling him roughly into a fierce kiss.

"Fuck, Shino..." he whispered, his chest rubbing against Shino's, one of his nipple piercings catching on Shino's shirt. "Oh!" Mark gasped and cried out, calling out something that was undefinable, just a pleasure-filled scream.

Mark sat back and rode Shino, groaning, whining, whimpering every time his lover's cock brushed his prostate.

"Mark..." Shino whispered, bucking hard.

The pressure was unbearable for thge both of them as moans and soft pants filled the air, Shino clawing Mark's hips desperately, his head falling back.

Mark's flaxen hair stuck to his sweaty forehead as he pleasured himself with his hand, groaning loud.

"Shino... I'm going to cum..." he breathed softly.

Shino was at a loss for words, he could speak if he tried, the feeling was amazing.

"I want you to cum inside me, love..." Mark said, stroking hismelf faster.

That was the last straw for Shino, who gasped, his whole body tensing as he spilled his seed inside Mark.

Mark cried out as Shino's seed sprayed against his prostate.

"Oh my god..." he moaned, leaning back, pinching his own nipple and fisting his cock. Mark came with a strangled groan, his seed splashing over Shino's fishnet-clad chest and stomach.

Mark groaned and nearly collapsed on Shino, catching himself at the last second. He took Shino's lips in a kiss once again, nibbling at Shino's bottom lip.

"Damn..." Mark whispered huskily as he let Shino's cock slip from him, and laid beside the other. Shino was panting, having slight difficulty breathing.

"That was... Amazing," Shino confessed, turning towards Mark.

Shino gasped when he saw the look in Mark's eyes. Mark stole a kiss from Shino once again as Shino laid there in shock from the loving gaze Mark was giving him. Shino's face turned bright red as he buried his face in Mark's chest. Shino snuggled in close to Mark and listened to the other's breathing even out. Mark had fallen asleep. Shino looked up at Mark and kissed the other's chin.

'This feeling is amazing...' Shino thought to himself as his kikai buzzed excitedly. 'It's so foreign... is this really what love feels like?' he asked himself.

He watched a few of his bugs escape him and watched as they crawled over Mark. Shino buried his face back in Mark's chest and fell asleep himself.

XxXxXxXxX

AN: Bloody hell! Long chapter is loooooooong! I'm making it even longer by adding this authours note at the end. Ha! Editor-chan said it was so long because the Aburames are boring, lol. Well, reviews please because they equal love! Love y'all!

EN: This chapter used to be OVER 9000!! But we cut it in half.


	6. Chapter 6

An: I don't own Naruto. Warning: This chapter opens with a sex scene.

XxXxXxXxX

Elsewhere, at the Nara residence, Caelan pounced on an unprepared Shikamaru. He purred in the other's ear, rubbing against his behind.

"I want you."

That was all it took. Clothes came flying off, hands groped desperately, teeth cracked in the heated kiss.

Caelan pushed Shikamaru onto his back and rubbed against the other, naked and sweating. Caelan bit Shikamaru's earlobe and tugged--hard.

Caelan licked his lips as he stared down at Shikamaru.

"You gonna be a good boy?" Caelan asked, teasingly rubbing his erection against the other's.

"Ah!" Shikamaru whined as he squirmed, desperately trying to get more contact, unable to as Caelan was holding him down by his shoulders. "Yes!" Shikamaru cried out.

Shikamaru opened his eyes, wide with confusion as Caelan's presence suddenly left him. He saw Calan, satnding back from the bed, leaning against the wall, staring at him with a predatory gleam in his eye.

"What--...?" Shikamaru started to ask, but was cut off but Caelan.

"Spread your legs. Finger yourself. Make me a show," Caelan ordered.

Shikamaru whined, but gave in, bringing his fore and middle finger of his left hand to his mouth, and sucking on them, using his tongue just to tease Caelan.

When Caelan started to growl, Shikamaru quickly removed his fingers from his mouth and trailed them down his stomach, leaving a wet trail to shine in the room's dim light.

Shikamaru pressed the tip of his middle finger into his tight pucker, watching through half-lidded eyes as Caelan fisted his cock, growling in pleasure at the show he was being given.

Shikamaru gasped when he pressed his second finger in beside the first.

"Stop," Caelan ordered, his voice consumed by a feral growl as he approached Shikamaru's bed. Shikamaru whined when he took his fingers from himself. "Get up," Caelan growled. Shikamaru did as told, quickly, covering himself shyly. "On your knees," Caelan ordered, and Shikamaru dropped to his knees, placing his hands on Caelan's hips. Caelan put his hand in Shikamaru's hair, ripping out the tie and grabbing a fist full of the brown locks, pulling Shikamaru's face down to his cock.

"Suck..." he demanded.

Shikamaru moaned as he was forced to suck Caelan's cock, pursing his lips and sucking, running his tongue along the bottom of the throbbing organ in his mouth. Shikamaru whined and closed his eyes, humming around the cock in his mouth.

Caelan gasped, and moaned loud, pulling Shikamaru away from his cock.

"God damn, I just about came..." he said, his breathing slightly labored. He threw Shikamaru to the floor and smiled down at him.

Caelan laid on the bed and touched himself listlessly, playing with his piercing.

"Waiting for something, Shikamaru?" he asked. "Get up here and ride me, man-bitch."

Shikamaru let out a tiny moan as he crawled up onto the bed and over Caelan.

"Yeah..." Caelan said, guiding Shikamaru's hips as Shikamaru positioned Caelan's cock at his entrance. "Ngh!" Caelan bit back a moan as Shikamaru pressed down hard on him, sheathing his cock inside the smaller boy. "God, damn, you're tight! Fuck!" Caelan cursed, throwing his head back. Caelan bucked hard into Shikamaru, making the other moan and whine pitifully.

"Cae..." Shikamaru moaned. "I can't..." Shikamaru whined and leaned forward, gripping the sheets by Caelan's head. Shikamaru leaned down and kissed Caelan's cheek, earning him a soft moan of appreciation from the other. Shikamaru nibbled his way down Caelan's jaw and down to his neck where he bit--roughly.

Caelan yelped in pleasure and his eyes opened wide as he threw Shikamaru back, off of him, flipping them over, and lifting Shikamaru's legs over his shoulders.

"You're a fucking asshole..." Caelan moaned, thrusting into Shikamaru's tight pucker, making the other cry out, which was muted by Caelan pressing his lips to Shikamaru's in a forceful and rough kiss, biting the other's lip so hard it bled.

Shikamaru whined into Caelan's mouth and brought his hand down to touch himself, which Caelan abruptly slapped away and pinned both of Shikamaru's hands behind his head, pounding into him roughly.

"You're a fucking bitch..." Caelan said into Shikamaru's neck, nipping, and pulling on the skin.

Caelan brought one hand down to fist Shikamaru's cock roughly, squeezing so hard it almost hurt.

"Cae..." Shikamaru whined, shrinking back. "Please..." he begged.

"Cum slut... Whore, bitch, asshole... fucker!" Caelan cried out, gasping in pleasure at the sudden tightening around him as Shikamaru came in his hand, the other's seed running over his fingers and down onto the other's stomach.

Caelan pressed his lips to Shikamaru's, silencing the other's cry of pleasure as he too, came, filling Shikamaru's spasming heat, groaning into the kiss.

Caelan collapsed onto Shikamaru, still inside the other.

"We're sleeping like this," Caelan said.

"But!" Shikamaru whined, trying to squirm out from under Caelan, "What if my dad comes in here?!"

"That would certainly be an interesting way to tell him you're gay," Caelan said, running his fingers through Shikamaru's hair.

"You're an ass!" Shikamaru whined, but gave up, relaxing and turning his head away, soon falling asleep.

"No, you are," Caelan said with a grin as he nuzzled his face into Shikamaru's neck and fell asleep himself.

Several hours later, Shikamaru woke with a start, freaking out, accidentally pushing the man, who was half on top of him, off and onto the floor in the process.

"Shit, Shikamaru! What the hell?!" a very naked Caelan asked, sitting up, glaring at his lover in the bed.

"Sorry!" Shikamaru said, furrowing his brow. "I forgot for a moment..." Shikamaru said and looked slightly saddened, but then his look became happy as he leaned over the side of the bed and smiled deviously at Caelan. "Ooh, I left a mark..." Shikamaru said, fingering the imprints on Caelan's neck. Caelan shivered and jumped up. He climbed onto the bed and onto Shikamaru.

"Yeah, maybe I should leave some marks of my own as revenge, huh?" Caelan growled, though there was no malice in his voice. He sat back and stretched. "But it's too early for that," he said and grinned down at a pouting Shikamaru. "I'm kinda hungry and curious as to what Mark is up to," he said, lazily rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"He's probably boning Shino right now!" Shikamaru said with a pout, sounding kind of jealous.

"Oh? Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Caelan asked, grinning.

"No!" Shikamaru said, his face tinting pink.

"Ya know," Caelan said, climbing off of Shikamaru and putting his pants on. "Mark and I aren't horny bastards all the time."

"I know," Shikamaru said simply and laid back down.

Caelan scoffed and looked back at the other.

"Get up," he said.

"Make me," Shikamaru answered, hiding his grin by pulling the blanket up over his head.

Caelan grinned himself and grabbed the blanket. With one swift tug, he pulled it off of Shikamaru, who yelped, and covered himself. Caelan grabbed Shikamaru's ankles and pulled his lover so his butt was just barely resting on the edge of the bed. He knelt down and forced Shikamaru's legs apart. Caelan started to lick at Shikamaru's half-hard cock, teasing.

Shikamaru groaned and fisted his hands in Caelan's hair.

Calean slapped the hands off and stood up straight.

"You awake now?" Caelan asked.

"You're an ass!" Shikamaru said, quite loud.

"I know, now get dressed," Caelan said, throwing Shikamaru's pants at him.

Shikamaru grunted, and stood. He dressed and combed his hair, putting it up.

"You're such a dick," he said, returning to a now, fully dressed Caelan. "You owe me," Shikamaru whispered as they walked out of the room. Shikamaru was about to walk out the front door when his father stopped him.

"Shikamaru... where are you going?" Shikaku asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Oh, Caelan was going to buy me breakfast," Shikamaru said simply and shrugged. Caelan nodded.

Shikaku raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.

"Have fun, I guess," he said and pushed away from the wall, turning and walking away.

Shikamaru and Caelan walked from the house and into the commercial district of Konoha. They found Ino and Chouji at the ramen shop with Asuma.

"Oh! Come on! You have to meet my sensei!" Shikamaru said, tugging on Caelan's arm, pulling him into the shop. He lifted the flap and smiled at the others.

"What, no barbecue today guys?" Shikamaru asked with a big grin.

"We were going to, but I couldn't, it's not the same without you, Shikaroo," Chouji said and smiled, patting the seat next to him.

"Oh, I see..." Shikamaru said with a little bit of a blush. He sat down next to Chouji and waved Caelan over. "Asuma-sensei! This is my... uh..."

"Your boyfriend?" Asuma said with a smirk, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

Shikamaru scoffed and looked over at Ino with accusing eyes. She tried to look innocent, but was failing horribly.

"Yes," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "My boyfriend..." Caelan sat next to them, and they ordered some ramen.

"Ah," Asuma said, leaning back a bit. "I remember the days when I was young enough to experiment like that. Ahhh... What's his name, Shikamaru?" Asuma said, a twinkle of deviousness in his eye.

"God, Asuma-sensei... You make it sound like you're an old man..." Shikamaru said and turned to Caelan, who was sipping some tea and grinning at him. "His name is Caelan. He's from, uh, was from the Cloud village."

"Ah, Caelan," Asuma said, looking over at the other. "What caused you to leave your village?" Asuma asked.

"The Raikage... He wouldn't let me and my teammate avenge our other teammate," Caelan said simply. "She was the two-tail," Caelan said, turning to look at Asuma.

Asuma could see the hate and rage, boiling, burning just under Caelan's skin, and he admire how cool the other forced himself to be.

"Ah, I see," Asuma said, standing up. "How about we get back to work you guys? It is only a little after eleven after all," Asuma said.

"Right!" Chouji cheered, and quickly slurped up the rest of his ramen.

"You bet!" Ino said, once again doing a fist pump.

"Wish you could join us, Shikamaru, but you're supposed to be taking it easy for the next few days," Asuma said, and then ruffled his charge's hair. "Good choice," Asuma whispered and then walked off, stealing one more look at Caelan.

"What the... hell...?" Shikamaru said to himself.

Caelan and Shikamaru ate in silence, Shikamaru seeming deep in thought.

When they were finished, Shikamaru got out some money to pay, but Teuchi waved them off, saying Asuma had already paid for them.

The two thanked Teuchi and left the shop, walking about town, doing nothing in particular, just window shopping, if that much. All of the sudden, they heard a deep womanly voice behind them.

"If it isn't my favorite spiky-haired idiot!" Temari cheered, walking up behind him and patting him on the back rather hard.

Shikamaru's eye twitched as he fell forward, just barely catching himself and avoiding a potentially embarassing face-plant in the ground. He turned around quickly.

"Hi...Temari..." he said, kind of mumbling it. He noticed a grinning Kankuro and Gaara, his usual void expression in place.

Kankuro waved and Gaara nodded slightly.

"Hey, Shikamaru... You're not busy later, are you?" Temari asked, bumping his hip with hers, knocking him over again, this time, Caelan catching him.

"Yes, he is busy, in fact, he's VERY busy, and I will keep him that way ALL night," Caelan said, growling a tiny bit, wrapping his arm around Shikamaru's shoulders possessively.

"Who the hell are you?" Temari asked, looking angrily at the slightly taller male.

"Temari..." Gaara started to say, but gave up as he sensed a confrontation was unavoidable.

"My name is Caelan, and I'm Shikamaru's boyfriend, k, thanks, bye!" Caelan said in a very angered tone, stepping in front of Shikamaru, trying to loom over Temari even though he was ony a few inches taller than her.

Temari was taken aback. She stepped back once, twice, three times and stared in shock.

"Shi-Shikamaru, tell me this isn't true! No way! The Shikamaru I liked isn't gay! You're not a fag!" Temari said, her eyes tearing up, but more out of anger than sadness.

Shikamaru looked shocked, not shocked by her language, but shocked by the fact that she was homophobic.

"Yes! Yes I am, Temari!" Shikamaru said, sounding very offended.

"Oh my god! You're disgusting!" Temari shrieked, pulling at her hair. "I can't believe I thought I liked a fudge-packer!" she shouted at him.

"Temari!" Kankuro said, his eyes wide.

"You fucking cock sucker!" Temari shouted, taking out her fan and whirling it around.

People ducked out of the way and ran from the monstrous gusts of wind. Some shrieked in terror as a street vendors card was ripped to shreds.

"Temari!" Gaara called out to her, "This is a personal affair, please settle it on your own time and now while we are on a business mission in an ally village!" he said with an air of authority.

"Kusakure!" she shouted, waving the fan around once more, only to have it stop against Caelan's hand. "What the hell? You think you can beat me you limp-wristed bitch?!" Temari yelled, pulling her fan back and closing it.

She drew back and charged for Caelan, bringing up her fan and forcing it down on his arm which was held up to block the heavy blow.

"Temari! Stand the fuck down!" Kankuro shouted, opening the scroll he carried with him to summon a puppet, but before he could, he watched the fan get ripped from Temari's hands and flung off in the distance. Gaara's sand held Temari's ankles in place as she thrashed about, trying to get out of her younger brother's grip.

"Let me the fuck go, Gaara!" she shouted.

"Temari, he does not have to be with you. It is his choice as to who he loves. Stop this insanity at once," Gaara ordered.

Temari seethed.

"But that fruitca--"

"Temari, bringing personal affairs into buisiness always leads to downfall. Please take care of these matters on your own time, not when we are on a business mission to an ally village!" Gaara said, crossing his arms over his chest. "As of right now, you are suspended of your duties as a Sunagakure shinobi for two weeks. Retrieve your fan and go home," Gaara said.

Temari stormed off without so much as another word.

Gaara stepped up to Caelan and Shikamaru, Kankuro following shortly.

"Please forgive my sister's behavior. She is... strange, even to me," Gaara said, bowing slightly to the others.

"Yeah, really, she must be on her period or something, because I think it's cool. You love who you love, ya know? I've had my eye on someone for a while now, but he's, er... Pretend I never said that," Kankuro said, scratching the back of his head and giving a goofy smile. "I talk too much..." he muttered to himself.

"Again, please forgive her," Gaara said and bowed once more before quickly walking off.

Kankuro was still scratching the back of his head and nervously when he noticed his brother walking away.

"Crap! Gotta go!" he called and ran off after Gaara.

"What the fucking hell was that?!" Shikamaru finally said after the situation had entirely sunk in.

"A bitch from the Sand village, apparently," Caelan said, pulling Shikamaru close.

"But..." Shikamaru whined, burying his face in Caelan's chest. "She was my friend..." he whined.

"Key word 'was'," Caelan said and pulled Shikamaru into a surprisingly warm embrace. People were staring and talking to each other as the boys embraced in the middle of the road.

Shikamaru looked over at the vendor trying to pick up the pieces of his cart in vain and pushed away from Caelan, smiling up at him for a second.

"Ah, mendokuse... we might as well try to help the poor guy pick up his fruit," Shikamaru said as he started to walk into the direction of the vendor's cart.

"Heh, 'fruit,'" Caelan said, following Shikamaru. "Oh god, I sound like Mark..." he fretted to himself as they helped the elderly man pick up the fruit Temari had scattered.

After they helped the man pick up his fruits, they apologized to him, and he said everything was alright, that he supported them, gave a small nod and handed them each an apple for their trouble.

Caelan and Shikamaru ate their apples happily, and Shikamaru put the seeds in one of the pouches on his vest.

"What are you doing?" Caelan asked.

"I'm going to take them home and plant them," Shikamaru said, simply. "Or give them to mom and let her do it."

"Heh," Caelan said with a closed eye smile as he picked the seeds from his apple core and handed them to Shikamaru. "If that's the case, take mine too."

"Thanks," Shikamaru said, putting them in the pouch with the others.

"Where to now?" Caelan asked.

"Dunno," Shikamaru said, tossing his apple core into a garbage can that Caelan was holding open the lid to. Caelan threw his in too.

"So, do you just want to walk around town until we find something to do?" Caelan asked, hooking his arm in Shikamaru's. Shikamaru smiled at him.

"Sure," he responded.

The two walked the town, window shopping and browsing random stores, getting snacks at the dango shop and bought the first book in the only gay porno series the book store carried.

When they left the book store, they were stopped by a man grinning at them, smiling around the senbon in his mouth.

"Well, if it isn't Shikamaru and his boyfriend," Genma said, rolling the senbon.

"Step off, jerk..." Caelan warned, taking a step forward.

"Woah, woah, hey!" Genma said, uncrossing his arms and holding them out in a defensive gesture. "I play for the same team as you guys. I have my own man at home," he said, chuckling nervously, as Caelan looked like he was about to lay into him.

"Wow, I never knew you were gay, Genma..." Shikamaru said, leaning against Caelan, who wrapped his arm around Shikamaru and pulled him closer.

The three moved out of the entrance to the book store, to somewhere where the could talk more safely.

"Yeah, I'm with Kotetsu," Genma said, smiling a bit.

"Oh, wow, really? Kotetsu too? How many other ninja are gay that I don't know about?" Shikamaru asked, seeming excited for a change. Caelan growled a bit, and pulled the other even closer.

"Well, I know for a fact that Tonbo isn't entirely gay, but he's come with Kotetsu and I to the gay bar before. I mean, he might have just been doing it to be nice, but he isn't homophobic like almost every other ninja here."

"I haven't really spoken to Tonbo that much, only exchanged a few words in passing," Shikamaru said, nodding slightly, and nuzzling Caelan's arm, which he was holding tightly onto. Caelan smiled a bit and kissed the top of Shikamaru's head.

"Yeah, I've seen Inoichi Yamanaka there, but his wife was with him, so that was probably just some weird kinky thing they were doing..." Genma said and laughed a bit.

"Ino's dad?" Shikamaru asked and suddenly burst out laughing. "No wonder she's so weird!" Shikamaru buried his face into Caelan's chest, still laughing, unable to calm himself.

"Hmm, who else have I seen there?" Genma asked himself out loud. "Um, well, there was once Iwashi, but when I recognized him, he never came back. Come to think of it, he hasn't spoken to me since..." Genma pouted a bit. "Oh," Genma said, looking as though he suddenly remembered something very important. "Watch out for Ibiki, he is very fucking homophobic, and he is one scary motherfucker."

"He'd never want to torture again if he got ahold of me," Shikamaru said with a chuckle. When Caelan saw Shikamaru's slight grin, it was his turn to burst out laughing.

"What?" Genma asked, looking confused. "Why?" he asked, looking even more shocked at Caelan's laughter.

"Because I think that kind of thing is kinky," Shikamaru said and let a wide smirk sneak across his features.

Genma chuckled.

"Well, to each his own, I guess." He too smirked. "Well, I should probably be going. Ko' will rape me if I'm late to dinner. Bye guys," Genma said and waved, as he started to walk away.

But he stopped, and turned back to them, sizing up Caelan, raising his eyebrows.

"If you two ever want to, ya know, experiment with another couple, just find me," he said and grinned, waving again and running off.

Shikamaru turned beet red and once more buried his face in Caelan's chest once more.

"Little does he know..." Shikamaru said, clutching Caelan's shirt.

"Mm, massive orgy? You, me, Mark, Shino and them? How does this Kotetsu guy look? Is he hot?" Caelan asked, grinning down at Shikamaru.

"Oh my god!" Shikamaru said, covering his face with his hands. "You are so not asking me this!" he said and laughed, taking his hands down and smiling at Caelan before running off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Caelan called after him and chased the other.

Later that night, after dinner at the Nara residence, though Shikaku was a bit resistant to it, Yoshino asked Caelan to stay another night.

As Shikamaru was stepping out of the shower, he remembered how his father pointed out the hickies on his neck and demanded to know who left them. Yoshino had told Shikaku it's none of his business, and said that she wanted to know too if he told Shikaku.

Shikaku made a comment about how Shikamaru was "a lucky bastard" for getting more action than him, which promptly got him smacked by Yoshino. Calean chuckled, and Shikaku gave him and evil glare of doom.

After that, Shikamaru went to take a shower while Caelan waited in Shikamaru's room, and looked around, digging in his boyfriend's stuff to see what interesting things he could find.

When Caelan heard the water shut off, he considered running to the bathroom to steal Shikamaru's towel so he'd have to walk back to his room naked, but decided against it when he saw Shikaku walk by the room. Caelan grumbled and sat on Shikamaru's bed, waiting for the other to return.

Shikamaru had left the bathroom door cracked open, and Shikaku peeked in to make sure his son was alright. Shikaku's eyes widened considerably when he saw the scars down his son's back, and on the other's ass and thighs.

Shikaku brought his finger to his lips and bit his nail nervously.

'Who could have done that?' he thought. 'No doubt that brat he brought home with him. There is something going on here that Shikamaru hasn't told me about. I know Shino would never have done that to him, maybe I'm overthinking things... One of his captors could have done that to him... but what if that kid was his captor?' Shikaku wondered to himself.

"Dad?" Shikamaru asked.

"What?" Shikaku asked, sounding more angry than he would have liked.

"Um, nothing, sorry," Shikamaru said, walking to his room with the towel around his waist.

"Something wrong, man-bitch?" Caelan asked upon seeing Shikamaru's downcast eyes.

"My dad is pissed at something," Shikamaru said and shrugged. "It's nothing new."

"Ha, c'mere," Caelan said, pulling Shikamaru into his lap, laughing at the other's yelp. He took the towel from Shikamaru's waist and began to dry his hair. "He's just mad because you've got a hot boyfriend," Caelan said and winked.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that yet..." Shikamaru said, even though he was smiling.

"Yeah, true..."

XxXxXxXxX

An: Murrrr... I think Mark and Shino are an awesome couple, because they LOVE. lol. Caelan and Shikamaru are all about sex. Mur mur mur... and as much porn as I write, I feel the need to say... that I think sex without love is pointless and disgusting. But, whatever, it's reviews that count. Because they equal love, so reviews plz. K, thanks, bye. lol.

Aditional AN: I appologize for the early messed up posting of this chapter. Editor-chan and I were both EXTREEMLY tired when we posted it, so there were a lot of errors. Anyway, read and review plz!

EN: Yeah, I totally fixed this chapter... Anyway, somehow my note got killed, so I'll say again, she's just jealous b/c CaeShika is more popular than MarkShino. X3


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxX

"Mmm...Shino-kun?" Mark said sleepily, waking up to Shino's gorgeous eyes staring right at him.

"You could sleep forever, couldn't you?" Shino asked, snuggling more into Mark's chest.

"As long as you're cuddled up next to me," Mark said with a smile, wrapping his arms tightly around Shino.

"As nice as that sounds, I think we should get up soon," Shino said, simply, though he was smiling.

"Mmm! Five more minutes!" Mark whined and burried his face in Shino's hair.

"No!" Shino said playfully. "Get up, now," he ordered, though he was chuckling.

"I dun wanna!" Mark whined and pulled Shino closer to him, even though Shino was playfully pushing back.

"Up," Shino said, playfully nibbling on Mark's ear. Mark began to purr.

"It'll be up in a second if you don't stop that," Mark said, joining Shino in chuckling.

"You're such a perv," Shino said.

"Hey, I can't help it. You're sleeping next to me, naked, biting my ear..." Mark then closed his eyes and moaned.

"I'll nibble your ears all you want later. But we need to get up, now. I want to go see Kurenai-sensei," Shino said.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Mark said, propping himself up on his elbow. "I haven't met your sensei yet."

Shino stood and stretched, Mark's head instantly snapping in Shino's direction. Shino looked back at the bed and Mark was gone.

"Don't do that..." Shino heard from behind him, smiling a bit as strong arms wrapped around his chest and felt him up.

"If you want to leave this room in the next hour, I suggest you hurry up and put your clothes on, love," Mark said, kissing Shino's neck and rubbing his crotch against the other's backside.

"That's what I was doing..." Shino said, a slight hint of a giggle edging his voice. He turned and wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Mark's.

"Ooh, I love it when you take control..." Mark said against Shino's lips. Shino pressed his lips harder against Mark's and parted his, slipping his tongue in the other's mouth. Mark responded with a slight moan and moved his hands down Shino's back. "Get dressed, love," Mark said, tearing himself away from the other.

Shino pouted, but soon started smiling.

"What would you do if I were to just wear a fishnet shirt and my regular pants today?" Shino asked.

"I would cry," Mark responded.

"Why?" Shino asked, taking off his fishnet shirt in favor of a white t-shirt.

"Becuase, I'd have to stare at your positively edible chest all day and not be able to touch it," Mark responded, pouting.

"Alright, I won't do that then," Shino said with a smirk, pulling a different coat than his usual ones from the closet. It was a deep green and had silver buttons in the shape of beetles.

"Wow, that's a cool looking jacket," Mark said, admiring one of the buttons, running his finger over it.

"Dad got it for me last year, but I've never worn it. I figure I might as well wear it at least once."

"It looks nice..." Mark said with a smile. "Leave it open," Mark said as Shino started to button it.

Shino looked up at Mark, confused.

"Where did you put your headband last night?"

"On the table by the bed," Shino said. Mark ran over and grabbed it. He returned to Shino and put it on Shino's forehead, tying it around the other's head.

"There! Yeah!" Mark said, standing back and admiring the other. "You look awesome!" he said.

"And you look naked, love," Shino said, smiling at Mark. Mark looked down and laughed nervously.

"I suppose I do!" Mark said, and looked at his dirty clothes on the floor. "Tsunade confiscated Cae' and mine's stuff though, so I don't have any clean clothes... Could I borrow some?" Mark asked, rubbing the back of his head, thinking of all the things that could go wrong if the Hokage herself actually looked through their bags.

Mark felt himself begin to sweat when he imagined the Hokage holding up one of Caelan's many vibrators and laughing.

"Oh god..." Mark whispered.

"Huh?" Shino said, looking over at Mark. "You could probably borrow some from my dad, because mine might be too small for you," Shino said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Mark said with a nod, trying to shake thoughts out of his head. Mark started to head for the door to ask Shibi for some clothes.

"Um, Mark..." Shino said, making the other stop in his tracks, already in the process of opening the door.

"What is it, Love Bug?" Mark asked, making Shino blush horrendously at the pet name.

"You're still naked... at least put your boxers on..." Shino said, furrowing his brows and then chuckling.

"Oh, yeah, that might be awkward if I just walked up to your dad with it all hanging out," Mark said and stuck his tongue out at Shino. Shino laughed a bit and led the now boxer-clad Mark from the room.

"Father!" Shino called out, louder than he ever got, even in his own home.

"Yes?" Shibi asked, looking rather shocked as he rounded the corner from the dining room, seeing Mark only in a pair of boxers.

"Shino sure sounds confident these days!" someone said, rounding the corner, Shibi slapped his hand over the others glasses-clad eyes before they could see Mark.

"Haru, if you wouldn't mind, please go back to the kitchen," Shibi said, surprisingly calm.

"What? Is he naked? We're all men here!" Haru said jokingly.

"Haru..." Shibi warned.

"Yes, sir, I'm going to the kitchen, sir," said the man who looked like Shibi, though wilder, Haru.

"Is there something you, um, needed?" Shibi asked, looking at Mark and Shino out of the corner of his eye, a slight blush skirting across his face.

"We were wondering if, perhaps, Mark could borrow some clothes until he got his things back from Lady Tsunade," Shino said, looking up at his father.

"Of course. Help yourselves to anything in my room. Er... closet," Shibi said, and walked away quickly.

"You heard him," Shino said, "Follow me."

Half an hour later, Mark was wearing a coat that was far too big for him, but he refused to take it off because he liked it so much, and a fishnet shirt and a pair if standard ninja garb pants. His headband in place on his head.

"I like the sleeves! They rock! They're way too long for me, but it makes me look cute and huggable!" Mark said, smiling bashfully, holding one hand, covered in an overly long sleeve, up to his mouth and pouting a bit.

"Yes, you've proven your point, now let's go," Shino said, tugging the other's sleeve, pulling Mark out of the house.

"Hug me, Shino!" Mark said, smiling. Shino sighed contentedly and chuckled, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist. "Yay!" Mark said and wrapped his arms around Shino's shoulders. "I love you, my fluffy," Mark said, giving Shino a noogie with a sleeve covered arm.

"I love you too, crazy," Shino said and chuckled once more.

"Where do you want to go, Shino?" Mark asked, looking around excitedly, cursing when he realized he left his cigarettes in his Chunin vest.

"Well, our friends are standing outside the dango shop," Shino said, pointing to Caelan teasing Shikamaru with a piece of dango, holding it just out of his reach. Hinata was giggling and Neji was laughing a bit, asking Caelan to stop teasing Shikamaru and give the other the dango.

Caelan smiled and bit the dango off the stick and pressed his lips to Shikamaru's. Neji and Hinata looked away, just in time to catch Mark running up to them, Shino chasing after them.

"Hey, Cae'! Hey Shikamaru! Hinata!" Mark said, waving the overly long sleeve.

"Oh! Mark-san! Hello!" Hinata said, smiling a bit and waving. "Shino-kun!" she said upon noticing the other quickly walk up to stand beside Mark.

"Who is this, Hinata?" Neji asked, smiling.

"This is Mark, Shino's boyfriend," she said happily.

"Ano, Hinata..." Shino started, a tiny hint of a blush on his face.

"Shino too, hm?" Neji said, smirking. "Pretty soon I'm going to have to date Lee just to fit in," he said jokingly.

Hinata giggled a bit. Caelan finally looked over.

"Oh, hey Mark," he said, smiling, tickling Shikamaru's sides, which ended up getting him punched in the arm by none other than the small shadow user himself. "Ouch, you ass," Caelan said and playfully glared down at Shikamaru.

"Can I help it?! That freaking tickles!" Shikamaru said, his eye twitching a bit.

Shikamaru and Caelan lovingly bickered as Neji stood and held out his hand to Mark.

"Neji Hyuuga," he said and bowed slightly.

"Mark," Mark said

"Shino," Neji said, trying to gain the other's attention before Kiba entered the scene.

"Yes, Neji?" Shino said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You look awfully sharp today. New jacket I see. It looks good on you," Neji said and smiled gently, turning his attention back to Caelan and Shikamaru as Kiba ran up.

"Shino!" he shouted and pounced on the other. The two fell to the ground. "Oh, Shino! What if your boyfriend saw?" he said teasingly, sitting on Shino's stomach.

"Kiba, please..." Shino said, pushing the other back a bit.

"Right, right," Kiba said, getting up and helping up his friend. "Where is that jerk, anyway?" Kiba asked.

Shino opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and shook his head, putting his hands back in his pockets.

"Right behind you, Kiba-kun," Mark said, breathing on Kiba's neck. "You smell like a wet dog," Mark said, teasingly. Kiba nearly jumped out of his skin, turning around and socking Mark in the face.

"Ouch, I didn't expect you to really hit me..." Mark said, sounding somewhat amused. Kiba was growling. Hinata was sitting on the bench still, petting Akamaru, who whined. Kiba scoffed and walked over to Hinata, reaching down and taking her hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

"Don't we have a date to start, Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked, looking back at Mark, still growling ever-so-slightly.

"Y-yes, Kiba-kun!" Hinata said, her face turning bright red.

"Come on, then!" Kiba cheered. "Akamaru!" he called. Akamaru barked and stood up, Kiba sat on his back and pulled Hinata up when she attempted to get on. "Smell you later, guys," Kiba said as he rode off with Hinata clinging to him.

"Well, that was unpleasant..." Mark said, pouting a bit.

"You shouldn't tease Kiba," Shino said, one eyebrow quirked.

"But he gets worked up so easily," Mark said in his defense.

"I know, and that is why you shouldn't tease him," Shino said.

"Ano..." Mark whined, trying to look cute.

"Yes, you're cute. I forgive you," Shino said, and Mark smirked.

"So..." Mark said, looking around, holding one sleeve-covered hand up to his mouth. "What should we do?"

"Sorry, everyone, but I must leave you now. Kiba and Hinata are getting close to leaving range of my Byakugan, and I have to make sure Kiba doesn't try anything stupid," Neji said, waving to the others and running off.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" came an older man's voice.

"Asuma-sensei!" Shikamaru cheered.

"Hey there, squirt. I was wondering if I could talk to Caelan here alone for a moment," Asuma said and ruffled Shikamaru's ponytail.

"Ok..." Shikamaru said and walked off, chosing a place to lay in the grass under the only tree in the immediate area. He sighed and leaned back, looking over at Asuma and his boyfriend, both of which smiling at him, which he smiled back and closed his eyes, starting to doze.

"Well," Asuma started. "Shikamaru certainly does have good taste in men..." Asuma said, looking Caelan up and down.

"You think so?" Caelan asked, smiling, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed..." Asuma said, realizing he was staring and tearing his gaze from the other's body. "But... Something I wanted to bring up." Asuma seemed a bit nervous.

"What?" Caelan asked, taking a sip of the tea he'd been holding the entire time.

"Well, a couple of things, actually..."

"They are?" Caelan asked, gesturing for Asuma to continue.

"Well, first, you aren't from around here, obviously, I can tell by your headband... You might not have noticed yet, because most of the younger ninja here are polite, but the elders wont take kindly to ninja from other villages, especially rogue ninjas being here unless it's on business, and what business would a rogue ninja have, hmm?" Asuma asked. "Also," Asuma continued before Caelan had a chance to respond. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven," Caelan responded.

Asuma looked stunned.

"You, uh... ya... What?" he asked, trying not to stutter, though it was incredibly difficult.

"I'm twenty-seven," Caelan said.

"You know Shikamaru is only seventeen, right?" Asuma asked, scratching the side of his face nervously, searching his pockets for a cigarette.

"Oh, I know," Caelan said, shrugging. "He's mature enough, though."

"Yeah, that he is," Asuma said, lighting a cigarette and putting his lighter back in his pocket. "But still, you're almost as old as me, and I'm his teacher..."

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was disturbed by Ino pouncing on his stomach.

"Augh!" he shouted as he looked up at the blue, pupiless eyes, staring down at him, glittering deviously.

"Hi, Shikamaru!" she cheered. "Guess who I got a date with!" she said.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru asked, knowing that would piss her off.

"No, dumbass!" she said, swatting his shoulder. "Even if I did like girls, I would not like Forehead!" she said, pouting. "Well, since you couldn't guess, I'll just tell you!" She smiled. "Chouji! Isn't that right, sweetie?" she said, motioning for the other to come over.

"Uh, yeah..." Chouji said, looking around nervously.

Ino jumped up from on top of Shikamaru and ran over to Chouji, hugging his arm. Chouji looked embarassed, and refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"Well, we have a date to go on, so, we'll see you later, Shikamaru!" Ino cheered and drug Chouji away.

Shikamaru sighed and sat up, realizing Mark and Shino had gone off somewhere on their own. He saw that Asuma and Caelan were still talking, so he decided to go interrupt their conversation.

"But still..." Asuma said. "You should really be with a guy closer to your age, or until Shikamaru is a legal adult..."

"Are you trying to say something, Asuma-sensei?" Caelan asked, smirking.

"I well, I, um..." Asuma blushed faintly.

"Asuma-sensei..." Shikamaru said, his voice holding a warning tone, making Asuma jump a bit. "Aren't you with Kurenai-sensei?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, I should probably be going. She was going to meet with Shino for a few and then she and I were going out, so I should probably go get ready, um, bye for now, guys," Asuma said, and crushed his cigarette under his shoe, then took off.

"What were you guys talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"He said I'm too old for you," Caelan said.

"Well, how old are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Twenty-seven," Caelan answered for the third time.

Shikamaru looked truly shocked.

"Ya know, as smart as you are, I thought you would have thought to ask that by now," Caelan said, pulling Shikamaru against him. Shikamaru braced himself against Caelan's chest.

"I didn't think you were that old... I mean you're..." Shikamaru stopped his sentence, not wanting to anger Caelan.

"I'm what?" Caelan aksed, chuckling.

"Short..." Shikamaru said, looking embarassed. "And, cool looking."

"What does looking cool or being short have to do with age?" Caelan asked, pulling Shikamaru closer, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Caelan's waist.

"I dunno, I just assumed you were a couple years older than me is all. How old is Shino's boyfriend?"

"He's twenty-five," Caelan said and pulled Shikamaru into a kiss, silencing any other questions Shikamaru might have.

"So..." Caelan said. "I think your teacher was hitting on me."

"Yeah, I think so to. What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go see if there is anything going on around town," Caelan said, once again kissing Shikamaru, before pushing the other away and grabbing his hand, the two walked off.

XxXxXxX

Elsewhere, Kurenai finally caught up to Shino and Mark in a coffee shop.

"Ah, Shino, there you are," she said. "How has everything been?" she asked, sitting down across from him.

"I've been alright, Kurenai-sensei," Shino said, nodding politely.

"Who is this?" she asked, motioning to Mark.

"Oh, this is my... My boyfriend Mark."

"Oh really? It's a pleasure to meet you Mark," Kurenai said, extending her hand.

"Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine," Mark said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Shino shot Mark a look, raising his eyebrow. Mark giggled and let go of Kurenai's hand, wrapping his arms around Shino.

"Not in public!" Shino whined and began to squirm. Kurenai chuckled.

"Well, I'll leave you two be, after all, I have a date I need to get to as well. I take it you'll be back to training soon, Shino?" Kurenai asked as she stood.

"Yes, ma'am!" Shino squeaked as Mark was tickling him. "Stop it!" Shino wailed. Kurenai giggled.

"Good. It's good to see you so open and vocal, Shino. I expect you to give one-hundred percent when you come back!" she said and waved as she walked off.

Both couples spent the day dicking around, Shikamaru and Caelan headed home as soon as the sun started to set.

"About time you're home, Shikamaru," Shikaku said as soon as the young couple entered the door.

"Oh, hi, Shikamaru!" Yoshino greeted. "Dinner is in the fridge when you want it," she said, walking by, carrying a scroll and an inkwell with a brush in it. She headed into the den.

"Right, Caelan... You go sit in the kitchen for a moment, I need to talk to Shikamaru alone for a moment," Shikaku said, grabbing Shikamaru's arm none too gently.

Caelan eyed Shikaku warily, and looked down at Shikamaru who, though he looked scared, nodded.

Caelan went to the kitchen and pulled out a chair, sitting, and folding his arms on the table, laying his head in them.

"Shikamaru... Come with me," his father said.

"Uh, Dad?" Shikamaru asked as he was lead to the bathroom. Shikaku shut and locked the door behind him.

"Strip," Shikaku said.

"Uh..." Shikamaru was dumbfounded.

"Strip," Shikaku said again.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I said so?" Shikaku asked, using the same tone of voice Shikamaru was using.

"But... That's not good enough of a reason," Shikamaru said.

"Because I'm your father and you should do as I say, now strip," Shikaku said, crossing his arms.

"That's even less of a reason! That just makes it sound creepy!" Shikamaru said, he too crossing his arms. Shikaku sighed, but realized his son was right.

"I saw you as I passed by the bathroom the other day. Your back is a mess. You have so many scars... I just want to get a better look at them and make sure none of them are serious," Shikaku said. 'I only half-lied,' he thought to himself as he waited for his son to take off his clothes.

"Tsunade checked me out the other day and she said I was fine. Please, let me out of here so I can heat up some food for me and Caelan," Shikamaru said, trying to walk past his father, but was stopped by strong arms around his shoulders.

"About that, Shikamaru..." Shikaku started, pulling back from hugging his son. "Caelan is a rogue ninja... We can't have him stay here much longer. He has to pledge allegiance to our village... if he wants to stay here tomorrow night."

Shikamaru tensed.

"It's good for you to have friends, but not when they are rogue nin..."

"I know, Dad," Shikamaru pushed away from his father and unlocked the door himself and walked quickly, nearly running, to the kitchen.

Shikaku sighed.

"Hey," Shikamaru said, patting Caelan's shoulder. Caelan looked up at him with a sleepy half-smile.

"Mornin', sunshine," Caelan said jokingly.

Shikamaru walked over to the refridgerator and opened it with a soft sigh. He heard Caelan push the chair away from the table behind him, but ignored it. Caelan wrapped his arms around Shikamaru from behind.

"Are you ok?" Caelan asked as Shikamaru tensed.

"I'm fine," Shikamaru said, leaning back and nuzzling Caelan's shoulder. Caelan let go of Shikamaru and Shikamaru proceeded to microwave the food and share a plate with Caelan.

XxXxXxXxX

Elsewhere, Mark pulled Shino close to him.

"These woods are pretty at sunset..." Mark whispered to the other as they sat under a large tree.

"Yes, they are. It's even more beautiful in the summer when the fireflies come out..." Shino said back, leaning against the other.

Mark scooted behind Shino and wrapped his arms around the other, resting his head on Shino's shoulder. Shino sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

Mark moved his hand under Shino's shirt in the front, running his rough hands over Shino's taut stomach muscles. Shino gasped and opened his eyes, leaning his head back as Mark rolled one of Shino's nipples between his forefinger and thumb.

"You are so gorgeous..." Mark whispered, and then used his other hand to pull the neckband of Shino's coat down and kissed the other's neck. "I want you..." he whispered, moving the hand that was playing with Shino's nipple down to the waistband of his pants, slipping his fingers underneath.

"Not here..." Shino breathed, toughing Mark's hand that was about to fondle him.

"No one will see, I've got this big coat to cover us," Mark said.

"No, somewhere more secluded, somewhere on my familes property, so if someone finds us, we can't get in too much trouble, it's not far..." Shino whispered.

"Alright," Mark said, grinning against Shino's neck.

Mark stood, pulling Shino with him, grinding his erection against the other's ass roughly. Shino let a small breathy moan escape him.

"Come," Shino said, turning and extending his hand to the other. Mark took it and giggled, Shino rolling his eyes at Mark's immature moment.

Shino led Mark into a slightly denser forest, and then onto a hill with a great veiw of the sunset, right below them, a great forest.

"Here..." Shino said, sitting down and pulling Mark with him, ending with Mark on top of him.

"Ooh, I like this..." Mark said, rubbing against the other, pressing his lips to Shino's, pushing the other's coat off and pulling it out from under him. "You don't want to get this dirty," Mark said, tossing the coat up, onto the nearest tree branch. Shino worked on the buttons of Mark's coat, reaching his hands inside and wrapping them tightly around Mark's bare torso, the jacket around them both.

Mark shrugged out of the sleeves of the jacket and put it over them like a blanket.

"Shino..." he breathed, pushing up the other's shirt. "Off," he whispered, and Shino quickly let go of the other and took off his shirt, laying back in the grass to look up at Mark. Mark smiled and held the jacket around his shoulders, shrugging out of his pants and boxers, kicking his shoes off, not caring as they rolled down the hill.

Mark got on his hands and knees next to Shino and started to giggle.

"What?" Shino asked, sitting up.

"Spank me and call me 'daddy,'" Mark said, sticking his tongue out.

"Are you serious?" Shino asked, staring at Mark's ass, which was lifted and sticking out towards Shino.

"Yes, do it," Mark said, smirking deviously.

"I don't really want to think about my father that way..." Shino said, looking embarassed.

"I didn't say think about doing your dad, I said spank me and call me 'daddy,'" Mark said, grinning sheepishly back at the other.

Shino sighed, but chuckled a bit. He playfully swatted Mark's ass.

"Daddy..." Shino said in his same monotone voice he used in public.

"Say it like you mean it! Actually spank me, come on!" Mark said, wiggling his rear.

Shino smacked Mark's ass, hard enough to leave a red mark, and he cried out: "Daddy!" Whining sexually at the end for emphasis. Mark moaned and closed his eyes.

"Do it again..." Mark barely breathed. Shino smacked his boyfriend's ass, harder this time. "Oh god!" Mark moaned.

"Daddy... Oh, Daddy..." Shino moaned as he did so, making Mark shiver. Shino pushed the coat farther up, and reached between his boyfriend's legs to cup the other's sac and fondle it gently.

"Ah! Shino!" Mark moaned, pushing back against the other. Shino moved past Mark's sac to grope his achingly hard length.

"Wow..." Shino breathed. "You really like that, don't you?" he asked quietly, running the forefinger of his other hand along Mark's ass crack, dipping dangerously close to Mark's clenching pucker.

"Shino, please..." Mark begged, shifting and pushing back again. Shino teased Mark's asshole with his fingertip, pressing lightly and making Mark moan loud before pulling it back and rimming Mark's ass with his fingertip. Mark whined loud.

"Penetrate me, Shino..." Mark begged, whining.

Shino pressed the finger into Mark slowly, unbearably slowly, driving Mark crazy. Mark pushed back to speed things up, moaning loud when Shino's finger brushed his prostate.

"Oh, fuck..." Mark breathed. "More, Shino, please..."

"Mark..." Shino whispered, leaning down and nuzzling Mark's left ass cheek. Shino moved in the slightest, licking Mark's entrance as he wiggled his finger.

"Shino! Ah, oh, fuck, please, more!" Mark moaned and writhed, trying so hard to stay still. Shino pulled his face away and pushed a second finger into Mark, still moving achingly slow. "Fuck, fuck... Forget stretching! Put it in me, Shino..." Mark whined.

Shino moaned and pulled his fingers out slowly. He took off the rest of his clothes quickly and returned to Mark, putting his hands on the other's hips, guiding his own aching need to Mark's puckered entrance. Shino pressed in slowly, but Mark had other ideas as he pushed back roughly, forcing himself back on Shino's cock. Shino moaned loud and so did Mark.

"Oh, god, Shino..." Mark barely was able to speak. Shino ran his hands over Mark's hips, massaging gently as he pulled out and thrust back in.

Mark's mouth fell open in a silent moan as Shino thrusted into him roughly, repeatedly.

"Ah..." Mark whined.

"M...Mark..." Shino gasped, thrusting harder.

Shino was suddenly stopped by Mark grabbing one of his wrists. Mark pulled away from Shino, the other whining at the loss of the tight heat around him. Mark pushed Shino back and locked lips with the other, he held Shino down by his chest and began trailing kisses down the other's body.

"You are so fucking hot..." Mark moaned against Shino's chest, licking one of his lover's nipples. Shino gasped and fisted his hands in the grass at his sides as Mark moved down lower, licking the head of his cock teasingly.

"Mark..." Shino whined. Mark took Shino's cock into his mouth and sucked greedily. Shino moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He took off his glasses and tossed them in the grass not far away.

Shino soon found his legs being lifted over Mark's shoulders and the tongue that was previously massaging his cock was now prodding at his clenching entrance.

"F-fuck..." Shino whispered. Shino moaned loud as the slick muscle penetrated him and caressed his insides. "Oh gods..." Shino whispered.

Mark pulled back and licked his lips.

"How are you feeling, love?" Mark asked making his way up Shino's body.

"Good, very good," Shino said.

Mark took Shino's cock in one hand and pumped it slowly as he pressed one finger inside the other.

"Ano, Mark!" Shino gasped, whining in pleasure as the finger rubbed and brushed his prostate repeatedly. Mark pressed another finger in and Shino let out a pained gasp. Mark stopped moving his fingers.

"Did I hurt you, love?" Mark asked.

"No, no... just surprised me... Keep going... please..." Shino breathed, moaning slightly as the fingers scissored inside him.

"Mmm, you're so tight... Did Tsunade heal you when you went in there?" Mark asked, groaning at the tight clenching around his fingers as he pressed a third finger inside Shino.

"Yes!" Shino cried out, arching his back, almost painfully so, crying out in extacy when his prostate was rubbed again. "Mark! Mark, please..." Shino groaned, jerking his hips forward into Mark's hand.

"I'm getting there..." Mark whispered, leaning over the other, jabbing his fingers inside Shino roughly a few more times before pulling them out.

"Don't stop!" Shino moaned, arching his back again and then relaxing, falling back against the soft grass. "Mark, please..." Shino moaned, reacing out for the other.

Mark embraced Shino and with ond hand, guided his cock into the other's entrance, pushing gently, the head slipping inside Shino, making the other moan, the piercing on the tip of Mark's cock rubbing his insides raw.

Shino whined and clung for dear life as Mark pressed in deeper, moaning at the feeling of Shino's ass clenching tightly around him.

"Faster, Mark!" Shino groaned out, clinging tightly, digging his nails into Mark's back.

"Ah, I don't want to hurt you..." Mark whispered into Shino's neck.

"Please, I need you... Deeper, please!" Shino whined, moaning, briefly noticing there was barely any light left in the sky.

Mark pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into his smaller lover--hard.

"Oh, fuck!" Shino cried out.

"Mmm, I love it when you curse..." Mark whispered, nibbling Shino's neck. Mark was pretty much purring as he spoke. "Maybe if I can make you lose control enough to curse, I can make you lose control of your bugs too..."

"No, Mark, please..." Shino begged, his voice barely audible.

"Yes, Shino!" Mark began to thrust hard and fast, changing the angle of his thrusts so that every thrust ended with Mark's piercing directly hitting Shino's prostate.

"Mark! Mark, fuck! Mark! Oh god..." Shino breathed, screamed and whined. Mark gripped Shino's throbbing length roughly, stroking hard and fast while he bit Shino's earlobe and held tightly to the other's shoulders.

"Yes... I know, Shino..." Mark said, grinning, blowing softly in Shino's ear. Shino cried out, unable to control his noises of pleasure. "Let your bugs go..." Mark whispered.

"No..." Shino whined.

"Please, don't be ashamed, they are a part of you..." Mark whispered, his breathing growling labored from his hard, fast thrusts. "I love all of you. Every last bit!" Mark said, gasping and moaning, thrusting hard. "Shino, please... I'm about to cum..." Mark moved to sit on his knees, bringing Shino up, who wrapped his legs around Mark's waist.

"So deep... inside... me..." Shino moaned, his grip on Mark's back loosening. "Ah, I can't... Oh... Gods..." Shino breathed, letting everything go as he came in Mark's hand, screaming out his release as bugs broke his skin and crawled over him and Mark, making the other gasp as one crawled over his nipple.

"Fuck..." Mark breathed, laying Shino gently back on the grass and thrusting into him hard, filling the other with his seed as he too cried out in esctacy.

Mark leaned heavilly against Shino as he panted, trying to regain his composure.

"That..." Mark breathed as he watched Shino's kikai retreat back to him. "Was... Amazing..." Mark leaned over and laid in the grass beside Shino, who whined at the loss of his lover's presence inside him.

"Indeed," Shino said, turning towards Mark and pressing his chest against the other's, nuzzling Mark's neck.

"I don't want to move, but we should probably go back to your house," Mark said, wrapping his arms tightly around Shino.

"We can rest here for a while... I'll send a kikai to tell my father we'll be staying out here for a while," Shino said, and both boys watched as a bug flew away.

"Yay! Snuggle time!" Mark said, nuzzling the top of Shino's head. "You're so fluffy!" Mark said, pulling a chuckling Shino close to him.

Mark couldn't contain his giggle when he heard soft snoring coming from his lover.

"So cute..." Mark whispered before closing his eyes.

XxXxXxXxX

"What did your dad say?" Caelan asked, sitting on Shikamaru's bed as the other sat his alarm clock.

"Just crap about my scars... He wanted me to take off my clothes," Shikamaru said, shuddering a bit as he walked over to Caelan and leaned over, putting his hands on the other's knees, stealing a kiss, flicking his tongue over Caelan's lip piercing.

"Kinky," Caelan said, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru.

"Not when it's my dad!" Shikamaru said, his left eye twitching a bit.

"Says you," Caelan said with a chuckle.

"You're an ass," Shikamaru said, getting up from his boyfriend and walking away.

He formed some hand signs for a jutsu and used a shadow to lock the door.

Caelan raised an eyebrow and watched, quite curious as to what the other was up to. Shadow hands crawled up his legs and ghosted over his crotch, rubbing quite roughly, exciting Caelan, making the other gasp, which Shikamaru thoroughly enjoyed.

"What are you doing?" Caelan asked, the hands wandering up underneath Caelan's shirt and feeling his chest.

The hands suddenly flipped Caelan over, pushing him on his chest on the bed.

"What the hell?!" Caelan demanded, being pressed into the bed and his pants being ripped down. Shikamaru slowly approached from behind, making sure Caelan could hear him removing his clothes.

"I want to be seme..." Shikamaru whispered when he was close enough to touch Caelan. He placed his hands on Caelan's hips and rubbed his hard cock between Caelan's ass cheeks.

"Kinky... But I'm seme," Caelan said, defying the Shadow Strangle to look back at Shikamaru.

"No, it's my turn..." Shikamaru said, forming the hand sign once more as the shadow hands creeped up to Caelan's neck and wrapped the fingers tightly around it. Caelan growled.

"Shikamaru..." His voice was heavy with anger being held back, but Shikamaru didn't care.

"Nope, not listening," Shikamaru said, once again returning to rubbing Caelan's hips. He guided his cock to the other's entrance and pressed in slowly. "Ah, so tight..." Shikamaru moaned, the hands retracting a bit as Shikamaru leaned over Caelan and kissed the back of the other's neck.

Caelan's eyes went wide, memories suddenly coming back to him, memories he'd rather not have come up, especially at a time like this.

He remembered how Mark would lean over him and guide his impressive cock into him, how he, himself, would always moan like a whore, but Mark would always be calm and collected when he was on top. He remembered how Mark would whisper sweet nothings and say those three dreaded words...

"I love you..." Shikamaru whispered, and Caelan could have sworn it was Mark's voice coming from the other boy.

"No!" Caelan pretty much screamed, not caring if it would raise suspicion from the other's parents or not.

Caelan turned around, twisting his body at such an odd angle it look like it hurt, breaking the Shadow Strangle, Caelan reached out and grabbed Shikamaru's throat.

"I. Am. Seme," Caelan said, pulling Shikamaru up, and out of him, throwing the other against the wall on the other side of the room.

Shikamaru whimpered in pain when he hit the wall and slid to the floor, still achingly hard.

Caelan stood and walked over to the other, staring down at him, frowning deeply. Caelan leaned down and touched Shikamaru's cheeks tenderly. Shikamaru looked up at Caelan, not knowing what he expected to find in the other's face.

Shikamaru was surprised to find that Caelan looked bored.

"Cae... Caelan?" Shikamaru asked, turning his head up, scanning teary eyes over the other's face.

"Don't you ever do that again, understand?" Caelan asked, and suddenly slapped Shikamaru across the face.

"Yes, sir!" Shikamaru whimpered.

Caelan grabbed Shikamaru by the throat and lifted him. Shikamaru whimpered and struggled a bit.

"Put your legs around my waist if you don't want to choke to death," Caelan instructed and Shikamaru did exactly as told. "You really pissed me off. You know what that means, right?" Caelan asked, looking around on the ground around them. He picked up Shikamaru's pants with a foot and kicked them up, taking a kunai out of the holster.

Shikamaru whined when he saw the glint of the sharp metal. Caelan threw the kunai up and caught it by the handle, holding it up to Shikamaru's throat.

"Don't you dare move, or this might hurt," Caelan said, bringing his other hand down to roughly cup Shikamaru's ass cheek and pry the cheeks apart as best he could with one hand.

Caelan forced his cock inside Shikamaru in one swift thrust, without preparing him.

Shikamaru cried out in pain and tensed his body, trying not to get cut by the kunai.

"Mmm, yes, so tight..." Caelan moaned. "We should do this more often!" Caelan said with a devilish grin, digging his nails into Shikamaru's ass cheek. Shikamaru whined, clawing the wall his back was leaning against desperately.

Caelan leaned forward and pressed the kunai a bit into Shikamaru's neck, which made the other clench around him.

"Oh, yes, I like that, do it again..." Caelan said, pressing the kunai more into Shikamaru's neck, breaking the other's skin, making him cry out a high pitched whine. "So fucking tight... You'll make me cum if you're not careful..." Caelan whispered and moved his other hand from Shikamaru's ass to his cock, teasing it with his fingertips, spreading the drop of precum that lingered there.

Caelan took the kunai away from Shikamaru's neck and stabbed it into the wall, cutting Shikamaru's hair tie in the process.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief as his hair fell around his face.

Caelan gripped Shikamaru's cock roughly, making Shikamaru yelp in pain, before Caelan continued to stroke him, gentler this time.

Shikamaru whimpered in pain when Caelan grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled very hard.

"Clench... Oh yes..." Caelan hissed. "Touch youself," Caelan said as he let go of Shikamaru's hair and cock, grabbing the other's hips and slamming him into the wall roughly. Shikamaru cried out as Caelan slammed into him.

"Caelan! Unh!" Shikamaru cried out. "Please... kiss me..." Shikamaru begged.

Caelan leaned forward and forced his tongue into Shikamaru's mouth, pounding the other roughly, the sweat on their bodies making it increasingly harder for Caelan to hold them up. Shikamaru accidentaly bit Caelan's tongue, making the other moan and thrust harder.

"God, you're a little fucking bitch..." Caelan whispered and latched his teeth onto Shikamaru's neck.

"Ah, Caelan, I'm going to cum!" Shikamaru cried out, stroking himself roughly.

"Then cum, whore..." Caelan instructed.

Shikamaru whined and threw his head back, it hit the wall with a painfully loud thud as he came, his eyes half-lidded, his seed splattering over his chest and stomach, his ass clenching tightly around Caelan.

"Fuck!" Caelan growled, slamming once more into Shikamaru before cumming hard inside the other.

Both boys groaned as Caelan pulled himself from Shikamaru and helped the other stand up straight.

Shikamaru walked over to the bed and collapsed, bot bothering with his boxers.

Caelan put his boxers on and walked over to Shikamaru.

"You're bleeding..." Caelan said.

"Don't care. It felt good," Shikamaru responded and curled up on his side.

"Hmm..." Caelan said with a pout, and curled up behind Shikamaru, who's breathing had already evened out.

Caelan stared at the ceiling for about twnety minutes.

"I know you're not asleep," Caelan said.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I just... never mind..." Caelan said, and turned towards Shikamaru, throwing one arm over the other.

"It's ok," Shikamaru said and snuggled back into Caelan, finally falling asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Shibi approached the dozing couple, covered by only one of his coats.

"Mornin' Dad," Mark said, smiling sleepily up at Shibi, Shino still cuddled into his chest.

"Good morning," Shibi said in response, refusing to look directly at the young couple.

"What brings you out here?" Mark asked.

"I wished to have a talk with you..." Shibi said, still staring off in the distance.

"What is it?" Mark asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Is something wrong?" Mark asked.

"No. Well, sort of," Shibi said.

"Tell me what's wrong, Shibi-san," Mark said, propping himself up on one elbow, resting his head in his hand as he ran the fingers of his other hand through Shino's hair.

"My son loves you very much. I've realized this... But I simply can not house a rogue ninja," Shibi said, looking at Mark for a second before turning his gaze back to the stars. "I've come to ask you, with utmost urgency that you pledge your alligence to the Leaf village." Shibi sighed a bit and took his hands from his pockets and folded them together in front of him. "How much do you care about Shino?" Shibi asked.

"I love Shino," Mark said, slightly startled by the question. "I would do anything for him," Mark said, nodding, pulling the other closer to him.

"Would you give up everything else just to be with my son?" Shibi asked.

Mark furrowed his brow and wrapped both arms around Shino, burying his face in the other's hair.

"I don't want to, but if I'd have to, I would," Mark said, his eyes starting to tear up. "In a heart beat," Mark sighed into Shino's hair and kissed the other's head.

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you, Mark. Tomorrow we will all pay the Lady Hokage a visit and have you registered as a Leaf ninja," Shibi said. "Thank you. You've made my son smile... He willingly displayed happiness... Which is something his hasn't done since his mother passed away. Thank you so much," Shibi said and turned, heading away from the lovers curled up together under one of his coats, leaving Mark stunned, left agape at the new knowledge he was given.

"Shino..." Mark whispered, pulling the other closer. "I love you..."

'Anbu... How strange...' Shibi thought as he walked up the stairs and into his house.

XxXxXxXxX

AN: GOD! This is unbearably LONG! I can't seem to shorten or lengthen my chapters to exactly the right length anymore... oh well, as long as I get everything done that is supposed to get done... even though I didn't. I'm sure I'm leaving out important details... Oh well! Review please! Thanks!

EN: Oh noes, I didn't add an EN! Well, I guess I'll just say that I fixed things that needed fixed... ah, you would think that Caelan was seme to Mark ALL the time, wouldn't you?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I don't own Naruto

XxXxXxXxX

Mark woke, early in the morning, the sun having just reached the top of the tree line

Mark woke, early in the morning, the sun having just reached the top of the tree line. He smiled down at Shino and realized they'd been out here all night, naked and dirty. Mark giggled.

"Shino-kun..." he whispered, nudging the other. Shino muttered something in his sleep and pressed in closer to Mark. Mark smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Shino, nuzzling the other's fluffy hair. "I love you," he whispered.

Mark looked around to assess the situation. Their clothes were scattered all over the place, his own shoes had rolled all the way down the hill. Shino's glasses laid in the grass not far away.

Mark reluctantly pried himself from Shino, and stood, covering Shino with the coat then walked down the hill to retrieve his shoes. Mark pushed his hair out of his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the slight breeze against his bare skin. He looked back at Shino as he walked up the hill and chuckled. Shino curled up in a ball, clutching the large coat tightly. Mark picked up Shinos glasses and put them on his own head. Mark picked up his boxers and pants and put them on, then his shoes. He gathered up Shino's clothes into a pile by the sleeping boy.

Mark took the large coat off of his lover and slipped the other boys boxers on to him. He folded the rest of Shino's clothes and threw them over his shoulder, including Shinos coat. He put the large coat back on Shino and wrapped him in it, lifting the sleeping boy and carrying him bridal style, grabbing Shino's shoes on the way, back to the Aburame household.

Mark walked in, pening the door with some difficulty, carrying Shino in. Mark walked up the stairs as Shibi was about to walk down them.

Shibi stared at Mark with a raised eyebrow.

"We fell asleep..." Mark said, blushing a bit. "I didn't want to wake Shino and make him walk in, he was too cute asleep," Mark said, looking away a bit as he reached the top of the stairs.

"I see," Shibi said and smiled.

"Yes, I'm just going to put him in his bed and cover him," Mark said with a smile. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Alright," Shibi said, his smile hidden by his collar.

Mark pushed Shino's door open with his foot and he walked over to Shino's bed, placing the other in it. Mark smiled as the covers were still messed from the last time Shino and Mark had slept there together. Mark pulled the blanket over Shino and kissed his nose.

"I love you, sweetheart..." Mark whispered. Mark stood up straight and looked around. "Man, I need to get you some posters or something, your room is so plain..." Mark said to himself before once more leaning down, this time kissing Shino's cheek. "I'll be down stairs if you need me," he whispered before walking from the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Shibi was still waiting patiently at the top of the stairs. The two walked down the stairs together.

"Mind if I make breakfast this morning?" Mark asked. Shibi stared at him for a moment.

"Um..." Shibi started, blushing a bit as he continued to speak. "We have people who cook for us, usually," Shibi said.

"Wow, really?" Mark said, looking amazed. Shibi only nodded. "You should let me cook today! Please!"

Shibi chuckled.

"If you really want to," Shibi said, smiling behind his collar.

"Yay!" Mark cheered as they headed into the kitchen.

Mark sat about making breakfast and there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, Haru," Shibi said, inviting the other in. The two Aburames walked to the kitchen.

"Wha--...?" Haru said, looking at Shibi when he saw Mark was cooking.

"He wanted to," Shibi said with a shrug.

"Strange," Haru said and smiled, Shibi and he sat at the table and Mark grabbed two cups from the cupboard and two tea bags, putting them in the cups. He took the hot water from the kettle in the stove and filled the cups, putting the kettle back and bringing the cups to the table for Shibi and Haru.

"Thanks," Haru said and smiled.

"Yes, thank you," Shibi said and nodded.

"Ah, Shino found the perfect man," Haru said, dreamily. "He's second only to one guy I know, and he can't be with Shino because that would be incest." Haru said, sticking out his tongue.

"Haru..." Shibi said, his face tinting pink.

"Yes?" Haru asked.

"Stop one sentence before the end of your thoughts from now on," Shibi said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Right, sorry," Haru said, looking down.

After a few minutes of silence, Mark placed two plates of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of Haru and Shibi.

"Dig in, guys!" Mark said happily.

Haru took the fork that had been placed on the plate and began to eat.

"Ooh, this is good," Haru said, Shibi nodded.

Mark went back to making more food. Two arms wrapped around him from behind. Mark turned back and saw Shino hugging him tightly.

"Hey there, Shino," Mark said, turning around and hugging the other. Mark took the glasses from his head and handed them to Shino, who put them on.

"Why are you cooking?" Shino asked.

"I felt like it," Mark responded and shrugged. Shino cocked his head to the side as Mark handed him a plate. "Made with love," Mark said and kissed Shino's temple. Shino blushed.

"Thank you," he said and walked over to the table, taking a seat beside his father, picking his fork off the plate and eating as well.

A few minutes later, Mark had finished cleaning up and brought his own plate over, sitting across from Shino, by Haru. They ate in silence untill HAru felt the need to comment.

"What a happy little family," Haru said and smiled around his fork. "Why are the girls sitting on one side of the table? I think we should sit beside our respective lovers!" Haru said, jokingly.

"Haru..." Shibi started. "Remember what I said about ending your thoughts a sentance earlier?"

"Mmhm," Haru said.

"Make that two sentances now," Shibi said, and ate his last piece of bacon, taking his plate and putting it in the sink. Haru folowed suit. The older Aburame men left the boys in the kitchen.

"I need to go train with my team today..." Shino said, looking up at Mark.

"Alright, have fun and don't get hurt. I need to pay Lady Tsunade a visit," Mark said, smiling.

"Please don't get in trouble, Mark..." Shino whispered.

"I won't," Mark said, taking his plate and putting it in the sink, running water over the plates in the sink. "I love you," Mark said.

"I love you too," Shino said, his face heating up just a bit. "I should really go now..." Shino said. "Thank you for making breakfast..." Shino said, walking up behind Mark, who was already washing dishes. Mark leaned back and quickly stole a kiss from Shino.

"No problem. Now get! Go have fun and get strong!" Mark said, shooing his boyfriend playfully.

Shino left and Mark finished washing the dishes.

"Mark..." Shibi said from behind him as Mark dried his hands on a towel.

"Yeah?" Mark asked.

"Would you like to visit Lady Tsunade now?" Shibi asked.

"Sure. That will be a nice surprise for Shino when he comes home from training." Mark said happily. "I should probably put a shirt on first, though."

"Yes," Shibi said. "Here, this was my shirt I got when I became a chunin, it should fit you and you seem to like the standard clothes," Shibi held out a neatly folded shirt that looked like it had never been worn to Mark.

"Thank you," Mark said and took it, bowing slightly. He then proceded to put the shirt on.

"His armpits are hairless! That's impressive for a young guy like you!" Haru said,  
having broken his silence. Shibi sighed and chuckled a bit.

"Haru..." Shibi said, warning, though it was playful.

"Shall we?" Mark asked.

"Yes, indeed."

XxXxXxXxX

"Ugh..." Caelan groaned as he woke, the sun already up and shining through the one window in the small room.

He growled as something sticky was clinging to his side. He looked down and saw Shikamaru holding tightly to him.

"Shikamaru..." he whispered, his expression doftening a bit. He reached down and tucked Shikamaru's hair behind his ear, watching the other's sleeping face as he clung with everything he was worth.

"You cute little idiot..." Caelan whispered, running his fingers through the other's hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered even quieter, stroking his fingertips forn Shikamaru's cheeks.

Caelan sighed and sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and stood up. He pulled the blanket up over Shikamaru, listening as the other whined at the lack of Caelan's warm body pressed against his.

"Cae'..." Shikamaru whined.

"Sorry, Shikamaru. I'll be back in a little bit," Caelan said, pulling on his belted pants and fishnet shirt. Caelan sighed as he walked to the door, looking back at Shikamaru for a moment before leaving quickly, passing a glaring Shikaku in the process.

Caelan quickly headed into to town, looking desperately for something, anything.

He couldn't shake the feeling of being worried, worried about Shikamaru. The thought terrified him. Caelan was afraid he might be in love with the young Nara. He bit his lip and tongued his lip piercing nervously.

Caelan passed the flower shop twice before going in.

"Hey, Shikamaru's boyfriend!" Ino cheered. She waved excitedly at the other. "What brings you out this early in the morning?" she asked.

"I uh, I have a name, you know," Caelan said, walking toward her while looking around.

"Right! What was it again? Cael...Cae...Caelan!" she said, slamming her fist on the desk. "Whatcha need, Caelan?" she asked, smiling. "I saw your friend Mark the other day."

"Oh?" Caelan asked, slightly interested in this.

"Yeah, he was getting flowers for Shino, how sweet, huh?" she asked, propping her chin on her hand and smiling with closed eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds about like Mark..." This only brought back more unwanted memories for Caelan. He shook his head trying to scatter his thoughts.

"Since you're here, you should get some flowers for Shikamaru!" Ino said, walking out from behind the desk and tending to the flowers, thinking about which ones Shikamaru would like.

Ino's voice had broken the sad thought trail Caelan had been having. He decided right then and there that Ino was ok.

"Yeah, what kind does he like?" Caelan asked, following her.

"Well," Ino started, looking around. "I'd advise against roses, because Shikamaru doesn't like fancy things too much. Nothing too bright either, but you still need something that has meaning. Simple and cute... Hmm..." She tapped her cheek, deep in thought. "Oh!" she said, looking like she suddenly got a good idea. "I know! Here!" She walked quickly to the back of the row of flowers they were currently in. "Red tulips," Ino said, picking a few of the longest stemmed ones in the bunch. "A declaration of your love for Shikamaru, but not too fancy!" Ino said as she took them to the counter and wrapped them, holding them out for Caelan.

"Love..." he repeated quietly and sighed. "How much?" he asked.

"Ah, I only gave you three, take them, but come back real soon, okay?" she said and winked. Caelan smiled a bit.

"Thanks," he said and took the flowers, walking from the shop.

Ino sighed and watched him walk out.

"He seems depressed," she said.

"Yeah," said an unnoticed until now Chouji who had been sitting in the corner of the store.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Caelan headed back to Shikamaru's house and opted to enter through the window instead of the door, not wanting to see Shikamaru's father.

"Hey, Cae'," Shikamaru said upon noticing the other enter. Shikamaru turned to him and noticed the flowers in the other's hands, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, Ino said you'd like these," Caelan said, looking away as he held the flowers out to Shikamaru. Shikamaru slowly aproached and took the flowers, smiling warmly.

"Thank you," Shikamaru said and admired them. "One moment, I want to put them in a vase."

Shikamaru laid them on the bed and ran out of the room, returning a moment later with a glass vase that was tinted blue and filled half way with water. Shikamaru smiled as he sat it on the table by his alarm clock and retrieved the tulips, taking them from their wrap and putting them in the vase.

"There," he said, smiling.

There came a knock at the door.

Shikamaru looked nervously at Caelan for a moment, the other only shrugged. Shikamaru ran to the door and opened it.

"Shikamaru..." his father started, looking down at him, soon noticing Caelan had returned. "We need to have a talk." Shikaku was suddenly angry as he pushed open the door and grabbed Shikamaru by his shoulder.

"Uh... Dad?" Shikamaru asked looking up at the older man. Shikaku knelt and pulled at Shikamaru's pants around his hips. He pulled a struggling Shikamaru's pants off.  
"Just as I thought. New scars. Lay on the bed," he ordered and pushed Shikamaru away from him. Shikamaru scrambled to grab his pants.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Caelan started. "I don't think--"

"It doesn't matter what you think!" Shikaku yelled, watching as Shikamaru flinched.

Shikaku forned some hand signs.

"Wait, what are you--..."

"Shut up!" Shikaku yelled, as shadows held Caelan in place.

"What the shit?! This isn't fair!" Caelan said, watching Shikaku kneel over Shikamaru and pry the other's ass apart.

"Dad! What are you doing?!" Shikamaru yelled, trying to squirm away. Shikaku wasn't paying attention to his screaming, squirming son. "DAD!"

"Was he inside you, Shikamaru?" Shikaku asked, leaning over his son and whispereing in the other's ear.

"What the hell?!" Shikamaru screamed and was still struggling, his father's firm grip on his hips keeping him from moving.

"Stop that!" Caelan yelled, trying his hardest to break the shadow's hold on him.

The shadow's strength increased ten fold as Shikaku turned and glared at him. Shikaku then turned back to Shikamaru.

"Was he?" Shikaku asked.

"Get off of me!" Shikamaru cried. "Please!"

Shikaku stood up straight and looked down at Shikamaru.

"Get out of here," Shikaku said to Shikamaru, as he turned to Caelan.

Shikamaru stood and stared at his father, tears welling in his eyes, for a few moments before grabbing his pants and running from the room.

"Now, as for you..." Shikaku said, approaching the other left in the room. "You touched my son... I'm about to do to you so much worse than you did to him..." Shikaku said, grabbing Caelan's chin and holding it tight between his forefinger and thumb. "If I'm not careful, I might kill you," Shikaku said, smiling wickedly.

Shikaku pulled his hand back and punched Caelan as hard as he could, in the cheek, sending the other flying across the room. Caelan crashed into the wall with a loud 'thud' groaning as he slid to the floor. Shikaku strode up to him and kicked him in the ribs, knocking the wind from him. Caelan coughed.

"How could you be so cruel?" Shikaku asked. "Hitting him, fucking him, piercing his nut sack?" Shikaku kneeled down and grabbed Caelan's throat.

Caelan groaned out and arched his back a bit, off the wooden floor. Shikaku lifted the other, who was growling, while at the same time, coughing.

With a grunt, Caelan punched Shikaku in the jaw, making the other drop him and gape.

"Oh, is that how you want to play?" Shikaku said, kicking Caelan's legs open, from the half-leaning position the other was in against the wall.

"Oh, you're getting off on this, are you?" Shikaku asked, and started to unzip his pants, taking his half-hard length in his hand and stroking himself. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this at least a little bit."

Shikaku grinned down at Caelan as the other stared up at him in awe.

"On your knees," Shikaku demanded, reaching with his free hand, gripping Caelan's hair and pulling the other up. Caelan gasped and his eyes glistened with pure lust as Shikaku pulled the other close to his body. "Lick my balls."

"Ah..." Caelan gasped, sticking out his tongue, licking fully, groaning, taking one of Shikaku's nuts into his mouth and sucking graciously. Shikaku moaned and stroked his cock roughly.

"You're a little whore!" Shikaku said, putting his fist in Caelan's hair.

He nudged Caelan's growing buldge in the other's pants with his foot. Caelan groaned loud and Shikaku pressed harder on the other's package.

"Ugh, I can't believe you're getting off on this..." Shikaku said, his eyes closing as he groaned, stroking himself faster.

He came with a groan, his seed splattering on Caelan's face, Caelan willingly opening his mouth and licking up the creamy white liquid.

"Ungh, you whore..." Shikaku moaned.

Shikaku quickly tucked his package away and buttoned himself up, grabbing Caelan by the throat.

"You go out now," Shikaku said, holding Caelan by his neck and his hair, dragging the other to the back door, kicking it open and throwing the other out of the house. "If you come back, I will not hesitate to kill you," and quickly slammed the door. Shikaku started to walk down the halllway.

"Dad?" Shikamaru asked, tears fresh in his eyes.

"What?" Shikaku asked, looking down at the other.

"Where's Caelan?" he asked.

"I threw that bastard out," Shikaku said, still looking down at his son.

"You what?!" Shikamaru shrieked.

"You heard me."

Shikamaru started to cry. He stared at his father with tears pouring down his cheeks.

"I hate you!" he said and went to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"What the hell? I just did... something... good for you...?" Shikaku said, suddenly looking defeated, staring at the closed door. He sighed and threw his hands up in defeat, walking to the living room to talk to his wife.

XxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Shibi, Haru and Mark had all arrived at the Lady Hokage's office and were seen in.

"Yes, what is it?" Tsunade asked. Mark stepped forward and knelt.

"Lady Tsunade, I would like to pledge my allegience to the Leaf village," he said, his head turned down.

"Yes, I expected this. But first..." she said, twirling a pen in her hand, "Give me one good reason I should accept your pledge," she said and smiled, propping her head in her hand.

"Please, Lady Hokage! I love Shino! I will do anything for him! I must remain close to the ones I love! If you do not accept me, then I will have to leave tomorrow! Not only will I be devastated, but I hate to think how Shino would feel, please! I don't want to hurt Shino like that!" Mark said, bowing further and extending his arms in front of him.

"Please, Lady Hokage..." Haru said, staring at her, pouting.

"Yeah, yeah..." she said and opened her eyes, smiling. "I've got a lot of paperwork to do before I can get to your forms, but you are now a Leaf shinobi," she said, and turned tothe black-haired girl in the doorway. "Shizune! Make someone get him a headband!"

"Yes ma'am!" Shizune said and ran from the room quickly.

XxXxXxXxX

"God... Damnit!" Shikamaru cried out as tears ran down his cheeks.

He laid on his bed, his pants discarded on the floor. He held a kunai in his hand, making small cuts in his thigh, crying and cursing his father.

"Fucking... Shit... damnit! Caelan!" Shikamaru cried out.

XxXxXxXxX

"Thank you for accompanying me to see Lady Tsunade, you guys," Mark said, smiling at Shibi and Haru.

"No problem!" Haru cheered, taking Shibi's arm.

"I'm going to go find Shino now, I will bring him home as soon as I can if he's done training," Mark said and smiled brightly, waving.

"Have fun, Marky! Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Haru called after the other.

"That's not much, Haru..." Shibi said and chuckled a bit as Haru pouted.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ah..." Kiba said, gulping down a soda as he lay in the shade of a large tree, Hinata sitting on one side of him, Shino on the other, quite a few feet away. "This is awesome!" Kiba said.

"Hm..." Shino hummed in response, holding a nearly full soda, staring off in the distance.

Hinata cuddled up to Kiba and smiled, laying her head against his shoulder.

Shino sighed and looked up at the sky.

'No wonder I was always noticing the sky...' he thought, and continued staring.

XxXxXxXxX

Caelan searched for a familliar chakra signature, finding his friend's nearby. He walked briskly, with a look of pure horror on his face, ignoring everyone who looked at him strangely. He walked up to Mark and stood there until the other turned and noticed him.

"Oh! Hey, Cae'!" Mark said, and looked down a bit at the other. "What's wrong?" Mark asked, furrowing his brow.

He was surprised by Caelan's grabbing him and pulling him close. Caelan wrapped his arms around Mark and reached down, squeezing Mark's ass--hard. He rubbed against Mark, so the other could feel his 'problem' and growled, showing Mark he was serious.

"Hey, wait a second, Cae'..." Mark said, putting his hands on the other's shoulders and pushing back, the cigarette that had been hanging between his lips fell to the ground and was crushed out by Caelan's shoe as he moved forward to keep in contact with Mark. "Cool it, we should go somewhere private and talk, something seems seriously wrong..." Mark said, taking his friend's hand from his ass and holding it.

Caelan grunted and grabbed Mark's wrist, practically dragging him into the nearest alleyway.

"Caelan, what the hell is going on?" Mark asked, prying the other's hand from his wrist.

Caelan pushed Mark back against the brick wall, kicking the other's legs apart and rubbing his thigh roughly against Mark's crotch.

"You're getting hard..." Caelan whispered.

"I can't exactly help that, Cae'..." Mark said, still trying to push the other back a bit. Caelan growled and reached up, under Mark's coat, roughly rolling Mark's nipples, making the other gasp and his knees buckle a bit. "Ah..." Mark whined. "Cae', Stop... I'm with Shino now, you know that..."

Mark bit his lip to keep from crying out as Caelan pinched and tweaked his nipples, sending rush after rush of agonizingly painful pleasure straight to his groin. Mark bit through his lip in his attempt to keep from crying out. Caelan leaned up and licked away the blood, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth, which Mark promptly bit.

"Stop!" Mark demanded, pulling Caelan's hands out from under his coat, pushing the other away with a surprising amount of force. "Stop that. Don't touch me, Caelan."

Caelan's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Mark's coat, pulling apart and popping all the buttons, and tearing it off.

"Cae!" Mark gasped, as he was shoved to the ground and sat upon, grinding his ass against Mark's erection, leaning down to lick over the other's chest. Caelan took one of Mark's piercings between his teeth and pulled hard, making Mark cry out in ecstasy and throw his head back against the ground, unable to stop himself from grinding against Caelan, just a little bit. "Caelan, please..." Mark whispered, tears brimming at his eyes.

"Beg, Mark..." Caelan growled, releasing the piercing, licking his way up Mark's collar bone and neck, nibbling on one of the other's ear piercings as he felt up Mark's chest. "Beg for me to fuck you like you used to..." he whispered, grinding against Mark. "You're so hard, I know you want it..."

"No, I don't. Stop this at once!" Mark said and sat up a bit, trying to push Caelan back.

Caelan grabbed Mark's wrists. He held them behind Mark's head, pushing on sensitive pressure points, making Mark's arms ache. Caelan reached down and unbuttoned Mark's pants, and stood, slowly, one leg on either side of Mark, still holding the other's wrists down, and pulled Marks pants down, enough that he had access to Mark's entrance.

Caelan reached down between Mark's legs, which made the other start kicking, until Caelan gripped Mark's length threateningly.

"Stop kicking or I'll rip it off," he said, "Wouldn't that be such a shame for little Shino?" Caelan asked, smirking, flicking his lip piercing nervously with his tongue.

Mark stilled himself and stared up at Caelan.

"Cae..." he whispered, furrowing his brow and pouting. "Why are you doing this, Cae?" Mark whispered.

"I'm horny as hell," Caelan said, stroking Mark, making him moan, and feel oh-so-guilty about it.

Caelan let go of Mark's length and reached down to fondle Mark's balls for a moment before moving down even further, teasing the skin behind Mark's balls with his finger tip. When he located it, Caelan pressed his finger into Mark's ass, making the other gasp and clench tightly.

"Yes..." Caelan hissed, forcing the finger deeper, and making Mark gasp once more.

Caelan moaned as he watched Mark's cock throb, a drop of pre-cum running over the head and down his shaft, gathering on his piercing for a moment before spilling over and continuing it's journey downward.

Caelan leaned over and liked away the clear liquid and Mark whined, trying to pull away from the other.

"Stop..." Mark breathed, turning his head away from the other and closing his eyes tightly.

"No, Mark... You want this as much as I do..." Caelan whispered, forcing another finger inside Mark beside the first. Mark gasped and arched his back as Caelan scissored his fingers.

"Cae, stop! Caelan!" Mark cried out. "Oh, god..."

"You want this, don't you?" Caelan asked, using his foot on Mark's wrists instead of his hand so he could free his erection and stroke it, groaning at the sensation.

"God, I'm dripping..." he noticed, smearing his fingers in the clear liquid and bringing one to his mouth, licking it. "Yours always tasted better. I suppose that's because you like vegetables, huh?" Caelan asked and leaned down again, rubbing his slick fingers over Mark's lips, pressing the other two deep inside Mark. When Mark cried out, Caelan forced his fingers into the other's mouth. "Now, come on, beg me to fuck you!" Caelan said, pulling his fingers from the other. Mark breathed out, groaning, his eyes still shut tight.

"No, Cae'... I can't do that to Shino, I love Shino. Please, stop... What about Shikamaru?" Mark asked, saliva and Caelan's precum glistening on his lips.

"What about Shikamaru?" Caelan asked angrily, pushing Mark's legs up, over his shoulders, getting behind the other, who's legs were conveniently held together by his pants, pressing his cock against Mark's tight pucker. The position he was in made it very difficult for Mark to fight back.

"Stop," Mark said, trying to hook one of his legs under Caelan's chin to push him away--to no avail. "Did something happen with you and Shikamaru?" Mark asked, instantly quieting when he felt Caelan's piercing pressing against his pucker. "Ah, the sharp piercing, Cae', that will hurt me..." Mark whispered, looking fearful.

"You can deal, you have before," Caelan said, pushing the head of his cock into Mark's insufficiently stretched hole, groaning at Mark's tightness.

"F-fuck..." Mark said with a grunt. "Cae', that hurts... Please stop..." Mark groaned as Caelan forced his cock the rest of the way inside Mark. Caelan smiled and reached around Mark's legs, taking the other's length into his hand and stroking roughly. "Stop!" Mark screamed. "Stop it..." he whispered, and tears started to pour down his cheeks.

"You always were a pussy, Mark..." Caelan said, pulling out of the other.

"Cae'..." Mark said, reaching out for the other, only to have his hand slapped away and his hips grabbed, turning him over and lifting him to his knees.

Caelan thrust back in to Mark and pushed the other's face into the dirt, moaning as Mark's ass clenched around him.

"So fucking tight... Mmm, you've gotten so damn tight since I stopped fucking you every other day..." Caelan whispered in Mark's ear, nibbling roughly on the other's earlobe, tugging on a piercing.

"It hurts, Cae'..." Mark whispered.

"Say you love me," Caelan said, a growl edging his voice as he thrust hard into Mark.

"Wh-what?!" Mark asked, trying to push himself up on his arms, only to be pushed down again by Caelan.

"Say you love me like you used to. You'd always scream that when we fucked. You'd tell me how much you loved me and wanted me to be happy... Tell me again!" Caelan said, grabbing a fist-full of Mark's hair and pulling back, exposing his neck so Caelan could bite it.

"No! Caelan, I love Shino! Stop!" Mark whimpered, his body aching all over from the rough pounding he was receiving.

"Useless," Caelan whispered, reaching around with his other hand to fist Mark's cock and pump hard and fast, no rythm, just wild thrusts and jerks. "Fucking... useless..." he whispered.

"Stop, please, don't touch me like that..." Mark begged, whimpering.

"Say it, say you love me!" Caelan demanded, once again shoving Mark's face into the dirt, bucking his hips roughly against Mark's, screaming out in ecstasy as he came. "Shikamaru!"

With a grunt, Caelan pulled from Mark and stood, buttoning his pants. He could hear Mark sobbing, but did nothing but stare at the other. Mark slowly stood and pulled up his pants, buttoning them, whiping his eyes with the back of his dirty hands.

Caelan absently noticed there was blood on his hands. 'Mark's?' He wondered for a second, but soon threw the thought away. Mark turned around and glared at Caelan. His chakra was coming off of him in massive waves. Caelan had to bend his knees a little to keep his balance.

"You bastard!" Mark screamed, drawing his fist back and punching Caelan. "What the fucking hell is your god damned problem?!" he shouted at the brown-haired man who was now laying in a dented pile of garbage cans on the other end of the alley.

"What do you mean what is my problem?" Caelan asked, standing from the cans and dusting himself off, checking his pants to make sure all the belts were intact, growing angry when he realized his fishnet stockings were torn. "You're the one with the problem. Love...Heh..." Caelan started to laugh.

"You're going insane, Caelan..." Mark said, watching the other take a few leisurely steps toward him, then all of the sudden, he was in his face, punching him in the stomach, hard enough to send him back, out of the alley.

"It is you who is insane. Believeing in such petty emotions as love," Caelan checked his nails before approaching Mark again.

"Love is what makes us strong!" Mark shouted, putting his arms up in a defensive stance.

"Oh please, don't give me that bull shit. The desire for revenge is what keeps me strong," Caelan said, grabbing Mark's wrist, only for Mark to drop to the ground, pulling him forward and getting him kicked in the gut, sending him flying back. Caelan landed on his feet, though just barely.

"You're lying. You loved her too," Mark said, quickly getting to his feet.

Caelan ran towards him and punched him, Mark blocking, Caelan did the same with his free hand for the punch Mark threw.

"Maybe there was a time when I did love, but that's all over now."

"No it's not, Cae'," Mark said, pushing against the others hand, ducking once more, going to kick Caelan again.

"I won't fall for that again!" Caelan shouted. His hand began to cackle with purple chakra, taking the form of lightning. "Raikami Fist!!"

"No!" Mark shouted, as his hands began to glow green. "Sealing of Gyumaoh--"

In a flash the two combating friends were pulled apart.

"What the hell?!" Caelan shouted, struggling against his captor.

Mark turned around quickly, coming face to face with Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei..." he said, looking ashamed.

"Settle down, kid. Whats got you so riled up?" Asuma asked, looking down at the struggling young man in his arms.

"Asuma..." Caelan growled, looking up at the jounin in awe.

"You guys have some explaining to do," Kurenai said, calmly, though she looked concerned.

XxXxXxXxXxX

EN: Oh my, this chapter was depressing AND sexy! sigh Just wait til future chapters! X3

AN: Why haven't I posted this yet? It just sits in the documents FOREVER untill someone bugs me to post it and then I remember it's already written and I post it. I am so scatter brained. Well, with school being the way it is, and me looking for a job, I think I've earned the right to be a little scatter brained. Oh! Editor-chan and I entered a contest in Shonen jump, one of us will surely win! She is an amazng artist, so look for her picture in an upcoming issue of Shonen jump! (Hint: It's a holo Shikamaru) I hope my picture makes it too. Mine is a picture of Ryou, Near, Toushiro and Shino. Wish us luck! I love y'all and review!!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I don't own Naruto

XxXxXxXxX

Kurenai opened the door for Mark, letting him in. She noticed on their walk up the stairs he'd been limping, but figured that'd just been from his fight. She noticed his ass, kicking herself for looking, but at the same time, was glad she did. Her eyes widened. Blood.

"You're bleeding..." she said, shutting the door behind her.

"I kinda figured I would be..." he said, trying to straighten out his back, but groaning in pain.

"Lay on the couch," Kurenai instructed, figuring it would hurt him to sit.

"I don't want to get it dirty..." Mark said, his voice cracking.

"I can always get a new couch," she said, motioning to the couch.

Mark didn't look like he wanted to, but he did anyway. He laid on his stomach and took off his shoes as Kurenai walked to the kitchen.

She returned a moment later, carrying a glass of water. She knelt beside Mark and held it out to him. He gladly took it and downed half of it in two gulps.

"Now tell me what happened," she said, her face softening as there was no longer immediate danger.

Mark just looked away and sighed, bringing his free hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's ok, take your time," she said and reached out, putting her hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently.

"Shit!" Mark said suddenly, trying to get up, but Kurenai gently pressed him back down.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes dilating a bit at his sudden outburst.

"I left Shibi's coat in the alley!" he said, his eyes tearing up.

"We'll get it later, I promise," she said, and he relaxed fractionally.

"Now tell me, why were you two fighting?" Kurenai urged, taking her hand off of him and resting it on her own knee.

"Caelan... He wasn't himself..." Mark said as his eyes once again filled with tears.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

"He... He said he didn't believe in love..." Mark said, a tear escaping his eye. He quickly wiped it away.

"There are a lot of people in this world like that," Kurenai said, trailing off. "Sadly..."

"That's not Cae'! He would never do something like that!" Mark shrieked, tears pouring down his cheeks that he tried desperately to hide.

"Shh..." Kurenai whispered, taking the glass from the other and setting it on a nearby coffee table. "What do you mean?" she asked, wiping away some of his tears. "Something like what?" she asked.

"He... He... No, I can't say, no one would believe me anyway," Mark said, turning away, burying his face in the arm of Kurenai's sofa.

"Mark..." Kurenai said, furrowing her brow. "I can't say I'll believe you exclusively, but at least tell me," she said, soothing her hand through his hair. Mark sniffed loudly.

"He raped me," he whispered. Kurenai's eyes widened for the third time since she'd helped stop the boys' fight.

"That's why you're bleeding..." she said, once more trailing off. "Mark, I..." She didn't know what to say or do. "We should go get you checked out... By the Lady Hokage..."

"NO!" Mark screamed, pushing her away from him and curling up in a ball on the couch.

Kurenai fell back, on her ass, not expecting him to freak out like that.

She watched, from where she was now sitting on the floor as he sobbed into his knees and sighed, defeated. She listened as he tried to choke out some words around his sobs.

"I- I'm s-sorry!" he said, burying his face in his knees, gripping his own hair with his hands tightly. "I can't! I c-can't!" he squealed.

"Shh, Shh, It's ok," she said, sitting up on her knees. "I won't make you," she said, taking one of his hands and untangling it from his hair, really concerned about the other's mental state at this point in time.

Mark gripped her hand tightly and whined, crying into his own knees.

"Sh-Shino..." he sobbed.

"Do you want me to call for Shino?" Kurenai asked, running her fingers over the hand she was holding soothingly. Mark nodded vigorously. Kurenai made to stand, but Mark's powerful grip on her hand would not let her go. "I just need to get the phone, then I will be back, alright?" she said, making sure her voice was gentle and soft.

Mark nodded again, his sobs quiet now, but still wracking his body with fits. Mark let go reluctantly and Kurenai got up, slowly, as not to startle Mark. She walked, briskly, over to a chair by the door that had her cell phone on it. She grabbed it and returned to Mark, sitting on the ground in front of him. His sobs had slowed considerably and he just looked at her, tears rolling down his cheeks. She took his hand again as she looked through her contact list.

Luckily, Shino's was on top, as Aburame came first alphabetically of all her contacts.

She pressed the send button and put the phone to her ear. It rang three times before Shibi answered.

"Yes, Aburame residence," Shibi said.

"Shibi-san," Kurenai addressed him, urgency apparent in her voice.

"Kurenai-sensei, is something wrong?" he asked, a bit too fast.

"Yes, well, no, yes..." she said, not knowing what to say exactly.

"Is something the matter with Shino?" he asked, himself starting to sound a bit worried.

"No, ano... It's Mark..." she said.

"What happened to Mark?" Shibi asked.

"He needs to see Shino right away. Can you locate him and send him to my house asap?" she said, trying to avoid biting her nail.

"Yes, I will. Please call me if you need anything else... When you can, tell me what is going on," he said.

"I will, thank you," Kurenai said and hung up, putting the phone on the floor beside her, returning to stroking Mark's hand. "Shino will be here soon," she said, knitting her brow once more.

XxXxXxXxX

"What the hell, Caelan?" Asuma asked, slamming the door to his apartment behind him as Caelan just stood there, a deep frown etched on his face, staring at the ground. "Wasn't that guy your friend? Why the hell would you fight with a friend?" Asuma asked.

Asuma grew agitated when Caelan wouldn't respond.

"Earth to Caelan," Asuma said, waving his hand in front of the other. "Hey, wake up. Talk to me. What the hell was going on. Why were you two fighting?" Caelan responded by turning his head away and staring at the wall.

His hands hung limply at his sides as he just stared vacantly.

"What the hell?" Asuma demanded, grabbing Caelan by the shoulders and shaking him. Caelan slipped out of his grip, stumbling back a few steps, only to resume the same position as before, limp arms, head cocked to the side staring at the wall.

Asuma pushed Caelan back against the wall and grabbed Caelan's chin, turning the other's head to make him look at him.

"What. Happened," Asuma stated. Caelan slowly turned an emotionless gaze at the other.

"Careful, Asuma-sensei, I might just kiss you," he said, grinning a bit.

Asuma's face tinted pink for a second before he shook it off and once again shook Caelan.

"What happened? I won't stop bugging you till you tell me," Asuma said, pressing the other back against the wall harder.

Caelan reached out and wrapped his arms around Asuma's waist, burying his face in the older, taller male's strong chest, inhaling his musky scent deeply. He grinned damn near psychopathically.

"Oh, Asuma-sensei, whatever am I to do?" he asked, wrapping one leg around one of Asuma's, his grip surprisingly strong as hell pulled the other close, rubbing himself discreetly against Asuma. "I've raped my best friend and sucked my boyfriend's father's balls," he said, feigning desperation.

Asuma pulled back from the other, and stared at the other's toothy grin.

Asuma drew his hand back and smacked Caelan--hard. Caelan grunted from the sheer force of Asuma's hand. His face was stinging. He stared up at Asuma through his long locks. Tears were brimming in his eyes.

"What the hell possessed you to do those things?" Asuma asked. Caelan just stared at the floor as a tear ran over his nose and dropped to the ground. "Tell me, Caelan," Asuma demanded. When he didn't get an answer, he grabbed Caelan's shoulders and shook the other. "Tell me!" he demanded, his chakra flaring.

"You're a wind chakra, like Mark..." Caelan absently noted as more tears dripped off of his nose.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Asuma asked, shaking Caelan damn near violently. Caelan's head whipped back and forth, his hair cascading around him and falling back in place.

"I don't know!" Caelan shouted, burying his face back in Asuma's chest as he clawed desperately at the other, finally breaking down, sobbing into the other's chest. "I don't fucking know!" he bellowed.

Asuma's grip on the other's shoulders loosened considerably when he noticed how emotionally wrecked the other man was.

"Calm down. Calm down..." Asuma said, leading the other to a couch, sitting down with the other still attached to him, bawling his eyes out in his chest. "Damn, kid... You're just a kid still inside, aren't you?" Asuma asked, brushing the other's bangs out of his face. "How old were you when you left your village?" Asuma asked.

"Twenty-five," Caelan sobbed into Asuma.

"Hmm..." Asuma said.

"No one believed us... No one wanted to help us... No one cared but her parents and us!"

"Us?" Asuma asked, rubbing Caelan's back as gently as he could muster.

"Mark and me," Caelan said, crawling up completely on the couch and curling up in a ball. "The Raikage didn't care, and we were freaks for caring! People said we should be hanged because we couldn't get over that demon beast being gone! They were glad she was dead! They were so happy she was gone! They were so happy!" Caelan said desperately.

"I wanted to kill every last one of them. Mark did too, but he was too kind of a person to ever do that. So we left to spare ourselves the temptation..." Caelan choked on his words and coughed, crying out in agony and burying his face in Asuma's shoulder.

"I don't even know if her parents are still alive, if mine, if Mark's... Our parents are probably glad we're gone though, those bastards never cared about our fallen teammate..." Caelan said as his chakra began to pour off him in waves. "We're gonna kill those Akatsuki bastards if it's the last thing we ever do..." Caelan groaned out, clinging to Asuma, as much in the fetal position he could be while still clinging to the other.

"Why did I do it, Asuma-sensei? Why did I hurt Mark?!" he bellowed. "I just wanted to be loved! Damnit, all I want is a little affection, fucking... god damnit..." Caelan said, his voice beginning to trail off as he suddenly looked drowsy. "Shikaku kicked me out... Doesn't want his son to be gay... Doesn't like... me... Made me lick his... balls," Calean said, yawning loudly as he dozed off against Asuma.

"Sorry to do that to you, Caelan, but with the way your chakra was acting, I feared what may have happen if I hadn't sedated you," Asuma said, removing the needle from the other's arm and returning it to his kunai pouch.

"I'm sorry," Asuma said and stood, laying the other on the sofa, taking a throw off the back and laying it over Caelan. "The sedative was weak. You should be back up in an hour or so," Asuma said, staring down at the broken boy.

XxXxXxXxX

At Kurenai's, there came a soft knock on the door. Mark's head shot up and stared at the door after the first rap.

"Stay here," Kurenai said as she stood, letting his hand slip from hers. "Rest," she said, motioning for him to stay put.

Mark didn't obey, instead he stood as she walked quickly to the door and opened it.

"Is something wrong, Kurenai-sensei?" Shino asked, looking up at her, then past her, to Mark. His eyes widened considerably when he saw Mark, his beloved, with a leaf symbol on his head band. "Mark!" Shino said, rather loud for him, and walked quickly past Kurenai, jumping up and latching his arms around Mark's neck, hugging the other close. "You really became a Leaf shinobi? Just for... me?" Shino said, smiling big. His smile soon faded when he saw how half-hearted the one on Mark's face was. "Mark...?"

Shino asked, releasing his grip on the other, standing on his own two feet and backing away a step.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he watched Mark's lip quiver. Mark turned away and brought his hand to his face, his shoulders shaking. "Mark..." Shino said, bringing his hand up to Mark's elbow, touching it gently.

"Shino... Give him a little space. But be caring... Some bad things have just happened," she said, unsure of whether or not she should have just said that.

"Mark? What happened?" Shino asked. Mark turned to him, forcing himself not to cry, though his eyes were lined and glistened with unshed tears.

"Caelan..." Mark whispered.

"You can sit down, you two," Kurenai said as she sat in a chair not far from the couch. Mark just fell back on the couch, barely landing on it. Shino sat beside him and looked really worried.

"Love... What's wrong? Please tell me what happened..." Shino whispered.

Mark drew him close, in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Shino..." Mark whispered, sobbing into the other's neck, clutching him close. Shino wrapped his arms around Mark, rubbing the other's back.

"Sorry for what?" Shino asked.

"Caelan... raped me." The whisper was barely audible.

"N-nani?!" Shino said, drawing back to look up at the other's tear-stained face, watching as more tears poured over his cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" Mark bellowed, closing his eyes and falling against Shino, burying his face in the other's shoulder.

"Wha... How...?" Shino asked. "Why would he do something like that? I thought you guys were friends?" Shino said, still staring in shock, though he did embrace Mark.

"He wasn't right in the head! It couldn't have been him, he wouldn't do something like that," Mark cried. "I'm sorry, I should have stopped him, but I didn't want to hurt him, I'm so sorry..."

"Are you hurt?" Shino asked, gently pushing Mark back.

"Only a little... He didn't stab me or anything," Mark said, his sobs quieting a little bit.

"Your mouth is bleeding a bit..." Shino said, reaching up and whiping away some blood from Mark's bottom lip.

"That's because I've been chewing on my lip for a while," Mark said, whiping his eyes with the back of his hand, looking down at Shino, trying to force a smile to his face unsuccessfully.

Kurenai noticed how Shino helped Mark calm down considerably. She also noticed Shino's chakra, which was a rare thing, as calm as he forced himself to be. He was pissed.

"Ano, Shino," Kurenai said to get the other's attention. "He and Caelan were fighting and Asuma and I pulled them apart... They were about to use really powerful jutsus on each other."

"Actually," Mark started, "I was only going to use the third seal on him. That's the sealing of all movement. I didn't want to hurt him, I only wanted him to stop..." Mark's tears had stopped and he had a deep frown on his face as he watched Shino.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Shino asked, looking over his lover.

"Ano... just..." he said, his face turning red. "My... behind."

"Yes, his ass is bleeding. I asked him to go be checked out, but he said he didn't want to," Kurenai said, crossing her legs.

"Would you go if I went with you?" Shino asked.

"I suppose..." Mark said, and looked away. "But I don't want to get Cae' in trouble... He wasn't himself. It wasn't him..."

"Then don't have a rape kit run, just ask to be healed... That's all you need to do," Kurenai interjected.

"I suppose... But won't they be curious?" Mark said.

"Don't ask, don't tell," Kurenai said with a shrug.

"Please, love?" Shino asked, taking the other's hand. Mark chewed on his lip for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine."

XxXxXxXxX

"This is bullshit, Shikaku!" Yoshino shouted.

"What the hell?!" Shikaku yelled back. "I'm only protecting him!"

"From loving someone besides us?!" She yelled, and then screamed angrily.

"I'm protecting him from that faggot that was raping him!" Shikaku said, grabbing her arm.

"That 'faggot' was his boyfriend, you asshole!" she shouted, pulling away from him. "Shikamaru loves him!"

Shikamaru was watching all this around the corner.

He watched as his father approached his mother and tried to hug her.

"Don't touch me!" she said, pushing him away.

"Yoshino..." Shikaku tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear it!" she yelled. "Get away from me!" she said, pushing him away once more. "Mend our son's heart and then come talk to me. Maybe you'll get a hug then."

Shikaku sighed loud. The front door opened.

"I'm going to get a drink," Shikaku announced.

"Whatever," Yoshino said and turned on the tv.

Tears ran down Shikamaru's cheeks as he held a kunai, considering slicing his throat and ending it all, but then he thought of Caelan smiling at him, of the other holding him, of how his mom just wanted him to be happy. He instead brought the knife to his arm and made a small cut, licking up the blood after it spilled.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He gathered a few things and headed from the house out his bedroom window.

...

"I'm sorry Asuma-sensei..." Shikamaru said as the other opened the door to his apartment for him. "I just needed to talk."

"Ah, Shikamaru!" Caelan said, standing up quickly, though a wave of dizziness overtook him and he fell back on the couch.

"Caelan?" Shikamaru asked. "Why are you here?"

"Ah... I..." Caelan looked around for an excuse.

"Tell him, Caelan," Asuma said, giving the other a stern look. Shikamaru just looked confused.

"I'm glad you're here," Shikamaru said, sitting down by Caelan. "I had to get out of the house for a while. Mom was yelling and Dad is drinking again..." Shikamaru said, wrapping his arms around Caelan's torso.

"Shikamaru..." Caelan said, furrowing his brow. He looked to Asuma for help, the older male only raised his eyebrow.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked, snuggling into his side happily.

"I'm going to go have a smoke," Asuma said, quietly, stepping out of the house, putting a cigarette between his lips.

"I... Don't know how to say this," Caelan said, looking down at the other, scooting back a bit. "I'm sorry..."

"What for?" Shikamaru asked.

"I... snapped," Caelan said with a sigh as tears welled up in his eyes. "I raped Mark..."

"What?!" Shikamaru shrieked, jumping up and backing away from Caelan.

"Wait, Shikamaru..." Caelan said, reaching out from the other as a tear ran down his face.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Shikamaru yelled. "You bastard!" Shikamaru's eyes started to tear up.

"Shikamaru..."

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Shikamaru growled. He was starting to sound like his father.

"I'm sorry!" Calean screamed, throwing himself at Shikamaru's feet, on his knees and elbows. "I don't think I can ever make it up to you, but please let me try! I'm so sorry, Shikamaru!" Tears were just pouring down Caelan's cheeks, dripping on the ground. "Please, try to find it in your heart to forgive me!" Caelan begged.

"You wretch. What makes you think I'll ever forgive you?"

"Please! I'm begging you!" Caelan whined.

"Lick my shoes," Shikamaru said, watching as Caelan's eyes widened. "Maybe I'll think about forgiving you then."

Caelan opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, licking Shikamaru's shoe, running his moist tongue over the other's toes, then down, over the sole of Shikamaru's shoes.

Shikamaru shuddered, he was enjoying having this control over Caelan. It was making him hard.

"On your knees," Shikamaru demanded. "Blow me."

Caelan didn't wait a second or give a word of protest. He quickly unbuttoned Shikamaru's pants. He unzipped the other and freed his cock from it's confines. Caelan took Shikamaru into his mouth and sucked vigorously. Shikamaru gasped. Caelan's pierced tongue ran all over his sensitive, heated flesh.

"Oh god..." Shikamaru whispered, fisting his hands on the other's hair. "More, Cae'..." Shikamaru instructed.

Caelan leaned into his work, sucking harder, licking more, he ran his hands over Shikamaru's still clothed legs. Shikamaru gasped, throwing his head back. He cried out as he came down Caelan's throat, the other eagerly swallowing his seed, licking and kissing the softening organ when Shikamaru's orgasm had subsided.

He helped Shikamaru pack up and kissed the other's crotch when he had buttoned up. He wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's waist.

"I know it's a lot to ask now, but..." Caelan began, his face in Shikamaru's stomach. "Please, forgive me..."

"It'll take a while," Shikamaru said, taking the other's arms from him. "I'm leaving for a while. I'll find you again when I'm ready to talk," Shikamaru said, opening the door to join his sensei as Caelan cried into his hands.

...

"What am I going to do, Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru asked as he closed the door to his teacher's apartment behind him.

"Huh?" Asuma asked, puffing away on a cigarette.

"Caelan..." Shikamaru said, furrowing his brow.

"Shikamaru," Asuma began, turning to his charge. "If he's going to hurt you like this, he isn't right for you," Asuma said, looking over the other. "You've got some scars," Asuma noted.

"I love Caelan," Shikamaru said, looking a little flustered. "I just... don't know how to get over... or around this."

"I never thought you of all people would get yourself into an abusive relationship," Asuma said with a smoke-filled sigh as he turned away.

"It's not abusive! It's..." Shikamaru started as a blush rose across his cheeks.

"It's what?" Asuma asked, glancing at the other out of the corner of his eye.

"Sexual. I like being hit... like that," Shikamaru said. Asuma raised an eyebrow. "I know it's wierd, but... I find it arousing," Shikamaru said. "Ah, whatever," he said as he started to walk away. "I need to take a walk to clear my thoughts. Catch you later, Asuma-sensei."

XxXxXxX

"Oh, Chouji... Even Shikamaru's boyfriend buys him flowers," Ino said, nudging Chouji with her elbow. "He's so sweet and romantic!" Ino said, sipping on her shake, crossing her legs, sitting by Chouji in a booth at a resturaunt. "Well, at least my boyfriend buys me dinner," she said with a smirk, snuggling up to a reluctant and blushing Chouji.

"That's... What a guy does," Chouji said, patting Ino's shoulder lightly and pushing her away a bit. "You shouldn't get so close. We haven't been together long enough," he whispered.

"And a real gentleman! Yup! He never kisses on thr first date!" she said, and their was a pause as her face scrunched up in slight anger. "Or thr fourth..." she added quietly as a side note.

XxXxXxXxX

Mark held Shino's hand in a death grip as Sakura led the two, Mark not wanting to part with Shino, into a room in the hospital.

"Shizune will be in in a moment," she said, looking really concerned, as Mark was freaking out a bit.

"Shh, calm down, love," Shino said, rubbing the back of Mark's hand.

"You got that from Kurenai-sensei, didn't you?" Mark asked.

"What?" Shino asked, quirking a brow.

"When I was first freaking out, Kurenai was doing that to my hand," he said.

"Oh, yes, I suppose so..." Shino said, trailing off. "Anytime one of us got injured enough for us to have to stop, she'd hold our hands like this..." Shino sighed a bit, "Ah, memories," he said.

"You're so cute," Mark said, smiling a bit, nervously.

The door opened, and Mark closed his mouth tight.

"Hey there... Mark!" she said, looking over the clip board. "Oh, Shino, why are you here?" she asked, and looked down, seeing Mark's death grip on his hand. "Afraid of doctors?" Shizune asked with a kind smile.

"N-no, It's just... I've never had to get my ass examined before," Mark said, his face turning red. Shizune chuckled a bit and looked over her clip board.

"Why do you need your ass examined?" she asked. "What's wrong with it?" Mark was quiet. "Mark?" she asked.

"I was raped," Mark said quietly.

"Oh dear..." Shizune whispered. "Is that why you're scared?" she asked and put her hand on his knee. "Don't worry, I would touch you in bad ways. I'm a lesbian," she said and smiled gently at him. "Now lay on your stomach and I'll see what I can do, ok?" she said, patting his knee.

Mark nodded and let go of Shino's hand for a second and turned over, grabbing the other's hand again.

"I'm going to put my hands near your butt, ok? I'll tell you if I need to touch it. So don't worry," she said. He could feel a warmth radiating from her hands as she chosted them over his rear. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "Who did this to you?" she asked.

"Nu-uh!" Mark said, his face bright red. He looked over at Shino and pouted. Shino's face was tinted pink.

"Not going to tell?" Shizune asked. "Alright," Shizune said. "I'm going to need you to take off your pants. I'm sorry..." she said, sounding really concerned. "Shino..." Shizune looked at the other who looked back at her. "Ano..." she said. "Do you want Shino to leave, Mark?" Shizune asked.

"He's seen it before," Mark said, casually. Shizune grunted and her face reddened.

"Are you two in a relationship?" she asked.

"Yeah, Shino's my boyfriend," Mark said, and shrugged as he stood and removed his pants, handing them to Shino, stealing a kiss to prove his point. "Need me to take off my boxers?" he asked.

"No, that's not nessacary," Shizune said and smiled. "Go ahead, lay down again. I'm going to heal you this time, so I might have to get my hands closer to your body, ok?" she said.

"Yeah," Mark said, laying down on his stomach again.

Shizune put her hands up to him and they glowed with her chakra.

Shino watched, intrigued by this.

"Ouch!" Mark griped, jerking forward.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Shizune asked. She suddenly looked very concerned. "This isn't good..." Shizune said.

"What?" Mark asked, hurriedly.

"That means you've got something stuck in the wall of your colon," she brought her hand to her lip and bit her nail nervously.

"Something?" Mark asked, suddenly looking very scared.

"Yeah, hold on one second," she said, runng her hands over his backside again. "It's a small piece of metal... shaped like a very tiny cone..."

"Ah, fuck... Part of his piercing came off in me..." Mark said, whining. Shino stepped closer to him and Mark reached out, pulling the other to him.

"This means I have to... go in there and get it out," she said, nervously.

"Hurry..." Mark said.

"Ano, yes sir," she said, going to a cabinet in the room and taking out a pair of rubber gloves.

After about ten minutes of Mark yelping and screaming, the room finally quieted. Sakura walked up to the door and knocked.

"Shizune?" she asked. "Is everything ok in there?"

"Yeah," Shizune responded. "Everything is ok," she said, walking out, writing on a clip board.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"You can look at the documentation later," Shizune said as she started to walk away.

"Is Mark ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's fine," Shizune said with a smile. "Though he does need to come back in soon for a physical. He's our newest Leaf ninja and we don't have a medical file on him yet," Shizune said, smiling. She handed Sakura the clip board. "I'll let you take care of that, and take these papers to start it," she said, and patted Sakura's shoulder, walking away.

XxXxXxXxX

Caelan had been leaning against the wall, just staring at it for twenty minutes.

Asuma sighed and sat on the couch, just watching the other.

Suddenly, Caelan stood. He wiped his face and grabbed his headband by the metal plate and tore it from his forehead, throwing it on the ground. He stormed out of the house, not noticing Asuma jumping up.

He marched with a determined look on his face, all the way to Tsunade's office, orderlies trying to convince him to leave her alone. He knocked on the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" she screamed.

"It's Caelan. One of the Lightning ninjas you said had to leave if we didn't pledge out allegiance to the village," he heard some shuffling inside, and suddenly the door opened to a very anrgy looking Tsunade. The other ninjas that had been guarding the hallway ran as soon as she glared at them.

"Well?" she asked.

Caelan stared at her for a few minutes before bowing down on one knee and putting his hand across his chest.

"I've come to pledge my life and allegiance to you," he said while looking at the floor.

"Heh, it's about time," she said with a grin. She turned her attention to the guard at the end of the hall. "Kotetsu! Get him a headband, NOW!" she yelled, as Caelan stood and stepped back. "You realize you will be called out for a mission probably fairly soon, right? But first, I have to do some background checking and transferring of files from your village to here," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do," she said and slammed the door.

Caelan started to walk down the hall, only to have a headband tossed into his hands.

"Hey, it's you," came a voice from beside him. Caelan looked over to see Kotetsu grinning at him.

"You are?" Caelan asked.

"Genma's boyfriend," Kotetsu said with a smirk.

"Kotetsu," Caelan said, and finally, after the longest time, a small smile graced his features.

"I'm about to take a break. Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Kotetsu asked. "Or will Shikamaru be jealous?" Kotetsu asked with a smirk.

"He's already mad enough at me," Caelan said, tying the headband in place on his forehead.

"Really? What happened?" Kotetsu asked, looking concerned.

"I freaked out... Lost my mind and did some bad things," Caelan said with a sigh.

"Who'd you kill?" Kotetsu asked as they walked from the building.

"No one... But I raped my best friend..." Caelan said in a monotone voice.

Kotetsu raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. "How'd you manage that one? Are you and Shikamaru still together?"

"I don't know... I don't know what possessed me to do it either, I just... freaked out. I didn't even think about what I was doing when I did it... When I came around... I felt like shit. I felt almost suicidal for a minute... I couldn't believe I'd done something like that."

"Man, well, it always helps to talk about things. Let's get some take-out and tell me the whole story and I'll see if I can help you guys make things right again," Kotetsu said as he walked ahead of Caelan a littel bit.

"Mark is a very forgiving person. I have no doubt he's already forgiven me. But I'll need to repent somehow, and Shikamaru... I'm sure Shino is pissed as hell at me."

"Shino is... Mark's boyfriend?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yeah, I doubt he'll ever forgive me. This isn't exactly the kind of thing that can be swept under the rug, ya know," Caelan said, looking at Kotetsu.

"Yeah, but we can talk to them... and therapy always helps. If Mark or Shino needs therapy, you could pay for it. That would be one step in the way of them forgiving you," Kotetsu said, giving a tiny smile.

"Yeah, I guess so."

The two ate together, in the woods and Caelan told Kotetsu everything; how he left his village because of the capture of the two-tail and no one caring, how he'd first kidnapped Shikamaru, and a side note about Shino and Mark getting together in the same fashion, about how he fell in love with Shikamaru, about Shikaku kicking him out, and what had happened when he'd raped and fought with Mark.

"Jesus!" Kotetsu exclained. "You've been through a lot of shit. I can't exactly say you raping Mark was good, but I think he'll understand if he's as nice as you say he is. I mean, if you guys used to have sex all the time, this shouldn't be that much different."

"Yeah, but he said no... Several times. God! I don't want these things to come back to me!" Caelan said, beating the sides of his head with his fists.

"Relax. Getting riled up doesn't make things better," Kotetsu said. "Hey, I have an idea," Kotetsu said. "Wanna stay with me and Genma while you talk things out with Shikamaru? An' while you try to make things better with Shikaku?" Kotetsu asked around a mouthfull of food.

"That sounds good," Caelan said, smiling.

XxXxXxXxX

Mark was absolutely mortified walking home with Shino from the hospital, the other shamelessly holding his hand as the first ranted about his embarrasing experience.

"She had her finger in my ass... You saw, how bad was that? Oh my god..." Mark's face was red and his eyes were shut tight.

Shino tried not to, but he couldn't help letting a tiny chuckle slip through.

"That hurt like a bitch! Her having nails didn't help either! I'm cutting my nails really really short as soon as we get back to your house, love," Mark said and nodded.

"My father..." Shino said, slowing his steps as they approaced the Aburame manor. "Is going to want to know what happened," Shino said, looking away, then up at Mark, concerned.

"That Shizune had her finger in my ass? I mean, it is pretty impressive that I got a lesbian to go there, but I--" Mark was interrupted by Shino.

"No, I mean... Well, you know what I mean. I appreciate you trying to be funny and act like it doesn't hurt you, but please, if there is anything I can do to make you feel better, love..." Shino said, leaning up, wrapping his arms around Mark's shoulders.

"Thanks, Shino," Mark said, nuzzling the others cheek with his own.

"Come on," Shino reluctantly withdrew, and took up Mark's hand again, leading the other up the steps. He opened the door and walked in, Mark following quickly. The boys heard a shuffling in the kitchen, and before the door had even shut behind Mark, Shibi stood before them.

"What happened?" he asked, approaching them, forcing himself to keep his calm.

"Caelan went crazy," Mark said, looking over at Shibi.

"Mark had to go to the hospital," Shino added.

"Caelan? Hospital?" Shibi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mark gripped Shino's hand tightly and drew in a deep breath.

"Caelan... raped me and his piercing came off inside me and I had to get it taken out..." Mark looked absolutely mortified.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Shibi asked.

"It's partially my fault... I should have tried harder to stop him, but I didn't want to hurt him..." Mark whispered, knitting his brow, cursing himself as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Surprisingly enough, I understand," Shibi said. "You two go relax in the den, and I will bring you some tea. We'll talk later after you've rested," Shibi said, offering the others a gentle smile. Mark bowed slightly and Shino nodded, leading the other into a different room.

XxXxXxXxX

Asuma tried to watch TV but couldn't find anything to be interesting. He had too much on his mind. He was really concerned for Shikamaru, and worried about Caelan, or vice versa, he didn't know.

Asuma sighed and stood, walking to his room and grabbing his phone from the bedside stand. He sat on his bed as he looked through the numbers in his phone. He considered calling Shikamaru's parents, but decided not to involve himself in that quite yet. He wasn't sure what he'd say to Shikaku after hearing that Caelan had done things to his testicles.

He decided on calling Kurenai. When she answered, she'd sounded upset.

"Yes?" she answered all to quickly.

"What a way to greet your boyfriend," Asuma said, trying to force a chuckle.

"Oh, sorry, I answered without looking at the name," she said.

"How did things go with Mark?" Asuma asked.

"He freaked out when he got here, but I called Shino over and he seemed alright when Shino got here. They left together. They said they were going to go get Mark checked out. I hope they did."

"Yeah. Caelan clammed up for a while, then he told me some wierd things..." Asuma trailed off, lighting a cigarette and letting out a smoke-filled sigh. He lay back on the bed, flicking his ash in an ashtray.

"Wierd things?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, like... He uh... fondled Shikaku's testicles," Asuma said, nervously.

"Shikamaru's father?" Kurenai asked, her voice a bit higher pitched than usual out of shock.

"Yeah..." Asuma said. "Well, I don't know, that kid's been through a lot of shit. One of his teammates was the two-tailed jinchuuriki."

"Mmm..." Kurenai hummed.

"I don't know what to do, Kurenai..." Asuma said and sighed.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I-it's romantic out here Kiba..." Hinata said, smiling a bit as she folded her hands over her chest.

"I thought you'd like it," Kiba said, wrapping his arms around her shoudlers. "Maybe a kiss is in order?" Kiba said, leaning in towards Hinata.

"Oh, Kiba, I don't know, I..." Her face started to turn red and she began to stutter.

Kiba's eyes widened and he pulled back as a kunai flew past his face, just barely missing slicing his cheek open.

"On second thought..." Kiba said, shuddering as Hinata fainted in his arms. "I'll wait."

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh yay!" Genma siad, clapping a bit. "We're actually going to use the guest room! This is exciting! Shall we make some popcorn and watch a movie?" Genma said, smiling at Caelan.

"No, if it's alright, I think I just want to go to bed..." Caelan said, eyes downcast.

"Alright, make yourself at home," Kotetsu said, patting the other on the back, and showing him to his room.

After Kotetsu left him alone in the room, Caelan kicked off his shoes and laid down in the bed, on his back, his arms folded behind his head, not even bothering to pull back the covers.

"Genma..." Kotetsu whined, laying back on the bed, sans his shirt and shoes, stretching, running his hand over his stomach.

"What, Ko'?" Genma asked, climbing into the bed on top of the other.

"I want you," Kotetsu whispered.

"That wouldn't be nice to do with a guest here..." Genma said, grinning, running his hands over the other's chest, bringing them up, over Kotetsu's shoulders, massaging gently.

"Mmmnh, I don't care! I want you so bad!" Kotetsu whispered.

"Do you think you can keep quiet?" Genma asked, his voice hushed as he leaned down, close, licking the shell of Kotetsu's ear.

"I'll try my best!" Kotetsu quietly gasped. "Genma..." he whispered.

"I'm getting there, Mr. Anxious," Genma said with a light chuckle as he worked on opening the other's pants.

Caelan sighed as he listened to the two in the room right next to him. He listened, though he didn't want to, as Kotetsu vocalized his feelings for Genma, rather loudly, actually.

"Oh, god! Genma! Oh, Genma, I love you!" Kotetsu screamed as the bed banged against the wall. Caelan figured they just about had forgotten him.

Caelan grunted angrily and turned over on his side, trying to ignore his erection as he shook his head, wanting desperately to rid himself of his troublesome thoughts.

"This sucks..." Caelan groaned, thinking about how that was all Mark ever screamed when they made love.

His feelings, his goddamned troublesome feelings. For him, for their fallen teammate, for everyone he'd loved, but mostly for him, the only one he really ever had. Back then, they really only did have each other. Not a single other soul cared. Except for Nii Yugito, but she was capured by Akatsuki and most likely dead by now.

Caelan rolled over once more and tried to shake his thoughts of his two-tailed teammate from his mind.

He suddenly thought of Shikamaru as the lovers' bed slammed against the wall particularly hard, and Kotetsu screamed.

Caelan let out a tiny moan as he imagined ramming Shikamaru hard enough to make him scream like that.

"God damnit..." he said, laying on his back and rubbing himself through his pants, groaning and bucking into his hand. "Oh fuck..." he gasped.

Caelan quickly unbuttoned his pants, pushing them and his underwear down to his knees. He took a firm grip on his length and stroked roughly. He arched his back and ran his thumb over the head of his cock. He suddenly stopped and looked down, noticing his piercing was missing.

Caelan groaned, thinking he might have lost it in Mark. The thought was oddly arousing, though he wished it'd been Shikamaru instead.

He could imagine the other, riding him, writhing on his cock as he bounced up and down, trying to get more of Caelan inside him.

'Caelan, please! Help me...' Caelan imagined Shikamaru begging, gasping as he wrapped his arms around the other, pressing his heated body closer to Caelan, sweat from his brow dripping onto Caelan's shoulder as Shikamaru sobbed in pleasure against it. 'Oh, touch me...' Caelan's phantom Shikamaru moaned. Caelan groaned as he imagined taking Shikamaru's firm length into his hand and rubbing it roughly, just to irritate the other a bit. 'Cae'!' Caelan pictured Shikamaru leaning back, moaning as his prostate was struck directly.

"Oh, fuck!" Caelan gasped, imagining Shikamaru's seed spilling from his cock, dripping over his hand and onto his lower stomach. Caelan came with a loud moan, quickly shutting his mouth and jerking his hips violently, still trying to enjoy his orgasm, while trying to be quiet enough that the happy couple wouldn't hear him. Caelan stroked himself until his orgasm subsided.

He laid back on the bed, panting, staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes. He soon looked around.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed. "No tissues..."

XxXxXxXxX

EN: Indeed no tissues. That would suck, yeah? Anyway, I just got Mindless Self-Indulgence's new cd, and one of the songs reminds me a Wii bit of Shikamaru... it's track 6 if anyone has it/listens to it. hehehe...

Continuing to ramble, I also thought of posting my bio on here or something since one (or more) of you are curious as to who or what I am. X3 All in due time...

AN: And maybe then SHE will write a story...murmurmur... anyway! The story is gettin' good now! Maybe at the end of the next chapter, I'll link you to some of my art having to do with the story! Sounds great, yeah? I should have one, maybe two pictures up on my deviant art page by the end of the next chapter.review please! Even if you have once! Do it again! I love feed back! Love y'all! Thanks! Untill next time!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxX

"Come on, Shikamaru. One night is enough to lock yourself in your room. Come out and talk to me about this," she said. She waited a moment.

"Oh come on, seriously! Shikamaru! As your mother I demand that you open this door! I love you, you ass. Come out!" she said, getting loud, stomping her foot.

She finally tried the handle to find that it was unlocked.

"Oh?" She pushed the door open and walked in. The room was vacant of life, except for her, and there were no remnants of chakra, he hadn't been there for a while.

When the realization that her son was missing finally sank in, she shrieked.

"Not again!" she screamed.

Yoshino ran out to the living room, staring daggers at Shikaku.

"What?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Shikamaru is gone!"

"What?" Shikaku asked, sitting up from his previous lounging position.

"He's. Gone," she said sternly.

"He probably went to Asuma, or something," Shikaku said and leaned back again.

"Go look for him!" Yoshino demanded.

"He'll be back eventually," Shikaku said and leaned back, resting his head in his arms.

"Go. Look. For. Our. Son," Yoshino said between gritted teeth.

"Why don't you do it?" Shikaku asked.

Yoshino formed some hand signs and took a deep breath.

"Kage Kubi--"

"Alright, alright!" Shikaku said, and stood up quickly to avoid being strangled. "I'll go look for him, sheesh. I don't see what good it will do, he won't want to talk to me anyway," Shikaku said, grabbing his deer-skin jacket off a coat rack and putting it on as he headed out through the door, leaving a very pissed off wifey behind.

XxXxXxXxX

Caelan groaned, waking to the familiar humidity of rice cooking somewhere in the immediate vicinity. He sighed in anger as he stood, his pants still open from his activities the night prior.

"Ugh..." he groaned as he sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. He stood and buttoned his pants, zipping his fly. He made his way out of the room, to the kitchen, where Kotetsu beamed at him from the table.

"Hey there, sleepy head!" he said, and motioned to a setting across from him and Genma. "Eat, I made plenty!"

Caelan smiled as he noticed the food. Rice, pickles, grilled fish. Caelan sat, bowing slightly to Kotetsu, who giggled, and began to eat. He felt as though his spirit was being renewed by the food.

The feeling didn't last long though as he noticed the seaweed and thought of Shikamaru. He sighed dejectedly.

"Awwe, what's wrong, Cae'?" Genma asked.

"Shikamaru's favorite food is... seaweed..." he said, picking a piece and putting it on his plate, just staring at it with the saddest look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cae'... I didn't know..." Kotetsu said, pouting, looking over at the other as Genma put his arms around Kotetsu's shoulders.

"That's alright. Thank you for breakfast," Caelan said, standing and pushing his chair in, walking out of the house.

"Mmm... I'm worried about him..." Kotetsu said, leaning into Genma's embrace.

"Me too..." Genma followed up.

XxXxXxXxX

Mark whined loudly when he woke, as he was very cold. He cracked open an eye and saw that Shino wasn't there with him. He groaned and moved his hand to the couch beside him, where he and Shino had fallen asleep, but it too was cold.

Mark groaned and sat up, strongly disappointed that Shino wasn't there.

'Maybe he went to the bathroom...' Mark said, suddenly feeling insecure.

"Oh dear, you're up already. I was hoping you'd still be asleep when I came in," came Shino's voice from nearby. Mark turned his head in Shino's direction, and blushed instantly at what he saw.

Shino was wearing a white frilly apron over standard ninja garb, sans the chunin vest, carrying a tray with food on it. A heaping bowl of rice, some omelet, tea and miso soup.

"Ah, heaven..." Mark whispered as Shino sat next to him.

"It might not be that great... I made it myself..." Shino said, his face tinting pink. "But, I tried, at least..." he said, lifting a spoon full of soup up for Mark. Mark slurped it up happily and then grinned like mad.

"For someone who doesn't cook very often, you make good soup!"

"Ah, well, it's just a powder mix..." Shino said, his face still red.

Shino fed Mark the rest of his food, the later not complaining one bit.

"Oh, Shino... You're so good to me!" he said with a grin.

"Well, you've cooked for me before, the least I could do was return the favor..." he said, putting the tray on the floor and curling up against Mark's side.

"This truly is heaven, Shino. I love you so much..." he said, leaning down and kissing the top of Shino's head.

"I love you, too," Shino said, smiling against Mark's side.

"Shino made breakfast this morning," Shibi said nonchalantly as he and Haru ate.

"Oh really? Looks like you guys don't need a cook anymore now that you have the amazing Mark and Shino! Oh, they're going to be such a happy couple!" Haru said, his own cheeks tinted a bit pink. He started to purr as he looked at Shibi coyly over his spoon. "Maybe you should get a wifey man yourself," he said and grinned.

"Haru..." Shibi warned.

"Yeah, yeah, don't say what I'm thinking, gotcha... Anyway, Mark and Shino have been great influences on each other. They're so in love... It's nice to see love like that these days," Haru said with a dreamy sigh.

"Yes, and I hope they continue to be this happy and have each other for the rest of their lives..."

"Amen!" Haru said and put another spoonful of soup in his mouth.

XxXxXxXxX

Caelan headed to the flower shop. He wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe he'd ask Ino for assistance again.

'It probably wont help, though,' he thought as he pushed open the door, a bell ringing to let the workers know someone had entered.

"Caelan!" Ino cheered, waving excitedly. Chouji looked up from watering flowers.

"Put him to work, I see," Caelan said, giving a weak chuckle.

"It's voluntary! Chouji offered to help!" Ino said, her voice higher pitched than usual, as she was a bit offended.

"Yeah, I offered. I like the flowers." He said with a small smile, setting the watering pail down.

"Whatcha need? Come back to buy some more flowers for Shikamaru, Caelan?" Ino asked, grinning.

"Actually..." Caelan said, his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor, kicking a small clod of dirt that had fallen when plants were being moved, absentmindedly. "I came to ask for advice," he admitted.

"Oh? Advice? What kind?" Ino said, standing up and walking over to the other.

"I fucked up..." he whispered. "And Shikamaru is pissed at me..." He trailed off.

"What did you do?" Ino asked.

"I can't say, I really can't. Just know it was bad and Shikamaru pretty much hates me. How do I make it up to him?" Caelan asked, his face scrunched up in sadness.

"Awwe, he'll realize that you're sorry and that you really care about him eventually," Ino said, patting his shoulder.

"I hope so..." Caelan whispered. "It took me a while to realize it, but I really do..." He trailed off as his eyes welled up with tears. "Love... him..." Caelan quickly walked out of the store briskly, with Ino and Chouji running after him, but as soon as they stepped out the door, he was gone.

"Damnit, he's gone..." Ino said, and turned to look at Chouji. "Maybe we should go find him?"

"Yeah," Chouji said with a nod. Ino ran back into the shop.

"Dad! Chouji and I need to go find Caealan and Shikamaru! It's really important. Sorry!" She shouted and ran back out, throwing her apron on the ground in the process.

"Shikamaru first," Chouji said.

"Right."

With that they took off in search of their teammate.

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh my fucking god!" Temari steamed, stomping around, down the hall, past her room, Kankuro's, Gaara's old room, and back, four times, at least. She was pulling out her hair.

Kankuro walked to his doorway, sans his cowl. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame watching his sister. He cleared his throat and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?!" She screamed.

"Well, somethings got your panties in a bunch," Kankuro said, grinning at her. She glared daggers on him. "Who's got your balls in a vice grip? Geez..." Kankuro said, pushing away from the wall.

"That kid... That Shikamaru is dating! I'm going to kill him! Oh my god! Fucking fag!" She ranted.

"Hey, I advise you to shut the fuck up right now. I happen to have a crush on a guy right now..." Kankuro said, glowering at her.

"Well, I don't care about you. I liked Shikamaru. You can go to gay sex paradise and have all the gay sex you want, you can jump off a plane and suck ten-thousand dicks for all I care!"

"Ten-thousand is a bit much..." Kankuro said and chuckled. "Why do you care so much about Shikamaru? You can't have him, he's gay. Deal."

"Well, I can't have any other guy! You and Gaara are my brothers," she said, staring at him, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"And frankly, my dear, that would be incest," Kankuro said and chuckled. "Just chill, though. Seriously. You're what, nineteen, almost twenty? There's plenty of other fish... in the desert," Kankuro said and laughed, walking into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

XxXxXxXxX

Shikaku had looked in all the places his son usually slacked off in and didn't find him in any of those places. He walked by the bar, considering stopping in for a drink, but remembering how his wife had threatened to use the Shadow Strangle on him, he passed it by.

It wasn't long until he saw a familiar blonde pony tail.

"Oi, Ino!" he called out to her.

"Shikaku-san?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello, Chouji," he said to the other. "Yes, uh, have you guys seen Shikamaru?" he asked.

"No, we're looking for him right now," Ino said, looking concerned.

"Shit..." Shikaku said and sighed. "I kinda kicked his boyfriend out of the house. Ya can't really blame me though, I thought, and still do think he was hurting Shikamaru!" Shikaku said and crossed his arms, though he didn't look as sure as he sounded.

"Caelan? He'd never do anything Shikamaru doesn't want to him..." Ino said.

"That's right. Caelan loves him," Chouji added.

"I hope so, but, ah... I need to find Shikamaru. If you guys find him, so... If you guys find him, will you tell me or Yoshino?" Shikaku asked nervously.

"Sure thing, Shikaku-san," Ino said and smiled.

"Right, good luck," Shikaku said and took off.

XxXxXxXxX

"'Scuse me, Shibi-san," Haru said as he walked behind Shibi, rubbing against the other's backside as he passed. Shibi turned around quickly, his face pink as he stared at Haru.

"Haru!" Shibi said angrily.

"What?" Haru looked over at Shibi innocently.

"What are you trying to pull?" Shibi asked, eying the other warily.

"Nothing, Shibi-san. I wouldn't do anything," Haru said, chewing on his nail, trying his best to look innocent.

"My ass..." Shibi muttered and turned around to continue his work.

"Now that I would do," Haru said.

"Get out!" Shibi said, his face bright red. Haru just giggled and walked away.

XxXxXxXxX

Shikamaru groaned as he woke up, the sun right in his eyes. He covered his face and leaned back against the tree.

"No... I don't wanna get up yet..." he mumbled. He sighed and resigned himself to the task of waking up.

When Shikamaru looked around, he realized he wasn't in his room, or in any house for that matter.

"I must've fallen asleep out here," Shikamaru said and grunted as he stood up. "Oh well, that doesn't matter. The real issue is what I'm going to do now."

Shikamaru noticed Ino and Chouji in the distance. He leaned back against the tree and decided not to say anything unless they talked to him first.

"Shikamaru!" came Ino's voice.

"I figured..." Shikamaru mumbled as she approached. "Yo," he said.

"Where have you been?" she asked angrily.

"Your father was looking for you," Chouji said simply, giving his friend a worried look.

"Why would that bastard care about me anyway?" Shikamaru asked, crossing his arms.

"He's sorry, Shikamaru, he thought Caelan was hurting you. Caelan loves you. Come on!" Ino said, her eyes watering a bit.

"Yeah, well, I can't forgive Caelan just yet. Ah, who am I to talk, Mark got it worse..." Shikamaru sighed. Shikamaru was talking just to talk as he thought over what Ino said. 'He loves me?'

"...Came in to the flower shop this morning," Shikamaru barely caught the end of what Ino was saying.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"I said: Caelan came in to the flower shop this morning. He was crying," she said, pouting.

"Crying... Over me?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow. "Man, I'm nothing to cry over."

"Hey! If I lost you, I'd cry!" Ino said quickly.

"Me too, for a long time," Chouji said, still looking very, very concerned for his friend.

Shikamaru stared at the other two for a few moments.

"Thanks, you guys," he said, giving a weak smile. "I should probably go find Caelan now..." Shikamaru trailed off.

"Good luck," Ino said, reaching out and touching Shikamaru's shoulder. "If you ever need anyone, you know where to find me and Chouji," she said.

"Yeah, thanks," he said, and patted her hand before turning to walk away.

"OH! Your dad said to contact one of your parents!" Ino yelled after him.

"Gotcha," Shikamaru said and waved, walking off. Ino leaned into Chouji for a moment.

"I'm still worried..." she said.

"Me too," Chouji agreed.

XxXxXxXxX

"Shino..." Mark said, holding the other close to his side.

"Huh?" Shino said, looking up from his book at Mark, making the dumbfounded sound because he'd thought Mark was asleep.

"I'm sorry for what I did..." Mark said, sitting up straight as Shino dog-eared the page in his book and sat it on the arm of the sofa.

"No, It's ok. I know you didn't want to hurt Caelan. I'd probably do the same thing if Kiba--"

"That's not what I mean," Mark interrupted him. "And I would beat the piss out of Kiba if he hurt you like that," Mark said, looking at the other, pouting a bit.

"Then what do you mean?" Shino asked as he took one of Mark's hands and held it in both of his.

"I mean, taking you by force the first time I did..." Mark furrowed his brow and bit his lip, watching Shino's face for his reaction.

"I told you, I consented," Shino said, giving the other a gentle smile.

"Still, I shouldn't have done it, I could have hurt you really bad... and I could have scarred you for life, I mean... I..." Mark's eyes started to tear up. Then he practically fell into Shino's shoulder, sobbing against it.

"Mark, I love you. You didn't hurt me and I'm not scarred. I've never been happier," Shino confessed as he wrapped his arms around Mark, rubbing the other's back.

"You're so amazing, Shino," Mark said as he pulled back, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, giving Shino a goofy smile that made the other giggle lightly. "I couldn't have found anyone more perfect than you," Mark said as he stole a kiss.

"Lies," Shino said softly against Mark's lips, though he was smiling.

"Not lies," Mark corrected and pulled back, looking at the other. All of the sudden, an idea struck him. "Let's go see a movie," Mark said, beaming. Shino laughed.

"Alright, sounds good to me."

Shino stood and extended his hand to Mark, who gladly took the hand and stood, then pulled Shino close, wrapping his arms around the other.

"What kind of movie?" Mark asked.

"Mmm..." Shino thought for a second as he too, wrapped his arms around his lover.

"A romantic comedy? No, an action movie with a little bit of romance and a good plot."

"Mmm..." Mark said and giggled as he rubbed his nose with Shino's. "Romantic, funny, action-filled, good plot... Sounds like our lives. When we get home we can turn our film X-rated..." Mark purred against Shino's cheek. Shino giggled.

"Don't get too excited before we leave," Shino said.

"Don't worry, I wont hump your leg in that dark, dark movie theatre..."

Shino laughed and pulled away from the other, taking his hand and walking him to the kitchen, Where Shibi and Haru were sitting, surprisingly playing cards.

"Father?" Shino asked. "Is it ok if we go to a movie?"

"Sure, Shino. Have fun you two," Shibi said as he laid down his hand on the table, sending Haru into a hushed cursing spree. Shino and Mark both smiled as they walked out of the house, together.

XxXxXxX

Caelan laid in the grass by a stream, underneath a tall shade tree, one arm draped over his stomach, the other laying out in the grass. His lips were parted, and his eyes glazed over as he was lost in memories.

'Hahaha! Heathens! This is the best the lightning village has to offer?' the Hidan of Caelan's memory said, chuckling. 'Pathetic!' he shouted as the smallest blade of Hidan's scythe dug into Mark's shoulder, the other screaming in agony.

'Mark!' Yugito cried out, stopping. She turned to look back at the young men who were trying, to no avail, to fend off the Akatsuki members.

'Get out of here, Yugito!' Mark yelled, pushing the scythe away from him, grimacing as the blade slipped from his flesh, dripping with his blood.

Caelan would have tried to help his teammates, had he not had his hands full with Kakuzu. Kakuzu was fast, unbearably fast and was over powering him. He may have been knocked out, as he hadn't been able to block the last blow. Luckily, Mark took it. Hit in the temple, a punch from Kakuzu.

'Mark! What the hell?!' Caelan shrieked.

'Ungh...' Mark groaned as he stood, a fine trickle of blood running from his nose and temple. 'You take The white-haired one. He's been using more jutsu so far. You should do better against him,' Mark said, 'I'll deal with this guy. Go!'

'Right,' Caelan said, taking off towards Hidan as he drew back his scythe.

'Good luck...' Mark whispered.

He formed some hand signs, signs Caelan barely caught out of the corner of his eyes. The Third Seal of Sealing: Gyumaoh. As Kakuzu was about to throw a punch at him, Mark ducked down and grabbed his feet, glowing chakra shackles appeared and began to grow, slowly, as the jutsu wasn't perfected yet.

Assuming Mark was fine, Caelan focused on Hidan.

'Leave us alone, you bastard!' he shouted, charging the other.

'My, my...' Hidan said, simply side stepping him. 'You want to meet your maker so soon? Praise Jashin, you'll burn in hell,' Hidan said, reaching out with one hand, grabbing at Caelan, who struggled free of the grasp, only to be assaulted from behind by Hidan's scythe.

Caelan only barely escaped with his head intact. He jumped back, landing on the ground, clutching at his neck, realizing a small cut had actually been made.

'Shit!' Caelan cried out. 'Well, if I'm still talking, it's not fatal,' he said, running, keeping his hand pressed to his neck as he dodged Hidan's attempts to fling the scythe at him.

When the bleeding slowed to an amount that Caelan figured wasn't life-threatening, he blocked the scythe with his feet, grabbing onto it and kicking it away.

Caelan grabbed a kunai and cut the rope that held Hidan's scythe.

The rope instantly re-attatched it's self.

'What the hell?!'

'Ha! I'm not going to waste time explaining this to you,' Hidan said as he pulled back his scythe.

Caelan looked quickly over to Mark, who had Kakuzu firmly in a seal, or at least, it seemed firm. He turned his attention back to Hidan once more.

The fight seemed to last hours, when it was only three minutes at best.

A fist came out of nowhere, knocking Caelan to the ground, reopening his neck wound, spurting with bright crimson liquid as he fell to the ground.

'Get serious, Hidan,' Kakuzu said as Caelan struggled to keep his vision.

'I am fucking serious!' Hidan shouted.

'Let's go, the two-tail is getting away.'

'I can't leave these runts alive!' Hidan exclaimed.

'They'll die by nightfall of blood loss or hypothermia if they aren't dead already. They're human, in case you forgot. No one from their village is going to come and help them, they don't want to run into us,' Kakuzu said, clutching his briefcase, lifting one leg and breaking the seals on his ankles easily. 'Let's. Go,' Kakuzu said sternly.

'If they aren't dead, I blame you,' Hidan said, hoisting his scythe over his shoulder. Everything was fading.

'Whatever...' was the last thing Caelan heard before loosing consciousness completely.

Caelan sighed as he absently picked at the grass, these deep, hidden memories pulling at his heart and making his chest hurt. He didn't want to remember these things, they weren't supposed to come back until they found those Akatsuki bastards again, yet they were.

'God damnit!' Caelan remembered Mark shouting, as he slammed his hands on the Raikage's desk.

'Why the fuck not?!' Caelan followed up.

'Show some respect!' a man, short brown hair, old worn face, standing to the left of the Raikage yelled.

'Respect?' Caelan said, and started to laugh. 'Since when have you shown us any respect?'

'You don't deserve it! Wanting to bring more trouble to our village by getting revenge for that demon scum,' the Raikage said, glancing over the fuming boys.

'Fine then!' Mark shouted. 'Fuck you guys, I'm leaving.'

'Right, if this village doesn't value every person living in it, then you all can go suck dicks,' Caelan said, kicking the Raikage's desk, making the end pop up off the ground, unsettling the old man and the Raikage. Mark had already left the room, but Caelan felt the need to spit at the other two before storming.

Caelan walked down the stairs quickly, stomping the whole way down. When he got outside, Mark teleported beside him. Several ninja were yelling at him out of the windows, jumping out to chase the two. They ran from the village, as fast as they could, covering their trails as quickly as possible.

They ran straight, as fast as possible until their legs gave out. Mark grimaced as they both came to a sudden stop, realizing they weren't being followed anymore.

'What... is... that?' Caelan asked, referring to the weapon tied to Mark's back with a purple sash.

'The infamous Kaminari no Tik'ku. The fourth Raikage's naginata,' Mark said, his lips curled up in a snarl. 'The Raikage doesn't have any relatives or teammates left so I couldn't take anything special to him like that, so I took this,' Mark said, fingering the shaft of the weapon.

'It's a good looking weapon. Too bad in was in the wrong hands for so long,' Caelan said.

'Yeah, well, it's mine now, and I'll use it to kill those bastards, and maybe the Raikage then if he's still alive.' Mark's words were filled with such strong hate, Caelan almost didn't believe it possible from his teammate who had always been sweet and innocent and tried to keep everyone together. Caelan just stared at the other for a while.

'One of them got you...' Caelan said and reached out, wiping off a small drop of blood from a small cheek on Mark's cheek.

'Mnh, I'm fine,' Mark said, grabbing the other's wrist and pulling him close.

He hadn't noticed until then, but the rush of adrenaline had excited them both very much. Caelan moaned out loud when Mark crushed their lips together, grinding his hips into his.

Sex for them was a regular thing by then, but there was something about that one time, Mark was rough, which Caelan enjoyed, but his words... Mark growled his love for Caelan as their hips slammed together.

Caelan shook those thoughts from his head. He couldn't deny that he still had feelings for his teammate, but those feelings turned platonic after he'd found Shikamaru.

He sighed dejectedly. He didn't know what to do.

He thought about Shikamaru's body, the first time he'd seen it. He was already hooked, and would have been perfectly fine with just keeping the other as a slave and fucking him whenever he got angry, but Mark, oh, Mark had to bring emotions into it. That loving bastard. Mark fell in love with Shino, making him consider his own feelings for the spiky-haired chunin.

'I love Shikamaru...' Caelan thought. 'But why? I want to fuck his brains out, and yet, that's not all... I felt this way before, when Yugito, Mark and I all became Chunin... We were so happy together, and I was in love with both of them. I guess Shikamaru makes me happy...' Caelan thought as he picked at the grass, creating a bald spot on the earth.

A familiar presence soon joined Caelan, sitting down on the grass beside him.

"It's a beautiful sunset," his company said.

"Not as beautiful as you," Caelan admitted plainly. Shikamaru turned to look at the other.

"Caelan..."

"I'm sorry," Caelan interrupted anything Shikamaru might have to say. "I fucked up big time. But I've been thinking," Caelan said and then sighed, closing his eyes. "I love you," he said. "I don't know why. I thought it was just lust at first, but I really do love you."

Shikamaru was left speechless. He just stared at Caelan for a few minutes as a comfortable silence fell over the two. Shikamaru reached out and rested his hand on the one that was draped over Caelan's stomach.

"I love you too, but I'm still mad. It'll take me a while to fully forgive you, you know, asshole," Shikamaru said, but gave a small, soft smile.

Caelan let a small grin creep onto his face.

"I expected no less," he said, lacing his fingers with Shikamaru's and he sat up.

He looked over at Shikamaru, who's eyes were teary. Caelan reached over and wiped away a tear that only made it to Shikamaru's cheekbone before it was brushed away. Shikamaru leaned in and kissed Caelan's cheek.

"Just give me some time to be alone and assess the situation. I'll be at Asuma's for the next few days, so, two days from now, find me there, alright?" Shikamaru asked, taking his hand back and standing.

"I will," Caelan responded, and watched as Shikamaru waved and walked away, risking a glance back at the other.

It was hard for the two to look away from each other, but eventually they had to. Caelan stood and walked off in the opposite direction, towards Genma and Kotetsu's house.

XxXxXxXxX

"Shibi-kun!" Haru purred as he strode up behind the other, who was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper.

"What?" Shibi asked, not even looking up from his paper.

"You should relax for a bit. You're always so on edge. Take off your coat," Haru instructed. Shibi just grunted. "Oh come on!" Shibi sighed and unzipped and shrugged off his coat, revealing that he was shirtless beneath it.

"Happy?" Shibi asked.

"Indeed...' Haru said, glad he was behind Shibi, for the fact that he was nearly drooling.

Shibi gasped and moaned when Haru's hands began to knead his shoulders. The paper slipped from his hands, and he curled his strong digits into fists, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning again as Haru's thumbs dug into just the right spots on his back.

"God, Haru... When did you become so good at this?" Shibi asked, groaning out as he started to relax into Haru's hands.

"Dunno, natural talent, I guess," Haru said with a grin.

XxXxXxXxX

Shikamaru scanned the house for chakra signals, finding only one, well, two, his mom and their cat, but his father was no where to be found, so he opened the door and walked in, shutting it softly behind him.

"Shikamaru?" his mom asked. She sounded distressed. She ran over to him and hugged him. She started to ask him a million questions, but none of them registered.

"I'm fine mom, I'm just staying with Asuma-sensei for a few days, until I get things sorted out. I'm sorry for leaving, but I couldn't stay here witth the way... Dad was acting," Shikamaru said, frowning a bit.

"It's perfectly alright, just tell me first next time, ok?" she said, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, I will," Shikamaru said, returning his mom's embrace.

"Do you want something to eat, sweetie?" she asked as she pulled away.

"No thanks. I'm just going to grab a change of clothes and head back to Asuma-sensei's."

"Alright, I love you," Yoshino said, smiling nervously.

"I love you too, Mom."

XxXxXxXxX

"That was... a really good movie," Shino said, as they walked out of the specific room their movie was in.

"Yeah, it was. But, I need to go to the bathroom real fast, wait here," Mark said, letting to of Shino's hand, running off.

Shino looked around at the movie posters advertizing the movies playing and saw the one for the movie they'd just watched. It had the main character in a battle outfit on it, the girl had dark blue hair and pale skin, red painted lips, she was a beautiful girl, and her three companions behind her.

"Hey sweetie..." Mark whispered in Shino's ear from behind him, making the other jump. Mark giggled. "Sorry, love." He said. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Shino said, taking one hand from his pocket, holding it out. Mark slipped his hand in Shino's and the two walked from the cinama, back to the Aburame manor, admiring the crisp night air.

"I love you," Mark said as they walked up the steps.

"I love you, too," Shino said, leaning up to steal a kiss as the door was thrown open.

"Heeeey, lovebirds!" Haru called out cheerfully. "How was the movie?"

"It was really good," Shino answered. Mark nodded vigorously.

"That's good. You guys want something to eat?" Haru asked.

"No, I think we're going to go to bed now," Shino said, looking up at Mark, squeezing his hand. Mark tried to hide the grin inching it's way across his face, but failed miserably.

"Oooh, I see," Haru said, beaming at the lovers. "Have fun!" he said and ran off to the den where they assumed Shibi was.

"Tag," Shino said, poking Mark in the chest before running off up the stairs.

Mark gave chase immediately. He threw the door to Shino's room shut behind him and tackled Shino onto the bed, leaning down and stealing a kiss from the strangely out of character boy beneath him.

"Hey, I got something for you," Mark said, taking something long and cylindrical from his back pocket.

At first glance, it looked like a scroll, but Shino watched with wide eyes as he unrolled the item. It was a movie poster for the movie they'd just seen.

"I thought your room was kinda plain, and you seemed to like that movie, so I got you a poster," Mark said, holding the poster with one hand, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Thank you..." Shino said, admiring the poster, smiling. He felt his eyes tearing up. He took the poster and quickly rolled it back up. "We'll hang it up first thing tomorrow morning," Shino reassured the other. "But right now I want to make love," he said, his face tinted pink.

Mark smiled and started to kiss along Shino's jawline, reaching around behind the other's head, untieing his headband and setting it on the bedside stand next to the rolled up poster. Shino unzipped Mark's vest and slipped it off the other's shoulders. He dropped the article to the floor, slipping his hands under Mark's shirt, letting his hands come to rest on the small of Mark's back. Mark took Shino's glasses off, while nibbling the other's earlobe. He sat the glasses with the other things on the bedside stand.

Mark kissed his way back to Shino's lips, parting his to slip his tongue into Shino's mouth as he worked on the buttons of the other's coat. Shino shrugged out of the coat when all of the buttons were undone.

Mark and Shino's tongues danced, neither wanting to break the kiss as Shino lifted Mark's shirt, but they had to for it to come off.

Shino let out a soft sigh as his eyes traveled over his lover's chest, followed by his hands, enjoying the feeling of the hard muscles against his fingers. Mark caressed Shino's arm as he moved his hand up, placing it over one of Shino's hands, lifting the other's hand gently and bringing it to his mouth.

"I love your hands..." Mark whispered, nuzzling the other's fingers before turning the hand over to kiss and gently nip at Shino's wrist.

Shino gasped, as this action was oddly sensual.

Mark pressed Shino back into the bed, his head in the middle of the pillow as Mark climbed completely on top of him, resting beween Shino's spread legs, their clothed excitement rubbing together, making both gasp.

"I love you," Mark whispered into Shino's ear as he leaned over the other, moving his hands down to Shino's waistline, teasing the other by putting his fingertips in the other's pants, then raving them retreat to brush over Shino's stomach.

Shino squirmed impatiently, letting out a tiny whine. Mark unbuttoned Shino's pants and pushed them down, running his fingers over Shino's hip bones, admiring the contours of his lovers body as they stripped each other naked.

Once their clothers were off, and laying somewhere on the floor, discareded, no longer cared about, Shino whined, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck.

"Mark..." Shino breathed.

"Shino, you're so beautiful..." Mark whispered against the other's neck as he pressed his face against it, nuzzling.

One of Mark's hands slowly made it's way down Shino's body, brushing the other's hard length and making him gasp, down to his tight pucker, prodding gently. Shino's breath hitched in anticipation.

"Lotion, love?" Mark asked, kissing the sensitive spot where the ear and jaw meet.

"In the drawer..." Shino panted, his eyes shut tight.

Mark reached over with his other hand, finding a tube of hand lotion, he popped the top and squirted a little onto his other hand. He coated his fingers thoroughly and sat the lotion beside them on the bed.

Shino moaned in slight discomfort as one finger was pressed into him, all the way, before it slowly was pulled out and wiggled, stretching him. Shino grunted as the next two fngers were slowly added. Shino whined, not in pain, but in anticipation. Shino ran his fingers through Marks hair, pulling the other into a kiss as his cock throbbed, pressed between their stomachs.

"I need you, Mark..." he breathed softly against the other's cheek once the kiss was broken. Mark moaned as he pulled back, removing his fingers from the other, stealing up the lotion, squeezing a fair amount of lotion into his palm, slicking up his cock. He shivered.

"It's cold," Mark said and smiled. Shino let out a tiny giggle.

Mark pressed Shino's legs back gently, the head of his cock prodding at Shinos entrance.

Shino and Mark embraced tightly as Mark pressed inside of Shino. Shino gasped when Mark was fully sheathed inside of him. The two just held each other in that position for a moment.

"This is amazing..." Shino breathed. Mark hummed in agreement, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in.

Soon, Shino was gasping and moaning, crying out his love for Mark as their hips slammed together, each gripping tightly to the other, Shino's cock rubbing between their stomachs.

Shino threw his head back and arched his back. Mark kissed his neck.

"I love you, Mark!" Shino cried out, clutching desperately at Mark's shoulders. Mark thrust particularly hard, making Shino let out a loud cry.

"I love you too," Mark said. "Cum with me, Shino..." Mark whispered, reaching between their sweat-coated bodies to wrap his fingers around Shino's length and stroke, gently, lovingly, as his other hand took ahold of Shino's arm, pressing it to the bed beside the others head, lacing his fingers with Shino's.

Shino cried out in ecstacy as he came, all over his stomach, his seed splattering over him and Mark, his ass clencing tightly and his hand holding Mark's tightly. Mark moaned, thrusting again and again into the spasming ass, groaning as he reached his peak, resting his head in the crook of Shino's neck as he filled the other with his seed.

"I-- Mmm..Mark..." Shino gasped as he felt the other's warm presence inside him.

Mark pulled out of Shino slowly, watching as his seed dripped from Shino, leaking down his thighs and onto the bed.

Mark drew up Shino in his arm before he lay down, holding the other close, kissing Shino all over his face, clutching the other's hand tightly.

No words needed to be said. They simply shared one more loving kiss before Shino pressed his face into Mark's chest and Mark pulled up the blanket over them before lacing his fingers with Shino's again.

The two fell asleep wrapped in each other's warm embrace, never happier in their lives.

XxXxXxXxX

EN: Jeez, I dunno what to say about this chappie... hmm... OH! I know some things! That Shikamaru is going to do!! w That's all I got, sorry


	11. Chapter 11

EN: We don't own Naruto! If we did, everyone would be gay! Almost!

XxXxXxXxX

Mark woke to a soft rapping on Shino's door. Realizing he was still naked, he decided not to open the door. instead, he just called out to the person on the other side.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Mark, you're being summoned. The lady Hokage wishes to bestow upon you a mission," Shibi said, softly.

"Really?" Mark asked, bolting from the bed, opening the door justy a crack.

"Yes," Shibi said and nodded, closing his eyes as he knew Mark was bound to be naked. "Apparently it's very important, so I advise you get dress, say goodbye to Shino and leave. You can use some of my clothes and I will supply you with kunai untill you get a steady flow of missions coming in."

"Thankyou, Shibi-san," Mark said as he closed the door softly, putting his underwear and pants on, grabbing his chunin vest.

"Not a problem. Help yourself to anything in my closet that you believe would be helpful on your mission."

Mark got ready for his mission, fully dressed and armed, his infamous weapon tied around his waist by a new sash, and walked back up to Shino's room.

He stood in the doorway for a few minutes, admiring his sleeping lover before walking in and leaning down near the other.

"Shino-kun..." he said softly, reaching out and shaking the others shoulder. "Shino-kun, wake up." Mark said. Shino groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Wha...?" Shino was so sleepy.

"You're so cute!" Mark nearly squealed. "I've been called for a mission, love. I don't know when I'll be back, all I was told is it's important."

Shino looked up at Mark and made a small whining noise, reaching out and hugging the other.

"I love you," he whispered. "Be careful."

"I will, I'll see you when I get back. Train hard and stay safe." Mark said as he stole a kiss.

He let go of Shino and stood up straight, looking down at the other and smiling.

"I love you," Mark said, turning on his heel and walking out the door.

Shibi gave Mark a soft smile as he walked by.

"Thankyou, Shibi-san. I'll return soon," he said, walking out the door, closing it behind him, then ran to the Hokage building.

'I wonder what important mission I could have already...' Mark wondered.

XxXxXxX

"Never thought I'd be going to my own house for a mini-mission." Kotetsu said as he walked into the house, walking to the guest room and knocking on the door. "Hey, Cae'! Tsunade summoned you!" He said.

Caelan jerked open the door, staring at Kotetsu like he was crazy.

"Really? Already?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, his pierced one, in a tone of voice that said 'I don't believe you'.

"Yeah, really! And she said it was really important, so you better get up there fast!" Kotetsu said.

"I don't have any weapons, save for aout four kunai and, like, two shuriken." Caelan said, opening the door further and leaning against the door frame.

"Just take some of mine. After you get some missions you'll be able to buy your own, it's not a big deal if you steal a few from me for now." Kotetsu said, giving him a big smile.

"Thanks." Caelan said and pushed away from the door and began putting his shoes on.

"No problem! Now I have to get back to work, see ya!" Kotetsu said as he walked out of the house, whistling a tune.

Caelan prepaired himself for the mission, filling his pouches with kunai, and stealing a glass of milk from the lovers' refridgerator, figuring neither one of them would mind.

Caelan sat off towards the Hokage building, but stopped as the wind picked up, ruffling his hair.

'Shikamaru...' he thought. He turned around and headed for Asuma's place.

He knocked on the door.

He wasn't at all surprised when Shikamaru answered the door.

"Caelan..." he said, looking up at the other. Caelan sighed and put his hands on Shikamaru's cheeks. He leaned in close, closing his eyes and gave the other a tender kiss. "What the...?" Shikamaru whispered against Caelan's lips.

"I know you said not to come see you for two days, but I have a mission and I don't know when I'll be back. I love you," Caelan said before turning away and walking towards the Hokage building. Shikamaru stared after Caelan until he couldn't see him anymore.

"Shikamaru? Is something wrong?" Asuma asked, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Ah... No, it's nothing," Shikamaru said with a small smile and shut the door.

...

Caelan knocked on the door to Tsunade's office.

"About god damn time you're here!" she bellowed as he opened the door.

There was instant tension as soon as Mark and Caelan noticed each other.

They stared at each other for one long, intense moment and Mark looked away, a slight blush across his cheeks.

Caelan strode up in front of the desk, taking his place on the opposite side of their other teammate, besides Mark--Kakashi.

"Now, theres been a rumor going around that the Akatsuki has been in the area and I want you three to go investigate it. Avoid conflict with Akatsuki if you can, if conflict is enevidible, do what it takes to escape. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," They all said in unison.

"You have been given more details in that scroll Kakashi has, dismissed," she said and walked around, behind her desk, and sat in her chair, sighing as she picked up her pen to get back to work.

The three Jounin left the room, and the building, and even the village, Caelan waving to Kotetsu as they passed him.

Kakashi took in a deep breath.

"Hmm..." he said as he read the scroll. "Alright," he said, "We go this way. Follow me."

After a short wile of walking in an awkward silence, Kakashi spoke, scaring the shit out of the other two.

"So, what are your names again?" he asked.

Mark and Caelan looked at each other for a long moment, trying to decide which of them was going to speak first.

"Caelan," Caelan said, monotone.

"Ah, Mark," Mark said, once again looking away.

"Hmm, I see. You're the Cloud ninjas that recently transferred here, aren't you?" Kakashi said, more to himself than the others. "Yes," he said. "You definately are. Mark, you're quite the timid one. Does somthing trouble you?" Kakashi asked, casting a curious eye at Mark.

"No," Mark said, forcing himself not to stutter.

"Liar," Kakashi teased, wagging his finger. "You kind of remind me of Hinata, have you met her?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, she's my boyfriend's teammate," he said simply and blushed.

"Oh? Interesting turn of events! Mark is gay!" Kakashi said and smiled.

"Shikamaru Nara is my boyfriend," Caelan said, pursing his lips and watching the other two.

"You're both gay?" Kakashi asked, spinning around to look at Caelan, walking backwards.

"Yes, he and I were together before we came here," Caelan said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

"That is something," Kakashi said. "I've never had sex with a man, but I may want to try it some day," Kakashi said, smiling beneath his mask. These two were just simply too interesting for Kakashi to be reading at a time like this.

They searched and talked for hours, looking for even the slightest clues in a several mile radius of where the supposed Akatsuki member sighting was. No one found a damn thing.

When night fell, they sat up camp, all three of them sitting around a campfire, Caelan and Mark as far away from each other as they could muster. They were eating mushrooms, mushrooms and a rabbit.

"So, what's gay sex like?" Kakashi asked, once again making both boys jump.

"It's just sex," Caelan said, shrugging.

"It's not fun unless you love the person you're with," Mark said, quietly. Caelan felt as though that was a direct stab at him. He twitched and looked away, frowning deeply.

"Hmm, do I love Iruka?" Kakashi asked himself. "How do you know when you love a guy?" Kakashi asked, sensing the tension. Both other boys just shrugged.

"Am I bothering you guys?" Kakashi asked.

"No, no, not at all Kakashi-san!" Mark said, holding up his hands and laughing nervously.

"Um..." Mark said, putting his hand on his chin in thought. "You can tell that you love a guy the same way you can tell you love a girl," Mark offered with a smile.

"I've never loved a girl... Well, aside from a sisterly manner of course," Kakashi said, leaning back against a log they'd pushed up close to the fire to sit on.

"Ano, love... Tingles..." Mark said, raising his eyebrow, not believing he'd said that. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "You feel really really happy whenever you're around someone you love," Mark said with a small, nervous smile.

"Hmm, I feel happy when I'm around Iruka..." Kakashi said, looking deep in thought.

"And it hurts when you don't have or you lose love," Caelan said, looking at Mark, who couldn't bear to look at Caelan, instead studied his shoes. "And if you try to apologize, but they don't want to talk to you..." Cealan said, trailing off, still staring at Mark, who's eyes were starting to tear up.

"Hmm, I'm alright when I'm not around Iruka... and Iruka and I have never fought, so I don't know how that last one would feel. Hmm... Hmm..." Kakashi said, before standing up. "I think I'll sleep on this, have a good night you two," Kakashi said before going into his tent, zipping it up.

"He's smarter than he lets on..." Mark whispered, hugging his knees.

Caelan stood, drawing Mark's attention, who's eyes widened when Caelan walked over to him and knelt in front of him. He took Mark's weapon and laid it on the ground beside the other.

"I want to apologize, damnit... But every time I've tried to get close to you all day to talk in private, you walk away..."

"Ano, I'm sorry..." Mark whispered, looking back down. Mark jerked back, trying to pull away when Caelan grabbed his arm.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for!" Caelan said, rather loud. He grabbed Mark's arms and pulled the other to him, Mark pushing back weakly.

"Stop..." Mark whined.

"I'm not going to do that to you again..." Caelan said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Damnit, I love you... I don't know why the fuck I did that, I'm sorry... I'm so so fucking sorry!" Caelan cried, pressing his forehead against Mark's. "I never meant to hurt you... or Shikamaru... I wasn't even thinking... I just... well, you know..." Caelan sagged into place at Mark's side, burrying his face in the other's shoulder as he held Mark's arm tight. "I'm really really sorry, and I know you probably wont be able to forgive me, even with your forgiving nature, and I know that Shi--" Caelan stopped talking suddenly when Mark pulled him into a hug.

"I've already forgiven you. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you... No matter what happens," Mark said, tears rolling down his cheeks as well. "I didn't think you were in your right mind when you did that..." Mark whispered, holding the other close. Caelan wrapped his arms around Mark and adjusted himself to press his face into Mark's chest.

"You shouldn't forgive me so easily...I should be able to control myself..." Caelan whispered, crying.

"Caelan... Things are difficult right now," Mark said, pushing Caelan's bangs out of his face. He leaned down while pulling Caelan up. "I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I still don't think we're strong enough to take on those bastards from Akatsuki," Mark said, leaning forward, as Caelan did the same. "I want Yugito back," Mark whispered against Caelan's lips. "...I want Daijiro-sensei back too," he cried as Caelan pressed his lips to Mark's.

Mark returned the kiss shyly, both of them crying as they embraced and kissed softly. Caelan pulled back, though his face still remained close to Mark's.

"I haven't thought about Daijiro-sensei since a few weeks after we left..." Caelan said with a sigh, shifting against Mark to find a more comfortable place to stay long term. "Now that I think about it, I miss him too... He was always kind to us, even Yugito... He didn't care that she was a jinchuuriki, he taught her all the same as if she was a regular kunoichi..." Mark could feel Caelan's lips moving against his neck as he spoke. "I miss you holding me too... I love Shikamaru and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but your arms are just so strong and comforting..." Caelan said, snuggling into the other. Mark's face heated with a small blush as Caelan's leg rubbed between his.

"Ano, Cae'..." Mark whispered.

"What?" Caelan asked, shifting again, making Mark jump and whimper.

"Stop moving... You're making me... ano..." Mark whispered, shifting his hips so Caelan could feel.

Caelan's eyes widened.

A blush spread across Caelan's cheeks as his hand wandered down to cup Mark's erection and knead it gently.

"Cae'!" Mark gasped, only to be 'shh'ed by Caelan.

"We don't want to wake Kakashi," he whispered, rubbing the other gently. Mark bit his lip, tugging at one of his piercings.

"We shouldn't..."

"Tell me if you want me to stop and I will," Caelan said, looking up at Mark.

"I don't, but I do..." he whispered, clutching the other close to him. "I don't want to hurt Shino, and if I consent, I..."

"I don't want to hurt Shikamaru either, but this is a matter of convenience... of two friends helping each other out," Caelan whispered. Mark was still chewing on his lip as he watched Caelan.

"We really shouldn't..." Mark whispered. "Why can't I say no?" he whined.

"I won't, then," Calean said and relaxed back into Mark, wrapping his arms back around the other.

"I'm sorry..." Mark whispered.

"Don't be sorry for being strong," Caelan said and smiled. "I've always admired that in you."

"Huh?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're so strong. Brave too, and you always keep us together. You're a bit too forgiving for your own good, but that's what makes you you," Caelan said, just smiling sleepily as he laid against Mark.

"You're braver than I am," Mark said, playing with Caelan's hair. "Had you not come with me, I would have never left the village..." Mark's eyes started to tear up. "I can't bear the thought of being alone..." he whispered.

"I won't ever let you be alone. I'll be here for you no matter what happens, ok?" Caelan said.

"Yeah," Mark whispered, smiling. "We should go to bed. Kakashi is probably angry we've kept him up this long."

In his tent, Kakashi tensed. 'Do they really know I'm still awake? That's... impossible... They're hardly even Jounin...' Kakashi thought to himself as he listened carefully.

"That is if he's still awake. I bet he sleeps like a log," Caelan said, and Mark giggled quietly. They headed to their tend and crawled in, settling down for the night.

"Oh wait!" Mark said, running back out to grab his naginata. Returning to the tent, to finally fall asleep.

Kakashi let out a small breath of relief as he rolled over, deciding to sleep himself.

The next morning, Mark and Caelan woke to Kakashi packing up his tent. He noticed them out of the corner of his eye.

"Sleep well you two?" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Sure thing!" Mark said, smiling.

"Uh-huh," Caelan added, unable to contain a small grin, pleased that he had his best friend back.

"Well, if we don't find anything in the area today, I say we head home. The mission objective was to search this area to see if there were signs of Akatsuki doing business in the area. Sound alright to you guys?" Kakashi asked, looking back at them as they started to pack their tent.

"Yeah," they responded in unison, and then giggled, reminiscent of the days when they were genin.

"Alright. I'll go this way, and you guys head down the road. Send a chakra flare if you find anything. I'll do the same for you."

"Yes sir!" Mark said, saluting, Caelan folowing suit, though not as stiffly.

"Right then, good luck," Kakashi said and waved, taking off.

An hour or so later, Mark and Caelan were walking off on the side of the road, just barely staying out of sight when they noticed a familiar cloak and straw hat.

Caelan growled dangerously and gabbed Marks arm, pulling him into the bushes.

"Isn't either one of them--" Mark said quickly, turning to Caelan.

"Might still know where those bastards are. Follow?" Caelan asked, whispering.

"Yeah," Mark said as the two stayed in the shadows, stalking the cloaked figure.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hmm..." Shino whispered, laying on his bed, sighing dreamily as he stared at the poster he'd hung on the wall. He smiled to himself as he hung his head backward off the bed, studying the poster upside down, thinking happy thoughts of their date.

XxXxXxXxX

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets as he ventured from Asuma's house, heading 'down town' into the quite questionable parts of Konoha. He kept his head down cast, hoping no one would notice him.

He slipped into the sex shoppe as quickly and quietly as possible. Yes, being a ninja had its' perks.

Shikamaru sat about gathering things for his new, brilliant plan. Caelan would beg him, not the other way around. He'd show the other, he would.

XxXxXxXxX

Shibi'd finally found the right temperature for the water and sighed, happily. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, letting the water run over his taut neck and strong shoulders.

The shower curtain rustled, letting Shibi know he had a visitor. His eyes snapped open, and in an instant, he produced a kunai, seemingly from no where, and held his uninvited guest to the wall with the kunai at his throat.

"Haru..." Shibi growled, irritated as he put the kunai away in a hidden compartment in the shower. "What the hell are you doing?" Shibi asked, turning around and taking up a bottle of liquid soap, opening it and putting a little in his hand, lathering up his body, Haru watched excitedly as the water washed the suds away.

"I thought we'd save water..." Haru purred as he wrapped his arms around Shibi, who tensed visibly.

"Haru..." Shibi warned.

Haru put one foot between Shibi's legs, rubbing gently with his toes on Shibi's ankle as his hands wandered dangerously low on Shibi's stomach.

"Stop," Shibi demanded, though his voice wavered.

"Please, Shibi..." Haru whispered as he moved one of his hands to Shibi's thigh, raking his nails over the skin there, rubbing gently with the other, teasing the few hairs Shibi had down there with his fingertips.

Shibi gasped ad leaned forward just a bit, resting both of his hands on the wall infront of him.

Haru's fingertips on Shibi's thighs moved over, brushing Shibi's half-hard length, teasing. Both let out a tiny moan as the hot water beat down on them.

"Haru, I'm serious..." Shibi whispered.

"I am too. How long has it been, Shibi?" Haru whispered, nuzzling the slightly smaller Aburame's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Shibi asked, trying to pull away. Haru held him in place, bringing his hand back to the other's thigh.

"Since you've had an orgasm," Haru clarified, noting Shibi tense again.

"I don't know..." Shibi whispered, turning to the side, breaking Haru's embrace. He grabbed Haru's wrists before Haru had a chance to touch him again. He pushed the other back against the opposite side of the shower wall, holding Haru's hands above him, Haru's knees bent as he leaned back against the wall.

Haru may have been taller, but Shibi's presence was overwhelming and heavy in comparison.

"Shibi-kun..." Haru whispered, looking up at the other, his face red, sporting an erection and the unbearable desire to kiss his clan's leader.

"Why, Haru?" Shibi asked, staring down at the other, trying to keep his face emotionless.

"I..." Haru started, but couldn't help letting out a tiny moan as Shibi gripped his wrists harder, wanting the other Aburame so badly. "I want to make you feel good... I want you to move on from Kaho...and I just want you in general..." Haru whispered, looking away, studying the deep purple shower curtain.

"No one can replace Kaho," Shibi whispered. Haru turned back to Shibi, staring at the other, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I don't want to replace Kaho, I know I never can... She was a beautiful and strong woman, intelligent too... But Shibi-kun... It's not good to deny your bodies needs for so long..." Haru whispered.

"What about you?" Shibi asked, raising his eyebrow and glancing down for a second before bringing his eyes back up to Haru's, boring into the other's soul.

"I... masturbate regularly," Haru admitted embarassedly. "Even so, I'm almost positive you haven't touched yourself in years..." Haru said, his knees starting to ache from the odd angle they were locked in. "Please, Shibi-kun... Just let me help you a little... I'll give you a hand job or a blow job or if you're feeling adventurous, you can bend me over the bed and have your way with me..." Haru couldn't help but moan out loud at that thought.

"I can't," Shibi said, shocking Haru as his wrists were released. Shibi turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, taking up a towel and starting to dry off.

Haru sighed and slid down the wall to his ass, drawing his knees up to his chest, completely ignoring his erection.

"Shibi-kun, please..." Haru said softly. "Stop acting like you have a stick up your ass and live a little bit..."

Shibi frowned deeply, glaring at the wall as he decided not to look at Haru.

"Haru..." Shibi said, surprisingly calm.

"Yes, Shibi-kun?" Haru asked, all too quickly.

"I think it would be best if you went to your own house tonight."

"Shibi-kun, I--" Haru stopped and sighed dejectedly when he realized Shibi had already left the bathroom. Haru burried his face in his damp knees and started to cry.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ano, I don't like it when people follow me, un..." said the man in the Akatsuki cloak, turning around to stare directly at Mark and Caelan with a grin plastered across his face.

"Shit..." Caelan said. "No use in hiding now," he whispered as the two released their camouflaging jutsus.

"Kakashi said to send him a chakra signal if--" Mark said, putting his hand on Caelan's shoulder.

"I'm on it," Caelan said as his chakra flared immensely.

"What's this, un?" Deidara asked. "Your chakra was masked. It's very pretty, you shouldn't hide it. I bet it would be even prettier if I blew it up..." Deidara said, his grin widening.

"Cut the crap and tell us where those immortal Akatsuki members are!" Mark shouted.

"Your chakra is pretty too," Deidara said, smiling. "Oh, and un... Hidan and Kakuzu?" Deidara asked. "I wouldn't have the faintest idea where they are." Deidara said and giggled.

In a flash, Mark and Caelan were at Deidara's sides, Caelan holding Deidara by his pony tail, Mark holding the other's wrists behind his back.

"Tell us where they are," Mark demanded, leaning down and whispering that phrase in Deidara's ear.

"Tsk, tsk, un. Manhandling an Akatsuki member... As cute as you guys are, I'll be forced to kill you if you don't let me go." Deidara said, shifting his hands in Marks grip.

"You think we're really going to let you go? Do you know what your little fucking buddies did to our teammate? It wasn't a pretty sight... So untill we get some answers..." Caelan said, his eyes widening suddenly as Deidara shifted, a small, controlled explosion behind him forcing Mark to let go of his wrists, screaming a stream of colorful curses. Deidara turned once more and lifted his leg, kicking Caelan in the chest.

Deidara jumped in the air, throwing several of what appeared to be kunai at the boys.

Mark took out his own kunai and blocked one, and it exploded on contact.

"Shit!" Mark screamed, throwing kunai at the ones headed for his teammate, catching and dentonating all but one, which Caelan easily dodged.

"Mmm... Why do you want to find Hidan and Kakuzu again?"

"So we can kill them for the way they slaughtered our teammate!" Calean shrieked, briefly wondering if his mirror jutsu worked on explosions.

"And get revenge for how they left us for dead when they took Yugito!" Mark said, grimacing at the slight burn on his right hand. He considdered using the second seal of Gyumaoh, but decided against it as Kakashi appeared beside them.

"My my, I don't remember any tales of anyone fighting back for any of the jinchuuriki captured... Hidan and Kakuzu said no one cared about this... Yugito, was it?" he said with a smirk.

"You bastard!" Caelan shouted, Kakashi grabbing the back of his vest before Caelan could get very far.

"Caelan, we aren't supposed to engage them if at all possible. Let's get out of here before something bad happens... Please, we'll have time to seek your revenge later. Calm down and listen..."

"What're ya whispering about, un?" Deidara asked as Kakashi told the others his plan.

Kakashi jumped back and threw several kunai at Deidara, giving chase to him as he created a clay bird and it grew in size. Deidara hopped on it's back and made faces down at Kakashi as he chased him. Mark and Caelan took off, back towards the village.

"Do you think it was ok to let him go alone?" Mark asked.

"He'll be fine," Caelan said.

It wasn't long until Kakashi joined them.

"Miss me, boys?" Kakashi asked, grinning behind his mask.

"He's gone?" Mark asked.

"Far away from the village and completely confused as to where I am and why, even if I stopped chasing him," Kakashi responded, nodding.

"Good. We're still no closer to finding them..." Caelan said, ending in a whisper.

"That time will come one day, I promise..." Kakashi said as the squad headed back to the village.

...

When they reached the village, Kakashi bid Adeiu to Mark and Caelan, saying he would take care of the mission report.

"I'm still pissed," Caelan admitted, his chakra coming off of him in uneven waves.

"Me too," Mark whispered, paying more attention to controlling his chakra than anything else. "Wanna spar?" he asked with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Where?" Caelan asked.

"Training grounds, where else?" Mark said with a smirk, cracking his neck.

"Alright, lets go."

XxXxXxXxX

"Shibi..." Haru said upon entering the elder Aburames room. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that..."

"Damn right you shouldn't have," Shibi said, angrily drying his hair, throwing the towel on the ground before sitting on the end of his bed, looking even more angrily over at Haru. "What do you want?" he asked, making Haru shrink back at the tone of his voice.

"I want to apologize..." Haru said. Shibi noticed Haru was at least wearing pants, and his hair was wet, so it hung down almost to his shoulders. "I didn't mean for that to come out like that, I..." Haru sighed. "Damnit..." he whispered, staring quite intently at the floor.

"Haru, come here," Shibi instructed, the other instantly following his clan leader's orders. "Sit," he said and patted the bed beside him. "Why do you care so much?" Shibi asked as Haru sat beside him. "I'll be quite honest, no one else in the clan has the balls to say anything like that... At least to my face..." Shibi said with a sigh.

"Shibi-kun... I... love you," Haru said, reaching out and putting his hand on Shibi's elbow. "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Haru..." Shibi said, turning to look at the other. "Shino has a lover who will take good care of him, nothing could make me happier..." Shibi said, trailing off, looking away once more.

"I understand that, but what about yourself?" Haru asked. "Wouldn't it be nice if you could have someone to hold and call your own and talk to about missions and life and crap? Wouldn't it?" Haru asked, leaning his head against Shibi's shoudler.

"I suppose it would, but... Since Kaho..." Shibi sighed again.

"I know I can't replace Kaho, Shibi... But I want you to trust me. I want you to love me back as much as I love you... I want to have sex with you," Haru said, embarassedly burrying his face in the other's shoulder. Shibi raised an eyebrow. He then chuckled softly, making Haru look up in confusion.

"I hope you know, if we do end up having intercourse, I'm not going to bottom," Shibi said, and couldn't help cracking a grin.

Haru smiled back sheepishly.

"I didn't expect you too, oh great leader! You're bitch-master!" Haru said, cheerfully, wrapping his arms around Shibi.

"Bitch-master... Has a nice ring to it..." Shibi said, feeling his chin with his fingers as though considering the title. He chuckled again and then sighed. "I just don't know if I'm ready to move on yet..."

"Shibi-kun... It's been so long."

"I don't know how Shino will react."

"He has a boyfriend himself, what are you talkin' about!?" Haru said, accidentally snorting.

"Not that!" Shibi said and playfully pushed at Haru. "I mean the fact that I'd have a new lover after his mother..."

"I don't think he'd mind... He'd want you to be happy, I'm sure..." Haru sat up straight, untangling himself from Shibi, and wrapping his arms around the other's neck, slinking into Shibi's lap. "And if I can make you happy..." Haru whispered, and then kissed Shibi's jaw, tailing kisses down his jaw and over Shibi's chin before claiming the other's lips in a soft kiss.

"Haru..." Shibi whispered, placing his hands on the other's hips, only a thin towel and Haru's pants seperating their heated bodies.

"I wan't you, Shibi-kun..." Haru whispered, gently pressing the other back. Shibi let it happen, groaning as Haru arched his back against him, rubbing against him. Shibi's hands fell to the bed and Haru took his wrists, pinning them above the others head.

Haru straddled Shibi's waist, and used his other hand to pull off Shibi's towel. Shibi gasped as his erection rubbed against Haru's cotton-clad ass.

"Haru!" Shibi gasped, turning his head away, blushing ever-so-slightly, only to have kisses rained on his neck, yelping when Haru gave him a small love bite. He couldn't help jerking his hips up, and closing his eyes tighly, biting his lip when Haru moaned. "Haru..." he said again. "Please..." he whispered.

"Shibi-kun..." Haru said, standing up and getting off of Shibi. Haru quickly rid himself of his pants and underwear, as Shibi stared with wide eyes.

"I'm glad you're not topping me..." Shibi whispered as he sat up and Haru sat on his lap, grinding against him.

"Why?" Haru asked, wrapping his arms aroudn Shibi's shoudlers, bucking his hips, making his hard cock rub against Shibi's.

"You're... ano... Huge," Shibi said, touching Haru's engourged cock, making the other jump and moan, jerking his hips voilently.

"Well, I uh... Eh heh...Oh fuck..." Haru whispered, leaning against Shibi, jerking his hips as Shibi stroked him gently. "Ah... Shibi-kun... that feels so good!" Haru gasped, shifting against the other, making Shibi's breath hitch. "Ah.. ano... Get my pants, I have lube..."

"You thought about this before hand..." Shibi said, trying his best to glare at Haru, but failed as he reached for the other's pants with his foot, pulling them close and lifting them.

"H-hai..." Haru said and leaned back, grabbing his pants. He took a small tube from the pocket and threw them back to the floor. Haru pushed Shibi back once more, straddling the other, spreading his legs further. Haru popped the cap on the lubricant and squirted some on his fingers, spreading it around, he reached back and pressed a finger into himself. Shibi gasped, leaning back further so he could watch the other penetrate himself.

"Damn..." Shibi whispered.

"Like what you see?" Haru asked, then moaned, his eyes nearly falling shut as his mouth fell open in a silent gasp as he pressed another finger in.

"Very much..." Shibi whispered, putting his hands on the other's quaking thighs.

"Shibi-kun!" Haru cried out desperately.

"I need you now..." Haru whispered, taking the lube and squirting some into his hand, sitting back on Shibi's knees, grabbing the others cock and stroking roughly.

Shibi yelped when Haru touched his length, jerking his hips again, more violently this time, unable to control his moan.

"Haru! Haru, oh god, stop..." Shibi whispered. "It's been too long..."

"I can't stop, Shibi-kun... I need you so bad..." Haru said before getting up, on his knees, positioning himself above Shibi's cock, gently guiding the other to his entrance.

Haru pressed down untill the head of Shibi's cock was inside of him.

"Ahh, fuck..." Shibi whispered, his eyes rolling back as he moaned, helping Haru press down further, both grunting, untill Shibi was fully sheathed inside Haru.

"Ah, Shibi-kun!" Haru whispered excitedly. "This is so amazing..." Haru breathed, running his hands over Shibi's chest, feeling the others strong, hard muscles felt nice in comparison to his more lean, almost lanky frame.

"Ah..." Shibi was moaning as Haru lifted himself and pressed back down, up again, and down again, driving Shibi crazy.

Shibi grabbed Haru's hips and forced him down on his cock, moaning himself as Haru screamed, throwing his head back.

"Shh! I don't want Shino to hear!" Shibi whispered.

"I can't help it!" Haru moaned, his voice quaking. "That was amazing, you hit my spot dead-on... Ohhh, god..." Haru's entire body was shaking as he tried to stay upright, riding Shibi's cock. Haru rocked his hips, groaning. "Oh my god...Shibi-kun..." Haru whispered, lifting his hips and jerking down. "I can't take this..." he moaned, leaning back, grabbing his cock and stroking himself roughly.

"Shit...Haru! I'll cum if you clench like that again..." Shibi whispered, clutching Haru's hips, his eyes shut tight, moaning rather loud.

"I can't help it!" Haru practically shouted, leaning forward once more, wrapping one arm around Shibi's shoulders as he stroked himself desperately. "Shibi! Shibi-kun! I'm cumming!" he cried out into Shibi's hair.

"Oh, damn..." Shibi whispered into Haru's chest as his lover's seed splattered on their chests, the warm fluid dripping over him, Haru's ass clenching, unbearably tight. Shibi wrapped his arms tightly around Haru's waist, pulling the other close and burrying his face in Haru's shoulder as Haru kneaded his back.

"Haru... I'm cumming..." Shibi whispered before his entire body stiffened as he spilled his seed inside Haru, who groaned, shifting his hips once more, clenching his ass on purpose, making Shibi moan. Shibi grabbed Haru and forced the other to kiss him, Haru melting into the kiss, gently cupping Shibi's face.

"I love you..." Haru whispered as he broke the kiss.

"I... feel the same about you, Haru, but I just can't say it yet... I'm sorry..." Shibi whispered.

"Don't worry, it's ok," Haru said with a smile, getting up, groaning as Shibi's limp cock slipped from him.

Shibi laid back on the bed as he watched Haru, curiously. Haru climbed back on the bed and lay by Shibi, putting his hand on the other's chest, noting his drying fluids there with a slight grin.

"And I just showered..." Shibi said with a sigh, though it was more of a content one than an irritated one. He then chuckled, wrapping an arm around Haru. "A nap won't hurt... even though it's after noon..." Shibi said, still chuckling as he wrapped his arms around Haru, the other already nodding off against his chest. "Haru..." Shibi whispered, looking down at the other.

"Yeah...?" Haru asked sleepily.

"It's nothing, don't worry," Shibi said with a smile, running his fingers through Haru's hair.

"But if... someth-...ings... bothering you... I wanna talk...'bout it..." Haru whispered, fighting off sleep as he did so.

"We'll talk when you wake up," Shibi said.

"Ok, love you..." Haru said, closing his eyes.

"You too," Shibi said and drifted off to sleep himself.

Elsewhere in the Aburame house, Shino had fallen off his bed, on his head no less, and his eye was still twitching from what he'd heard.

XxXxXxXxX

"Alright, go! Use an exploding tag when I do my mirror jutsu!" Caelan said as he jumped back from blocking one of Mark's punches.

"What? Why?" Mark asked, moving in for another kick, which Caelan blocked, throwing a punch back at Mark, which the other took on the chin, much to Caelan's surprise.

"That guy we were fighting earlier..." Caelan said, realizing why Mark took the punch, as he was caught with Mark's other leg in the side of the head. Both of them jumped back.

"What about him?" Mark asked.

"He used explosives," Caelan said, standing up straight and staring at Mark, who did the same. "Now try it. On the count of three, throw and detonate it. GO!" Caelan shouted. Mark took a kunai and tied a tag to it, throwing it at Caelan, who was forming hand signs.

"Here it comes!" Mark said, following the tag with his eyes.

Caelan coated his body in the molten appearing liquid. The tag exploded and Mark cursed, jumping back into a tree as the blast was at least partially bounced back.. Caelan screamed out of anger and a little pain.

"Did it work?" Caelan asked, huffing, holding his burnt shoulder.

"Not enough if it hurt you as well. That jutsu of yours will need to be perfected by the time we fight Akatsuki..." Mark said.

"Right, but for now, we keep fighting," Caelan said, taking his stance again.

"Right!" Mark confirmed as they began hand-to-hand combat once more.

Before another punch could connect, Someone grabbed Caelan from behind and flipped him to the ground, and the very same person knocked Mark to the side with his elbow. Caelan jumped up, ready to strike the third party present, and Mark stumbled to the side, staring in shock. Caelan stopped when he saw the young man standing before them, not much older than them, slightly tan, hair similar to Shikamaru's and a scar across his nose.

"What in the Hokage's name are you boys doing? Fighting this close to the village? Without a controlled enviornment, someone could get hurt! Didn't they teach you that in the acadamy?" Iruka said angrily, staring at the boys. Caelan stared back, practically drooling. Mark smacked him lightly upside the head. This shook Caelan from his daze.

"Um, I'm sorry, sir... We didn't go to the accademy here, we went to the academy in Kumogakure--"

"Are they giving you problems, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi said, slinking up to the other and putting his arm around Iruka's shoulders. Iruka's face turned bright red and he began to stutter.

"N-No, Kakashi-sensei! They were just sparring outside of a training zone, and I was going to tell them to move, ano... I um... uh..." Iruka nervously wrung his hands and squirmed out of Kakashi's grip.

"Oh, that's right. Mark and Caelan here are new to the village and they don't know the training zones yet. I'll explain it to them, I'm sorry, Iruka, I'll take care of them," Kakashi said, giving the other a soft smile, that could be felt, not seen, because of his mask.

"Th-thank you, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said and quickly walked away.

"Training zones are marked by chakra tags, read up on it in the library," Kakashi said before darting off.

"Huh..." Mark said, watching Kakashi leave. "Well, I should probably get back to Shino... and you to Shikamaru, Cae'. So, see ya 'round?"

"Yeah," Caelan said, and Mark smiled, running away, waving back to him. Caelan waved half-heartedly, thinking about what would happen when he saw Shikamaru again.

Caelan kicked at the ground absently as he faded back into his own mind and let his feet carry him back to the Nara house.

He walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. When Yoshino answered, she looked shocked.

"Caelan! Please, come in!" she said excitedly.

Caelan stepped in and Yoshino shut the door behind him, hurrying him over to the couch, she sat down, patting the seat beside her.

"Sit, sit!" she said, smiling. "How are things?" she asked, once he sat.

"Alright, I suppose," he said, giving her a small smile. "I came to apo--"

"Before you say anything, I want to apologize for my husband's behavior," she interrupted. "He thought you were hurting Shikamaru, and he wouldn't hear it that Shikamaru might actually like those things. I'm sorry, I really am. Would you like some tea or coffee?" Yoshino asked, playing with her hair nervously.

"No, I'm alright, thanks for the offer," Caelan said, smiling.

"Caelan..." Caelan jumped when he heard the elder Nara's voice. "Come with me."

Caelan jumped up and followed Shikaku, heading into Shikamaru's room. Caelan's skin was alive with sensation, his adrenaline starting to pump when Shikaku closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry," Shikaku said, looking away. "I shouldn't have done what I did, but I was angry." Shikaku crossed his arms and was still looking away. "And I'm not sure I actually do believe it yet..."

"Well, sometime when he isn't expecting it, try pulling his hair... If he moans, I'm telling the truth."

"That sounds like a good idea." Shikaku said and smiled, though it was half-hearted. He uncrossed his arms and opened the door, patting Caelan on the shoulder. "You're welcome to move back in if you can get Shikamaru to come back," Shikaku said and left.

"Thanks..." Calean whispered.

"How'd it go?" Yoshino asked excitedly.

"He said I could move back in if I could get Shikamaru to come home," Caelan said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, that's good!" Yoshino said, excitedly. "I could use an extra hand around here when Shikamaru's little sister gets here," she said with a smile.

"Shikamaru has a sister?" Caelan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Not yet," Yoshino said, putting her hand on her stomach and smiling.

"Oh, I see. Well, rest up and be careful, I need to go find Shikamaru," Caelan said, putting his arms around Yoshino's shoulders, hugging her gently. She giggled and returned the hug patting him on the back before he waved and walked from their house. He walked out of ear shot of any Nara before he gaped back in the direction of the house.

"Holy shit! She's pregnant!" he practically shouted.

Caelans face was red with embarassment as he high-tailed it to Asuma's house. He knocked on the door loudly.

"Yeah, geez, I'm coming..." he heard from inside. Shikamaru threw open the door and stared at Caelan. "Cae'..." he whispered, leaning forward as Caelan took him in his arms and kissed him softly. When their kiss finished, they just stared at each other for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry..." Caelan whispered.

"I know, and I'll forgive you..." Shikamaru said, pulling back, bracing himself by pressing his palms to Caelan's chest. "...on one condition."

"I'll do anything, Shikamaru..." Caelan whispered, leaning forward just a bit.

"I want to have hot, hard-core, kinky rough sex... and I want to be on top... I want to take you at my leisure..." Shikamaru whispered, making Caelan shiver.

"Oh, fuck yes... gods yes..." he whispered.

"But it might hurt..." Shikamaru whispered with a smirk. Caelan moaned.

"Even better."

"Good, bitch. Get in here, Asuma isn't here and I bought some things just for this occasion... I'm going to make you scream..." Shikamaru whispered.

"Oh, god..." Caelan breathed, and took in a deep breath, stepping into the house, Shikamaru slamming the door shut behing him and throwing him back against it. Caelan moaned, loud, when Shikamaru forced his leg between the other's, rubbing roughly as he sat about taking off the other's clothes, stripping him quickly, letting things lay wherever they fell.

The two kissed, Shikamaru leading the way to a room as they did so, Shikamaru's clothes coming off the second they were inside the room. Shikamaru pushed Caelan away, the other falling on his ass, naked and hard, looking up at Shikamaru, panting, his eyes half-lidded.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Shikamaru asked with a grin, closing and locking the door, leaning back against it.

"Yesss..." Caelan whispered.

Shikamaru ran his hands over his chest, watching out of his half-lidded eyes as Caelan licked his lips. Shikamaru ran one hand down, dipping low, as the other hand took out his hair band. Shikamaru took his cock in his hand and stroked, moaning. Caelan groaned and fisted his cock, closing his eyes.

All of the sudden, shadows grabbed both of Caelan's arms and legs, pulling them back and spreading him wide for Shikamaru to see everything.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Shikamaru asked, angrily. "I think it's time to break out the toys... punish naughty boys..." Shikamaru whispered, licking his lips as he looked over the almost painfully spread Caelan.

Shikamaru walked, so painfully slowly over to a bag in the corner of the room.

"Hmm, what to use, what to use... Oh yes, we'll start with this," Shikamaru said, taking something out of the bag, bringing the bag with him as he walked back over to Caelan. Shikamaru laughed deeply. He grabbed Caelan's cock, making the other moan out loud. He strapped a cock ring around Caelan's cock and snapped it shut, making Caelan yelp in pain. "Now you can't cum until I want you too..." Shikamaru whispered.

"Shikamaru..." Caelan whimpered, already on the verge of tears.

"You call me 'Master' tonight, bitch," Shikamaru whispered, before biting Caelan's neck, hard. Calean screamed, squirming violently. "Hold the fuck still," Shikamaru said, pulling back and slapping Caelan. Caelan groaned, moaning after Shikamaru's hand left his face.

"Master..." Caelan growled. "I want to get fucked... Hard... Now..." Caelan purred. "Please..."

"When I'm good and ready, slave," Shikamaru whispered, running his hands over Caelan's chest.

Shikamaru tweaked both of Caelan's nipples at the same time, making the other cry out.

"Oh my god, I can't take this..." Caelan whispered.

"Oh? You can't?" Shikamaru asked, moving his hand down, past Calean's cock, to run his palm over Caelan's thigh.

"Master, please..." Caelan begged, tugging at the shadows that bound him.

"When I'm fucking ready," Shikamaru said, clawing Caelan's inner thigh.

"Oh, fuck!" Caelan moaned, throwing his head back, whimpering.

Shikamaru teased Caelan's pucker with his fingertip, pressing in, suddenly, fast and deep, striking Caelan's prostate dead-on.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Caelan screamed. Caelan shifted, pressing back. "Oh damn, oh, fuck..." he whispered, groaning when Shikamaru forced a second finger inside him. A third finger shortly followed.

Caelan screamed out in pleasure as Shikamaru roughly fucked him with his fingers.

When Shikamaru removed his fingers, Caelan whined in dissapointment.

Caelan screamed, trying to close his legs around Shikamaru, almost succeeding in breaking the shadows when Shikamaru forced his cock inside Caelan's tight entrance.

"OH, fuck yes, Master!" Caelan screamed. "Fuck me hard, Master!"

Shikamaru forced Caelan's legs apart, pressing hard and digging his nails into Caelan's thighs. He pounded Caelan mercilessly, moaning through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'm about to cum..." Shikamaru whispered and grinned, watching Caelan's face. He looked down and groaned. "Fuck, this is hot, watching my cock slide in and out of your tight ass... Oh, fuck!" Shikamaru moaned, filling Caelan with his seed. Both groaned.

"Master... it hurts..." Caelan whined, referring to his cock.

Shikamaru pulled out slowly.

"Hmm, maybe we can put it to good use..." Shikamaru whispered, crawling up the other's body, straddling Caelan. "You're hot, slave..." Shikamaru whispered, once again tweaking Caelan's nipples, making the other yelp.

Shikamaru rubbed himself against Caelan, grinding his ass against the other's painfully hard cock.

"Master..." Caelan groaned.

Shikamaru chuckled evily and reched behind him, grabbing Caelan's cock. He then positioned himself over it. He pressed down slowly, groaning as Caelan's cock inched inside him. When the other was fully sheathed inside him, he let out a breathy moan, placing his hands on Caelan's chest. He looked down at the other, giving him a sadistic grin.

"I'm going to ride you... Until I cum again, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it... Oh, god your cock is so hard..."

Shikamaru moaned, lifting himself and pressing back down. "Fuck yes, this feels so good!" Shikamaru moaned, his cock hard again and standing flush with his stomach. "Oh, god... So... good..." Shikamaru moaned, bouncing on Caelan's cock, fisting his own, throwing his head back and groaning. "Fuck, I'm going to cum again..." he moaned.

Shikamaru groaned and tensed as his seed splattered over Caelan's chest, Caelan whimpering pitifully.

When Shikamaru's orgasm subsided, he stood slowly, getting off of Caelan's still hard cock. Caelan whined.

"Master, please..." he whimpered.

"I'm no where near done with you," Shikamaru said, standing up. walking around to Caelan's side, near his face. "You know that piercing you gave me?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Lick it. Lick it and then suck my cock. Get me hard again..." Shikamaru said, grabbing a fistfull of Caelan's hair, forcing the other's face down to his nutsack.

Caelan moaned and stuck out his tongue, lapping at Shikamaru's testicles, sucking gently on the skin of the other's sack. Caelan lapped at Shikamaru's hardening shaft, taking the head of the other's cock into his mouth and sucking, moaning as he could feel Shikamaru's cock hardening in his mouth.

"Damn..." Shikamaru whispered. Shikamaru gripped Caelan's hair and pulled the other back. "Time to use something else..." he whispered. Caelan shuddered in anticipation. Shikamaru took out a large item from his bag. Caelan's eyes widened. "Huge, isn't it? And it's going inside you, love," Shikamaru whispered. Shikamaru pressed the head of a very large vibrator against Caelan's tight pucker. Caelan moaned as the huge rubber object penetrated him, stretching him and rubbing against his insides.

When a decent portion of the fake cock was inside his lover, Shikamaru stopped pressing and turned on the vibration.

Caelan started to thrash violently, moaning and screaming.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I can't take this! Oh god! Fuck!" Caelan wailed, stilling suddenly when Shikamaru put his hand on his cock.

"Stop moving, love..." Shikamaru said, materializing a senbon, seemingly out of thin air. Caelan stilled instantly and stared in horror. "Good boy..." Shikamaru said, taking the senbon, rubbing the dulled tip over Caelan's cock, up the shaft and over the head of his cock. Caelan's breath hitched as Shikamaru started to press the senbon into the slit on the tip of his shaft.

"No... No, Shikamaru! No!" Caelan screamed. "Oh god!" Caelan's breathing was labored as he stared in horror at the senbon sliding into his cock, and freaked out even more when he realized there was no pain.

"Relax. There is a slight numbing agent on a dulled senbon, so even if it were to scrape something, it wouldn't hurt," Shikamaru said, reaching down to take off Caelan's cock ring as the senbon was left sticking out about two inches.

Shikamaru threw the cock ring aside and fisted Caelan's cock, grabbing the end of the senbon, he pulled it out and rammed it back in, making Caelan yelp in shock. Shikamaru stroked Caelan relentlessly.

"Come on, cum! I wanna see you cum around the senbon..." Shikamaru said. stroking Caelan faster, gripping to a point that it was almost painful, tightening his shadows around Caelan's limbs.

"Oh, fuck!" Caelan screamed as he came, his seed shooting out all around the senbon, splattering him and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pulled out the senbon and licked it.

"I'm sure that's not sanitary," he said with a grin and threw it down, releasing the shadows so that Caelan fell back, spent. Shikamaru removed the vibrator from Caelan, turning it off and throwing it in the bag.

"Shikamaru..." he whispered, looking up at the other, reaching out for him.

Shikamaru drew Caelan into his arms and brushed the other's hair out of his face, smiling down at him, he leaned in for a kiss.

"One more thing, love. Suck my cock untill I cum... on your pretty little face." Shikamaru said, smirking. Caelan got on his knees as Shikamaru stood up straight. Caelan moaned as he took Shikamaru's cock into his mouth, sucking eagerly as Shikamaru fisted the remaineder of his cock, trying to bring himself off quickly. It was only a matter of moments untill Shikamaru pushed Caelan back, cumming hard, his seed splattering on and dripping down Caelans face. Shikamaru groaned and leaned down, licking Caelans face clean.

"I forgive you," Shikamaru whispered.

"I love you..." Caelan whispered.

"I love you too," Shikamaru whispered back. "But you should probably get dressed incase Asuma comes home..."

On cue, there came a stream of laughter from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry! Take your time, boys!" Asuma said, chuckling. Shikamaru blushed. "Oh, and clothes might come in handy if you wanted him to get dressed. They're outside the door." Asuma laughed even more, walking away.

Shikamaru stood and opened the door slightly, yanking in Caelan's clothes, throwing them to the other boy. Shikamaru packed up his toys quickly.

"Your parents want you to come home... They said I could come back in," Caelan said as he dressed, wiping himself off.

"Thanks, we'll go home soon..." Shikamaru said, now fully dressed himself, he walked over to Caelan, leaning his head against the other's chest.

The two just held each other for several minutes.

XxXxXxX

"Shino-kun..." Mark whispered, embraching the other as they laid on the couch together, Shibi and Haru sharing the loveseat across the room as they listened to a radio and held their respective lovers. "It's so good to be home..."

XxXxXxXxX

EN: This chapter, it's... OVER 9000! What!? 9000?! There's no way that can be right, can it?! Ok, I'm done now. Fuck yes, angry-kinky-hardcore-sex is the BEST. Author-sama had to make a small change, as Caelan still had the vibrator in him even after he put his pants back on... :maniacal snickering:

AN: SHUDDUP! I was sleepy...:whine: lol, ANYWAYS! It's fixed now, so y'all can enjoy it for what it is! I'm about to start developing on Mark some, so maybe we'll get some more storyline up in this bitch! lol, That doesn't sound like something I'd normally say.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Sorry I kept your guys things so long, what with all the work I have to do, you can't really blame me," Tsunade said, smiling. "You can take your bags back," she said, grinning. As Caelan reached for his, she smirked, propping her chin on her hand. "You have enough toys to make even the most hardcore sex addict blush," Tsunade said, chuckling a bit.

Caelan blushed and handed Mark's bag to him.

"Well, you're dismissed," she said.

Caelan headed out the door, but as Mark was about to leave, Tsunade called out to him.

"You wait," she said.

Mark turned around and blinked a few times in confusion.

"Yes, milady?" he asked, shifting his weight from one leg to another.

"Shut the door. Come over here."

Mark did as told, shutting the door and walking back in front of her desk.

"I found something in your bag I'd like to enquire about," she said, opening a file folder and taking out a small necklace with a charm on the end of it. The charm was two silver interlapping swirls with a triangle off to the toip right corner, barely attached to the swirls.

"My necklace!" Mark said, reaching out for it.

Tsunade pulled it back quickly, palming it and making a fist around it.

"This is an article of the Chouyaku clan of Kumogakure. Am I to believe you are of the Chouyaku clan?" Tsunade asked, slamming the necklace down on the table.

"So what, I'm a Choyaku..." Mark said, trailing off, watching the necklace. "That was my sisters. If you please?" Mark said, holding his hand out for it.

"The Choyaku are an incredibly close bunch," she said, handing him the necklace.

"I was close to my sister," Mark said, frowning deeply as he put the necklace on and hid it under his shirt.

"The whole clan is close, experts at sealing nin and genjutsu," Tsunade said, crossing her arms.

"Are you insinuating something, milady?" Mark asked.

"Listen, kid," she said, sitting once more and crossing her legs. "I have a lot of pressure on me to keep everything absolutely perfect in the Leaf village. I need proof that you aren't a spy. When I found you were Chouyaku, I got so much shit from my advisors. I'm putting you under surveilence, because I do believe you when you say you love Shino, and your reasons for leaving the Cloud village...Just don't do anything stupid to jeapordize your residence here, ok? I don't know how long it will be, could even be years, but... You have to earn our trust, you understand. You come from a big clan in another village, we have right to be suspicious," Tsunade said, looking at Mark with knitted brows.

"Yes, Milady... But, with all due respect... I would like to be able to make love to my boyfriend..." he said, looking kind of nervous, a small blush across his cheeks.

"And who ever is watching you will just have to get used to that," she said with a giggle. "Dismissed."

Mark bowed and left, adjusting his bag over his shoulder, shutting the door behind him.

Mark wandered the streets of Konoha, for some reason feeling dejected. He could feel the necklace press against his skin and sighed, remembering his sister and when she'd given him the necklace.

Mark haden't been more than thirteen, when his beautiful nineteen year old sister came up to him, sitting beside him in his bed. She had long, brilliant blode hair and georgeous blue eyes, which were closed as she smiled down at him, ruffling his hair.

'One week, Mark,' she said, sighing happily. She was referring to her wedding, where she was to marry some man Mark was not at all fond of from a small, futureless clan known as 'Tokokugi'. 'When I marry Kenichi, I wont be a Chouyaku anymore, so I want you to have this.' She said, taking off her necklace with their family symbol on it and putting it in his small hands. 'But whether or not I'm Choyaku or Tokokugi, you'll always be my little brother, ok?' she said, smiling down at him.

'...Promise?' Mark asked, reaching out for her.

'I promise,' she said, taking the young boy into her arms and hugging him gently.

The door to Mark's room opened, and a tall, strong man with faded blonde hair walked in, glaring at the girl. She looked back at the man,and there was a long tense moment before she stood, letting go of Mark and excused herself from the room in a hurry.

'Go to bed,' the man said. 'It's far to late for someone as young as yourself to be up,' Mark's father said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

'Yeah...' Mark said half-heartedly, hiding the necklace under his matress with a smile. He loved his sister, she was the most important person in the world to him.

Mark sighed and tried to shake his head of these thoughts as he knew what was coming next.

In the week that followed, his sister, who was a jounin in their village, had been sent on several hard missions, no doubt at their fathers recomendation. His father had been more irritable lately, and so much as a small comment of disagreement would have him backhanded across the face and on the floor in a second.

It was two days before the date of her wedding when they got the news. Mark's beloved older sister was dead. She'd been killed on a mission, and rumor had it, it was by members of her own clan.

Mark was abruptly awoken from his thoughts when he bumped into someone, shocking that said person was taller than him. He looked up to see a rather angular, scarred face. He noticed the other was wearing a trenchcoat.

'In the middle of the warm months?' he wondered as the other stared down at him, seemingly amused.

XxXxXxXxX

"Princess Tsunade..."

"I know. Don't say anything," she said, chewing on one of her finely manicured nails nervously.

"You are too easygoing and trusting. Making decisions like that is bad for the village," she'd been warned.

"So I've heard. I trust my gut, and if you don't, you can but out, sir," she said, leaning back in her chair.

"Tsk. Tsunade..."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll set some of my men on this one and see how it goes."

"Fine, fine."

XxXxXxX

"You're the little faggot who 's dating the Aburame kid," Ibiki said with a smirk, looking down at Mark.

"So what if I am?" Mark asked defensively, the word 'faggot' striking a chord, especially since he was lost in memories of his father. Mark stepped back and glared up at Ibiki.

"Well, you see, we don't take to your kind around here," Ibiki said, crossing his arms as his smirk grew wider.

"No, everyone else is fine with it. You're the one with the problem," Mark said, though he found himself being nervous, he wasn't about to show it to someone who'd just called him 'faggot'.

Ibiki only laughed. "I'm enough to worry about by myself, kid," he said, giving the other an evil smirk.

"I'm not too worried," Mark said, looking at his nails.

Ibiki huffed and turned on his heel.

"You'll wish you hadn't said that," he whispered as he walked away.

Mark's heart pounded in his chest, he was being watched by Anbu, he couldn't risk a confrontation turning physical.

"Mark!" someone called out behind him.

"Aieyeah?" he asked, flipping around to see Caelan staring at him with a worried expression.

"What just happened? I saw you talking to Ibiki and then he walked away. Don't you know that guys a real big homophobe?" Caelan asked, holding the strap to his backpack tightly.

Mark blushed, Caelan looked so innocent right now, his big eyes staring up at him, confused and concerned. Mark could only remember one time he'd had a stronger urge to kiss the other.

Mark covered his mouth with his hands, taking them away when he spoke.

"It's ok, I just got mad when he called me a 'faggot', but I didnt' do anything. I'm better than that," Mark said, trying his best to give the other a smile.

"Alright, don't do anything stupid," Caelan said, taking Mark's arm.

Mark wondered why Caelan was being so damn cute and loveable. He just wanted to take the other into his arms and do so so many dirty things to him, but resisted.

"I'm being watched by Anbu," Mark said.

"What? Why?" Caelan asked, looking up at Mark.

"My clan," he said. Caelan looked confused. "I'm a Chouyaku," Mark said, sighing. "My former clan is very... important to Kumogakure. Lady Tsunade thinks I might be a spy."

"Why would she think you're a spy if you left, stealing one of the Cloud village's legendary weapons?" Caelan asked, his eyes big and confused, slightly watery. It was really working at Mark's self-control.

"Beats me," he said, "But, ya know what? I propose an orgy."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Er... Ok?" Caelan looked so confused, taking his arm back from Mark's.

"You, me, Shino and Shikamaru. All four of us. More people if you can find them. One big gay orgy, massive amounts of man meat, all rubbing against each other all hot and--"

"OK! I get the point!" Caelan said loud, blushing like mad.

"Right, we should find a place to do it at. Get all the stuff and people together and meet me and Shino at the ramen stand in half an hour."

"Ok..." Caelan said, trying hard to supress his chuckle, failing miserably.

Caelan ran home, gathering his toys and Shikamaru. He told him about the idea on the way to Genma and Kotetsu's place.

"Wait, gay orgy to freak out Anbu?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why not?" Caelan said. "I guess it's ok, but, how do you think Shino will react to seeing you?"

"He'll be rougher... all the better for the over all plan. Now, how to invite Ko' and Genma?" Caelan wondered out loud.

"Hey, wanna have a gay orgy?" Shikamaru said in a very mocking voice, giggling.

"Shut up!" Caelan said jokingly, giggling himself. "Seriously, though... What do I say?"

"Say something like: Wanna join us for a fun time? Ya know, experimenting with other people is fun and sometimes good for a relationship."

"Hey, that just might work..."

"Kotetsu wants you," Shikamaru said, smirking as Caelan coughed and sputtered.

"What?!"

"You can tell. I saw you two talking the other day. He wants to get nailed to hell and back by you."

"Right!" Caelan said sarcastacally.

"It's true. I'll give you 1,000 yen if you don't end up fucking him. Or, at least, if he doesn't ask."

"Alright, fine. What do you want if I do end up fucking him?"

"I want to dominate you again."

"Deal." They shook on it.

They arrived shortly at Genma and Kotetsu's house, knocking on the door.

Kotetsu answered, smiling happily at the young couple.

"What can I do ya for?" Kotetsu asked. Shikamaru looked up at Caelan and grinned.

"Actually, whatever position you want," Caelan said, making Shikamaru giggle.

"Huh?!" Kotetsu asked, blushing horrendously.

"Uh, well, we came to ask if you wanted to participate in a couples orgy we're having... I mean, you don't have to if you don't want, but we'd really like it if you guys could come, and experimenting with other couples can be healthy for relationships...K-Ko'?" Caelan asked, noticing how the other fell down.

"Dude," Shikamaru said. "He fainted."

"Waoh! What the hell?" Genma asked, running over to the door, kneeling by and taking Kotetsu into his arms. "What happened?"

"Gen...ma?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yeah, Ko'?"

"They want us to join them... in bed!" he squealed.

"What? Really?" Genma asked, turning to look at Caelan and Shikamaru, who were trying their best to look innocent. Genma helped Kotetsu up. "What's the deal?" Genma asked.

"Well you see..."

Caelan explained the scenario to the lovers as they headed towards the ramen shop.

"Um... really?" Genma asked, chewing nervously on a senbon.

"I sure hope so," Caelan said. "Scar the hell out of the unfortunate Anbu who are watching him today."

When they reached the noodle shop, they found a happy Mark, clinging to an embarassed looking Shino.

"Ano, Mark... stop..." Shino said.

"Awe, come on, more people are gonna know how much I love you soon..."

"Only because I love you so much..." Shino said, shyly pushing at Mark. "Come on, stop..."

"Hey guys!" Caelan said, making Shino pout.

"Where to, Mark?" Genma asked, a hint of a blush skirting across his face.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me... I don't know this place that well...Um, maybe you could show us where we could find a nice hotel with a spacious room and a big bed?"

"Oh, there's a place I know of... King-sized beds, they're so nice and comfy..." Kotetsu said, holding his cheeks with his hands, blushing.

Shino was trying to hide behind his collar as Shikamaru nudged him.

"Stop..." Shino said, whining.

"Ah come on, Shino. I've seen your naughty bits before," Shikamaru said, grinning.

"They haven't," Shino said, nodding towards Genma and Kotetsu. "Neither have the Anbu who are watching Mark.

"Hey, with those Anbu being as sneaky as they are, god knows what they have seen. They could be watchin' us in the shower for all we know," Shikamaru said, grinning. He made a pose, rubbing his hands over his chest. "You like my body?" he asked and made a kissy face. Genma, Kotetsu, Mark and Caelan giggled, Shino chuckled a bit.

"Come on, Shino, lets swap spit!" Shikamaru said, grabbing Shino and trying to pull him close.

"Not yet!" Shino said, shoving the other away.

Shikamaru whiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Not yet, that sounds like a promise for some action later... You are a really good kisser you know..." Shikamaru said, wrapping his arms around Shino. Kotetsu eyed Caelan, licking his lips. He turned to Genma for a second.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" he asked.

"Of course," Genma said, giving the other a kiss.

"If you're sure..." Kotetsu said, licking his loves lower lip before walking away, shaking his hips. "Follow me, guys," he said, unable to contain a grin.

The others followed, Shino having Shikamaru clinging to him, Caelan following Kotetsu, practically drooling. Mark and Genma walked behind the others, Mark smoking a cigarette and Genma just chewing on his senbon, both laughing at the others.

When they reached the Hotel, Kotetsu stopped, motioning to the building with his thumb.

"Great beds. Isn't that right, Genma?" he asked, leering at the other sexually.

"Yeah..." Genma said trailing off into a chuckle.

"Ok, I'll go in and get a room, you guys wait here," Mark said, heading up the steps and into the building. He returned moments later with a key card. "Ok, come on!" he said. "Mission 'freak out the Anbu' is underway!" he whispered, giggling.

The group made their way to the room, Mark opening the door when they got there to reveal a large room with a huge bed against one wall, a table and two chairs and a vanity in the back.

"This is nice," Shikamaru said, griping at Shino, who was still squirming, trying to get away.

"Very, do you think they'll watch here, even?" Genma asked Mark, who was still standing by the door.

"They have to watch me at all times, so I'm sure they'll find a way," Mark said, smiling.

"If you're sure," Genma said, watching as Caelan took a seat and Kotetsu proceeded to give the other a lap dance.

Shikamaru pushed Shino down on the bed and started unbuttoning the other's coat.

"Ano, Shikamaru..." Shino whispered.

Genma turned to Mark, pushing him back against the wall as soon as he'd shut the door. Mark gasped, smirking as Genma rubbed his knee between the other's thigh. Genma leaned up to kiss Mark, who turned his head away. Genma nipped and kissed at Mark's jaw, nibbling his way back to the other's lips, only to have Mark turn away again.

"Whats the deal?" Genma asked, pouching the senbon he'd been holding. "I thought this was your idea?"

"It is, I just can't kiss someone I don't love, sorry," Mark said, trying his best to look innocent and cute.

"Ah, I see, it's ok, you shoulda just told me that beforehand," Genma said, turning Mark's head to the side forcefully, biting the other's neck hard. Mark cried out and jerked his hips against Genma. "That's what I'm talking about..."

"Here, Shino. This should loosen you up!" Shikamaru said, tossing Shino a small bottle from the mini-fridge he was knealing in front of.

"Ano, Shikamaru... I don't drink. Even if I did my bugs would eat it up before I could get--Mmph!" His protests were muffled as a now shirtless Shikamaru pressed his lips to the other boy's, forcing his lips apart with his tongue, letting a mouthful of hard liquor into Shino's mouth. Shino swallowed reluctantly, the taste bitter and burning his throat.

"Shikamaru..." he warned as the other slipped his jacket off his shoulders.

"Loosen up... It'll be helpful later..." Shikamaru said with a giggle, downing the rest of the small bottle and tossing it aside. "Let's get some achohol in you, I'm sure some of it will get through."

Shikamaru reached for Shino's unopened bottle, breaking the seal he opened the bottle and pinched Shino's nose.

"Shikamar--!!" Shikamaru put the bottle to the other's lips, some of the liquid spilling over into Shino's mouth, a little spilling out the sides and over his cheeks and down his neck. Shikamaru leaned up and licked away the bitter liquid.

"Yeah, that's good..."

Kotetsu took off his shirt, stretching like a cat as he did so, grinding against Caelan, who moaned, putting his hands on the other's hips, pulling him closer. Kotetsu moved his hands under Caelan's shirt, pulling it off the other as Caelan raised his arms. Kotetsu took Caelan's wrists, holding him back against the chair, grinding against the other, both moaning. Caelan leaned up and kissed along Kotetsu's neck, giving a quick love bite, making Kotetsu whine and jerk his hips.

"Caelan..." Kotetsu moaned, letting go of the other's arms, standing up, he shifted, running his hands over his lower stomach, dipping into the front of his jeans. "I want you," he whispered.

Genma pushed Mark down, making Mark's knees give out and he slid to the floor. He watched excitedly as Genma unbuttoned his pants, taking out his length he stroked himself a bit.

Mark leaned up, gently putting his hand on Genma's hip, licking the head of the others length. Genma groaned, putting one hand on Mark's head, the other on the wall.

"Suck..." Genma ordered quietly. Mark let out a tiny moan, taking the head of the other's length into his mouth, sucking gently, flicking his tongue over the cap before taking more into his mouth. He brought his hands up to Genma's pants, pulling them down so his lower garments pooled at his ankles. "Eager, I see," Genma said with a grin, enjoying the way Mark's moan of acknowledgement vibrated through his cock.

"Now, I'm going to suck you off, but you have to drink the whole bottle while I do, ok?" Shikamaru said, getting off the bed and crawling between Shino's legs, spreading them as he unbuttoned Shino's pants and pulled them off.

"Ano..." Shino said, trying to close his legs, though it was difficult with Shikamaru between them. He sighed and uncapped the drink, taking a sip. Shikamaru took Shino's length in his hand, making Shino jump and let out a small moan. Shikamaru wrapped his lips around Shino's cock, sucking eagerly.

"Shikamaru!" Shino whined, trying his hardest to take another drink of the spicy liquid.

Shikamaru pulled back, licking the tip of Shino's cock.

"You're having trouble like this, aren't you?" Shikamaru asked, grinning up at Shino. He climbed back on the bed, wrapping his arms around Shino's shoulders. "I know another way we can do this..." Shikamaru said, grinning slyly.

"Please, Caelan..." Koetetsu whispered, completely naked and hard, leaning over the table. "I want you..." he whispered.

Caelan stood, shedding his clothes and put his hands on Kotetsu's hips, running his hands over the soft curve of Kotetsu's ass. Caelan ground his erection against Kotetsu, the other could feel Caelan prodding at his entrance and gasped.

"Don't worry," Caelan said with a grin. "I wont take you dry." He moved to grab his bag, taking out a small tube of lubricant. "Spread 'em for me, sexy..." Cealan ordered.

Kotetsu spread his legs further, moaning when Caelan teased his pucker with one slick fingertip.

"Hold still, Shino, you don't want it to spill, do you?" Shikamaru asked with a giggle as he pressed the opened end of the small liquor bottle into Shino.

"Shikamaru..." Shino whined, leaning forward, on all fours, moaning as Shikamaru pressed the neck of the bottle in him.

"Shh, shh, shh..." Shikamaru moaned as Shino's ass clenched around the bottle.

"It burns, Shikamaru..." Shino moaned, leaning his head in his arms.

"But does it feel good?" Shikamaru asked, reaching under Shino to grip and stroke his length, making the other gasp and moan, taking off his glasses, Shino laid them on the bed, shamelessly thrusting into Shikamaru's hand, closing his eyes tightly.

"Yesss..." Shino hissed.

Mark had brought Genma to the brink of release three times, either pulling back or roughly gripping the base of Genma's cock so he couldn't cum.

"Augh, Mark... I can't take this..." Genma said, grabbing a fistfull of Mark's hair and pulling hard. "Make me cum!" he demanded, panting heavily as he loomed over Mark. Mark only grinned.

"Genma, watch!" they heard.

Genma turned to see Caelan pounding Kotetsu, the later spread over the table, both Mark and Genma getting a good veiw of Caelan's sack slapping against Kotetsu's ass.

"Oh gods!" Kotetsu whined, his cock rubbing agianst the cold, slick surface of the table, gripping the opposite end of the table roughly, his eyes closed tightly.

Genma groaned.

"Now. Make me cum, now," Genma ordered, pulling Mark back to his cock. Mark sucked excitedly, rubbing himself through his pants, groaning around Genma's cock. "Fuck!" Genma moaned, forcing his cock down Mark's throat as he came damn near violently.

"Ah! Shikamaru!" Shino screamed as the other penetrated him, the bottle previously filling Shino laying on the bed, leaking what remained of it's contents.

"Shh, it's ok..." Shikamaru whispered, one hand gripping Shino's hip, the other stroking the other's cock roughly.

"I'm going to... ano..." Shino whispered.

"Do it," Shikamaru said with a grin. Shino cried out, whining as he pushed back against Shikamaru, spilling his seed in the other's hand and all over the bed.

"Damn..." Genma moaned, removing his cock from Mark's mouth, disrobing he leaned down, fondling Mark roughly through his pants as he watched his boyfriend get fucked by Caelan. "It's just as hot as I thought it would be..." Genma whispered. Mark squirmed underneath his touch, moaning and hugging Genma's arm.

"Ah..." Mark whined, rubbing against the hand.

"Anh!" Kotetsu cried out. "I'm cumming!" he screamed, jerking back against Caelan, his cock rubbing against the tabled, throbbing as he spilled his seed over the finely polished surface. "Harder!" he whined.

"It's difficult with how much you're clenching..." Caelan said with a chuckle, thrusting harder into the body beneath him.

"Oh god!" Kotetsu whined.

"Ungh... I'm going to cum..."

"Fill me, Caelan!" Kotetsu screamed. Caelan groaned as he came, filling the other with his seed, withdrawing fast so he could watch the remnants of his seed splatter over Kotetsu's ass.

"Ahh..." Kotetsu whined, looking back, motioning for Genma to come to him. Genma stood, leaving Mark and walking over to Kotetsu, leaning down, kissing the other, tongues entering each other's mouths before their lips even touched. "Mnh, love you..." Kotetsu whispered.

"Love you too," Genma said before they devoured each other's faces again, Genma bringing one hand down and back to finger Kotetsu's cream-filled hole. Kotetsu gasped and Caelan watched as his seed leaked down Kotetsu's thighs.

"Love!" Kotetsu whined.

Mark looked over to see and hear Shino squirming and howling with pleasure as Shikamaru rammed him. Mark smiled.

Caelan sat back down in the chair, naked and satisfied, thinking about Shikamaru dominating him again. Mark nuzzled his knee, drawing his attention.

"Mark?" Caelan asked.

"Yeah?" Mark said, looking up at the other with a small smile.

Caelan looked over at Shikamaru, watching as his back arched and his whole body tensed, signifying his release.

"You're the only one who hasn't gotten off yet..." Caelan said, looking down at him.

"I'm fine," Mark said with a smile. "I'm content with only--Wha! Hey!" Mark said as he was lifted by the other, leaning over Caelan, one hand braced on the back of the chair as Caelan snuck his hand in the other's pants, gripping Mark's length, making him moan. "Oh, gods, Cae'..." Mark said in a warning tone.

"Just cum, enjoy yourself," Caelan said, stroking roughly, making Mark hiss in pleasure. Mark leaned down, pouting, puckering his lips. Caelan chuckled and pressed his lips to Mark's, kissing the other, pressing his tongue into the other's mouth. Mark moaned, whining as he shifted against the other, bucking his hips into Caelan's hand.

"Mmm, you like kissing, don't you?" Caelan asked, stroking faster.

"Ah! Cae'!" Mark whined. "Please..."

"Yeah, yeah," Caelan said with a grin before claiming Mark's lips again, tugging on one of the other's piercings. Mark moaned and used his free hand, trying to pull his pants down.

"Mmh..." Mark moaned as he broke the kiss. "I'm going to cum!" he warned quietly.

"Good, then cum," Caelan said, running his hand over Mark's chest, playing with one of the other's piercings.

"Cae', no..." Mark moaned, jerking his hips into Caelan's hand.

"Cum, love..." Caelan whispered, tweaking Mark's nipple, only to have the other gasp and cream his hand.

Mark pulled back, panting, a thin trail of saliva leaking over the edge of his kiss swollen lips.

"Oh my god..." Mark moaned, covering himself a bit. "That was... Amazing... Fuck, I want to get fucked now..." he whispered, crawling into Caelan's lap, rubbing against the other. "Mmmh, Cae'...You're so mean..." Mark moaned, rubbing roughly against Caelan, his arms around the other's shoulders. Mark gasped when he felt hands on his hips. Hands that weren't Caelan's.

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind getting a piece of this..." Genma whispered, leaning against Mark, rubbing his erection between the other's asscheeks. Mark moaned, shifting back against Genma.

"I want it hard, now..." Mark moaned.

Kotetsu joined Shino and Shikamaru on the bed, leaning down and nuzzling Shino's thighs. Shino turned away quickly, blushing.

"He's shy..." Shikamaru said with a smirk. "C'mere," Shikamaru said, leaning back, pulling Shino on top of him, holding the other's arms open. "Come on, Shino-kun..." Shikamaru whispered in the other's ear, nipping softly, making Shino moan. Kotetsu pushed Shino's legs apart gently, licking Shino's already half-hard cock. Shino whimpered and Kotetsu smiled up at him, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Don't worry, Shino, I won't bite..." Kotetsu said, taking Shino in his mouth, sucking roughly, pressing his tongue into the slit on the head of Shino's cock. Shino moaned and started squirming.

"H-hey!" Shino gasped, moving one hand back to grip Shikamaru's hair, pulling out the other's ponytail.

"Oooh..." Shinkamaru said, running his hands over Shino's chest, tweaking the other's nipples as Shino writhed in his lap.

"Ahh!" Mark screamed when Genma penetrated him, gasping and moaning, writhing against Caelan. "You're such an ass, Caelan, oh fuck, move, move! Don't stop!" Mark moaned, reaching back, putting his hand on Gemna's hip, gripping roughly.

"Heh, if that's the way you want it..." Genma said, pulling out and slamming back in, enjoying Mark's screams of pleasure as he clung to Caelan.

"More! Please! Oh fuck..." Mark moaned, jelly against the other men.

"Mmm, do you think you could fit in there too, Cae'?" Genma asked, Mark's eyes widening at the thought.

"I could try... Sound good, Mark?" Caelan asked.

"Yes..." Mark moaned, shifting a bit, pusing back on Genma.

Caelan shifted under Mark, as Genma pressed his forfinger into Mark beside his throbbing cock, Mark moaning as more fingers were introduced. Genma removed his fingers as Caelan found a comfortable position, pressing the head of his cock into Mark against Genma's.

"Oh, god..." Mark moaned, his eyes tearing up as Caelan pressed into him, stretching him to his limit. "Cae'..." Mark moaned, leaning forward to take Caelan's lips.

Genma's hands wandered up Mark's chest, tweaking his nipples, making the other scream into his friend's mouth, moaning, nibbling on Caelan's lip.

"I can't take this..." Mark whined.

Caelan reached between him and Mark, teasing the other's leaking cock with his fingertips before wrapping them around it, squeezing lightly.

"You're so hard... I think you like having two huge cocks inside you..." Caelan whispered.

"Oh, fuck, you have no idea..." Mark moaned, jerking as Genma pinched his nipples again.

Mark bit his lip to the point where it was bleeding, giving up on any restraint he had when Caelan licked the blood away.

"Fuck!" he screamed, jerking back violently, screaming as he came in Caelan's hand, clencing around the other's, who, thrusting and moaning, came inside him, cocks throbbing and twitching against each other.

"You're such a little whore, Mark," Caelan said, though lovingly as Genma pulled out, and Mark tried, in vain, to stand.

"I am not!" he pouted.

Genma whistled. "Check this out," he said.

Mark turned around and Caelan looked up to see Shikamaru and Kotetsu sharing Shino's cock, kissing around it and licking, one of Kotetsu's fingers prodding at Shino's entrance, his spread legs shaking and his face covered in a blush.

Kotetsu pressed his finger feeper, licking the underside of Shino's cock. Shino whined, and cried out when Kotetsu's finger found his prostate. Shino threw his head back, against the headboard, crying out his release when he couldn't take it anymore.

Shikamaru licked his lips eagerly as Shino's cock throbbed, spilling his seed over Shikamaru and Kotetsu's faces, the other two lapping up Shino's seed eagerly.

Genma quickly joined Kotetsu on the bed, throwing him back, beside Shino, straddling him.

"You are so fucking hot... I just want to fuck you right now, baby..."

"Do it!" Kotetsu whined, writhing underneath Genma, rubbing his cock against Genma's ass, the other enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's organ hardening against his ass.

"Or... we could reverse roles for once..." Genma said, reaching behind him and grabbing Kotetsu's cock. Genma reached over to Shino, running his fingers over the other's stomach, taking some of his seed. Genma moved his hand back to his own ass, pressing one finger inside Shikamaru's shoulders, nibbling at the other's neck.

"I get to dominate you now..." Shikamaru said breathlessly.

"We'll save that for when we get home. But for now... How about you suck off Genma while I rough you up here, huh?" Calean asked, moving his hand down to Shikamaru's crack, dipping low, and then moving his hand back up.

"Sounds like a plan..." Shikamaru said with a grin.

"Good, go get on the bed and assume the position..." Caelan whispered, kissing the other's cheek.

Mark stood and walked, already limping, to Shino. He pulled the other off the bed and to him, falling back against the wall with Shino against him.

"Hey," Mark said, smiling.

"Hey yourself..." Shino said, though he was trembling.

"You ok, love?" Mark asked.

"I should be asking you that."

"You're shaking."

"I'm fine," Shino said, nuzzling Mark's shoulder, clinging, as he watched the other's on the bed.

Genma was moaning on top of Kotetsu, running his fingers through Shikamaru's hair as he sucked eagerly on his cock.

Caelan forced his cock inside Shikamaru, the later moaning around the other's cock as he did so, groaning out in pleasure as Caelan didn't wait for him to adjust, but pulled out and slammed back in, both hands on Shikamaru's ass cheeks, prying them apart so he could watch himself penetrate the other.

"Move just a little, Shikamaru... I wanna suck your cock..." Kotetsu moaned, running his fingers over Shikamaru's hip. Caelan shifted him and his lover so Shikamaru's cock was positioned over Kotetsu's face.

Kotetsu moaned as he stroked and sucked on Shikamaru's cock.

Genma growled, jerking his hips. Shikamaru moaned, clenching around Caelan.

"Oh, fuck, babe..." Caelan moaned, running his hands over Shikamaru's back.

Caelan moaned as he pushed Shikamaru's head down, threading his fingers with Genma's. Genma moaned jerking his hips violently, almost choking Shikamaru.

Genma muttered a curse as he came, Shikamaru eagerly swallowing his hot seed as it splattered in his mouth. Kotetsu moaned around Shikamaru's cock as his lover clenched around with him. Unable to stop, Kotetsu jerked up, cumming inside Genma, both moaning. Shikamaru gasped as he came, jerking his cock from Kotetsu's mouth, splattering his seed over Kotetsu's chin and chest. Caelan groaned, slamming into Shikamaru roughly, clawing down his lover's arched back as he came inside the other.

Shino shuddered against Mark, letting out a tiny moan as he watched the display.

"You alright, love?" Mark asked.

"Yes..." Shino moaned, shifting against Mark, letting the other feel his erection. Mark giggled, running his hands soothingly over his boyfriend's back.

"Do you want to go to the shower and have a little 'alone time', just you and me?" Mark asked, smiling softly. Shino could only nod.

Outside the hotel, hidden from prying eyes, his own prying very thoroughly, his hand covered in his own seed, Sai moaned softly.

"I love my job."

Behind him he heard a sigh.

"Your job, Sai... You're doing it wrong," Yamato said.

"Mmm, you should watch too. I haven't seen cocks that impressive since nii-well, you know," the pale shinobi said, smiling brightly.

Now fully dressed, Caelan, Shikamaru, Genma and Kotetsu decided to head out. Caelan knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Mark, Shino, we're heading out, ok?"

"Yeah, sure!" Mark called out over the water and Shino's moans.

"Wanna hit up the barbecue place?" Genma asked, "My treat."

"Sounds great!" Shikamaru said in response.

The four headed out, chatting happily.

"Mark!" Shino gasped as the other kissed over his wet shoulders and down his chest.

"I love you Shino, you are so wonderful..." Mark whispered, running his fingers through the other's wet hair as the rubbed together, Shino crying out in his final release of the night.

When the two had washed, they dried off, pulling the sheet off the bed they lounged for a while, drying completely before dressing and checking out, they headed home.

Mark opened the door quietly, and the lovers headed to the livingroom to lounge on the couch for a while, Mark stopping dead in his tracks when he saw what was happening in the livingroom. He turned around, blocking Shino's path.

"On second thought, love, maybe we should go back outside," Mark said nervously.

"What? Why?" Shino asked, trying to look around the other.

"N-no reason!" Mark said, shooing the other out of the house.

Back in the livingroom of the Aburame house, Shibi and Haru lay on the sofa, Haru moaning softly as Shibi hovered over him, grunting and whining as he pounded the other into the sofa.

Shino and Mark laid together, under a tree on a hill, watching the sun sink behind the trees. Mark sighed deeply, his earlier thoughts seeping back into his head.

'Monster!' a little boy shouted, throwing a rock at Mark and Caelan's female teammate. Mark jumped up, taking the rock in the side of the head.

'Ow!' Mark yelped, and Yugito rushed to his side as Caelan chased the boy. Caelan drug him back, throwing him to the ground infront of the others.

'Apologize!' he demanded.

'I'm sorry you're a demon!' The boys said, sticking out his tongue before he ran away.

Mark and Caelan made to chase the boy, but Yugito stopped them.

'It's ok,' she said, 'It's really ok.' Even though her eyes brimmed with tears.

'No it's not!' Mark said, pouting.

'Brats like that shouldn't be able to get away with saying whatever they want.' Caelan said, frowning deeply.

'It's only me, you guys. They don't get away with saying things like that to anyone else,' she said, trying her hardest to smile. Mark and Caelan sat on the ground beside her.

'That's not cool. You're our friend, we wont let people hurt you,' Mark said with a smile.

'And if they try, we'll be the first to beat them up,' Caelan said.

'Thanks guys, but you don't have to. You two are enough for me,' she said, smiling as a tear rolled down her cheek.

'You two are enough for me...'

The words played over and over in Mark's head, driving him nuts until he finally sighed out loud.

"What's wrong, love?" Shino asked, sitting up, wrapping his arms around Mark's torso.

"It's nothing," he said, forcing a smile and ruffling Shino's hair.

"I smell bull shit," Shino whispered. "Tell me what's wrong, please?" Mark sighed again.

"Just some memories coming back to me is all," Mark said, kissing Shino's cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shino asked, nuzzling Mark's shoulder.

"Ano..." Mark said, "My old teammate... Yugito. I was just thinking about her. How people used to throw rocks at her." Then he chuckled. "I took a few hits in the head from them when I couldn't catch them. One time, I got a bloody nose so bad I had to be rushed off to the hospital. Broke my nose to pieces," he said, chuckling.

Shino opened his mouth to say something, but shut it immediately as he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, love..." Is what he settled on.

"It's ok!" Mark said, smiling. "It's not your fault."

Shino frowned.

"I wish I could help," he said.

"You can," Mark said with a grin. "By loving me."

"I already love you," Shino said, letting out a tiny, breathy chuckle.

"Then we're all good," Mark said, settling back against the tree, pulling Shino close to him again.

Shino's eyelids fluttered shut slowly, he fell asleep.

"I love you. So much..." Mark whispered, running his fingers through Shino's hair.

XxXxXxXxX

AN: YAY! EMO MARK! I LOVERS EMO BOYZ!! XD Oh, and a note to Meg: I love you! Please continue to read! You rock my socks! and Slack-jawed cheeseburger! and anyone else who has reviewed multiple times and I haven't noticed it yet, I'm sorry, but keep reviewing! I'll acknowledge you eventually! TT

Aditional AN: Dear Editor-chan: WTF is a feeper? (I mistyped 'deeper' as 'feeper' and she didn't catch it, lol.)

EN: Er... I think I got it all, somehow I might've uploaded this without fixing it? Ah well... hot gay man smex is all that matters, lol. And now that we've found out a bit about Mark... guess who would be next? kukukuku...


	13. Chapter 13

EN: We lack the right to own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxX

Little Caelan walked around the village for hours, hugging himself and crying until a man approached him.

'Hey there, are you hungry? I can feed you if you'll do me just one little favor,' said a man, in his thirties about, a Cloud village ninja, as he had his headband on.

'I'm really hungry...' an eight year old Caelan whined.

The man grinned and started to unbutton his pants.

'Here, I'll give you an appetizer... suck gently and you'll get a treat.'

Young Caelan, not knowing any better, eagerly wrapped his lips around the man's cock to the best of his ability.

He sucked gently at the man's aching member, trying to ignore the salty taste, but the young boy was too hungry to care how anything tasted at the moment.

The man moaned, putting his hands in Caelan's disheveled hair, forcing the young one to take more of his cock into his mouth. Caelan choked and pulled back, whining.

'Hey, what the fuck are you doing? If you want to eat, you better do what I say!' he said, yelling down at the boy.

'But... I can't...' Caelan whispered, shyly holding his arm up to cover his face.

'Fine, we'll just do this another way,' the man said, taking off his pants entirely.

Caelan gasped, struggling to get away.

'N-no!' he gasped.

'Yeah, kid. You gotta earn your life,' the man said, flipping the struggling boy over. Caelan screamed when the man penetrated him, crying and struggling as the man pounded into him until he achieved his release.

When he did, Caelan crawled away, in pain, bleeding, scarred. The man put his pants back on and approached him.

'Awwe, looks like you enjoyed it, ya little homo,' the man said, kneeling down by Caelan. 'Come 'ere,' he said. 'I'll help you out with that,' the man said, reaching out for Caelan.

'N-no!' Caelan screamed, but the man pulled him into his lap anyway.

'Yeah, you'll like this, trust me...' he said, grabbing the young boy's length. Caelan moaned, jerking his hips as tears poured down his face. He bit at his captor who grinned down at him. 'Ya like biting, huh?' the man said, shifting the position so he could nip at Caelan's neck.

'No!' Caelan screamed again.

'Fuck, kid,' the man said and then grinned. 'Hold still or else.'

'Up yours!' Caelan shouted, still struggling.

'That's not very nice...' the man said before biting Caelan's neck--hard. Caelan screamed as he came in the man's hand. 'Ooh, you liked that... I'll be sure to remember that,' he said, letting Caelan down. Caelan cried into the dirt. 'What do you want to eat, kid?' the man asked. Caelan looked up at him, his face dirty, eyes red and teary, his ass bleeding and his thighs covered in his and the man's semen.

'...Squid...?' Caelan asked shyly.

'Sure, kid. Put your pants on and come on.'

Caelan did as told, shivering violently.

He woke to Shikamaru shaking his arm.

"You ok?" Shikamaru asked, looking up at him.

"Hu-wha? Yeah, I'm fine," Caelan said, wiping a tear off his cheek before Shikamaru could see it.

"That's good," Shikamaru said, snuggling into the other's side.

There was a long silence as Caelan mulled over his nightmare in his mind, holding Shikamaru tightly.

"Wanna go hang out with my team in a bit?" Shikamaru asked nonchalantly.

For some reason, Shikamaru's voice made Caelan jump.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said.

XxXxXxXxX

"Morning sleepyhead!" Haru cheered as Shibi walked down the stairs.

"Mmh," he grunted sleepily, rubbing his eyes as his glasses were on his forehead. He blinked a few times and sniffed the air. "Is Mark cooking again?" he asked.

"Mark and Shino. They're such a cute litttle couple!" Haru cheered. He looked and sounded like he wanted to say something else, but he only smiled.

There was a long silence as Shibi put on his glasses and stared at the grinning Haru.

"...and?" Shibi asked.

"That's it," Haru said.

"I don't believe you," Shibi said, wrapping his arms around Haru.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mark called out, making the elder Aburame's break their embrace.

The Aburames ate together, happily.

...

Elsewhere, Shikamaru and Caelan yawned in unison as they walked to the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hey guys!" Ino cheered, walking out the door, practically dragging Chouji.

"Yo, Ino, Chouji," Shikamaru said with a sleepy grin.

"What do you want to do guys?" Ino asked, giggling happily, tugging on Chouji's arm.

"I was thinking we could go watch clouds," Shikamaru said.

"Boo. That's all you ever want to do," Ino said, pouting.

"We could go out to eat together," Chouji said.

"Boo! You and I do that all the time, Chouji. I'll be getting fat if we don't stop that," Ino said.

"So? You'll still be pretty," Chouji said.

"I'm glad you think that, but I'll never hear the end of it from Sakura if I gain weight. She already calls me a pig..."

"Well your name does mean--" Shikamaru started.

"I know what my name means!" Ino interrupted, shouting.

Calean chuckled. "Cute."

"I have an idea!" Ino said excitedly.

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'll give you guys makeovers!" she said happily, giggling and smiling.

"Can I just lay down and let you do the work?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ha! That sounded sexual!" Caelan said.

"Sure!" Ino cheered. "I'll run in the house and get my things. We're going to have great fun!" Ino said, giggling as she ran off.

"I fear for my manhood..." Chouji whispered.

"Eh," Shikamaru said with a shrug. Caelan wrapped his arm around Shikamaru's shoulders and smiled, kissing Shikamaru's head.

Caelan looked away and frowned.

'You hungry?' he sighed as those words bounced around in his head.

"Ok! Here's my stuff!" Ino said, holding up a rather large bag.

"Ano, that's a really big bag for just some make-up..." Chouji said, looking embarassed.

"Who said it's just make-up?" Ino asked with an evil chuckle.

"Oh dear lord," Shikamaru said, smirking a bit.

"You guys lead the way! Find some where you're comfortable with changing your clothes, somewhere that Shikamaru can sleep at," she said, sticking her tongue out at Shikamaru. Shikamaru sarcastically mocked her. "Shut up!" she said.

"Make me!" Shikamaru said back.

Soon enough, they'd found a good place and Shikamaru and Caelan laid side by side, already dozing off. Ino splayed out her things, motioning for Chouji to give her certain items. But for Shikamaru and Caelan, the world faded to black.

'Lick 'em!' Shikaku demanded. 'Suck on my balls you slut bastard,' Shikaku grabbed Caelan's hair, fisting it roughly. Shikamaru sat off in the corner, watching Caelan with tears in his eyes. Shikamaru kept shaking his head 'no.' But this had no effect on Caelan as he licked Shikaku's sack, moaning as the other wanked himself off over the boy.

Caelan jerked up, now wide awake, scaring Ino who fell back into Chouji's arms.

"What's wrong?" Chouji asked.

"He, he just startled me is all. Are you alright, Caelan?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, holding his head. Caelan noticed Shikamaru's face and sighed, he looked so peaceful.

"Bad dream?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," Caelan said, laying back down. He sighed once more.

"What about?" she asked, turning to Chouji as she began to apply make-up to him.

Caelan blinked twice as Chouji was wearing a black half-skirt and a white button up top reminescant of a school girl top. Chouji puckered his lips as Ino put lipstick on him.

"I'd rather not talk about that..." he said, turning away, sighing a third time. "Hey, what the--" Caelan only then noticed he wasn't wearing his vest or his pants, in fact, the pants he was wearing now were much tighter, and leather. He sat up real fast. "What the hell am I wearing?!" he demanded. Ino chuckled.

"Chouji changed your clothes for me while you were asleep." Chouji tried to look innocent, but it was all in vain. "Look at Shikamaru. He's in a worse outfit," Ino said and giggled. Caelan turned to look at Shikamaru.

He couldn't have stopped laughing if he tried, even though he didn't. He was in a complete and utter guffaw as he took in Shikamaru's outfit.

"S-Sailor Mercury?!" Caelan shrieked, trying to calm his laughter.

Ino chuckled and Chouji blushed.

Shikamaru opened his eyes to find his three friends staring at him. He sat up slowly.

"Wow, you look pretty, Chouji," Shikamaru said, staring at his friend.

"Thanks," Chouji said with a blush.

"You could pass for an actual girl... Wow, you're really pretty," Shikamaru said, and then snickered. Chouji quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" Ino demanded.

"I think you're a lesbian," Shikamaru said, chuckling.

"I am not!" Ino said, being loud. "Just becuase I can appreciate a pretty person does not mean I'm a lesbian!" Ino said, going off and ranting.

Shikamaru felt a hand inching it's way up his thigh, directly touching his skin. He twitched and looked down.

"Oh my god! What the hell am I wearing?!" he shouted. Ino started laughing. "I should kill you!" Shikamaru threatened and then pouted, crossing his arms.

Caelan threw Shikamaru back, knocking the air out of him. Shikamaru gasped as the other's hands both went under his skirt, and grabbed Shikamaru's hips, pulling him closer. Caelan was purring as he molested Shikamaru in front of a staring couple.

"Uh... Chouji..." Ino said, trying to force herself to look away.

"Yeah, Ino?" Chouji asked, doing the same.

"I think we should go..." she said, picking up her stuff.

"Yeah, me too," Chouji said, helping.

Ino and Chouji hurried off, both blushing as Shikamaru tried to talk Caelan out of having his way with him right there.

"Ah! Cae', stop!" Shikamaru whined as Caelan groped him roughly.

"Can't," Caelan said.

"Why not?"

"You are so fucking hot..." Caelan whispered, gripping Shikamaru's hips hard enough to bruise.

"Cae!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey, Shino..." Mark said, stopping the other.

"What, love?" Shino asked, looking up at Mark. Mark pointed off in the distance.

"There's your teammates," Mark said.

Both watched as Hinata and Kiba stood, talking. Hinata turned away and put her face in her hands. Kiba was being loud, but they still couldn't hear what they were saying. Kiba grabbed Hinata's shoulder and spun her around. He seemed to be yelling at her.

Shino raised his eyebrow.

Kiba turned and walked away quickly. Akamaru whined, looking up at Hinata. He walked over to her and nuzzled her hip before running off after Kiba.

"Uh-oh, what happened?" Mark said.

Shino blinked twice, slowly, before running as fast as he could over to Hinata. Mark followed quickly. Hinata was bawling, sitting on the ground, crying into her hands. Shino put his arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Shino asked quietly.

"Sh-Shino-kun..." she whispered, burring her face in his chest. "I-I'm sorry!" she cried.

"It's ok, sweetie, what happened?" Mark asked, leaning by the two, putting his hand on Hinata's back.

"Ki-Kiba broke up with me..." she whispered.

"Shh, it's ok, you'll find a better guy some day," Mark said.

"At least you didn't give him your virginity..." Shino said. This made Hinata cry harder. "Oh, that bastard," Shino said, glaring off in the direction Kiba went. "Mark, hold Hinata," he instructed. "I'll be right back, ok, Hinata?" Shino said, standing.

"Y-yeah..." Hinata said, leaning against Mark. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, just try to calm down. You could hypervenalate if you're not careful," Mark said, rubbing her back.

Shino ran off after Kiba.

When he found Kiba, he jumped in front of the other and punched Kiba in the face, sending the other flying back, hitting the ground on his ass.

"Ah, what the fuck, Shino?!" Kiba demanded, holding his nose.

"I should be asking you that, you bastard. Taking Hinta's virginity and breaking up with her, you son of a bitch..." Shino said, leaning over the other.

"Hey, hey now! You don't know the whole story!" Kiba said, holding his hands up in his defense.

"Start talking or I'm going to kick your fucking ass," Shino said, glaring down at the other. He pulled his hood off, and pushed his sleeves up, waiting for Kiba's reply.

"Well..." Kiba said, looking off in the distance.

"You've got three seconds," Shino said, cracking his knuckles.

"She's pregnant, dude!" Kiba said, holding his hands out in front ot him. "I can't fucking deal with a kid right now, I'm still a kid myself!" Kiba said, jumping up.

"You should have thought about that before you conned her into fucking you, ass," Shino said, pulling his fist back.

"Wait! Wait! You don't understand! I'm not like you! I can't have sex and not run the chance of someone getting pregnant!" Kiba said, dodging Shino's punch.

"It's called using a condom," Shino said, grabbing the front of Kiba's shirt. He pulled the other close to him and took off his glasses with the other hand. "Now you listen to me and you listen good." Kiba stared at Shino, wide-eyed and terrified. "If you don't take good care of her kid and pay for the shit she needs for it, I will kill you, understand?" Shino asked.

"Y-y-yes..." Kiba whispered.

"Good," Shino said, throwing Kiba to the ground. "Get the fuck out of my sight you unbearable bastard," Shino said, spitting in Kiba's direction. He put his glasses back on and headed back to Hinata and Mark.

Shino was silent as he walked back to the other two. He kneeled by the two.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" Hinata asked.

"He'll live," Shino said, kneeling down. Hinata cried into Mark's chest. "Hey, we'll take care of you," Shino said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Th-thank you..." Hinata whispered.

XxXxXxX

"Ah! Cae'! What the hell?!" Shikamaru gasped as Caelan pulled the choker off his neck and bit into the soft flesh there. Shikamaru bucked up against Caelan, moaning, pushing weakly at the other.

"Stop struggling..." Caelan said. His eyes started to tear up. Shikamaru stopped moving and looked up at Caelan.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"I want you," Caelan whispered. Shikamaru sighed.

"What's really wrong?" Shikamaru asked, wrapping his arms around Caelan's shoulders.

"It's nothing, just... When I was younger... I... Nevermind," Caelan said, turning away.

Shikamaru let his arms fall back to his sides as Caelan pulled away. Shikamaru sat up.

"You can tell me," Shikamaru said, scooting closer to the other. "I won't tell, I promise."

"Hey, just because I never really grew up, doesn't mean you have to treat me like a kid," Caelan said, pushing Shikamaru away.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that, just tell me what's wrong," Shikamaru said, holding on to Caelan's arm. Caelan sighed.

"When I was younger, I used to be forced to dress up," Caelan said, looking away.

"Who did it?" Shikamaru asked, leaning his head on Caelan's shoulder.

"The bastard's dead now, so it doesn't matter," Caelan said and stood, taking his arm from Shikamaru's grip. "Let's go get lunch, yeah?" he asked, holding out his hand for Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked concerned, but took the offered hand.

"Alright, but we should talk later," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. Later," Caelan said, stressing the last word.

XxXxXxXxX

Hinata cried herself to sleep in Mark and Shino's arms. Mark laid back, still rubbing Hinata's back as Shino held her. He laid beside Mark, cradling his broken teammate.

"I'm about to fall asleep, love," Mark said, just resting his hand on Hinata's back.

"Then rest for a little bit, I'll stay awake incase Hinata wakes up," Shino said, leaning over to give Mark a quick peck.

"Thanks, love," Mark said, snuggling Shino's arm and drifting off into the land of dreams.

'Hey, Marky...' Came a beautiful female voice.

'Yeah, sis?' asked a wide-eyed boy, staring at his sister's back, her long golden blonde hair cascading down her back.

'I love you, Mark, don't ever forget that,' she said, putting her hair behind her ear, still turned away from him. He reached out for her arm.

'I won't, what's wrong?' he asked as she started to sob.

'It's already too late,' she said.

'Too late for what?' Mark asked.

Mark stared in horror as she turned around, the skin of her face rotting, her eyes long gone as maggots crawled in and out of her eye sockets. Mark watched in horror as her hair grew brittle and thin, falling out piece by piece. Gold rusted and became dust, pooling on the bed they were sitting on around them.

'Mark!' she cried out, reaching out for him. He could see her skull as the skin rotted off her face, he could see her jaw moving as she cried out. 'I'm already dead! Save me!' she said. 'Please!'

'I can't!' Mark screamed, crying, backing away. 'Sissy, I can't! I don't know what to do!' he screamed.

Mark sat up fast, startling Shino.

"What the heck, Mark?" Shino asked, holding Hinata to his chest.

"Whoo! Nightmare, sorry," Mark said, laughing nervously.

"About what?" Shino asked, rubbing Hinata's back as she shifted in her sleep.

"Ano... my sister..." Mark said sheepishly.

"You have a sister?" Shino asked.

"Had," Mark corrected. Mark stood, taking his cigarettes from his pocket and walking away a little as he lit one.

"Where are you going?" Shino asked.

"Over here," Mark said. "I don't want to get smoke on you or Hinata."

"Oh, thank you," Shino said.

"No problem," Mark said, taking a drag of his cigarette. He leaned back against a tree and sighed, rubbing his temples with his other hand.

"What happened to her? ... That is, if you don't mind me asking," Shino said quickly.

"She died," Mark said and took another drag. "I'm pretty sure my father killed her."

"Why would someone kill a member of their own family?" Shino asked, looking down at Hinata and thinking back to the first time they entered the chunin exams, how Neji fought against her.

"It wasn't exactly him... She was supposed to marry someone from a different clan and my father didn't like that, so he sent her on a bunch of really tough missions one after another... and I guess she just couldn't handle it," Mark said, letting his cigarette hang from his mouth.

"I'm sorry..." Shino said.

"It's ok, that was years ago."

"Was your father... or someone ever brought to justice?" Shino asked.

"Well, my father died, if thats what you mean, but in no way did he pay for all of his crimes..." Mark trailed off, finishing his cigarette and stubbing it out on his shoe. He pulled his pack out and put the butt in it, putting it back in his pocket.

Shino thought about asking what the other meant, but decided to let it drop. Shino became consumed with thoughts of what that could mean and nearly missed it when Mark spoke.

"...Hinata home?"

"What?" Shino asked.

"I said, do you think we should take Hinata home?" Mark asked, motioning to the sleeping girl.

"Yeah, we should... But if we take her home while she's asleep, we'll never hear the end of it from her family..." Shino said, and gently shook Hinata's shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she palmed Shino in the shoulder, causing him to curse in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, Shino!" she cried out.

"It's ok, Hinata," Shino said, holding his shoulder. "We should probably take you home soon. Have you eaten anything yet today?" Shino asked.

"N-no... I'll eat when I get home," Hinata said.

"You need to eat regularly now, Hinata, you have to take good care of your body now."

"Oh..." Hinata started to cry again. "He told you...?" she asked, crying into his chest.

"Yes, I'm sorry Hinata. Mark and I will help you to the best of our abilities."

"Wha--?" Mark asked, confused.

"Can I tell him?" Shino asked.

"Y-yes..." Hinata whispered, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Kiba got Hinata pregnant and broke up with her," Shino said, cringing at the sound of his voice. "Come on," he said, standing, helping Hinata up.

"Oh... Wow... Kiba is such a bastard..." Mark said, growling a bit. "I oughta go give that bastard a piece of my mind..."

"No," Shino said. "I probably already broke his nose. Let's just take Hinata home and make sure she is ok." Shino turned to Hinata.

"Are you going to tell Neji?" Shino asked.

"H-he'll probably kill Kiba if I tell him..." Hinata trailed off. The three of them walked back to Hinata's, and Hinata hugged them both. "Thank you," she whispered and ran off.

"Good luck..." Mark whispered and then sighed, putting his hand on his forehead, pushing his headband back.

XxXxXxX

"Caelan," Shikamaru said. "Hey, Caelan..." Shikamaru said again. "Bloody hell, CAELAN!" Shikamaru practically shouted.

"WHAT?!" Caelan asked, being just as loud.

"You weren't paying attention to me," Shikamaru said, holding his chopsticks out with food on them, poking at Caelan. Caelan opened his mouth and Shikamaru shoved food in it. "You aren't eating, either."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"I'm sure."

"Shikamaru..."

"Eat."

"Fine, asshole."

"I love you too," Shikamaru said and smiled, eating his food. He was ignoring the stares of onlookers, ogling and staring in confusion at his sailor get-up.

"I need to go talk to Mark..." Caelan said.

"Why?"

"Something's come up."

"What could've come up?" Shikamaru asked, putting more food in his mouth.

"Bad memories, ok?!" Caelan said, a bit angry.

"Hey, chill out, just tell me what you're thinking and I'll try to help."

"I...Can't," Caelan said, looking down at his food, picking at it once more.

'Where are your parents?' the blonde man who'd molested and fed Caelan asked.

'Dead,' Caelan responded, clutching his teddy bear.

'Awwe, what a shame.' The man held his chin. 'You can come home with me. I'll give you a nice bed and food and some clean clothes. All you have to do to have it all is, well, you know...' The man grinned and held out his hand.

'Ok,' little Caelan said, taking the man's hand.

"Caelan..." Shikamaru said, setting his chopsticks down.

"I just can't!" He pushed his food away and folded his arms on the table, laying his head in them, he started to cry.

Shikamaru sighed and got up, moving over to sit beside Caelan and rub his back.

"I love you..." Shikamaru whispered.

XxXxXxX

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Shino asked.

"I'm not really hungry," Mark responded.

"Me either," Shino said and sighed.

"Worried?" Mark asked.

"Very," Shino replied shortly.

"Me too," Mark sighed.

XxXxXxX

"Mmm... That was amazing!" Kotetsu said as he fell back on the bed, naked and satisfied. Genma leaned over him and kissed him.

"Glad you liked it," he said, nuzzling the other. Genma laid beside him and wrapped his arms around the other.

"I wonder how that Anbu thing is going with Mark and Shino."

"They're probably all scared off by now."

"Yeah, probably."

XxXxXxX

Caelan sighed.

"I just don't know, I keep thinking about things..." Caelan said, lifting his head and looking at Shikamaru.

"What kind of things?" Shikamaru asked.

"The things the man who kept me did," Caelan said, sighing once more.

"The man who kept you?"

"Jirocho Chouyaku... He kept me when I was a kid because my parents died and I had no where else to go... And he molested me. A LOT." Shikamaru's eyes widened. "I mean, it wasn't all bad... sometimes it felt good... Sometimes it hurt..." He trailed off as he faded back into his memories.

'Hey Caelan...' Jirocho, the blonde man, said, taking Caelan by the arm, pulling him back from the mirror he was admiring himself in. 'I gave you that nice little skirt, now do you want to thank me for it?' he asked with a grin. Jirocho walked over to Caelan's tiny bed and cat-teddy on it, leaning back and patting his lap. All Jirocho was wearing was a thin yukata.

Caelan crawled up on Jirocho's lap as the other undid his yukata, pulling it back.

'What do you want me to do?' Caelan asked.

'Sit on it...' he said, referring to his erection.

Caelan climbed up on top of Jirocho, fondling the other's erection. He lifted his skirt and guided the other's cock into his ass slowly.

'Mmm, good boy...' Jirocho said, putting his hand under Caelan's shirt, fondling the boy as he whined, burying his face in the other's chest. 'That feels so good...' he whispered.

"Caelan?" Shikamaru said, snapping the other out of his thoughts.

"Ya know... I lived with Mark for about five years without knowing it?"

"How... how did that happen?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing Caelan's back.

"The bastard that molested me was Mark's father. He molested Mark too... I don't know how Mark turned out as nice as he is today..." Caelan sighed. "I'm sorry I pounced on you earlier, your outfit just reminded me of those days and I had to try and get those thoughts out of my mind."

"Oh, ok, I understand now. I'm sorry," Shikamaru said.

"It's ok," Caelan said, turning to Shikamaru. Shikamaru leaned in and stole a kiss, smiling at the other.

'I'm sorry I can't let you walk me home, Mark,' Caelan said.

'It's no big deal,' Mark said, obviously lying.

'Well, we both walked Yugito home, so how about I walk you home?' Caelan asked, taking Marks hand.

'That sounds good!' Mark said, giving Caelan his brightest smile.

Mark and Caelan walked side by side, both happy and chatting, holding each other's hands.

'Hey, I live off in this direction too,' Caelan said, blinking wide eyes.

'That's cool! Maybe we can hang out some time outside of practice, then!'

'Maybe...' Caelan said, recognizing the path Mark was taking as the path to his own house.

'Ok, we're here,' Mark said. Caelan stared in horror.

'You live... here?' Caelan asked.

'Yeah, why?' Mark asked back.

'Uh... No reason, I should really get going, Daddy will hurt me if I'm late. Bye, Mark,' Caelan said, leaning over and kissing the other's cheek before running off.

'Bye, Cae'!' Mark called after the other and walked into the house.

...

'Mmm, Daddy?' Mark asked, pushing the door to his father's room open. 'D-...Daddy?!' Mark shrieked, watching as his crush and teammate licked tentatively at his father's cock, whining as the blonde man pulled at his hair.

'Ahh... Mark...' Jirochi said, leaning back and spreading his legs so the boy would have a good view of what Caelan was doing to him.

Caelan stopped and looked up, staring with wide eyes at his friend.

'M-Mark!' he gasped. Jirocho forced his head back down, earning him another whimper.

Mark shyly walked over to the edge of the bed, staring, holding his hands by his chest.

'Come up here, Mark,' Jirocho ordered. Mark climbed up on the bed and yelped as his father grabbed him, pulling him onto his chest. 'Mmm, be a good boy and touch yourself,' Jirocho said, licking his lips.

Mark faultered, hesitating, turning to look at Caelan. Caelan looked up at him, sucking on the head of Jirocho's cock, his brows knitted, worried about the other.

'Did you hear me, boy?' Jirocho asked, grabbing Mark's ear and pulling him down. Mark whined and fell against his father's chest.

Jirocho reached his hand around, plaching it on Mark's back. He tore off Mark's sleeping yukata, throwing it to the ground.

'You pay attention and do what I say when I give you an order, understand?' Jirocho asked, pushing Mark up so he was sitting.

'Yes, Father!' Mark gasped as his father guided Mark's hand down to his own cock.

'You call me 'daddy' in bed,' Jirocho said as he watched the squirming blonde on his chest stroke his own cock. Jirocho licked his lips. 'Good...' he whispered, soothing his hand over Mark's hip. 'Caelan, ride me. While you're at it, rub Mark's back, he's had a long, hard day at practice.'

'I'm ok, daddy,' Mark said, smiling softly.

'You deserve a back rub, son. Enjoy it. We'll make you feel good...'

'But Caelan's had a long, hard day at practice too...'

'Mmm, speaking of long and hard... Caelan, now!'

'Ah! Yes sir!' Caelan climbed on top of Jirocho, positioning himself over the elder's cock, gently pressing down on it. Caelan leaned back, sheathing the other's cock fully inside him. Caelan jerked and Jirocho bucked his hips, making Caelan moan.

'D-daddy...' Caelan moaned as he reached out, touching Mark's shoulders softly, then grippping as Jirocho bucked his hips again. Mark moaned as Caelan kneaded his muscles.

'D-daddy?' Mark asked, more like moaned as Caelan's cock rubbed against his backside.

'Yes?' Jirocho said, reaching down and slapping Mark's hand away so he could stroke his son's cock.

'Why--Ahh!' Mark moaned, jerking his hips. 'Why does he call you daddy?' Mark asked, and bit his lip.

'Becuase I feed and clothe him. Why shouldn't he call me daddy? His parents are dead, therefore unable to provide for him...' Jirocho watched Mark's eyes flutter shut as he rolled his shoulders, jerking a bit and gasping. 'Oh, you're still so tight, Caelan...' Jirocho moaned. 'Move your hands lower,' he instructed, and Caelan worked his way down Mark's back. Mark arched his back, crying out in pleasure.

'Oh, Caelan!' Mark moaned. Caelan blushed, a memory of the first time they'd touched each other coming back to him, but that was a thought for another time.

'Lower, Caelan...' Jirocho instructed, practically purring as he watched his son squirm.

'Ah!' Mark gasped, jerking his hips into his father's hand as he felt Caelan's hands on his ass.

'Finger him,' Jirocho ordered, moving his hand away from his son's cock.

Caelan pressed Mark down a bit, so he was laying agianst his father, his cock rubbing the older man's chest. Mark whined as Caelan pressed a finger into Mark, slowly, not wanting to hurt the other. Mark wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders, threading his fingers in his father's long blonde hair.

Jirocho reached up, pinching one of Mark's nipples as Caelan pressed his second finger in. Mark yelped and pressed back.

'More, Cae'! Please!' Mark gasped.

Caelan moaned as he scissored his fingers inside the other.

'Do you want to fuck him?' Jirocho asked. Caelan looked over Mark, making eye contact with Jirocho. 'Well, Caelan?'

'Yes...' Caelan moaned, rocking back on Jirocho's cock as he forced his third finger inside his friend.

'Caelan!' Mark whined. Jirocho groaned.

'Fine,' he said. 'Both of you, get off of me,' he said.

Caelan pulled his fingers out of Mark, and lifted himself slowly off of Jirocho's cock.

Mark shakily stood, climbing off of the bed to look up at his father.

'Bend over the end of the bed, son,' Jirocho instructed. Mark did as told and looked over at Caelan. 'Well?' Jirocho asked. 'Have at him. But be gentle...' he said and sat up, leaning over Mark to run his fingers through the young boy's hair. 'I don't want my little star to be hurt...'

Caelan walked behind Mark, putting his hands on the other's hips, making Mark jerk and blush deeply.

'Look at me, my star...' Jirocho said, lifting Mark's chin as Caelan pressed into him. Mark whined, trying hard not to close his eyes as Caelan sat up a rythm. Mark moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

'C-Cae...' Mark gasped. Mark cried out when Caelan started to shower kisses over his shoulders. 'That feels so good...' Mark gripped the sheet tightly, moaning. Caelan moaned against Mark's shoulder.

'Gods, Mark... You're so tight...' Caelan groaned, gently caressing Mark's hips. Caelan jerked his hips particularly hard, making Mark cry out, his cock rubbing against the sheets. 'I'm so close...' Caelan whispered.

'Me too...' Mark replied.

'Mmm, Mark, sweetie...' Jirocho said, smiling down at the other, sitting up on his knees and putting his cock in Mark's face. 'Be a dear and suck it for me,' he instructed, running his fingers through Mark's hair.

Mark whined, licking the underside of his father's cock.

'Oh, you're such a good boy...' he whispered, fisting his hands in Mark's hair, forcing the boy to take his cock in his mouth.

Jirocho moaned as he fucked his son's mouth, throwing his head back.

'Oh gods...' Jirocho gasped, forcing his cock down his son's throat as he came, making Mark choke. Caelan gasped and stopped moving. 'Don't stop, Caelan!' Mark coughed up Jirocho's seed and Caelan refused to move. 'Caelan...' Jirocho warned.

'Are you ok?' Caelan asked, soothing Mark's shoulders.

'Yeah, I'm fine, just move...' Mark whispered, and cleared his throat.

Caelan started to move again, groaning, leaning his forehead against Mark's shoulder.

'I'm sorry...' he whispered.

'It's ok, Cae', just finish!' he gasped, throwing his head back. 'Hurry! I'm cumming!'

'Ugh...' Caelan groaned, thrusting harder into his friend's spasming, clenching ass. 'Mark!' he cried out, filling the other with his seed.

Both panted and gasped, Caelan leaning against Mark. He pulled out slowly, kissing Mark's neck.

'I'm sorry...' he whispered again, knitting his brow.

'Off to your room now,' Jirocho said, shooing Caelan away to his "room" or sorry excuse of.

Caelan's room was more like a large closet with a mirror and a tiny futon.

'Daddy, can I sleep with you?' Mark asked.

'Sure, my star.'

'Can Caelan sleep with us?' Mark asked, looking up at his father, giving him the puppy eyes. Those eyes always worked after he'd just had an orgasm. Jirocho grunted.

'Why?'

'Because Caelan is my friend,' Mark said with a smile. Caelan stared from the doorway to his "room", looking at Mark with wide eyes.

'Fine, then. Just tonight,' Jirocho said as Mark crawled up, avoiding the wet spot from his orgasm with a small 'eww', cuddling up next to his father as Jirocho laid back. Mark held his hand out to Caelan who was still staring.

'Come on, Cae'!' Mark said and giggled.

Caelan looked at Jirocho warily.

'Well?' Jirocho asked.

Caelan wiped away a tear that started to roll over his cheek and ran up to the side of the bed, jumping up beside Mark, snuggling into him.

XxXxXxX

'Mark!' Jirocho bellowed.

'Yeah, Dad?' Mark asked shyly around the corner.

'What's this I hear of you goofing off in class?' Jirocho asked, looming over the boy.

'Um... well, I...' Mark shifted uneasily.

'No excuse, huh? Take off your shirt.'

'Dad, wait! Please!' Mark begged.

'Now,' Jirocho ordered. Mark whimpered and took off his shirt as Jirocho searched his night stand. 'Come here,' he said.

Mark did as told, yelping as his father threw him onto his bed, holding the other's wrists back, tying them to the headboard. He gagged the young boy and attached clamps to his nipples, pulling strings attached to the clamps, watching, chuckling as Mark cried, moaning and whimpering around the gag.

"Hey!" Sakura said, tapping Mark on the head with a clipboard.

"Huh?" Mark shook his head and stared at the girl in front of him.

"Welcome to the world of the living," Sakura said, shaking her head. "You're good to go," she said, patting his shoulder.

"I... I am?" Mark asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm all done. You zoned out in the middle of your checkup, but you're fine. However, if that spacing out continues, you'll need to come back, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," he said, and hopped off the table and left the room, heading from the hospital.

'I should really talk to Caelan...' he thought, chewing on his lip.

Elsewhere, Caealn leaned over Shikamaru, stealing a kiss.

"I need to go talk to Mark, I'm sorry love."

"It's ok, I understand," Shikamaru said, standing and stretching. "I'll head home."

"Thanks, love," Caelan said, rubbing Shikamaru's back for a second, then ran off.

Mark started running too, suddenly needing to find his friend.

When the two met, they ran in to each other and fell down.

"Well, this isn't exactly how I planned on bumping into you, but it works," Caelan said, rubbing his head.

"Are you ok?!" Mark shrieked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Caelan said, raising his eyebrow at Mark's concerned look.

"Hey, uh... I've been having lots of memories lately..." Mark said, looking away embarassedly.

"Me too," Caelan said, looking away as well. "Like when you and me and your d--"

"Don't say it!" Mark said, putting his hands over Caelan's mouth.

"Sorry..." Caelan said, looking away. "It's wierd, but it comes back when we're happy... Maybe we should talk to our boyfriends about it, since we already know everything that happened..."

"Yeah..." Mark said, trailing off.

Mark looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Caelan asked.

"What do we say?" he asked. Caelan wrapped his arms around Mark.

"We'll think of something," he said, and sighed. He gave his friend a kiss on the cheek before letting him go. "We'll meet here tomorrow and talk about things, because some deep shit has come up for the both of us... and I need to practice my jutsu..." Caelan practically growled.

"Oh, that memory came up?"

"It's peeking it's ugly head."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

XxXxXxXxX

"Shikamaru? What the hell are you wearing?" Shikaku said, staring with a raised eyebrow at the boy who just walked in the door.

"Hu? What do you mea-- AH SHIT! Ino still has my clothes!" Shikamaru said, staring down at himself with wide eyes. Shikaku just laughed.

XxXxXxXxX

EN: Man, what a horrendous case of nostalgia our boys are getting, yeah? So now all you wonderful readers are the way they are. Horrible childhoods... it is sad. There will be more, trust me, and it will explain even more. And now we have a question for all of you, don't we, Author-sama? :grinsadeviousgrin:

AN: Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that when we had our little fight! But now that things are all better... :Hugseditor-chanviolently: Do you guys think MPREG would ruin this story?

EN: . Ah yes, things are indeed much better... NOW ANSWER OUR QUESTION. Or fear teh wrath of shadows and bugs. Oo


	14. Chapter 14

EN: Hey guess what? We don't own Naruto.

AN: Or ICP lyrics...

XxXxXxX

"Shino..." Mark whispered into the other's bare shoulder.

"Mm, yeah?" he asked, smiling sleepily at the other male.

Mark wrapped his arms tightly around Shino and kissed the other's neck, sucking softly, making the other shiver.

"Today, we need to talk," he said.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked, turning in Mark's tight grip to face the other.

"It's just..." Mark said, turning his head a bit, chewing nervously on one of his peircings. "Some bad memories have come up for Caelan and I, and we wanted to talk to you and Shikamaru about them," Mark said, running his hand down Shino's back, admiring the curve of Shino's back as the other arched into him.

"Why can't we just talk here? Why do you need Caelan to be around?" Shino asked, practically purred against Mark's chin, nuzzling the others goatee.

"Because Caelan is a part of those memories. You saw yesterday how he's back to normal," Mark said, worrying his bottom lip.

"Yeah, but normal for Caelan is..."

"Is what?"

"Violent, kind of scary. I'm sorry, I know he's your friend..." Shino whispered.

Mark sat up and ruffled the other's hair.

"It's ok, he'll grow on you eventually. Maybe today you'll find out why he's that way."

"Maybe," Shino said as he to sat up, watching as the other walked around the bed, grabbing both their headbands from the bedside stand.

Mark leaned over Shino and tied the other's headband on for him.

"Hey!" Shino yelped. Mark proceeded to tie his own on and giggle.

"Naked ninjas!" he said and struck a pose. Shino scoffed and looked down. He pulled the blanket over himself and blushed a bit. "Come on! Let's get dressed!" Mark said, pulling Shino out of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah," Shino said, chuckling softly.

The two dressed and Mark made breakfast for Shibi and Haru, leaving it along with a note on the table before heading out, looking for a familiar chakra.

Mark and Shino found Caelan and Shikamaru at the Ichiraku noodle shop, both sipping on some tea as they approached.

Mark pulled the flap back and smiled weakly at Caelan.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Caelan responded.

"Don't you guys think this is a bit too... public?" Shikamaru asked.

"My thoughts exactly," Shino said.

"Yes, probably," Caelan said, leaning back a bit, looking up. He sighed. "I'll pay for these and we'll go elsewhere," Caelan said, taking out a small pouch, putting some money on the table. "Come on," he said and stood, leaving the shop. The others followed.

They found a place, out near the training grounds, somewhere secluded, with only a few trees and nothing else but grass for a while.

Caelan sat, with his back against the biggest tree in the area. Shikamaru sat to his left, Mark to his right. Shino sat to Mark's right, leaning against the other, taking ahold of his arm since they weren't in public.

"Well... what first?" Caelan asked, looking up at the branches of the tree as the early morning light filtered through them. He noticed absently that the leaves were starting to turn colors.

"Ano, Cae'... I'm not sure what to say..." Mark whispered, pulling his arm from Shino's grip to wrap his arm around the others shoulders.

"I'll start," Caelan said, sighing. He looked at Mark. "Can I tell them about… ano, your father?"

"I guess so, I mean, we were going to tell them everything…" Mark said and looked off in the distance.

"Mark's father… Jirocho Chouyaku… When Mark was very little, he molested him. He touched him in very bad ways…"

"I didn't know you meant that! That's not important!" Mark squealed, reaching up to put his hands over Caelan's mouth. Caelan grabbed Mark's wrist and held it.

"It is important, Mark! He did such horrible things to you! Like, when you told me about the first time he took you! You were too young, Mark! Way too young! Seven is not a good age to start having sex at!" Caelan said, looking at the other with the most concerned eyes.

"No!" Mark pulled his hands back and hugged them to his chest. "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Mark, you said everything…" Caelan said, looking over at the other.

"If he doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't want to talk about it," Shino practically snarled. Mark held his hand out, gently pressing Shino back.

"No, it's ok. I'll talk," Mark said.

The others stared in awe as they listened to Mark's tale.

"When I was about five or six, my father started touching me inappropriately. It seemed innocent enough at first, just prolonged touches to my… private parts during my baths. But as time went on, he got more and more into it. He'd..." There was a pause as Mark thought of what to say. "Touch me, stroke me, make me cum on him… He liked it. I didn't know how bad it really was… Then he started taking me. It happened one night, we were laying together, I had my back to him and he had his arms around me. He pulled me close to him and put his… well, you know." Mark sighed and looked down, pulling Shino closer to him. "It just got worse and worse… Whenever I failed something in the ninja academy back in Kumogakure… he'd do horrible sexual things to me… Like, tie me up and have his way with me, or spank me until I'd bleed… Ok, I'm done talking, Caelan, this is where you come in anyways…"

"Right," Caelan said, closing his eyes. "Mark's father took me in. He had me do sexual favors for him in exchange for food and a place to live. I lived in his closet, on a small cot thing. It was hell, every night, over and over the same thing. He'd fuck me then make me go back in the closet." Caelan sighed before reaching out and taking Shikamaru's hand in his. "I lived with Mark for five years before I even knew it…" He closed his eyes. "Mark and I became teammates, along with a sweet, pretty little girl by the name of Yugito Nii. Mark and I were the star students at the academy before being teamed with her. She was the two tailed cat demon. We were put with her because we'd be the only ones able to control her if she got out of hand, though she never did." Caelan once more sighed, gripping Shikamaru's hand tighter. "I found out I lived with Mark when I walked him home after practice one day… When his father found out I knew, he started making ups do things together while he watched." There was a pause as he took a deep breath. "I still stayed in that closet, only being able to cuddle with Mark when Mark begged Jirocho…A long story short: We killed that man." Caelan just stopped talking and stared off into the distance.

"How old were you when that happened?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing Caelan's arm.

"I don't know, about… Seventeen, maybe? We sat the house on fire anyway, because Mark's sister was already dead, so no one lived there but us and Jirocho," Caelan said, his eyes remaining closed, still breathing deeply.

"My... My sister..." Mark said, his free hand gripping his pants tightly. He took his arm from around Shino and pulled his necklace out of his shirt. He held it tightly and started to cry. "She was so beautiful and perfect. My stupid, stupid father... He had to have killed her..." Mark sobbed, dropping his necklace back inside his shirt and wiping at his tears.

"Mark..." Shino whispered, reaching out to wipe away his lover's tears.

Mark leaned heavily into Shino, pulling the other's collar down, pressing his face into the other's neck, kissing lightly and murmuring nonsense.

Shino wrapped his arms around the other and soothed his shoulder lovingly.

"I don't know about my parents... I'm kind of glad I don't know though. I can't imagine how sad I'd be if I'd known and they'd died..." Caelan said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Mark..." he whispered.

"'S fine..." Mark muttered, wrapping his arms around Shino, snuggling closer into the other.

"Do you remember when I used that jutsu on you, Shikamaru?" Caelan asked, looking at Shikamaru, who was wide-eyed and a bit teary.

"Oh! Yes! You threw my jutsu right back at me..." he said, tightening his grip on Caelan's hand.

"Yes, that's becuase the only other thing I had in that little closet I lived in besides my bed and cat-bear was a mirror. I'd stare at myself, night after night, hating myself... I punched the mirror one night and shattered it... It became a part of me, melting into my skin, at least, that's how I remember it... and after a while, I taught myself this jutsu. It's like the mirror became a part of me," he said, pouting when he was finished.

"Mark and I lived together, we got a little place when we turned 18... Even though we were all Jounin by then, we still hung out as a team, He, Yugito and I..." Caelan said. "I can still remember what happened right before those Akatsuki bastards got to her..."

'Be warned my children;

six will visit,

followed by thr crumbling of time its self.' Said the young girl as she laid in the grass beside her teammates. It was a very pleasant spring day. She continued; 'Before the coming of Shangri-la,

a dark carnival will sweep across the land,

as a shadow, plagued with destruction.

A parade of freaks, jugglers and death.

This wretched nightmare is led by six faces.

Three have come,

Three have gone.

The fourth emerges now.

He walks amoung us as a shadow,

Void of light,

Powered by your own darkness, strengthened by your own wickedry.

A horrid reflection of your very own deep desires,

Cast and reflected back; Yourself.

Brothers and sisters,

The time has come for the necromaster,

The unleashing of the fourth jokers card.

The arrival of... The great--' Then she started to giggle. 'Isn't that cool?' She asked, smiling at the others. 'I heard it a while back.'

'Yeah, where'd you hear it?' Mark asked, leaning over her, reaching out and taking Caelan's hand, pulling it over her as they held hands over her stomach as she laid with her arms behind her head.

'On the radio. Mom gave me it for my birthday,' she said and sighed happily, closing her eyes.

'Nii Yugito!' someone called from not far away. She sat up and turned to look at the man.

'Yes? Can I help you?' she asked as more and more men and a few women surrounded them.

'You need to come with us,' the one who seemed to be their leader said.

'Why?' Caelan demanded as he stood.

'This isn't any of your business, brat, stay out of it!' The man demanded.

'Not our business, my ass!' Mark said as he too stood. The boys stood infront of her.

'Caelan, Mark...' Yugito said, looking concerned.

'If you don't get out of our way, we'll make you move.'

'Make us!' Mark shouted.

'If that's what you wish.' The man said before driving his fist into Mark's face.

A fight broke out as the shinobi took Yugito by force.

'Mark, Caelan!' she screamed as they carried her away.

'Don't worry!' Caelan cried out. 'We'll be there in a few!'

When they got to the place the villagers had taken Nii, they found two men dressed in black cloaks that had red clouds on them. Their teammate was fighting them off as best she could. There were no other ninja in sight.

Mark and Caelan tried their best to defend their friend, but in the end, were cast aside by the Akatsuki members and watched their friends demise.

When they returned to reality from reliving the nightmare, Mark and Caelan found that they were each being cradled by their own respective lovers.

Caelan suddenly jumped up, flipping himself over so that he was on top of Shikamaru. He took the other's lips in a forceful kiss.

"Don't ever leave me..." he whispered, a tear glistening in his eye.

"I won't," Shikamaru said, reaching up to cup Caelan's cheeks, streams of tears running down his face.

"Shino..." Mark whispered and then kissed Shino's neck.

"Yes?" Shino asked, waiting patiently for the other to speak again.

"I love you so much..." he whispered, tightening his arms around the other's stomach.

"I love you to, Mark."

"Shino," Mark said, sitting up. "If we could, I'd like to-"

"Well, if it isn't the little fags!" a loud, deep voice said, laughing at the end of his hateful sentence.

"Hey, would you just leave us alone, Ibik--" Shikamaru started to say, but was interupted by Mark, who stood as he yelled his next phrase.

"Shut the fuck up, you homophobic bastard!" Mark snarled. His hands started to glow. "I'd kill you if you weren't important to this village..." he said, glaring with uncharacteristic hate in his eyes at Ibiki.

"So what are you going to do, little fairy boy?" Ibiki asked, snickering.

"Stop, Mark..." Caelan warned, grabbing his friend's pant leg.

"No! Someone like this can't just go around doing as he damn well pleases!" Mark shouted, a few more tears leaking out of his red and puffy eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Ibiki said, shoving Mark back against the tree. "What exactly are you going to do about anything I do?" he asked and laughed heartily.

"Third seal of sealing Gymao--!!" Mark suddenly stopped talking as there were several men on him, holding him in place. "What the fuck?" he growled.

"We were told that if you were to lash out against any Konoha citezens, we were to bring you straight to the Lady Hokage," one of the men said as they drug Mark away.

"Ah..." Shino reached out for Mark, and stood, making to follow.

"Shino!" Shikamaru called out.

"Don't," Caelan said. "The Hokage likes him, he will be fine. Go home and get some rest, they will probably call on you later."

Ibiki could only snicker.

"Serves the little fag right," he said, laughing as he turned to walk away.

"Ibiki Morino!" Shino called out, standing up, glaring at the other.

"What? You want some to, fag boy?" he asked, putting his hand on his hip.

"You'll get yours one day," Shino said before vanishing.

Ibiki frowned deeply and walked away.

"Man," Shikamaru said, laying over Caelan. "What the hell do we do now?" he asked.

"The only thing we can do: Wait."

The anbu dumped Mark on the floor in front of Tsunade's desk.

"What the hell...?" she asked, looking down at him, raising a fine eyebrow. Sai bowed to her.

"We found this young man about to attack Ibiki, Ma'am," he said, looking down.

"Is that so?" she asked, giving Mark a stern look.

"I wasn't going to hurt him! I was just going to seal his legs, damnit!" Mark said, cursing again when someone hit him on the head.

"Don't curse in front of your Hokage," Yamato said.

Tsunade smirked.

"Leave," she said to the Anbu, who just stared at her for a few moments. "I said leave!" she yelled.

The Anbu were gone in secconds.

"What's this I hear about attacking Ibiki?" she asked, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them.

Mark sat on the floor, looking up at her like a hurt puppy.

"I was just going to seal his legs so he couldn't move while we left..." he said, pouting.

"How long would have Ibiki been stuck there?" she asked, laying her hands flat on her desk, now very interested.

"Depending on how much chakra I put into the seal, I mean, I was a little pissed, so he'd probably have been stuck there for an hour or so, but that wouldn't hurt him..." Mark said, looking up at her still, his big blue eyes looking so hurt.

"Your eyes are red. How come?" she asked. Mark looked confused. "You look like you've been crying," she clarified.

"Oh, ano... We were telling Shino and Shikamaru some important things..." Mark said, trailing off and looking away.

"I'll assume 'we' is you and Caelan. What 'important things' were you telling them?" she asked, using quote fingers.

"That...Caelan and I were abused as children... and My father killed my older sister... Things like that... just, our past..." Mark was picking absently at the ground.

Tsunade's eyes went wide as she listened to the other.

"I see..." she said. "Well, here... I guess... since we need a more in-depth medical file on you, and I need a break from paperwork, I'll let your little outburst against Ibiki slide if you show me and Sakura all of your 'Gyumaoh' sealing jutsus. Sakura will be there just to take notes. Sound like a deal?" she said, standing up, walking around her desk, looking down at the boy with a smile.

"A-alright," Mark said, taking Tsunade's hand as she extended it to him to help him up. Tsunade let go of his hand as soon as he stood and walked to the door. She opened it.

"Oi! Sakura!" she yelled down the hallway.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" came a far off reply.

"Get some paper and writing utensils and meet me and Mark at our special training grounds in ten minutes."

"Yes, m'lady!" Sakura called.

Half an hour later, and two pages of notes for Sakura, Mark was on the third seal; The third seal of sealing Gyumaoh: Movement.

"Ok, this is the seal I was going to use on Ibiki, but I need something that can move to use it on," he said.

"I'll do it," Tsunade said, and stood, with her arms crossed, in front of Mark.

"Ok, here goes!" he said, and his hands started to glow, swirling with his chakra.

"The third seal of sealing Gyumaoh: Movement!" he called before ducking, grabbing Tsunade's ankles. He held them tight as his chakra enveloped her feet and ankles, creating a firm seal.

"Ooh, not bad at all!" Tsunade said happily. "It's a bit slow, but this is one of the best movement seals I've seen in a while. If you could speed this up, it could come in very handy on your missions... Which I feel you'll be getting a lot more of soon," she said with a smile. She jerked her foot and broke the seal, Mark staring in horror. She giggled. "Surprised I broke it?" she asked.

"Uh... y-yeah... I've only met one other person who could break my seal..." Mark said, blinking rapidly.

"Who was that?" she asked, unable to control her giggles.

"Kakuzu..." Mark said quietly. Tsunade suddenly stopped laughing.

"Did you say... Kakuzu?" she asked. "How long ago was this?"

"Two years... when they took my teammate... Nii Yugito, the two tail..."

"You had a jinchuriki teammate too?" Sakura asked, staring at Mark, concerned.

"Yes, and I fear for the remaining ones. They aren't bad people... They might have beasts inside them, but.. I mean, Yugito wouldn't hurt a fly..."

"I know what you mean, my teammate, Naruto, he's the nine-tail..." Sakura said, her eyes glossing over with tears. "Tsunade-sama? If I may? Take the rest of the day off?" she asked, a tear slipping over her cheek.

"Awwe, sure, Sakura, just give me your notes and I'll finish here. Going to go see Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded.

"I never know how much time I'll have left with my friends..." she said before handing Tsunade the clipboard and pen. She turned and left, running off.

Tsunade gave a small, soft smile and sat on the ground, laying the notes on the ground beside her. She patted the ground next to her, motioning for Mark to sit next to her, and he did.

"Mark, this is off the record," she said.

"Ok?" Mark asked, looking at her curiously.

"How did your father abuse you?" Mark tensed when she asked. "Sexually?"

Mark could only stutter. The only girl he'd ever talked to about that was Nii, and she'd died. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell another woman, let alone one of such importance.

"Do you not want to talk about it?" she asked.

"N-no... It's ok..." There was a pause. "Yes, sexually."

"Did you have any other family members?" Tsunade asked.

"My mom and my sister. Caelan and Yugito were like family to me."

"What happened to your mother and your sister?" Tsunade asked, her voice so surprisingly gentle.

"My mother left when I was very little, at least, that's what I think anyway..." Mark trailed off and zoned out, trying his hardest to remember his mother, but all he could see was pale blonde hair. Not as golden as his father's or sister's, but pale. Pale, long and beautiful, a jeweled tie holding it back.

Mark was pulled back to reality when Tsunade pulled him to her side, hugging him tightly.

"And your sister?" she asked.

"My father killed her," Mark whispered. Tsunade tensed.

"May I ask why?" she said, looking down at him, being very concerned.

"She was going to marry out of the clan," he said, sighing dejectedly. "Ya know, you kind of remind me of my sister. She was strong and tall and beautiful... Only, um... her boobs weren't as big and her eyes were blue."

Tsunade chuckled.

"Well, at least you looked at my eyes," she said.

"I'm not interested in girls anyway, so don't worry, I wont perv on you. Shino is the only one for me."

"That's good to hear," Tsunade said and ruffled Mark's hair. "Ya know, you remind me of someone very special to me too."

"Oh really?" Mark asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to him sometime. Maybe you've met him. His name is Naruto."

"Oh, the nine tail?" Mark asked, pulling away from Tsunade.

"Yup, he's very special to me, just like a little brother. Who knows, in time, you may come to that status too," she said and smiled.

Mark smiled back at her.

"Well, I'm sure you have things you need to get back to, Tell Shino and his father I said 'Hi', will you?" she said, standing, offering her hand again.

"Sure thing!" Mark said as he took it and stood with her. It was only then that Mark realized he was a lot taller than Tsunade. He reached out, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Thank you," he whispered before turning, walking a few steps, turning back and waving before running away.

Tsunade sighed happily and chuckled, closed her eyes for a second and smiled, turning her face into the breeze.

XxXxXxX

Shikamaru and Caelan walked back into their house, both full and tired, surprised not to find either of the Nara elders there.

"I'm worried," Caelan said as he shut the door behind himself, following Shikamaru into his room.

"Me too, but you said it yourself. He'll be fine. I'm more worried about Shino, I mean, how will he take it?"

"If Mark isn't back by morning, we'll pay Shino a visit and make sure he's ok," Caelan said, pulling Shikamaru close.

He gave the other a kiss, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth as they started undressing each other.

Shikamaru gasped when Caelan grabbed his cock and stroked him roughly, pushing down his pants with the other hand.

Shikamaru shrugged out of his pants, watching excitedly as Caelan did the same.

Caelan pushed Shikamaru down on the bed and sat on his knees at the foot of it.

"Ah, Cae!" Shikamaru gasped as the otehr took his length into his mouth.

"You have to be quiet," Caelan said and licked the tip of his lover's length.

"It's so hard to..." Shikamaru said, and tried his hardest to glare when Caelan snickered.

"Then I guess I'll have to occupy your mouth to, huh?" Caelan asked as he climbed up on the bed with the other.

Caelan turned around, and got on top of Shikamaru.

"Suck," Caelan said as he ran his hands down the other's stomach, taking Shikamaru's cock in his hands and stroking, moving one hand down to the other's balls to fondle them.

"Ah!" Shikamaru gasped when Caelan's cock was forced into his mouth, whimpering around it as he tried his best to suck.

Caelan moaned around his lover's cock, sucking harder, bringing Shikamaru to the brink of release before he pulled back.

Shikamaru whined and pushed Caelan up so he could speak.

"Why'd you stop?!" Shikamaru whined.

"I don't want you to cum yet, love," Caelan whispered, licking the head of Shikamaru's cock, dipping his tongue into the slit.

Shikamaru whined when Caelan switched positions again, this time Shikamaru was leaned back, on his shoulders, with his legs over Caelan's shoulders.

"Mmm..." Caelan hummed, smirking against Shikamaru's tight ass.

Shikamaru whimpered, whining as he felt the other's tongue probing his entrance.

"Ah!" Shikamaru gasped as the other's tongue penetrated him. Shikamaru bit his knuckle to keep himself from crying out. "Caelan!" he whispered harshly.

"I'm getting there," Caelan said, making Shikamaru whine.

Shikamaru couldn't help crying out when a slick finger was pressed into him.

"Caelan!" he whispered again. A second finger had Shikamaru throwing his head back, moaning, jerking his hips, trying to get back on the fingers.

With three fingers, Shikamaru had had enough.

"Now, please! Caelan!" he whined, looking down, or at least, trying to.

"Yeah, yeah," Caelan said, letting the other's legs slide down his arms to rest on the crooks of his arms as he pressed his length into Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was about to cry out, but Caelan captured the other's lips in a rough kiss, forcing the other's mouth open by biting Shikamaru's bottom lip.

Shikamaru grunted with each thrust, glaring with lust filled eyes at the other as he was pounded into the matress.

Shikamaru bit Caelan's tongue and the other's moan filled his mouth. Shikamaru could feel the other's cock throbbing inside him and whimpered, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Caelan's neck.

Shikamaru broke the kiss.

"Please!" he begged, "Touch me, Caelan!"

Caelan grunted before reaching between them, gripping Shikamaru's cock, making the other clench painfully tight around him.

"Caelan! I love you!" Shikamaru moaned, keening the other's name as he came, all over their chests, whimpering, jerking back as Caelan struck his prostate.

"Damn..." Caelan whispered, feeling himself on the edge. "I love you too," he said into Shikamaru's neck as he too came, filling the other, thrusting particularly hard as his seed spilled out of Shikamaru around his cock, leaking down the other's ass.

"Ah!" Shikamaru gasped quietly as Caelan pulled out, and laid beside him.

"Don't ever leave me..." Caelan whispered as he pulled the other close to him, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru, sinking his teeth into the other's shoulder.

"Mine," he growled.

Shikamaru laughed, just a bit.

"Yours..." he said, pulling out his hairtie and dropping it on the floor.

Shikamaru leaned his head back on Caelan's shoulder and the two fell asleep together.

XxXxXxXxX

Mark went walking around the town, looking for something to bring Shino, and something to get his mind off his sister.

He wandered into the bookstore, finding himself in the porno section.

"Gezus... all these boobs... Oh!" he said when he found the one homosexual porno in the entire store. "Oh my!" Mark said as he looked through the book. Blushing horrendously, he put it back quickly and left the store. "Hmm..."

Mark wandered the commercial district, looking for something to bring Shino.

"What would he like?" he asked himself.

A little while later, something caught his eye.

It was a beautifully woven dream catcher, light blue thread woven with green and yellow beads. Mark wandered into that store, seeing the man behind the counter, he decided to ask about the item in the window.

"'Scuse me, sir," he said, and waited.

"Yes, son?" the man asked.

"That dream catcher... Um..." Mark asked sheepishly.

"This?" the man said, picking up the item, smiling at Mark. Mark nodded. "Want it?" he asked. Mark nodded again. "Ya know," the man said as he wrapped up the item and took Mark's money, "The blue thread means communication, and the green beads are to promote love, and the yellow beads are supposed to help focus and center your emotions." He grinned and handed Mark his change and the item.

"Wow, really?" Mark asked.

"I'm not sure if I believe those kind of legends and stuff, but the thought is cool. Well, you enjoy that now."

"I will, thanks!" Mark said, smiling happily as he ran from the store.

Mark clutched the package to his chest and ran back to the Aburame manor.

He stood on the porch, giggling like a school girl. He knocked on the door, and Shino threw it open.

"Mark!" he cried out.

"Hey sweetie!" Mark said, ruffling the other's hair.

"I take it everything went well?" Shino asked, pulling Mark in, pulling the door shut behind the other.

"Yeah," Mark said.

Shino pushed Mark back against the door.

"Are you... alright?" He asked, nuzzling Marks cheek with his own.

Mark gasped.

"Y-yeah..."Mark whispered, nearly dropping his present for the other.

"Good, if you ever want to talk to me about anything, I promise, I'll always listen..."

"I know. Thank you," he said, wrapping one arm around the other.

"Mark!" came a shocked voice from behind Shino.

Shibi stood there, wiping his hands on a towel.

"How did things go with Lady Tsunade?" he asked.

"Fine, fine. Oh, and she said to say 'Hi' to you two," Mark said with a smile.

"What'cha got there?" Haru asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, uh..." Mark blushed. "A present for Shino..." he said, shyly.

"Awwe!" Haru squealed. "Ooh! Have him open it! Have him open it!" Then Haru paused, getting a devious look on his face. "Or is it too 'personal'?" he asked and then giggled. Shibi slapped him with the towel.

"It's not... personal. Want to open it?" Mark asked, holding out the package to the other.

"Uh... sure," Shino said, a light blush crawling across his nose. Shino took the package and opened it. He stared at the beautiful dream catcher in awe. He even took his glasses off to get a better look at it. "It's... Beautiful," Shino said, and then looked up at Mark. "Thank you..." he said, leaning up, stealing a small kiss from his lover's lips.

"No problem," he said against the other's lips.

"Um..." Shino said, taking one of Marks hands in his free hand.

"Come on, Haru," Shibi said, grabbing Haru's shoulder and leading him from the room.

"What? Why?" Haru asked as he was practically drug away.

"Let's go to our room," Shino said, making Mark blush horrendously. Mark stayed frozen in his tracks. "Mark?" Shino asked.

"You..." Mark looked like he was about to cry, but he was smiling.

"What's wrong, love?" Shino asked, knitting his brow.

"You called it our room!" Mark said before tackling the smaller boy. Shino fell back on the stairs, finding his face being showered with kisses.

"Well, that's what it is..." Shino said, gasping when Mark playfully nipped at his ear.

"Mark! Let's get to our room first!"

"Yes, sir..." Mark purred.

XxXxXxXxX

There came a knock to Shikamaru's door.

"Yeah, whut?" Shikamaru asked.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to see Caelan." Shikaku said. "And if he hurries, Yoshino will have a nice big tray of brownies waiting..."

"Ooh! Brownies!" Caelan said, grinning. He licked his lips. For a few seconds, Shikamaru feared for his life, but soon, Caelan got up and dressed, heading out the door. "Love you, Shika-kun! Be back soon!"

"Man... He must really like brownies..." Shikamaru whispered, smiling lazily as he laid his head back on his pillow.

XxXxXxX

"Oh god, Shino!" Mark cried out as his lover tentatively licked his cock, making the other moan and writhe on the bed. "Shino! Shino!"

Shino stopped licking for a second amd smirked up at Mark.

"You're being loud..." Shino whispered against his lover's straining cock.

"I... Can't help it..." Mark panted.

"Why's that?" Shino asked, licking the side of his lovers cock, making a show out of it.

"Nnh!" Mark whined, biting his lower lip. "Oh, god, I want you so bad..."

"If you keep being this loud..." Shino trailed off as he took the head of Marks cock into his mouth, flicking the others peircing with his tongue. Mark whined, biting his lip again, harder, trying so hard not to cry out. "My father will hear you..." Mark lost it and screamed when Shino tugged on his piercing with his teeth.

"Shino! I can't help it! God, oh, God..." Mark panted, laying back, arching his back, trying to get more contact.

Shino was practically purring as he stroked Marks throbbing length.

"Oh, Shino, please..." Mark begged, closing his eyes tight.

Mark gasped, jerking when Shino climbed up on the bed, on top of Mark.

"Mark," Shino whispered, kissing his way up Marks chest. Shino licked one of Mark's nipples, making the other cry out again.

"Shino!" Mark gasped, pulling the other up and into a heated kiss.

When the kiss broke, both were panting. Shino shifted his hips, rubbing his erection against his lovers.

"Are you sure..." Shino breathed against Marks lips, "Are you sure you're ok with this? I mean, right now?"

"I'm ok with you anytime, love." Mark whispered, flipping them over.

Shino gasped. Mark pushed Shino's legs appart and leaned down, kissing his lovers knee, trailing kisses up Shino's thigh, enjoying the soft whimpers and moans the light touches elicited from his partner. Mark swept his tongue along the intersection of thigh and torso.

"Mark!" Shino whispered desperately.

"Mmm..." Mark hummed, grinning against Shino's thigh. Mark wet his own fingers with his tonge and pressed one into Shino, watching the other writhe. "God, you are beautiful." Mark said, kissing his lovers thigh again, pressing in a second finger.

"Please, Mark... Just take me..."

The plea went straight to Mark's cock, and the other gasped, jerking his hips unintentionally, rubbing his cock between Shino's ass cheeks.

"You sure?" Mark asked.

"Yes!" Shino cried out.

Mark let Shino's legs wrap around him as he pressed into his lover slowly, Shino's arms wrapping around his neck.

"Ah!" Shino whined.

"Almost there..." Mark comforted the other.

"Ooh," Shino cooed when Mark stopped moving, fully sheathed inside the other.

After a moments pause, Mark pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in.

"Ah-!" Shino started to cry out, but burried his face in Marks shoudler before he could.

Mark wrapped his arms around Shino, bringing their bodies closer together.

Shino's cock rubbed between their stomachs, bringing him closer and closer to his release.

"Mark, I can't! I wont--! Ooh..." Shino whined as he came, arching his back, digging his teeth into Mark's shoudler, the other gasping as Shino clenched around him.

"Shino!" Mark cried, jerking his hips violently, making Shino cry out again.

Mark breathed a sigh as he came, filling Shino, kissing the others temple.

Mark leaned over Shino, panting.

"I love you..." Someone whispered. It didn't matter who as the two embraced, Mark still inside Shino.

"Stay like this... please..." Shino begged as he pulled the blanket over them.

"Sure." Mark responded, finding a comfortable place to lay, wrapped up in his lovers arms.

Outside the bedroom, Haru watched, giggling lightly.

"Haru, what are you--!!" Shibi gasped as he saw Shino and Marks lovemaking. "Haru!" He cried, slapping the other. "Get to my room!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Haru said, unable to controll his giggles.

Shibi couldn't help but blush, telling himself not to think about Marks nice ass.

XxXxXxX

EN: Yeah... this one kept me up til four in the morning when I had gotten up at six that day... :looksangrilyatauthorsama: So I was unbearably cranky and irritable. Then after I got home from the fair I fell asleep and had a weird dream about Orochimaru... Anyway, review plz, this bitch is about to get even better.

AN: Yeah, this is going to be an extreemly long story, so don't even worry. and... I'M SORRY! :criesalittle: I usually don't go to sleep untill six... GAH! PHONE! OK, I'm back. Wewt! New Naruto TCG set comes out soon... it's called LOL and that makes me giggle. ANYWAYS! Next chapter coming soon! Hehehe, things only get better from here on out. Review plz, because reviews equal love!


	15. Chapter 15

EN: We don't own Naruto, if we did, most guys wouldn't watch it.

XxXxXxXxX

"Like this," Caelan said, charging chakra into his hand. Lightning cackled around his fist, though it wasn't the same as a chidori, it was different in several ways. For starters, the lightning was purple, and not white. The chakra was also more dull, more like a bludgeoning weapon ratgher than a blade. "Raikami Fist!" Calean shouted before slamming his fist into the ground a short distance away from Tsunade.

Caelans fist made a small crater as it connected with the dirt, ripping up rocks and grass and bits of dust.

"Not bad," Tsunade said with a chuckle. "Let me see your arm." She said, walking up to him, lifting Caelans arm so she could examine it. "Lightning, your chakra type. Hmm, that is interesting. Shizune, did you get all that?" Tsunade asked, healing the small cuts on Caelans knuckles.

"Yes ma'am!" Shizune said, writing on a peice of paper on a clip board.

"There's one more." Caelan said. "This one... is my first jutsu... I ever learned." He said, trying to hide his shudder. He paused for a moment, just staring at the ground, more specifically, Tsunade's feet. Soon another pair of feet joined Tsunades. Shizunes.

"Are you alright?" Shizune asked, reaching out, placing her hand on his arm. Caelan jerked back and looked up at her.

"Yeah, sorry," Caelan said. "To do this jutsu, though, I need someone to attack me with a jutsu."

"What kind of jutsu?" Tsunade asked, raising a fine eyebrow.

"Ninjutsu. I guess genjutsu works too," Caelan said, sighing a bit.

"OK, I'll come at you with a fireball. Be ready." Tsunade said.

"Right!" Caelan said, forming the handsigns for the jutsu.

"Katon! Gokakyu no jutsu!" Tsunade said, blowing out fire at Caelan, who quickly coated himself in a silver liquid, bouncing the fireball back at Tsunade who ducked, cursing.

"Shit!" Tsunade said. "Did you see that?!" She asked, smiling in a proud fashion.

"Yeah!" Shizune said, staring, wide-eyed.

"And... that's all..." Caelan said, sighing a bit.

"Ok, well... Shizune and I need to go over her notes and organize the info, but I have important missions I need you to retrieve people for me for." Tsunade said, smiling at Caelan.

"Who?" Caelan asked.

"Your boyfriends and his boyfriend."

"My boyfriends?"

"Shikamaru and Mark."

"I'm not dating Mark... Anymore..." 'Come to think of it, was I ever?'

"Ha, well, get them anyway. Meet me in my offive in an hour." She said and smiled, waving as she walked off, grabbing Shizunes kimono sleve, pulling the younger girl with her.

"Yes, ma'am." Calean said and turned to walk off.

His earlier thought plagueing him all the way to Shikamarus house. 'Why do I feel like I'm being watched?'

Mark was whistling a happy tune as he walked down the street. He felt ok, he'd just gotten Shino yet another gift, a blown glass butterfly. Mark held it, wrapped in paper for extra protection. He decided to take a short cut through town back to Shino's place.

Once past Ichiraku, Mark turned into an alley and was about to hop over a fence when he heard someone behind him.

"Mark..." The surprisingly familliar voice called out to him.

Mark turned around. The figure was veiled in shadow, but he could clearly make out Shibi's coat that he'd been wearing the other day.

"Oh! Shibi-san! Please forgive me about your coat! I see Kurenai-sensei brought it back to you..." He trailed off when he realized the person in the coat wasn't Shibi.

"Mark, it's been so long..." The figure said, reaching out for Mark. Mark took a step back. When the figure continued to approach, Mark reached for his kunai pouch, but out of no where a kunai nicked his hand, making him hiss and pull his hand back. Shortly, the figure had Mark pressed against the wall.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The figure pulled the hood of the coat down, revealing an almost entirely bandaged head, what skin that could be seen was burned, scarred and turned a horrid reddish brown colour.

The man stunk of rotting flesh.

"You can't tell me you don't remember me..." The man said, lifting his hands up, bringing them to the hem of Marks shirt, toying with it before lifting it. The rough, burned hands moved up Marks chest. "I remember how you used to love this..." the disfugured man said, twisting Marks nipples.

"No, stop it, don't!" Mark said, pulling his fist back, he made to punch the man, but a thread like tentacle held Marks arm in place.

"You can't tell me you don't miss this, son."

Marks eyes went wide and his pupils dialated. Suddenly hundreds of images of what his father did to him started flooding back to him and left him staring blankly into space as the man felt up his chest. The man started to unbutton Marks pants, feeling up the large bulge there that had formed out of it's own free will, certainly not of Marks.

"Oh, you've gotten so big..." The man said, running his fingers along the lengths of Mark's cock. He used his other hand to grab a hold of Mark's chin and turn the other to look at him. But, Mark couldn't see him, the images were still playing across his mind and the man smiled victoriously, knowing that Mark was reliving every moment of what had happened to him. Mark was so mentally lost that he'd even started to drool a little.

"Awwe... Ooh!" The man said, noticing something. "You've even gotten it pierced!" The form chuckled and leaned up, now being shorter than the other, licking the trail of saliva from his sons chin all the way back to his mouth where he kissed the other deeply, thrusting his tongue into the others mouth.

Mark was not responsive, save for his raging hard on, that was involuntary.

Shortly after the kiss ended, Mark was starting to come back to the world of the living, though he was hardly coherant.

"Stopit, daddy..." He whispered. The man moaned and continued to stroke Marks cock, kissing his way down the others neck. "Please, don't... Not tonight..."

When the man began to lift Marks shirt again, he was suddenly thrown back by a large burst of chakra.

"I said no!" Mark said, curling up into a bakk, leaning abck against the fence, curled up with his arms wrapped around himself. "Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me..." He muttered over and over.

"Choyaku Marcus, stop that." The man demanded, walking back towards the cowering, shaking man.

"You're not my dad..." He muttered. "I killed my dad. He's dead, you're dead, you don't exist!" Mark said and then stood up. He buttoned his pants and fixed his shirt.

"You aren't real!" Mark said, shoving the man in Shibi's coat out of his way, forgetting the now broken blown glass butterfly that had broken into several pieces in the first minute of his encounter with the other.

Mark ran as fast as he could, almost unable to see for the tears pouring out of his eyes, and for the fact that he'd lost his glasses.

When he reached Shino's house he launched himself inside, slamming the door shut behind him, locking it. He then fell to his knees and let out a wail of grief that attracted all three occupants of the house.

Mark ran up the stairs as soon as he saw Shibi appear around the corner and went into Shino's room, then into his lovers bathroom, throwing his clothes off as he approached the tub. Mark turned the water on and sat down under the spray, curling up in a ball, sobbing into his knees.

Shino came into the bathroom, wearing only the standard issue ninja garb and his glasses.

"Mark?" Shino asked, slowly approaching the tub. "Mark?" The named only sobbed harder as Shino approached.

Shino rolled back his sleeves and reached out for Mark slowly, just as Shibi and Haru entered the room. Shibi held Haru back from getting too close. They could hear Mark muttering something.

"I'm so dirty, so useless, trash, filthy, filthy..."

"What makes you think that, love?" Shino asked, running his hand up Marks bare arm.

"The dirt wont come off... it wont go away, he wont let me get clean, he should be dead! It wasn't hot enought! This water isn't hot enough!" Shino caught Marks hand when he turned to make the water hotter.

"I think the waters a fine temperature." Shino said, gently moving Marks hand away.

"Who should be dead, hmm?" Shino asked, toeing off his shoes before stepping into the tub with Mark, who instantly curled up against him. "Who isn't letting you get clean?" Shino asked, soothing Marks hair.

Shibi and Haru marveled at Shino's patience with the seemingly psychotic man.

"Was it Caelan?" Shino asked, nuzzling Marks head, moving his hands down to wrap around Marks body, holding the other close to him, getting drenched by the showerhead.

"No..." Mark whispered, weakly shaking his head.

Shibi's breath hitched as Shino's glasses slid down his nose, he could see pure love in Shino's eyes.

"Who was it, then?" Shino asked.

"D-Daddy..." Mark whispered. Mark pressed his legs close together, trying to hide the fact that he still had an erection.

"Your father wont let you get clean?"

"No..." Mark whispered.

"Why not?" Shino asked.

"He's not dead! We... burned his house down...He was inside, drugged... He should be dead..." Mark was shaking. "He's after us again."

"Who's us?" Shino asked.

"Me 'n Caelan..."

"It's ok, I wont let him hurt you..." Shino whispered, rubbing Marks arms, trying to soothe the other. "Father, Haru... Please go set up a barrier around the house so that no unwelcome guests can come in."

"Ah..." Shibi had lost his voice, he was amazed by his son. He just nodded before turning to leave, pulling Haru with him.

Shibi tensed as he was descending the stairs, he felt the presence of someone outside. He relaxed a moment later when he recognized the Chakra as that of Shikamaru and Caelan. He opened the door just as Caelan was about to knock.

"Woah!" Calean said, jumping a bit, surprised.

"They are upstairs, but be careful, whatever you do, don't spook Mark, his mental state is unstable..."

"What?" Caelan asked, suddenly looking concerned. But his question was in vain as Shibi walked out onto the front porch and held his arms out, sending kikaichu out in all directions.

Caelan and Shikamaru entered the house to find Haru preforming hand signs.

Shikamaru and Caelan looked at each other, each raising an eyebrow. They went up the stairs to where they knew Shino's room to be.

"Shit!" Caelan said, stumbling back a bit as they approached Shinos room. "What the hell is up with Marks chakra?!" Caelan asked, pushing through the feeling of heavy fog that was Marks chakra.

Neither of them were expecting what they saw when they walked up to the bathroom door.

Shino was holding Mark, whispering sweet nothings into the crying mans ear, gently running his hands over the others arms, his legs pulled up, wrapped around Mark as though he was protecting the other with his body. Mark just clung to Shino for all he was worth, sobbing into the soaked standard issue chunin shirt.

"What the hell happened?" Caelan asked, slowly starting to approach the two in the tub, but Shikamaru pulled him back.

"Shh..." Shikamaru instructed, putting his hand on Caelans lower back. "What happened?" Shikamaru asked in a barely audible, gentle voice.

"Jirocho is back!" Mark cried. "He's not dead, he's not fucking dead! He touched me, oh god I feel so dirty!"

"You're not dirty, love." Shino said. "You're my perfect, beautiful, clean, sweet, nice lover, do you hear me?" Shino said, pushing Marks head with his nose, gently turning the other to look into his eyes. "You are beautiful, you really are."

"Shino-kun..." Mark whispered, his eyes still sligthtly unfocused. "How could you love me? I can't even stop my own father from touching me like that... I'm so filthy..."

"You are not." Shino said. "I love you so much, you were just scared and shocked that he's still alive, it's going to be alright."

Caelan put his hand over his mouth and brought his other hand up to Shikamaru, leaning on his smaller lover for support.

"How is he alive?" Caelan whispered. "We drugged him so he would burn up in that fire..."

"Mark..." Shikamaru whispered, leaning a bit towards Mark. "Where was the last place you saw your father?" He asked, his voice still soft.

"Just past Ichiraku in an alley! He had Shibi's coat that I lost when... when... Oh god!" Mark started to sob again.

Caelan suddenly felt sick. He wanted to help his friend--his best friend... But he didn't know what to do.

Shino's chakra flared and Mark cowered away from Shino, putting his hands over his head.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me! I didn't mean to lose your fathers coat!" Mark cried.

"Sweetie, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the man who hurt you... " Mark took his hands down and looked up at Shino who was smiling softly, sans his glasses. Mark inched back into Shino's arms. "What do you say we get you out of here and dry you off, huh? Get you into some dry clothes?"

"Dry, clean clothes." Mark reiterated.

"Right, dry, clean clothes..." Shino said, giving his warmest smile.

"I don't wanna get out yet..." Mark whined.

"You don't have to, then, love." Shino said, once again looking up at Caelan and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru understood and led Caelan from the room.

"Ah, Shino-kun..." Mark whispered, pressing his legs tight together, pulling them close to his chest.

"Whats wrong, love?" Shino asked, leaning his head against Marks.

"It hurts..." Mark whispered.

"What does?" Shino asked.

"Mnh..." Mark said, straightening his legs as best he could, spreading them. Shio's eyes widened at Marks massive erection.

"Uh..." Shino stared for a moment, dumbfounded. "Do you need help with that?" Shino asked. Mark nodded and whined.

Shino reached down between Marks legs, gently wrapping his wet fingers around the straining organ, making Mark moan whorishly. Shino's face instantly reddened.

"Mmmh! Shino-kun!"

Shino was ashamed with himself for becoming hard, but watching his boyfriend jerk shamelessly into his hand was arousing.

"What?" Shino asked, his voice a breathy whisper. When Mark looked up at him with wide, dark, blue eyes, he nearly lost it.

"Can we... Ngh..." Mark bit his lip. "Can we... do it?" Shino felt like his breath was stolen from him.

"I...I don't think we shoul--"

"Please! Shino-kun, I need you!" Mark whined, reaching up, gripping the wet shirt that clung to his lovers chest.

"I... Alright, just, here..." Shino said, standing up, untangling himself from Marks grasp.

Shino shed his wet pants and rejoined his lover in the tub. The spray from the shower head was beginning to grow cold. Shino straddled Marks lap, reaching his hand back, fingering himself as Mark whimpered, watching him. Mark was chewing on his bottom lip, staring at his lover.

When Shino felt he was sufficiently stretched, he pulled out his fingers, letting a moan fall from his lips. He gasped when he felt Marks lips on his neck, the others goatee brushing against his collar bone.

"I'm sorry, Shino-kun," Mark whispered.

"Relax," Shino whispered. "It's okay."

Shino held his breath as he pressed down, suddenly crying out when he felt Marks hands on his hips, pressing him down faster than he wanted to go. When Mark was fully sheathed inside him, Shino let out his breath and rested his head against Mark's shoulder, his hands sliding down to rest in the bends of Mark's arms.

"Mm, Shino... You're so tight!" Mark whined moving his head up to look at Shino. When he saw Shino gritting his teeth, he panicked. "Oh god, you're not stretched enough, Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

"No!" Shino said, raising his voice for the first time since his boyfriend started freaking out. "It feels good... very good, please..." Shino's voice turned back gentle and calm, whispering, begging almost. Shino burried his face in Marks neck, planting soft kisses along his boyfriends wet, sensitive skin. He raised himself up, cool spray from the showerhead running down his back and into his crack, Mark's cock slicked and re-slicked by the cool liquid every time he pressed down.

Mark's warm hands ran up Shino's cold back and Shinos body arched against him.

"Mark!" Shino cried out, unable to control himself. Shino rose up and pressed down, wanting desperately to cum himself, but in Mark's state, Shino figured, having semen on him would make him feel dirty again.

But then again, Shino couldn't figure out why Mark would even want to do this. Shino was simply amazed at his own ability to create logical thought as he rode his freaked out boyfriend's hard, throbbing cock.

Mark's large hands forced Shino down and the blonde cried out.

"Shino!"

Tears brimmed in the corners of Shino's eyes as he burried his face in his lover's wet neck. He could feel Marks cock pulsating, filling him with his seed. He could feel Marks breath on his shoulder, the other's nails in his back, his own straining erection being teased with cool droplets of water and Mark's hot stomach brushing against it. Shino wanted to cum so badly, but he just sat up and pinched the hole on the tip of his cock shut, grabbing the base of his cock with his other hand.

"Fuck..." He whispered, tears running down his cheeks, blending in with the water.

"Shino-kun..." Mark whispered, raking his nails down Shino's back. Shino shuddered.

"Le'ts get dry..." Shino said, his voice husky. He lifted himself off of Mark, whimpering when the others softening cock slipped from him. Shino was so frustrated. He wanted to get fucked.

Shino stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, resisting the urge to thrust against the rough cotton, he held his hand out to Mark, who instantly took it. Shino wrapped the twoel around Mark's waist, picking up another one he started to dry Mark off.

Mark sat on the toilet and let Shino dry his hair. Mark even giggled a little.

When they were, for the most part, dry, they walked out of the bathroom, into Shino's room. When Shino turned his gaze toward his bed he sent a death glare at both of it's occupants.

"What?" Shino demanded. Caelan and Shikamaru's dumbfounded looks were really pissing him off.

"Uh... Nothing..." Caelan said, scooting to the opposite end of the bed, getting as far away from Shino as possible.

Mark flung off his towel and jumped into the bed, pulling up the blankets, he dived under them.

Blindly moving around under the blankets, Mark knocked Caelan off the bed and accidentally ended up groping Shikamaru's butt, the later instantly jumping into Caelan's arms as soon as the large hand made contact with his rear.

"Mark..." Shino said, pulling up the blankets.

Mark giggled and yanked off Shino's towel. Shino moved to cover himself, but Mark was faster than Shino, placing his hands on Shino's hips, Mark placed a gentle kiss on the angry red head of Shino's straining cock. Shino's knees almost buckled. Shino let out a small moan before pulling back, covering himself again.

"Mark, you should put some clothes on," Shino said, his left eye twitching dangerously.

"No!" Mark said and giggled again, pulling the blankets back over him. "Join me!"

Shino sighed. He turned to look at Caelan and Shikamaru. "Go tell Tsunade what's happened... and that Mark has revereted to a child like mental state... But please, give me fair warning before someone comes over here so I can get some clothes on him." Shino said and sighed. He ran his fingers through his still damp hair.

"Right." Caelan said, taking Shikamaru's arm, the two headed off to inform thir Hokage of the terrible events that had just occoured.

"Mark, please..." Shino said as Shikamaru shut the door behind him and Caelan. "You need to get dressed, the Lady Hokage will want to see you."

"Don't be silly!" Mark said, pulling the blanket down, beckoning Shino to join him in the bed. "The Raikage is an old man, a grumpy, boring, old man and he has no reason to want to see me."

Shino sighed.

"Then do you want to take a nap?" Shino asked.

"Is that really ok? I mean, I haven't pleased you yet."

"You, wha- Ah!" Shino couldn't help but cry out when Mark ran his palm over the bulge in his towel. "Mark, you can't... Not right now..." Shino said, grabbing his lover's wrist.

"Why not?" Mark furrowed his brow, looking like he was about to cry.

"Because you're not well right now, sweetie. That's why the Hokage wants to see you," Shino said, unable to stop his hips from thrusting against the hand. "Fuck..." Shino whispered.

"But... You want me, don't you? Did you want to do it somewhere else?" Mark asked.

"No, I don't want to do it, Mark." 'Yes I do!'

Mark looked like he was going to cry.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, his voice wavering. "I'm sorry, I'll do anything, please..." Mark whispered, crawling over to Shino, once again pulling at the towel around Shino's waist. Shino grabbed Mark's hands, looking down into the wide, innocent, blue eyes. Mark's lips were parted in such a sexy way, Shino stopped growling as soon as he heard himself.

Mark was offering, pouting so deliciously, he wants it so bad, Shino wanted desperately to let his boyfriend suck him off but Shino knew he'd never forgive himself if he did that to the emotionally fucked man, especially while he was in this state.

"No, Mark, right now I just want you to rest, get better, ok? We'll do whatever you want when you're better," Shino said, smiling softly. He took Mark's hands and pushed him back to the bed, leaning over the other giving him a chaste kiss on the lips as he pulled the blanket over Mark. "Rest for me, please?"

"Ok..." Mark said, forcing a small smile to his lips.

"I need to go take care of something," Shino said, walking over to the closet where Mark was keeping his bag. "I'll be back in a few minutes," Shino said, taking out one of Mark's toys.

"Okie..." Mark said, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Don't leave this room, ok, love?"

"Okay," Mark said again.

Shino scurried from the room, making his way to his father's room, then to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Elsewhere, Caelan and Shikamaru were running for the Hokage building.

Once they got to the Hokage building, they pushed past the guards and went up, directly to Tsunades door. Caelan threw it open.

"Lady Tsunade!" he called out. She turned and looked at him, though she was angry, she could tell it was important.

"What?" she snapped.

"We need to talk to you, it's very important!" Shikamaru said.

"Well then come in! Hurry up! Shut the door!"

Shikamaru and Caelan told Tsunade all of what happened.

"Well, shit... He's already in the city?"

"Yes, ma'am," Shikamaru responded.

"And you don't have any idea what he looks like?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"We..." Caelan begain. "We have reason to believe that he has burns all over his body..." Cealan said.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"B-because Mark and I..."

"You what?" Tsunade demanded.

"We tried to kill him like that when we were young... We thought he'd died... I mean, we were so little when we sat his place on fire! And we didn't see him for all those years we remained in Kumogakure...."

"Alright," Tsunade said. "Get Kurenai's squad and Neji, you two and them seperate into squads of two and go looking for them."

"But Shino--" Shikamaru started.

"Shizune, Sakura and I will look after Mark. Infact, Get Shibi and Tsume to, we'll need all the help we can get if this is the former leader of the Chouyaku clan..."

"But..." Shikamaru started again, looking odly concerned.

"Go!" Tsunade ordered, pointing at the door.

Shikamaru and Caelan jumped to their feet and ran out of the room. Tsunade followed shortly, calling out for Shizune and Sakura to meet her at the Aburame household.

Caelan ran ahead to tell Shibi what was going on. When he was done explaining, Shibi nodded and turned to go in his house, several members of the Aburame standing around them.

Caelan took off into the trees, then into the city.

Shibi went into his house and up the stairs. He pushed open the door to Shino's room and stared. He saw Shino struggling with Mark to get clothes on him. He sighed and Shino turned to look at him.

"Get clothes on him, Tsunade will be here in minutes."

"Yes, sir," Shino said, returning to his task.

Shibi turned and left, dissappearing just outside of their house, the other members of the Aburame clan following him.

Not a minute later, Shino heard a voice outside his bedroom door: "Is he decent?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes..." Shino said, sighing. Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune filed into the room.

Tsunade grabbed Mark's chin and forced him to look at her.

"How are you feeling, Mark?" she asked.

"F-fine... Who are you? Y-you look like my sister...Kinda..."

Tsunade sighed.

"Great... Sakura, go get Inoichi."

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura said and took off out the door.

"My name's Tsunade. I'm going to be your doctor today, ok?" she said, giving Mark a soft smile, running her fingers through his hair.

"O-ok... But I'm not sick, really..." Mark whined.

"I just need to check you out, ok?" Tsunade said. "My aide will be here in a little bit, let's just wait until then." Tsunade turned to Shino. "Shino... Go. You knwo what to do."

"Yes ma'am." Shino headed off to join the others in the search for Jirocho.

...

"Spread out! Two of you left, two right, Michiru and I will go straight ahead, search everywhere you can get to. Meet back here in an hour!" Shibi ordered, the other Aburames with him nodded. "Move out!" and they did as told.

...

Shikamaru knocked on the Hyuuga mansions door. Neji threw the door open, staring at the person who was knocking so angrilly on their door.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Where's Hinata? She's needed for an important mission," Shikamaru said.

"She's... unable to go. I will take her place," Neji said, stepping out, shutting the door behind him.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's none of your business. Fill me in."

"Ah... Mark... Shino's boyfriend... His father is somewhere in the village and we have reason to believe that he is a threat to our village... We need to find him and capture him as quickly as possible."

"Alright. Byakugan!" Neji said, activating his Byakugan.

"I need to go get Kiba..." Shikamaru said.

"Do it on your own. I'll kill him if I get too close to him. Shino isn't far away, I'll join him in the search," Neji said, taking off to the south, towards Shino.

"What? Why will you kill Kiba?" Shikamaru asked, but his question fell on deaf ears as Neji was already gone. Shikamaru sighed. "Whatever," he said and headed off to the Inuzaka place.

"Kiba! Get your ass out here!" Shikamaru demanded as he knocked feverishly on their door.

"What d'ya want?" Tsume said, glaring at Shikamaru after she threw open the door.

"Lady Hokage has asked me to retrieve you and Kiba for a mission. It's urgent, we need to start the search right away."

Tsume grinned. "Leave it to me. KIBA! Get your ass out here!"

...

"Ah, Inoichi... What is it?" Shizune asked, looking at the blonde man with his hand on Mark's head.

Mark's eyes were vacant as he fell back in his mind to fight off Inoichi's intrusion.

"It's exactly what you think. He's reverted to a childlike state because of traumatic events. I think... I think I can snap him out of it if I had more time... He's fighting pretty hard. Believe it or not, he's pretty stable mentally for all of the shit that's happened to him..." Inoichi said, grunting when Mark mentally pushed him back again.

"I might need some help, actually... Sakura... Ino is at the flowershop, Could you go get her?"

"Ah...Sure." Sakura said and took off.

Outside the flowershop, Sakura just missed Kiba and Shikamaru running by.

"What's going on?" Ino asked, coming out the front door of her familie's shop.

"A lot, come with me. I'll explain in the way."

"Are we under attack?" Ino asked.

"Well, yes and no. A strange man has penetrated the village and is after those two Kumogakure ninja who just transfered."

"Alright, and what do you need me for?" she asked.

"He fucked with Mark's mind, your father requested your help. He's working with the mednin, trying to see if they can put him back to normal."

"Oh, I see..."

...

"Shit!" Caelan cursed, finding himself backed into an alley. "Damn you to hell!" he cried out, struggling against the tentacles that held him in place.

"You're still cute, orphan boy," Jirocho said, chuckling. He strode up to Caelan, holding the squirming man in place with tentacles that came from under his yukata. He'd discarded the coat he'd had on when he molested Mark shortly after he did so.

"You fucking bastard! You wont get away with this!" Caelan screamed, fighting against the hold the older man had on him.

"Ooh, feisty as ever!" Jirocho said, giggling a bit. "Hmm?" He turned his attention to the side as shadow tentacles slithered up to him. "Nope, sorry." He said, and threw the justu back at it's user.

"Shikamaru!" Caelan cried as his boyfriend was tied up in his own tentacles.

"Shit..." Shikamaru said.

"You bastard! That's my fucking jutsu!" Caelan cried out, breaking the hold of the tentacles.

"Mm, why yes it is. Turns out you were quite useful to have around after all." Jirocho appeared behind Shikamaru and started to lift the smaller males shirt. "My, my isn't he a tasty little piece... I think I'll be taking him with me. Now I just need to find that other boy... Whats his name? Ah, yes, Shino." Jirocho grinned, binding Shikamaru's wrists and ankles.

Caelan ran up, reaching out for Shikamaru, but the pair dissapeared before Caelan could reach them.

"FUCK!" Caelan screamed, falling to his knees. He punched the ground and then cursed again. "DAMNIT!" he said, realizing he'd broken his middle knuckle and his hand was bleeding. "I'll fucking kill you, you bastard..."

XxXxXxXxX

AN: I had a huge headache during most of this... Ah, so if it's weird, that's why... migraines suck hardcore! My head still effing hurts...Much love, guys, please review... Make my headaches worth it...:colapses on desk:

EN: Man, this took WAY too long to update... hope you guys like it, AN's finally motivated enough to work on it. And oh the drama that has insued in this chapter... Mark's disgusted perveted father is back, and totally out for vengence... and more molestation. Enjoy, until the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I don't own Naruto. Explanation of why I have not updated in so long at the end of the chapter. I am very sorry for it being so short as it is, usually this things are upwards of five thousand words, but this chapter will only be a little more than three thousand and probably will not contain a hard core sex scene.

XxXxXxXxX

Caelan was livid. He searched for Shino, running as fast as he could, wanting to find the other before he took him too.

"Shino!" Caelan screamed. "Where the hell are you? Shino!" He called out again and again.

There was an air of panic about the city as Neji, several Aburames, Shino, Kiba and Caelan searched for Jirocho.

…

Ino and Inoichi stood in front of Mark, their hands both on his head. Ino was the newest one to venture into Marks mind.

When she came to, she actually found herself inside Marks mind.

"Hey lady!" A young boy called out, sitting next to her as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What the heck?" She asked, looking around. She was in a dark hallway, gray, slightly damaged concrete for floors, several doors lining the walls, some made out of wood, some made out of metal. One was glowing with purple, another with blue and a third with a light reddish pink color. "Where am I?" She looked around again, finally settling her gaze on the young boy. "Mark?" She asked. She realized she was in his head.

"None other!" He said and giggled.

"Hey there, sweetheart." She said, noticing how young this form of him was. "You've got to let grown-up Mark come back."

"No way!" He said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on, Markie..." She said, pouting, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"No." He said, pouting.

"Why not?" She asked, reaching out for him. He stepped back.

"Because he's not feeling well right now," The young Mark said, looking up at her with his own bright blue eyes.

"Maybe I could help him feel better! I am a medical ninja after all. Could you take me to him?" She asked, smiling sweetly as she stood up. The young Mark came up to her hips.

"Maybe." He said.

"Maybe?" Ino asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah," He said, suddenly smiling. "If you can catch me!" With that, he bolted. Ino stared after him for a moment before running after him. She stopped dead in her tracks when he went in a wooden door with the blue-ish glow. "Catch me, lady!" She heard from the other side of the door.

Ino reached out and timidly touched the door handle, afraid that it would burn her. When it didn't, she twisted the handle and went in through the door. A bright light assaulted her sight as she walked through it.

"What the hell?" She whispered. When the light faded she was outside, or so it appeared. There were several wooden houses, nice houses. They all seemed to be connected in one way or another. As she looked around, an unfamiliar design was painted on the walls of the compound. People milled around, doing daily tasks, walking, chatting, carrying things, kids played… Most of the people walking around here had blonde hair. The few glimpses of faces Ino caught showed that their facial structure and eye colour were similar to Marks.

"This must be where he grew up," She said to herself, cautiously walking forward. No one seemed to even notice her there.

"Hey lady!" the young Mark called. He peeked out of a doorway and beckoned her to follow. She gave chase to the younger boy, finding herself in what appeared to be a dojo. She watched as an older man lectured a young boy, Mark. The childlike Mark watched, perched on top of a couple of wooden crates in the corner of the room. Ino looked back and forth from the Marks. Ino winced when the older man struck the one in the middle of the room down. She watched in horror as the one on the mat got his shirt ripped off, crying as there was nothing he could do to stop this.

Ino ran over and stepped between them, yelling "Stop!" She was about to yell more, but when she tried to push the man back, she fell through him.

"What the?" She demanded.

"Silly lady," The Mark on the crate called, not smiling or frowning. "You can't stop a memory." He said, jumping down from the crate, running around a corner. Ino turned back to look at the Mark in the middle of the room being beaten and somewhat molested. She let a small disgusted sound pass her lips as she chased the original Mark.

She ran throughout the house, looking in everything she could find for the child Mark. She cursed as she ran out of options. She started to wander down the halls aimlessly, passing people by until she neared a closed door. As she got closer to it, it started to glow with purple. She tentatively reached out and touched it, again afraid she would get burned.

She turned the handle, and there was the same light. She walked through it briskly, trying to further her search for Mark.

She found herself back outside, it was dark. She sighed. This time she was in the woods. There was a tent. Three of them, actually, and a campfire. The young Mark peeked around one of them and wiggled his eyebrows at Ino. She smiled softly and walked over to him.

"It's time to sleep, children!" A strong male voice bellowed. A short giggle fit erupted in two of the tents and quickly died down.

"Sorry, Daijiro-sensei!" Came three replies. Two male, and one female.

The young Mark pointed to one of the tents and backed away from Ino. Ino peeked in the tent to see a maybe thirteen year old Caelan curled up against a twelve year old Mark, the two cuddling, rubbing against each other.

"I… really like you Mark."

"I like you too, Caelan." Mark said with a smile, pulling the other closer.

"Hey!" Came a rather loud whisper from the other side of the tent as the flap was pushed open.

"Hey, Yugito!" Mark said, halfway rolling over.

"I'm cold and lonely over there!" She said, curling up between the young boys. The smiled and wrapped their arms around her. They both kissed her cheeks and she blushed, hiding her face in her tiny hands.

"You guys!" She squealed.

"Kids…' Their sensei said with a smile, shaking his head.

Ino let the flap she was looking through fall shut and she turned around. Mark was gone again.

"Son of a bitch!" Ino cried, looking around for a hint of where to go next.

After a short look around, she realized one of the tent flaps was glowing. This one was gray, a barely there light that she almost didn't notice. She pushed open the flap and crawled through it.

"Took you long enough." The young Mark said, his eyes locked in the scene in front of him. An older Mark and Caelan, about sixteen or seventeen, were having tea with Jirocho. Soon, Jirocho fell forward, his head thumping against the table. Caelan looked over at Mark, a grin plastered across his face. Mark just calmly sipped his tea and sat the cup down. He smiled back at Caelan.

"Is everything ready?" The older Mark asked. The younger Mark was whispering the words along with the older Mark every time he spoke.

"You bet." Caelan said.

"Alright then, we have to be fast. We are supposed to meet with Yugito in five minutes."

"Already getting started." Caelan said, pouring something from a large container all about the room.

"Is that oil?" Ino asked, taking a step closer to the younger Mark, who moved away, climbing up on top of a cabinet of sorts.

"Yes, watch." The young Mark said. In a flash, the room was ablaze and the older Mark and Caelan stood on the outside, just watching. Ino shrieked as the hot flames licked up her sides. How could something that isn't real burn like this? The young Mark just sat there until the flames got too close. He looked scared, but at the same time looked indifferent.

Inoichi had been browsing the halls of Marks mind when he noticed a door glowing gray suddenly turn black. He decided he'd try that door. When he grabbed the handle, his hand got burned. "Fuck!" He screamed.

Ino watched, looking terrified as the cabinet young Mark was sitting on started to collapse. Ignoring the flames, she ran out, reaching out for the young Mark, who was tumbling down towards the flames. Catching him in her arms, she gathered him up and ran as fast as she could out of the flames. As soon as she left the flames, the white light was there again.

She found herself face-to-face with her father, the young Mark in her arms. The wooden door slammed shut behind her and returned to its soft gray glow.

"Ino…?"

"Hey, pops." She said, smiling innocently. He looked concerned at her lightly singed state.

"Are you alright?" He asked, touching a burn on her cheek. She hissed and pulled away.

"Yeah, the important thing right now is this little guy." She said, holding up Mark, who was snuggling into her shoulder. He smiled up at her.

"You caught me." He said, hopping down, taking her hand. "Come on!" He started pulling. "Let's go get the big guy!" He said. Ino looked over at her father who shrugged and followed them.

The small Mark led them to a metal door that glowed a light red. He pushed open the door and there was no light this time. The door just led to a room. Ino looked in the room to find the young Mark running over to the bigger Mark who was lying in a bed, wrapped up in Shino's arms.

"Shino?" She said, looking very confused. He smiled at her over his coat and backed away from the bed. The older Mark sat up and took the younger one in his arms.

"I'm sorry, guys," He said, the young Mark turning into a bright light, fading into the older Mark. "I just had some things I needed to think about. Please forgive me for the trouble I've caused you."

"It's—" Inoichi was about to speak.

"It's alright, Mark! We all get like that sometimes! Please, if you ever need anything, feel free to come to me! I mean, uh, I've seen some of your memories so…"

"What she means to say is we'd love to help you any way we can."

"Thank you both very much," Mark said with a smile. "We should go home now. I need to find Jirocho."

One last bright light and they were all back in Shino's room. Mark smiled and sat up.

"Thank you." He said. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and Shizune just jotted down some notes.

Ino smiled, held up a thumbs up then proceeded to faint right into her fathers arms.

"Thank you, sir." Mark said, resting his hand on Inoichi's shoulder. "Get her home and get her some rest. She went through a lot in there," He said with a light chuckle, pointing to his head. "I need to—"

"I don't think so kid. Aunt Tsunade still has to have a look at you." Tsunade said, smiling down at him. She almost looked devious. Mark shrunk back.

"Yes, ma'am," He said, dejectedly.

Tsunade dismissed Inoichi and he took Ino home.

…

"Let me go!" Shikamaru demanded.

"Not on your life, kid. You're my perfect, sexy little bait. You're exactly what I need to draw those two back to me. Not that I doubt Mark will come for you too, but just to be safe I'm going to grab the Shino kid anyway. Now do me a favor young one and stay in my gourd."

"Wha--?" Was all Shikamaru got out before he found himself on the edge of a lake, a red lake. "What the hell?!" He screamed. He looked up and saw a giant eye. That mans eye.

"Remind me not to leave you in there too long. You'll turn into wine if I leave you there." He said before shoving a cork in the hold he'd been looking through. Everything suddenly became dark.

"Son of a bitch…" Shikamaru said. He then smiled. "You just gave me a way out of here, you dumb ass."

Neji and Shino met up to continue the search, though there was an air of awkwardness between them. Not that you would be able to tell by looking at them, but Neji really wanted to speak with Shino about Hinata. Now was not the time though.

It was only a matter of minutes before Jirocho had his eye on Shino, watching him and the boy with the Byakugan trying to find him.

"Cute," He muttered to himself, "Very cute." The burned man licked his lips as he watched from his perch, shaking the small gourd at his hip. "I may keep the Hyuuga as a pet and then turn my boys naughty past times into wine and make then drink them…" He chuckled darkly. "Oh, but until then, I need to keep the little bug alive. I need him for bait." Another chuckle escaped the crispy lips. "Not to mention he looks like he will make quite the tasty chew toy until I grow tired of him… Yes…" Jirocho trailed off. He looked around, watching all the ninja hop to and fro with his concealed eye.

…

Caelan burst in through the front door of the Aburame manor, fully intent on confronting Tsunade about what was taking them so long to fix his best friend, who just so happened to also be the key to solving their problems at this given time, consequences be damned.

"Oi, Tsunade!" He called, only to have Mark run out to him and grab him by the shoulders.

"What are you waiting for?!" Mark demanded, blinking rapidly, his ever trusty naginata in place on his back, his headband where it belonged and his mind seemingly back in place. "We have to find him." With that, Mark took off out the door.

Caelan shot a confused glance into the other room, watching as Tsunade walked out with a smirk on her face.

"What? Waiting for orders?" She asked.

Caelan cursed under his breath and ran out after Mark. He soon caught up to the other.

"Mark! Mark, he got Shikamaru!" Caelan called. Mark stopped and Caelan went tumbling into him. Both young men fell to the ground and Caelan lay on top of Mark, tears pouring down his cheeks. "That bastard has Shikamaru."

Marks hand shot up and whipped the tears away.

"Shh." Mark said, pushing the other back so he could get up, extending his hand to help the other up. Caelan took it and stood. "He won't have him for long. We just need to find him. He wants us, not them. We need to get a step ahead and lay some bait of our own."

"And how are you proposing we do that?" Caelan asked, choking back a sob, telling himself silently to be strong, for the sake of everyone involved. As if Mark sensed this, he wrapped one arm around Caelan, pulling him close, using the other to pat his friends back.

"What does he want from us?" Mark asked. "We lay that out for him, and set a trap."

…

In a building, a thin wooden building used as a storage facility to the citizens of Konohagakure, Jirocho sat on a crate, the only thing lighting the room was a single candle. He went to take a swig of the wine from his gourd, the very same one he was keeping Shikamaru in, but when he put the bottle to his lips, he got a mouthful of pain. He spat and dropped the bottle, it's contents, the wine lake, and Shikamaru, spilling out.

Shikamaru's hands moved quickly, forming some seals, but alas, he was not quick enough and once more, his own jutsu was thrown back at him. His leg was in a vice grip of his own shadows. The shadows tightened and squeezed until Shikamaru could no longer bear the pain and let out an agonizing scream that just barely covered the sound of his Tibia snapping.

"Awe, I'm sorry, let me fix that." Jirocho said, kneeling down by Shikamaru, whose cheeks were lined with tears, his eyes dilated. He tried to move away but found he couldn't. Jirocho's palm ghosted over his stomach, sealing away the use of his chakra. He wrapped one arm around the shaking boy, watching the shadows sneak away. Jirocho ghosted his hand over the broken limb and the blue healing chakra. Shikamaru jumped and groaned in pain but could only press himself further into Jirocho's hold. "Shh, shh, shh," Jirocho instructed. "Such a sweet little thing doesn't deserve this much pain… But I don't have any pain killers, baby."

"Don't call me that!" Shikamaru rasped, clenching his teeth, trying to stop the tears, and trying to dig up the energy and courage to do something. Trying to push back the fear that threatened to consume him.

"Let me help you." Jirocho said, sneaking his hand down the front of Shikamaru's pants, playing with the boy's flaccid length. Shikamaru whimpered, again trying to scoot away, his hand slipping in the wine on the floor, he found himself falling from Jirocho's grip. His head cracked against the floor and his vision blurred for a moment. When he could see straight again he looked down at Jirocho, annoyed by the wine soaking his hair. But all annoyances were immediately cast aside when he noticed Jirocho's change in appearance.

The new Jirocho had perfect skin, pale, but perfect and his hair was just past his chin and blonde. He had thick, bright pink lips and the most gorgeous blue eye (the other was still covered with a bandage) he'd ever seen.

"W-Who?" Was all Shikamaru could manage.

"I'm Jirocho, honey. Please, let me hold you, help you, heal your leg. It could cause problems with your growth plates if I don't…" Shikamaru creased his brow in confusion. He felt as though he'd been drugged. He nodded softly and leant himself into Jirocho. Once again, the hand was down in his pants, stroking him to life. "Does that feel good, honey?" Jirocho asked. Shikamaru's only response was a tiny moan. "Good, just relax now and let me take your pain away…"

XxXxXxXxX

AN: Ok, hello everyone. I know it has been… Almost a year since I have updated this. I have no excuse for the first few months of not updating it, save for things with EC had continued to go down hill, though we were still friends until about a month ago.

However, back in August, I was in a car accident and since then, until my wrestling fanfics, I haven't felt like writing. I didn't really feel like doing anything. If not for my discovery of wrestling I probably would still not feel like doing anything.

Don't worry, I haven't given up on the Naruto fandom. I just needed a break from it.

Also, I apologize for the lack of a sex scene in this chapter. EC was always the one to push me into writing the lovely lemons. There will be more in this story, you can bet your sweet asses there will be. They're just going to be spaced out a little bit. I also think the story is about to take a dark turn.

I am so sorry that I kept everyone waiting. For those who waited faithfully; that was your shitty reward. I see this story being about 24 to 25 chapters long, and this time I won't wait a year to post the next chapter. He he, thank you everyone for being so patient with me.

As always, reviews are appreciated, thank you, everyone. Ja ne.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hello, everyone who has this story on alert still, for whatever reason. I have decided to give this series a complete overhaul. Yes, I'm re-writing Rogue Love. The first chapter is posted and if it isn't up already, it will be shortly. It's simple to find. It's titled Rogue Love; Re-Written. Thank you everyone for your continued support. Ja ne.


End file.
